Schattenprinz
by Black Zora
Summary: Severus ist sechzehn, als er das Dunkle Mal empfängt. In den Sommerferien soll er auf Malfoy Manor zum Todesser ausgebildet werden. Dort lernt er sich selbst kennen, den Tod – und die Liebe ... Warnung: teils ziemlich hart.
1. Anders

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Inhalt: Severus ist sechzehn, als seine Einsamkeit und die Quälereien seiner Mitschüler ihn in die Arme des Dunklen Lords treiben. Während der Sommerferien soll er auf Malfoy Manor zum Todesser ausgebildet werden. Unter den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts findet er Freunde und Feinde, engagierte Lehrer ... und fast so etwas wie einen Vater. Er begegnet dem Tod, der Liebe – und seinen eigenen Abgründen ..._

_Warnungen: Slash, Folter, Rape._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 1**

**Anders**

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte über die kleinen Wellen des Sees. Lachen und Rufen Dutzender Hogwarts-Schüler, die das gute Wetter nutzten, um zu schwimmen oder am Ufer zu sitzen, erfüllten die Luft.

Gut versteckt hockte Severus in den Zweigen einer alten Weide. Weit unter ihm tobte eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern durch das Wasser. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs – nur Slytherins fehlten. Wie immer. Aber heute war ihm das egal. Er war nicht gekommen, um hier Freunde zu finden. Wozu auch. Nein, er saß hier oben in den schwankenden Ästen, um zu beobachten. Um die jungen Männer anzusehen, die da unten am Ufer lagen, schwammen, rauften, lachten. Er kam sich krank dabei vor, abartig, pervers. Eine Menge hässlicher Ausdrücke für ihn selbst und für das, was er da tat, gingen ihm durch den Kopf, wann immer er diesen Baum erkletterte. Jedesmal, wenn seine Augen in den Duschräumen etwas zu lange auf dem Körper eines seiner Mitschüler haften blieben. Jeden Abend, wenn er die anderen Slytherin-Fünftklässler, mit denen er sich den Schlafraum teilte, unauffällig beim Ausziehen beobachtete.

Er war anders. Und seine Mitschüler wussten das. Vielleicht war ihnen nicht ganz klar, _was_ mit ihm nicht stimmte, aber sie hatten Severus zielsicher zum Opfer ihres Spotts und ihrer Streiche erkoren. Die ganze Schule lachte über ihn. Inklusive der Lehrer. Dabei war er ein guter Schüler, strengte sich wirklich an. Aber es half nichts. Wieviel Mühe er sich auch gab – er würde immer anders sein.

SSSSSSS

„Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhose ausziehe?"

Verzweifelt ruderte Severus mit Armen und Beinen, versuchte wider besseren Wissens gegen Potters Schwebezauber anzukämpfen. Diesmal hatten sie ihn wirklich übel erwischt. Seine Robe war ihm über den Kopf gerutscht, er konnte nicht sehen, was um ihn her vorging, aber er hörte das zustimmende Grölen der Schülerschar.

„Zeig's dem fettigen Bastard, Krone", brüllte Black über den allgemeinen Jubel hinweg.

Severus spürte ein Zerren an seiner Unterhose und packte entsetzt nach dem angegrauten Stück Stoff. _Das kann er doch nicht machen ... Oh Merlin, das nicht ..._

„Potter – nicht!", schrie er panisch. Ein höhnisches Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Potter ...", flehte Severus, jetzt schon deutlich leiser. _Mach, dass er nur blufft ... Das kann er mir doch nicht antun ..._ Sein für ihn unsichtbarer Gegner blieb stumm. Doch dann wurde das Zerren stärker. Severus kämpfte verzweifelt, aber er hatte keine Chance. Langsam aber sicher wurde die Unterhose seinen Fingern entwunden.

„Potter ... bitte", flüsterte er ein letztes Mal. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Doch seine Bitten waren vergeblich. Unaufhaltsam rutschte das Kleidungsstück seine bleichen Beine hoch. Ein allgemeines Johlen und Pfeifen übertönte seinen gequälten Aufschrei.

„NEIN!"

_Nein ... Oh nein ... _Die Scham brachte ihn fast um.

Potter schien durch seinen Erfolg in eine fast versöhnliche Stimmung geraten zu sein. Zumindest ließ er sein Opfer nur einige Sekunden lang entblößt in der Luft baumeln, ehe er es aus drei Metern Höhe zu Boden stürzen ließ. Severus landete unsanft auf Schultern und Hinterkopf. Einen Moment lang betäubte ihn der Schmerz, ehe ihn Scham und Wut wieder auf die Beine brachten. Totenblass und zitternd raffte er sich auf, bedeckte sich hastig mit seiner Robe und packte seine unansehnliche Unterhose.

„Dafür bezahlst du, Potter, das schwör ich dir!", krächzte Severus heiser. „Eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen!" Dann floh er vor dem Lachen seiner Feinde in Richtung Schloss, hochaufgerichtet, mit raschen und scheinbar sicheren Schritten, während alles in ihm schrie und er fast erstickte an seinen gewaltsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Schniefelus!", gellte Potters Stimme hinter ihm her.

SSSSSSS

Drei Tage später.

Severus befand sich auf einer seiner rastlosen Wanderungen durch die labyrinthartigen Korridore von Hogwarts. Es war Samstagnachmittag, draußen herrschte strahlendes Sommerwetter, folglich war das Schloss so gut wie ausgestorben. Wenn das Wetter schlechter wurde, wenn es regnete und stürmte, dann floh Severus in seiner Freizeit vor seinen Mitschülern auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Doch für heute konnte er hier, innerhalb der Schule, am besten allein sein.

Ohne es zu bemerken war er auf den Gang geraten, von dem die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro abging, und stand jetzt vor dem Wasserspeier, der den verborgenen Eingang bewachte. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Wann immer er die dahinter liegende Treppe betreten hatte, war es um eine seiner „Verfehlungen" gegangen. Und jedes Mal war er mit einer saftigen Strafarbeit versehen wieder hinuntergestiegen. Unwillkürlich regte sich in Severus wieder die noch frische Wunde seiner letzten, ultimativen Demütigung am See.

_Potter. Black. Lupin. Pettigrew. Zur Hölle mit dem Pack._

Feindselig starrte er die Steinfigur an. Da sprang sie plötzlich zur Seite, die Wand tat sich auf, eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt stürmte aus dem Durchlass und prallte heftig mit dem verdutzten Severus zusammen.

„Verflucht nochmal!", fauchte sein „Angreifer", griff Halt suchend nach dem Wasserspeier – und riss seine Hand mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück. Der Wächter hatte ihn grollend in die Hand gebissen und verzog sein Gesicht nun zu einer triumphierenden Fratze.

Severus starrte. Er kannte den jungen Mann, der ihn fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte. Und seine Erinnerungen an ihn waren durchweg negativer Natur.

„Scheiße", knurrte der andere, indem er die roten Abdrücke auf seiner Haut betrachtete. „So ein Mistvieh." Er warf dem Wasserspeier einen tödlichen Blick zu. Dann sah er verärgert zu Severus hinüber. „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, du dummes Gör, du?" Doch schon war sein Blick wieder anderswo und er strich sorgfältig seine in Unordnung geratene Kleidung glatt. Severus beobachtete ihn stumm. Schließlich sah der andere wieder auf. „Du bist ja immer noch da." Seine Brauen zogen sich grüblerisch zusammen. „Kenn ich dich nicht irgendwoher?" Er wischte sich einige Strähnen silberblonden Haars aus dem Gesicht und musterte den Jüngeren aus eisgrauen Augen.

„Na klar – Schniefelus", stellte er nach einigen Sekunden mit einem herablassenden Lächeln fest.

„Lucius", entgegnete Severus kalt. Es war weit unter seiner Würde, die Verwendung seines Spottnamens durch seinen ehemaligen Hausgenossen zu kommentieren.

„Bist ja ganz schön gewachsen, Halbblut." Lucius taxierte ihn abschätzig. „Aber schöner bist du nicht geworden."

_Arschloch, _dachte Severus wütend. „Danke. Komplimente hört man immer gern." Er schaffte es, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen – Gleichmut mit einem Hauch von Ironie.

„Tja, leider hab ich keine Zeit für Smalltalk mit ... dir", sagte Lucius mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Ich bin hier als Gast des Direktors, hab gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin und meine Gesprächspartner sind etwas ..." – wieder wanderte der abwertende Blick über Severus – „ ... bedeutender. – Mach's gut, Schniefelus." Lucius drehte sich abrupt um und eilte in Richtung der nächsten Treppe.

Einen Moment lang stand Severus wie erstarrt. Dann durchzuckte ihn ein wilder Gedanke. „Lucius? He Lucius, warte mal!"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich halb zu Severus um. Auf Lucius' Gesicht war deutlich die Irritation darüber zu lesen, dass der andere es gewagt hatte, ihn zurückzurufen. Die Lippen des Älteren verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Severus kannte dieses Lächeln und ihm war klar, dass Lucius ein altes „Spiel" wieder aufnehmen wollte, das er als selbstsicherer Siebtklässler so gerne mit dem Erstklässler Severus gespielt hatte.

„_Wie_ heißt das, Halbblut?"

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte. „Bitte ... _bitte_ warte einen Moment, Lucius."

„Und _wieso_ sollte ich das tun? Wieso sollte ich mich mit dir abgeben, kleiner Giftmischer, hm?"

Obwohl sie nur ein Jahr gemeinsam in Hogwarts verbracht hatten, wusste Lucius, dass Severus eine herausragende Begabung fürs Tränkebrauen besaß. Severus war damals von ihrem Hauslehrer Slughorn als „der begabteste Erstklässler seit hundert Jahren" gepriesen worden. Daraus hatte Lucius dann „der mickrige Giftmischer" gemacht.

Severus schluckte nervös, während er sich dazu zwang, dem verächtlichen Blick seines Gegenübers standzuhalten. „Du hast es gerade gesagt ...", flüsterte er beklommen.

„_Was_ hab ich gesagt? Du träumst wohl! Wenn du mich verarschen willst" –

„Nein!", unterbrach Severus ihn hastig. „‚Giftmischer' hast du gesagt. Du weißt, dass ich gut bin in Zaubertränke. Ich kann euch alles brauen, was ihr wollt, ob schwarz- oder weißmagisch, das ist mir egal! Ich weiß, dass ihr mich brauchen könnt. Bitte!"

Lucius erblasste. Dann erstarrten seine Züge. Er sah Severus eisig an. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Und jetzt verzieh dich, Kleiner, oder" –

„Lucius!", flehte Severus verzweifelt. „_Bitte! _Der Dunkle Lord" –

Der blonde Slytherin schoss vor und packte ihn am Kragen. „Hast du den Verstand verloren!", fauchte er Severus ins Gesicht. „Halt dein verfluchtes Schandmaul oder ich schneid dir die Zunge raus!"

Severus kroch geschlagen in sich zusammen. „Tut mir leid", hauchte er.

„Sprich mich nie wieder auf dieses Thema an, hast du verstanden! _Nie wieder!"_

„Nein, ich ... bestimmt nicht, Lucius."

Der Ältere gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, der Severus rücklings gegen die Wand prallen ließ. Dann wirbelte Lucius herum und stürmte den Gang hinunter.

SSSSSSS

Traurig saß Severus über seinem schmutzigen Glas Butterbier. Mit dem Fingernagel kratzte er ein Muster in die klebrige Dreckschicht, die die Tischplatte überzog. Er war der einzige Hogwartsschüler, der sich derzeit im Eberkopf aufhielt. Wahrscheinlich kannten die meisten von ihnen die zwielichtige Kneipe ohnehin nur vom Hörensagen. Er dagegen kam oft her, immer allein. Er hatte keine Freunde. Und es gab sonst nichts für ihn zu tun in Hogsmeade. Zonkos zog ihn nicht an, er war in der Lage, weit phantasievollere magische Gemeinheiten zu bewirken als diese lächerlichen Scherzartikel. Auch für den Honigtopf hatte er nichts übrig, er mochte keine Süßigkeiten. Er aß überhaupt sehr wenig. Manchmal stöberte Severus in einem der anderen Läden nach Zauberbüchern oder Tränkezutaten, aber die Dinge, die ihn wirklich interessierten, fand er dort ohnehin nicht. Und er durfte seine Benutzererlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek, die er Slughorn verdankte, nicht überstrapazieren ...

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Severus zuckte zusammen, dann rückte er wortlos ein Stück zur Seite, um dem Neuankömmling Platz zu machen. Seiner Vermummung nach zu schließen, schien der Fremde zu der Sorte von Eberkopf-Besuchern zu zählen, die lieber unerkannt bleiben wollten. Er trug einen schwarzen Reiseumhang, sein Gesicht lag im Schatten einer weiten Kapuze. Severus schnupperte und rümpfte die Nase. Wenn man den unangenehmen Geruch als Indiz nahm, musste der Mann schon ziemlich lange unterwegs sein. Oder sehr wenig Wert auf Hygiene legen. Verstohlen beobachtete der Slytherin ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Unvermittelt drehte der Fremde sich zu ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Severus erschrak: Wo er ein Gesicht erwartet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf eine schwarze Maske. Durch die Sehschlitze funkelten kalte grüne Augen.

„Ganz recht, ich will nicht erkannt werden. Weder von dir, noch von sonst jemand", knurrte der Fremde. „Ich suche einen Jungen namens Severus Snape. Du kennst ihn nicht zufällig?"

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln überlief seinen Körper. Die Frage war rein rhetorisch, soviel war klar. Mit Sicherheit wusste der Fremde genau, wen er vor sich hatte. „Ich ... ich bin ... Severus Snape", stammelte er. Mühsam zwang er sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, erlaubte seinem Körper nicht, zu zittern oder seine Angst auf andere Weise zu verraten. Er hatte also Recht gehabt. Lucius gehörte tatsächlich zu ihnen. Und jetzt hatten sie jemanden geschickt, der Severus für seine Dreistigkeit bestrafen würde. Wahrscheinlich so gründlich, dass er nie wieder einen der ihren in Gefahr bringen konnte.

„Soso", brummte der Fremde. „Siehst aber ein bisschen mickrig aus, Bürschchen. Wie alt bist du denn?"

„Sechzehn", flüsterte Severus.

„Sechzehn ... Das wäre allerdings sehr früh ... Aber wir werden sehen. – Du willst dich also dem Dunklen Lord anschließen?", fragte der Todesser unvermittelt.

Severus schnappte nach Luft. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Hastig sah er sich nach den anderen Gästen um. Aber niemand schien auf sie zu achten. „Ja", hauchte er.

„Wir sind kein Kindergarten, weißt du. Bisher machst du auf mich nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob –. Aber wir werden sehen", wiederholte der Fremde. „Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet? Zum Orden zu gehören, meine ich?"

„Ich ... ich denke schon."

„Du bist bereit zu töten?"

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Du bist bereit zu töten?", wiederholte der Fremde ruhig. „Jeden? Jederzeit? Deine eigenen Eltern, wenn es der Dunkle Lord befiehlt?"

Ein ungutes Lächeln huschte über Severus' Züge. „Ja, das bin ich", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Jeden. Jederzeit."

SSSSSSS

Severus war noch nie nachts im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Auch wenn der Wald ihn verlockte und er ihm tatsächlich den ein oder anderen unerlaubten Besuch abgestattet hatte, war er intelligent genug gewesen, das nie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu tun. Doch der Fremde aus dem Eberkopf schien keinerlei Furcht zu empfinden. Geschickt wand er sich zwischen Wurzeln, Dornen und Zweigen hindurch, als wäre er hier zu Hause. Der Mann sah sich nicht nach ihm um und Severus hatte Mühe, Schritt zu halten. „Warten Sie!", keuchte er.

Abrupt drehte der Todesser sich zu ihm. Seine Augen glommen im dämmrigen Dunkel wie die eines Raubtiers. „Ich glaube, ich erwähnte bereits, dass es sich hier nicht um eine Kindergartenveranstaltung handelt. Beeil dich oder bleib zurück und lass dich von irgendwas fressen, mir egal, aber halt mich nicht auf. Unser Herr wartet nicht gern." Dann setzte er seinen Weg eilig fort. Severus schluckte und folgte ihm, so schnell er eben konnte.

„Wir sind da", zischte sein Führer plötzlich und streckte einen Arm aus, um Severus zum Stehenbleiben zu zwingen. „Warte hier!" Mit einem Satz sprang der Mann aus dem Dickicht, hinaus auf eine kleine Lichtung.

Gefangen zwischen Faszination und Furcht lugte Severus durch die Zweige. Ein Kreis aus Fackeln erhellte die Szenerie. Rasch zählte er die Anwesenden, die alle in schwarze Kapuzenumhänge gehüllt und maskiert waren. Dreiundzwanzig, stellte er fest. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Severus' Führer trat zielsicher zu einem der Grüppchen und sprach leise mit einer der verhüllten Gestalten. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in Severus' Richtung.

Eine Weile starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, dann machte der Todesser eine auffordernde Geste und Severus trat zögernd aus dem Schutz der Bäume heraus. Alle wandten sich ihm zu. Sie waren nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden, gesichtslos durch ihre Masken und geschlechtslos durch die weiten schwarzen Umhänge. Der Todesser, der ihn aufgefordert hatte, winkte Severus näher zu sich heran. Unsicher schritt der Junge über die Lichtung, vorbei an zahlreichen flüsternden schwarzen Gestalten, über die der Schein der Fackeln tanzte. Er sah und hörte alles überdeutlich, er konnte sie sogar riechen, die einzelnen Menschen, an denen er vorbeistolperte. Sein Geruchssinn war schon immer sehr zuverlässig gewesen, das war wichtig beim Tränkebrauen, und als er durch die Reihen der Todesser schritt, verteilte er Sympathien und Antipathien nach ihrem Geruch. Es waren auch einige Frauen dabei, da war er sich sicher, und eine davon trug ein ziemlich aufdringliches Parfüm.

Als Severus zu dem Mann aus dem Eberkopf und dem Todesser neben ihm trat, rümpfte er unwillkürlich die Nase. Sein Führer roch wirklich heftig nach Raubtier – wahrscheinlich hatte er sich seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr richtig gewaschen.

Kaum dass er seinen Gedanken beendet hatte, lachte der Mann dröhnend los. Severus zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Vorsicht", raunte ihm der zweite Todesser zu. „Einige von uns können Gedanken lesen ..."

Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte seinen lachenden Führer an. Der streifte sich mit einem Ruck die Kapuze vom Kopf und riss sich mit der anderen Hand die Maske herunter. „Mich kennt hier ohnehin jeder", knurrte er amüsiert, während Severus verblüfft auf sein narbiges, wettergegerbtes Gesicht, den Mund mit den spitzen gelben Zähnen, die verfilzte schwarzgraue Haarmähne starrte. „Und das Zaubereiministerium kennt und liebt mich auch. Das Einzige, was die Herrschaften vom Ministerium an mir stört, ist, dass sie mich noch nicht erwischt haben. – Mein Name ist Fenrir Greyback. Und du warst ziemlich nah dran mit deiner Vermutung. ‚Nicht gewaschen' trifft es allerdings nicht ganz, ‚Raubtier' schon eher." Er lachte erneut, als er Severus' verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich bin ein Werwolf, mein Kleiner", grollte er gut gelaunt, indem er sich zu dem Jungen hinüberbeugte.

Severus stolperte instinktiv zurück, doch da schlossen sich von hinten zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper und hielten ihn unbarmherzig fest. „Weglaufen gilt nicht, Halbblut", zischte Lucius Malfoy in sein Ohr. „Diesen Ort verlässt du entweder als Todesser oder als Leiche. Eine dritte Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."

Severus blieb stumm und wehrte sich nicht gegen den harten Griff und so ließ Lucius ihn wieder frei. Greyback kam spöttisch lächelnd auf sie zu. Diesmal blieb Severus stehen, auch wenn sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.

„Diese Nacht wird kein Spaß werden für dich, Kleiner. Vielleicht werde ich dein Blut kosten, ehe die Sonne aufgeht", brummte der Werwolf freundlich. „Fürs Erste aber bin nicht ich es, vor dem du dich fürchten solltest."

Wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort verstummte das Flüstern der Todesser. Sie wichen vom Zentrum der Lichtung zurück, formten hastig einen Kreis, in dessen Mitte sich Greyback, der von ihm angesprochene Todesser, Lucius und, zu seinem großen Unbehagen, Severus befanden. Der Severus unbekannte Mann legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und zog ihn so dicht zu sich heran, dass der Junge seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Er erschauerte leicht.

„Kein Wort jetzt", raunte ihm der andere ins Ohr.

Severus nickte nervös.

Wenige Meter vor ihnen begann ein schwarzer Rauch aus dem Waldboden zu quellen. Der Rauch wurde immer dichter, wand sich und schien im Fackelschein zu tanzen. Dann tauchte lautlos eine menschliche Gestalt aus ihm auf. Der Dunkle Lord, kein Zweifel. Er war groß und schlank, hatte ein bleiches, ebenmäßiges Gesicht und dichtes schwarzes Haar. Überraschend jung sah er aus, nicht älter als Mitte Zwanzig. Eine teuer wirkende und perfekt sitzende schwarze Robe, ein ebensolcher, zusätzlich mit silbernen, zu Ornamenten verwundenen Schlangen bestickter Umhang und die berüchtigten rötlich glimmenden Augen. Alles in allem war der Dunkle Lord eine beeindruckende, aber durchaus menschlich wirkende Erscheinung. Bis auf die ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe fand Severus keine Spur von dem Monster an ihm, das er nach den Berichten des Tagespropheten und den zahllosen Gerüchten unter der Zaubererschaft angeblich sein sollte.

Severus spürte einen kräftigen Druck auf seine Schultern, sah irritiert nach den Todessern und stellte fest, dass sie ausnahmslos auf die Knie gefallen waren. Hastig sank er ebenfalls zu Boden.

„Meine Todesser", grüßte der Dunkle Lord in die Runde. Seine Stimme klang angenehm in Severus' Ohren, relativ hoch für einen Mann, kühl, aber sanft. „Erhebt euch. Ich erwarte eure Berichte."

Fasziniert beobachtete Severus, wie eine schwarze Gestalt nach der anderen auf den Befehl ihres Herrn nach vorne trat, vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie sank und ihren Bericht begann. Die meisten entließ er mit einem knappen Nicken, für einige hatte er auch ein kurzes Lob bereit. Zwei allerdings waren weniger glücklich und Severus sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie ein Mensch mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert wurde.

Zuletzt, nach über einer Stunde, wandte sich der Dunkle Lord Severus und seinen drei Begleitern zu. „Und hier", sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme, die wie ein kühler Windhauch durch Severus' Geist fuhr, „haben wir also einen neuen Anwärter für unseren Orden. Severus Snape, tritt vor."

Mit weichen Knien folgte Severus der Aufforderung. Drei Schritte vor dem Dunklen Lord ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, kroch das letzte Stück auf Knien und küsste den Saum seiner Robe, so wie er es bei den Todessern beobachtet hatte.

Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Dunklen Lords. „Ein höflicher junger Mann. Das ist gut. Wie ich höre, besitzt du einiges Talent im Umgang mit Zaubertränken?"

Severus nickte stumm.

„Ich möchte, dass du für mich einen Trank braust. Einen tödlichen Trank. Es ist mir egal, welchen, aber er sollte sich möglichst rasch zubereiten lassen, denn wir haben nur diese eine Nacht."

Severus verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Oh, ehe ich's vergesse: Ich ernähre mich praktisch von Reviews. Die kommen bei mir gleich nach Schokofröschen mit Vanillefüllung ... ;-) Also: Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen zum ersten Kapitel._

_LG Zora._


	2. Jeden? Jederzeit?

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Bemerkungen: Vielen Dank an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben! Ohne euch wäre das Leben nur halb so schön ... _

_Signierte Reviews beantworte ich in Zukunft per mail, unsignierte weiterhin hier vor der Geschichte._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 2**

**Jeden? Jederzeit?**

SSSSSSS

_Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Dunklen Lords. „Ein höflicher junger Mann. Das ist gut. Wie ich höre, besitzt du einiges Talent im Umgang mit Zaubertränken?"_

_Severus nickte stumm._

„_Ich möchte, dass du für mich einen Trank braust. Einen tödlichen Trank. Es ist mir egal, welchen, aber er sollte sich möglichst rasch zubereiten lassen, denn wir haben nur diese eine Nacht." _

_Severus verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr."_

SSSSSSS

Der Dunkle Lord entließ Severus mit einem Nicken und einer der Todesser winkte ihn aus dem Fackelkreis heraus. „Sag mir, was du brauchst, und ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann", sagte der Mann, indem er auf eine schwere eisenbeschlagene Truhe deutete. „Wir sind ziemlich gut versehen mit Tränkezutaten."

Severus nickte und entzündete mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ein prasselndes Feuer.

„Ein stummer Feuerzauber ... Nicht schlecht für einen Fünftklässler", sagte der Todesser mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als Severus ebenso wortlos einen Stein in einen Kessel und einen Ast in einen Dreifuß verwandelte. Severus vermutete, dass der andere nicht viel älter war als er selbst, zumindest klang seine Stimme ziemlich jung.

„Ich heiße übrigens Hraban."

Severus nickte knapp. „Ich brauche Wolligen Fingerhut, Schwarze Wolfsmilch, Seidelbastsaft, Sumpfnatternblut und Katzengold. Habt ihr das da?"

„Bei Katzengold bin ich mir nicht so sicher ..." Hraban beugte sich über die Truhe und hob verschiedene Phiolen und Gläser in den Feuerschein. „Ah doch, du hast Glück. Hier." Er reichte Severus die Zutaten.

„Engorgio!" Die Holztruhe wuchs und verwandelte sich auf diese Weise in eine nützliche Arbeitsfläche. Hraban übergab Severus verschiedene Gerätschaften, Schneidebretter, eine Waage und alles, was er sonst noch für die Zubereitung seines Trankes brauchte, und Severus machte sich konzentriert an die Vorbereitung der Zutaten. Ab und an schielte er zum Kreis hinüber, wo der Dunkle Lord immer noch Hof hielt. Einige Todesser wurden zum zweiten Mal nach vorne gerufen und von ihrem Herrn befragt. Gelegentlich wurde einer von ihnen bestraft und Severus beobachtete halb neugierig, halb abgestoßen, wie sich die Unglücklichen unter dem Cruciatus oder anderen, kaum weniger schmerzhaften Folterflüchen wanden.

Doch dann konzentrierte er sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe, schürte das Feuer, rührte den Trank, fügte Zutaten hinzu, zählte die Sekunden, beruhigte das Feuer, fügte andere Zutaten hinzu, rührte ...

Es dauerte nur etwas über eine Stunde, bis Severus seinen Trank fertig gebraut hatte. Die Flüssigkeit war von einem durchaus unverdächtig wirkenden transparenten Goldgelb, kaum anders als Kräutertee, und der Geruch war direkt angenehm zu nennen.

Hraban, der die ganze Zeit dabei geblieben war, beugte sich interessiert über den Kessel. „Das sieht nicht schlecht aus", sagte er anerkennend. „Wie wirkt er?"

„Das werden wir gleich gemeinsam feststellen", ertönte eine kalte Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

Severus fuhr herum. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Dunklen Lord kommen hören. „Mein Herr", flüsterte Severus und verbeugte sich hastig, „der Trank ist fertig." Eine Spur von Stolz schwang in seinen knappen Worten mit.

„Nun, er sieht interessant aus." Der Dunkle Lord neigte sich über den Kessel und schnupperte. „Hmmm ... Hast du Wolfsmilch verwendet?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Natternblut?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Eine interessante Kombination. Deine eigene Entwicklung?"

Severus nickte stumm.

„Nun gut. Dann wollen wir uns an den Praxistest machen. Du hast den Trank erfunden, also gebührt dir auch die Ehre, ihn an einem Menschen zu erproben."

„Wie ihr meint, Herr." Severus' Stimme klang beherrscht, aber in seinem Inneren kündigte sich ein beachtlicher Tumult an.

‚_Du bist bereit zu töten?' _

„Hraban, komm her", sagte der Dunkle Lord sanft.

Severus erstarrte. Es fühlte sich an, als rinne plötzlich Eiswasser durch seine Adern.

_Merlin, hoffentlich bedeutet das nicht das, was ich glaube ..._

‚_Jeden? Jederzeit?'_

Hraban war mit einem Schlag kalkweiß geworden, doch er trat gehorsam vor seinen Herrn. Gleichzeitig mit ihm kamen auch die anderen Todesser näher, formten einen lockeren Kreis um ihn, Severus und den Dunklen Lord.

„Hraban", begann der Dunkle Lord im Plauderton, „du bist leider ein kaum mehr als durchschnittlich begabter Tränkebrauer. Was ich aber brauche, ist jemand mit Kreativität und Eigeninitiative. Ich hoffe, in Severus einen solchen Menschen gefunden zu haben. Damit allerdings wirst du leider überflüssig."

„Aber mein Lord, ich" –

„Schweig! Du gehörst mir, mit Körper, Geist und Seele, hast du das vergessen!"

Hraban schüttelte mühsam den Kopf.

„Gut. Dann gehorche, ohne zu widersprechen. – Severus, gib ihm dein Gebräu zu trinken und hoffe, dass es wirkt, denn andernfalls wirst du an seiner Stelle sterben."

Severus schluckte und beugte sich über seinen Kessel. Er schöpfte eine Kelle der goldgelben Flüssigkeit und ging damit auf Hraban zu, der ihm zitternd und totenbleich entgegenstarrte. Severus beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dazu, einen rasch wirkenden Trank gewählt zu haben, der dem Opfer kaum Schmerzen verursachen würde. Aber trotzdem ... warum musste es ausgerechnet jemand sein, den er sympathisch fand? Wo es doch so viele Menschen gab, die er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute?

_Ach was. Du kennst den Typen ja gar nicht. Er ist bestimmt genauso ein Arschloch wie die andern auch. Gib ihm zwei oder drei Tage und er wird dich enttäuschen und verletzen ... _

Severus schloss die Hand fester um den Griff der Kelle. Dann stand er vor Hraban und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Angst stand in den Augen des andern, nackte Todesangst und ein inständiges Flehen.

_Was soll ich denn für dich tun, verdammt? Du bist ein Todesser, du kennst die Regeln sicher besser als ich ... _

„Trink!", sagte Severus heiser und hielt Hraban die Kelle hin. Doch der machte keine Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen. Allerdings versuchte er auch nicht, sich zu wehren oder wenigstens vor seinem Mörder zurückzuweichen.

Severus zögerte kurz, dann hob er die Kelle an Hrabans Lippen. „Trink", wiederholte er leise und bittend. „Es wird nicht weh tun", fügte er noch leiser hinzu.

Hraban schloss die Augen und öffnete den Mund. Severus' Hand zitterte leicht, als er seinem Opfer den tödlichen Trank einflößte. Der junge Todesser schluckte gehorsam, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Severus durchdringend an.

_Ist es das, was mich in Zukunft erwartet? Was mich den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen wird? Die Blicke meiner Opfer?_

Ein Zittern lief über Hrabans Körper. Er blinzelte benommen und schwankte leicht. Unwillkürlich packte Severus ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest, doch nur Sekunden später knickten seinem Opfer die Beine weg und Hraban sackte zu Boden. Severus ließ sich mit hinunterziehen. Hraban blieb einen Moment auf Knien, dann kauerte er sich zusammen und sank seitwärts ins Gras.

Unsicher starrte Severus seinem Opfer ins Gesicht. Die Augen des Sterbenden waren weit geöffnet und erwiderten den Blick voll Furcht.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Severus heiser. Hraban schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Zögernd streckte Severus eine Hand nach dem Hals seines Opfers aus, überwand sich und fühlte den Puls. Schwach. Sehr schwach.

Er wollte seine Hand rasch zurückziehen, doch Hrabans kalte Finger schlossen sich hastig um die seinen und hielten ihn fest. Ein bittender Blick aus angsterfüllten blauen Augen. Severus versuchte nicht, seine Hand aus dem Griff zu lösen.

Dann kippte Hrabans Kopf zur Seite, er war noch nicht tot, aber bewusstlos. Jetzt erst würde der Trank seine eigentliche Arbeit beginnen, nach den Muskeln des Bewegungsapparates auch die der inneren Organe lähmen, das Herz und die Lunge zum Stillstand bringen. Aber Hraban schlief, er würde den Tod nicht spüren ...

Severus tastete erneut nach dem Puls, er war kaum noch vorhanden. Auch die Atemzüge wurden immer flacher und träger. Dann hörten sie ganz auf.

Kein Puls mehr. Herzstillstand. Atemstillstand. Tod.

Severus strich betäubt und beklommen über das bleiche Gesicht, auf das der Fackelschein unruhige Muster malte, berührte den weichen Stoff der schwarzen Halbmaske, die in merkwürdigem Kontrast stand zu der jetzt bleichen, fast weißen Haut. Die Haut fühlte sich kühl an. Kalt und leblos. Severus' Hände zitterten.

_Du hast es besser als ich, _versuchte er sich zu überzeugen und den stummen Schrei in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen._ Ich muss leben, um mich zu rächen ... Ich wünschte, ich könnte schlafen wie du ... _

„Er ist tot, Herr", flüsterte er heiser.

Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich über Hraban. „Du hast Recht. Das hast du gut gemacht, mein kleiner Giftmischer."

Severus erschauerte unter der emotionslosen Stimme, aber gleichzeitig war er ungeheuer stolz auf das Lob. Er durfte nur nicht auf die zusammengekauerte, erstarrte Gestalt sehen, die neben ihm im Gras lag ...

„So ... Nun sieh her. Sieh her, habe ich gesagt!"

Widerstrebend blickte Severus auf den Toten.

„Gut." Der Dunkle Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die reglose Gestalt Hrabans. „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass das die Regel ist ..." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem unverständlichen Zischen und Fauchen, als er einen Fluch auf Parsel sprach.

Ein Zittern lief über Hrabans Körper. Starr vor Staunen beobachtete Severus, wie sich die Brust des jungen Mannes hektisch zu heben und zu senken begann. Mit einem leisen Entsetzensschrei schlug Hraban die Augen auf. Einen Moment schien er völlig orientierungslos, dann erkannte er den Dunklen Lord und schrie erneut, diesmal lauter.

Über das Gesicht des Schwarzmagiers huschte ein kaltes Lächeln. „Meine Macht", sagte er leise zu Severus, „erstreckt sich über Leben und Tod. Diene mir treu, und du wirst, wie ich, Unsterblichkeit erringen. – Jim", rief er einem der umstehenden Todesser zu, „kümmere dich um Hraban."

Der Angesprochene löste sich von den anderen Vermummten und kniete neben dem zitternden Jungen nieder. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder Severus zu.

„Severus."

„Ja, mein Lord?", hauchte Severus mit zitternder Stimme.

„Du willst also in meinen Orden aufgenommen werden?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Nun, du scheinst nicht unbegabt zu sein. Aber täusche dich nicht – dies ist kein Spiel. Der Nächste, den ich dir zu töten befehle, wird nicht wieder aufwachen. Und es werden andere Dinge auf dich zukommen, Dinge, die du vielleicht nur schwer wirst ertragen können ... Du bist noch sehr jung, Severus. Ich habe bisher noch nie einen Zauberer vor seiner Volljährigkeit aufgenommen, und das aus gutem Grund. Ich kann keine Dilettanten gebrauchen. Du kannst Tränke brauen, das hast du mir bewiesen. Aber wie sieht es mit deinen Fähigkeiten in Zauberkunst aus? Hast du zumindest Grundkenntnisse in Schwarzer Magie? Kannst du die Unverzeihlichen anwenden? Nun?"

„Ich denke", sagte Severus vorsichtig, „die Antwort auf beide Fragen lautet ‚ja'." Er schluckte nervös und zwang sich, dem kalten Blick der roten Augen standzuhalten. „Wenn Ihr mich ... also prüfen wollt ..."

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge, das werde ich."

_Aber bitte nicht an Hraban, _flehte Severus in Gedanken. _Bitte nicht._

Der Dunkle Lord sah in durchdringend an. „Nicht an Hraban, meinst du? Warum nicht?"

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. _Verdammt._ _‚Einige von uns können Gedanken lesen'..._

„Herr, es würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, Eure Befehle in Frage zu stellen" –

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!", fiel ihm der Dunkle Lord scharf ins Wort.

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber ..." Severus warf einen raschen Blick auf Hraban, der von dem Todesser namens Jim inzwischen in eine halb sitzende Position gebracht worden war. Hraban war weiß wie ein Laken und sprach hastig, aber mit fast unhörbarer Stimme auf den anderen ein.

Severus holte tief Luft. „Hraban ist zu schwach, Herr. Er wäre keine wirkliche Herausforderung für mich."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang durchdringend an. Ein spöttisches Zucken umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

_Jetzt ist es vorbei, _dachte Severus erschrocken. _Jetzt hab ich ihn so beleidigt, dass ich diesen Ort nicht als Todesser, sondern als Toter verlassen werde._

Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzog sich zur Grimasse.

_Vorbei._

Dann brach er in klirrendes Gelächter aus. Die Todesser wechselten unsichere Blicke, doch nach kurzem Zögern stimmten sie mit ein. Severus starrte sie irritiert an. Als der Dunkle Lord sich wieder beruhigt hatte, packte er Severus an den Schultern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du gefällst mir, kleiner Giftmischer. Das war eine ausgesprochen schlaue Antwort. Ein wahrer Slytherin", sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Gut, du sollst deinen Willen haben. Nicht Hraban also. Aber wen nehmen wir stattdessen?" Der Dunkle Lord ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Todesser schweifen. „Lucius, tritt vor."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Wie wär's mit einem netten kleinen, fluffigen Review?_

_LG Zora._


	3. Das Duell

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! So macht das Schreiben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß. _

_Hier auch noch einmal ein dickes **Dankeschön** an Funny Jude, venatora und Schwarzleser, die die ersten drei Kapitel dieser Story betagelesen und sie mit zahlreichen Anregungen verbessert haben! Was täte ich nur ohne euch ..._

_Noch ein Wort zum Rating: Slash heißt bei mir nicht, dass die Kerle dauernd miteinander ins Bett springen ... Im Vergleich zu anderen Geschichten dieser Kategorie wird es hier eher wenige wirkliche Sexszenen geben. Das Rating ist hauptsächlich deshalb so hoch, weil „Schattenprinz" einige ziemlich heftige Gewaltdarstellungen enthält. _

_So, das wollte ich sicherheitshalber noch einmal loswerden. Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 3**

**Das Duell**

SSSSSSS

Jetzt ist es vorbei,_ dachte Severus erschrocken._ Jetzt hab ich ihn so beleidigt, dass ich diesen Ort nicht als Todesser, sondern als Toter verlassen werde.

_Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzog sich zur Grimasse._

Vorbei.

_Dann brach er in klirrendes Gelächter aus. Die Todesser wechselten unsichere Blicke, doch nach kurzem Zögern stimmten sie mit ein. Severus starrte sie irritiert an. Als der Dunkle Lord sich wieder beruhigt hatte, packte er Severus an den Schultern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. _

„_Du gefällst mir, kleiner Giftmischer. Das war eine ausgesprochen schlaue Antwort. Ein wahrer Slytherin", sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Gut, du sollst deinen Willen haben. Nicht Hraban also. Aber wen nehmen wir stattdessen?" Der Dunkle Lord ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Todesser schweifen. „Lucius, tritt vor."_

SSSSSSS

Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt löste sich aus dem Kreis und verneigte sich leicht.

„Severus, du kennst Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus nickte knapp.

„Du wolltest eine Herausforderung – hier ist sie. Lucius ist gut, wirklich gut. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch duelliert – _keine _gefährlichen oder gar tödlichen Flüche, hast du verstanden, Lucius!"

Lucius nickte. Severus glaubte, ein wütendes Funkeln in den grauen Augen zu sehen.

„Ihr haltet die Regeln ein, alle beide, Verbeugung, Pardon und so weiter. Es soll ein Kräftemessen werden, kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Ihr sollt versuchen, den anderen eurem Willen zu unterwerfen. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig schwächen, auch mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen, aber ich will keine ernsthaften Verletzungen. Habt ihr das begriffen?"

Beide nickten.

„Gut. Dann begebt euch in Position."

Die beiden Kontrahenten schritten wortlos aufeinander zu und verbeugten sich brüsk. Diesmal war ein Irrtum ausgeschlossen: Lucius rauchte förmlich vor Wut.

„Kleine Blindschleiche", zischte der Blonde und blitzte Severus hasserfüllt an, „dafür wirst du bezahlen. Niemand fordert mich ungestraft heraus!" Dann drehte er sich abrupt um, so dass sie Rücken an Rücken standen.

„Lucius!", warnte der Dunkle Lord leise.

Lucius neigte den Kopf. „Verzeiht, mein Lord."

Der hielt es offenbar für unter seiner Würde, darauf zu antworten. „Zehn Schritte", kommandierte er.

Die Duellanten gehorchten. Am Ende ihrer Bahn angekommen, drehten sie sich abrupt um. Dann rissen sie die Zauberstäbe hoch und sprachen fast gleichzeitig ihren ersten Fluch aus.

SSSSSSS

Lucius verplemperte keine Zeit mit Spielereien. „_CRUCIO_!", brüllte er.

Severus' Fluch war nur unwesentlich harmloser. „_TUMULTUS_!"

Während es Severus in letzter Sekunde gelang, dem heranrasenden _Cruciatus_ seines Gegners auszuweichen, traf sein eigener Fluch Lucius mitten ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich war der Ältere in einer Wolke ohrenbetäubenden Lärms gefangen, so laut, dass es ihm wie mit Dolchen in die Ohren stach und seine Trommelfelle zu platzen drohten. „_Silencio_!", keuchte er über das irrsinnig laute Gedröhn hinweg – ohne Erfolg. „_Protego_", schrie Lucius, beide Hände fest auf seine schmerzenden Ohren gepresst. Doch Severus' Fluch ließ sich nicht vertreiben.

Lucius fühlte sich, als tobe ein Sturm in seinem Schädel. Der Lärm betäubte ihn und er wusste, wenn es ihm nicht in den nächsten Sekunden gelang, den Fluch abzuwehren, würde er entweder taub werden oder das Bewusstsein verlieren. Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft, all seinen Hass auf diesen fettigen kleinen Bastard ... Lucius stellte sich vor, wie er Severus Stück für Stück auseinanderschneiden würde, er hörte seine verzweifelten Schreie ...

„_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Mit einem Satz sprang ein riesiger Wolf aus Lucius' Zauberstab, brachte die Wolke aus unerträglichem Lärm zur Explosion und schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Severus zu.

SSSSSSS

„_Protego_!", schrie Severus entsetzt. Aber sein Schildzauber war nicht stark genug, Lucius' Patronus raste über ihn hinweg und schmetterte den Jungen zu Boden. Der Sturz presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, nur um mit schreckgeweiteten Augen den silbrig schimmernden Riesenwolf erneut auf sich zustürzen zu sehen. Das Gesicht des Tieres war zu einer Grimasse der Mordlust verzerrt, bar jeder Ähnlichkeit mit einem wirklichen Wolf. Eine ungeheure Macht stand hinter Lucius' Patronus – und plötzlich wusste Severus, dass der andere ihn töten wollte. Verzweifelt konzentrierte er all seine magische Kraft in einem schwarzen Abwehrfluch.

„_Animus magnus, nox aeterna, audi! _Animus magnus, nox aeterna, vidi_! ANIMUS MAGNUS, NOX AETERNA, CAPE_!"

SSSSSSS

Schon bei Severus' ersten Worten hatte sich die Geschwindigkeit von Lucius' Patronus deutlich verringert. Nach dem ersten Ausruf war er ganz zum Stehen gekommen, hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und lauschte nun aufmerksam. Erst als Severus so laut er konnte das letzte Wort der Zauberformel, _cape, _nimm, brüllte, schien dem Schutzgeist klar zu werden, was hier vor sich ging. Er stieß ein entsetztes Jaulen aus, als um Severus eine Wolke prickelnder Schwarzer Magie aufstieg, die den Jungen in Sekundenschnelle vollkommen einhüllte. Kleine blaue Blitze zuckten durch die Schwärze, sie breitete sich aus wie giftiger Nebel, formte sich zu einer riesenhaften Hand, die nach Lucius' vor Furcht zitterndem Patronus griff.

Ein entsetzter Schrei entwich dem jungen Mann. Severus versuchte, seinen Schutzgeist zu vernichten, mehr noch, ihn hinab in ein dämonisches Reich der Finsternis zu zerren, und mit seinem Patronus würde auch seine Seele hinabgerissen werden in die ewige Dunkelheit. Verzweifelt klammerte Lucius sich an seinen Schutzgeist, streckte seine mentalen Hände nach ihm aus, doch die böse Wolke senkte sich unaufhaltsam auf den winselnden Wolf herab. Lucius spürte, wie eine ungeahnte Kälte von ihm Besitz ergriff. Tödliche Stimmen begannen in seinem Kopf zu zischen, flüsterten, lachten, schrien ihm ihren Spott und ihre Verachtung entgegen.

_Wir kriegen dich, _jubelten sie hämisch. _Wir kriegen dich! Deine Seele gehört uns. Deine Seele gehört der Nacht! Dem Eis! Dem Feuer! _

„_Nein!",_ schrie Lucius panisch. „NEIN!"

Und da, endlich, erhob sich eine andere Stimme über die allgemeine Verwirrung auf der Lichtung. „_LUX NOCTEM VINCIT_! _LUX OMNIA VINCIT_! _PROTEGO MAXIMO_!"

Ein blendendes Licht raste auf die schwarze Wolkenhand zu, traf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall mit ihr zusammen. Die Finsternis explodierte in Tausenden winziger schwarzer Rußflocken, die funkenstiebend zur Erde sanken und sich in nichts auflösten.

SSSSSSS

Eine erstarrte Stille herrschte über der Waldlichtung. Die Fackeln waren erloschen und die schwarzen Gestalten standen betäubt und schweigend. Nur die Stimmen der beiden Duellanten waren zu hören. Severus lag am Boden zusammengerollt und weinte wie ein kleines Kind, Lucius kniete vornübergesunken im Gras, sein Körper geschüttelt von heiserem Schluchzen.

„Höchst ... beeindruckend", sagte der Dunkle Lord leise. Nur er selbst merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte. „Und das gilt für euch beide. Severus, du hast für einen Jungen deines Alters ein ... ungewöhnlich hohes schwarzmagisches Potential. Ich bin durchaus interessiert zu hören, wo du den _Animus-Magnus_-Zauber gelernt hast. Nicht in Hogwarts, nehme ich an. – Lucius, von dir wüsste ich gerne, wann und vor allem von wem du gelernt hast, deinen Patronus zu einer tödlichen Waffe umzuformen. Außerdem bin ich wirklich begierig zu hören,_ warum du meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl missachtet und versucht hast, Severus zu töten._ Nun! Ich warte!"

Lucius richtete sich zitternd auf den Knien auf und sah den Dunklen Lord aus tränenblinden Augen an. „Ich ... ich war so ... furchtbar wütend ...", flüsterte er rau. „Er hat mich ... herausgefordert ..." Er würgte sein Schluchzen hinunter. „Er ist erst sechzehn ... Wie kann er es wagen, mich herauszufordern ..."

„Er hat dich nicht herausgefordert, Lucius", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord kalt. „Du hast ein erstaunlich kurzes Gedächtnis für einen so intelligenten jungen Mann, wie du es normalerweise bist. _Ich_ habe dich für dieses Duell ausgewählt. Stellst du etwa mein Urteilsvermögen in Frage?" Die rötlichen Augen waren gefährlich schmal geworden.

Lucius senkte hastig den Blick. „Natürlich nicht, mein Lord", murmelte er undeutlich. „Es ist nur ..."

„_Was_ ist nur! Sprich!", befahl der Dunkle Lord drohend.

Lucius warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Severus, der immer noch weinend im Gras lag. Dann sah der blonde Slytherin seinen Herrn an. „Mein Lord, wir Malfoys sind eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens. Unser Blut ist über Jahrhunderte absolut rein geblieben." Ein fanatisches Glimmen stand in den Augen des jungen Mannes, offensichtlich erwartete er Zustimmung, doch der Dunkle Lord nickte nur ungeduldig. Als Lucius fortfuhr, bebte seine Stimme vor Verachtung. „Severus Snape ist ein dreckiges kleines Halbblut. Er ist es nicht wert, dass ein Malfoy sich die Finger an ihm schmutzig macht. Und auch Ihr, mein Lord, solltet nicht" –

„Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Er hatte seine Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. „Willst du mir Befehle erteilen? Was fällt dir ein! _Crucio!_"

Mit einem wilden, schmerzerfüllten Schrei kippte Lucius zur Seite. Zuckend wand er sich unter den Qualen des _Cruciatus_, den der Dunkle Lord mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen mehrere Minuten aufrecht erhielt, bis der Gepeinigte das Bewusstsein verlor. Dann wandte der Schwarzmagier sich gleichgültig ab, schritt auf Severus zu und hob ihn mit festem Griff vom Boden auf. „Hör auf zu heulen", fuhr er den Jungen an.

Severus wischte sich schniefend mit dem Ärmel über die Nase und versuchte, sein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund für diese Tränen?" Der Dunkle Lord strich ihm mit kalten Fingern über die Wange. Severus schauderte leicht. „Du hast über Lucius gesiegt. Hätte ich nicht eingegriffen, wäre er jetzt tot. Dein Fluch war so ungewöhnlich stark, dass ich einen Gegenzauber verwenden musste, der so verdammt weißmagisch ist, dass mir schon schlecht wird, wenn ich nur an ihn denke."

Severus blinzelte verblüfft. Hatte der Dunkle Lord gerade einen Scherz gemacht? Unsicher sah er in die roten Augen, musterte das bleiche Gesicht. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln kräuselte die schmalen Lippen.

_Er hat wirklich einen Witz gemacht, _dachte Severus perplex.

„Nun, Junge, wie sieht's aus? Ich warte immer noch auf deine Antwort, und ich warte nicht sehr gerne."

Severus holte tief Luft und versuchte verkrampft, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Mein Herr", hob er schließlich unsicher an, „es ist nur ... ich verstehe nicht, warum er mich so hasst. So sehr, dass er mich töten will, meine ich." Severus schluckte. „Ich meine ... ich hab ihm nie was getan ... nie ... aber ..." Er hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals. „Aber alle hassen mich! _Alle!_", schluchzte er heiser.

„So? Tatsächlich?", fragte der Dunkle Lord mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Diese verfluchten Gryffindors!", brach es plötzlich aus Severus heraus. „Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew ... Ich hasse sie! Sie können sich verdammt noch mal alles erlauben in Hogwarts! Sie können mich ... mit mir ... Dumbledore schützt sie immer ... immer!"

Der Dunkle Lord sah den Jungen durchdringend an. Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Blick bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele reichte und dort Dinge fand, von denen er selbst nichts ahnte. „In Hogwarts wirst du keine Gerechtigkeit bekommen, Severus. Nicht als Slytherin. Wir müssen uns auf andere Weise zu unserem Recht verhelfen", sagte der Schwarzmagier eindringlich. „Verstehst du mich, Junge? Wir haben unsere eigenen Mittel und Wege."

Severus nickte stumm. Ja, er verstand. Und es schien ihm vollkommen richtig so.

„Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, war auch dein Familienleben nicht besonders ... _glücklich._ Dein Muggelvater hat deine Mutter getötet, als du zehn Jahre alt warst?"

Severus starrte zu Boden. Er konnte den forschenden Blick plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen. Doch der Dunkle Lord fasste sein Kinn und zwang ihn, aufzusehen. Endlich nickte Severus. „Ja." Wütend kämpfte er gegen die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen, gegen das eisige Gefühl in der Magengegend, gegen die Bilder, die sich in seinem Geist formten. Seine Mutter ... Das Blut ... Alles war rot, alles ... So viel Blut ...

„Auch meine Mutter wurde von einem dreckigen Muggel ermordet, Severus", hauchte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber ich habe mich gerächt. Er ist tot." Er sah Severus gerade in die Augen. „Severus, willst du immer noch in den Dunklen Orden eintreten? Nach allem, was heute Nacht geschehen ist?"

Severus nickte wortlos.

„Aus Angst vor dem Tod, der dich bei einer Weigerung erwartet, oder aus Überzeugung?"

Severus atmete tief durch. „Aus Überzeugung", sagte er leise.

Der intensive Blick ruhte weiter auf ihm, erforschte den Grund seiner Seele. Schließlich nickte der Dunkle Lord. „Es ist gut. Ich akzeptierte dein Ersuchen." Er senkte die Stimme so weit, dass niemand außer Severus ihn hören konnte. „Ich werde dich stark machen, Severus, noch stärker, als du jetzt schon bist. Denn ich werde dich frei machen, frei von allen Banden, die dich momentan noch fesseln und klein halten. Du wirst deine Rache bekommen – sei unbesorgt."

Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme und Sicherheit durchflutete den jungen Slytherin. Er lächelte. Es war das erste echte Lächeln, das Severus seit dem Tod seiner Mutter zu Stande brachte.

Der Dunkle Lord winkte seinen Leuten. „Kommt her!" Mit einer beiläufigen Geste entzündete er die Fackeln neu.

Rasch formten die Todesser wieder einen Kreis um die Lichtung. Auch Lucius hatte sich inzwischen hochgekämpft und nahm schwankend und bleich seinen Platz im Zirkel ein. Ein paar Meter weiter stand Hraban, auch er noch immer sehr blass, aber er lächelte seinen Beinahe-Mörder offen an.

„Praktischerweise", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord Severus zu, „bist du schon auf deinen Knien, so dass dieser Teil meiner Ansprache heute entfällt." Laut und zu allen sagte er: „Wir sind in diesem Kreis zusammengetreten, um ein neues Mitglied in den Dunklen Orden aufzunehmen. Severus Snape, Sohn von Eileen Prince, bittet um Aufnahme. Ich habe ihn geprüft und für würdig befunden." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. „Severus Snape, bist du bereit, mir mit all deiner Kraft zu dienen?"

„Ja, Herr", sagte Severus fest.

„Bist du bereit, all meinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten ohne zu fragen und ohne zu zweifeln?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Bist du bereit, dich mir zu überantworten mit allem, was du bist, mit Körper, Geist und Seele?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Dann strecke deinen linken Arm aus."

Severus gehorchte ohne Angst. Er fühlte sich vollkommen sicher in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords. Hier war das erste Mal in seinem Leben ein Mensch, der Vertrauen in ihn und seine Fähigkeiten setzte, der auf seiner Seite stand und ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr in Severus Snape.

Der Dunkle Lord umfasste sein Handgelenk, drehte die Handfläche nach oben und setzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den Unterarm des Jungen. „Das wird jetzt ziemlich weh tun", warnte er leise und Severus glaubte, etwas wie Bedauern in der kühlen Stimme zu hören. Der Junge lächelte leicht und der Dunkle Lord nickte.

„_Morsmordre!"_

Es _tat_ weh, es tat sogar verdammt weh. Der Schmerz war wie ein scharfes Messer, das sich tief in seine Haut schnitt bis hinunter auf die Knochen. Severus wurde blass und biss knirschend die Zähne zusammen, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.

Schließlich zog der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab zurück und nickte seinem neuen Todesser anerkennend zu. Er hob den Arm des Jungen in die Höhe und Severus sah das erste Mal in seinem Leben das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut. Noch war es blutrot und leuchtete magisch in der Dunkelheit, doch das geheimnisvolle Glimmen verblasste rasch.

„Meine Todesser! Heißt unser neues Mitglied willkommen! Ein Hoch auf Severus Snape!" Ein lauter Hochruf brandete durch die schwarzen Reihen. Severus sah, dass selbst Lucius Malfoy mit einfiel. Wieder durchflutete ihn Wärme vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen und er wusste: Hier war sein Platz. Er war endlich zu Hause.

SSSSSSS

Es war nicht Greyback, der Severus nach Abschluss des Ordenstreffens durch den Verbotenen Wald zurück nach Hogwarts geleitete, sondern der fremde Todesser, der ihn auf die Lichtung gewinkt hatte. Der, der ihn vorm Gedankenlesen des Werwolfs gewarnt hatte. Der schlanke, hochgewachsene Mann führte Severus raschen Schrittes durch den nächtlichen Wald.

„Sir?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig, nachdem sie bereits zehn Minuten schweigend durchs Unterholz geeilt waren.

„Aemilius", korrigierte ihn der andere sanft. „Mein Name ist Aemilius. Lucius Abraxas Aemilius Malfoy, um genau zu sein. Aber das Leuchten überlasse ich lieber meinem Sohn, der eignet sich besser dafür."

Ein eisiger Klumpen bildete sich in Severus' Magen. Lucius' Vater. Er war allein im Verbotenen Wald mit dem Mann, dessen Sohn er mit Sicherheit getötet hätte, hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht im letzten Moment eingegriffen.

„Sir – es ... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihren Sohn nicht verletzen."

„Aemilius", wiederholte der Todesser ungeduldig.

„Was?", fragte Severus irritiert und nicht sehr höflich.

„Mein Name ist _Aemilius_, nicht ‚Sir'. Aemilius und ‚du', wenn's recht ist."

„Aber" –

„Lucius", fiel ihm Aemilius zornig ins Wort, „hat einen direkten Befehl des Dunklen Lords missachtet. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, noch am Leben zu sein. Wer angegriffen wird, hat das Recht, sich zu verteidigen. Also keine Entschuldigungen von dir, junger Mann, verstanden?"

Severus nickte perplex.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Dunkle Lord Lucius so billig davonkommen lässt. Aber mein Sohn wird noch bezahlen für seine Unverschämtheit, das verspreche ich dir."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Reviews sind wie immer sehr willkommen. ;-)_

_LG Zora._


	4. Dämmerstunde

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben! Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne riesig gefreut. :-)_

_Diesmal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert mit dem Updaten, weil ich letzte Woche viel zu tun hatte und das Kapitel außerdem nochmal gründlich überarbeitet werden musste._

_Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, was ihr zu Severus' ganz spezieller „Dämmerstunde" meint ..._

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 4**

**Dämmerstunde**

SSSSSSS

„_Lucius", fiel ihm Aemilius zornig ins Wort, „hat einen direkten Befehl des Dunklen Lords missachtet. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, noch am Leben zu sein. Wer angegriffen wird, hat das Recht, sich zu verteidigen. Also keine Entschuldigungen von dir, junger Mann, verstanden?"_

_Severus nickte perplex._

„_Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Dunkle Lord Lucius so billig davonkommen lässt. Aber mein Sohn wird noch bezahlen für seine Unverschämtheit, das verspreche ich dir."_

SSSSSSS

Kaum zwei Stunden nach seiner Aufnahme in den Dunklen Orden lag Severus in seinem Bett im Jungenschlafraum der Slytherin-Fünftklässler, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen wäre. Aemilius hatte ihn nicht etwa nur zu den Toren Hogwarts' gebracht, der Todesser hatte ihn höchstpersönlich beim Hausmeister am Haupteingang der Schule abgegeben. Aemilius Malfoy war ein einflussreicher Mann in der britischen Zaubererwelt. Noch bevor Severus im Eberkopf auf den Werwolf Greyback getroffen war, hatte den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore eine Eule erreicht, mit der Aemilius ihm knapp mitteilte, er habe seinen Sohn Lucius und dessen früheren Hausgenossen Severus Snape für diesen Abend zu einer Familienfeier eingeladen und würde sie höchstpersönlich in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder in Hogwarts abliefern. Punkt. Mehr Erklärungen hatte ein Malfoy nicht nötig.

Severus war trunken von den Erlebnissen dieser Nacht. Bilder flackerten in seinem Geist auf: Fackelschein und schwarze Gestalten, rote Augen, ein totenbleiches Gesicht hinter einer schwarzen Maske ...

Irgendwann musste er eingenickt sein. Die Sonne ging bereits auf, magisch in die künstlichen Fenster der Slytherin-Kerker gespiegelt, als ihn ein ungewohntes Geräusch hochschrecken ließ. Severus lauschte angespannt. Da war es wieder. Es klang wie das leise Wimmern eines verletzten und verängstigten Tieres. Das Geräusch schien aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Eine der Katzen vielleicht?

Rasch schlüpfte Severus unter den Decken hervor und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Er folgte dem Gang, von dem die Jungenschlafräume abgingen und schob die schwere Eichentür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

Finsternis. Nur ein paar Kohlen im Kamin verbreiteten ein mattes orangerotes Glimmen.

„Lumos", befahl Severus, indem er seinen Zauberstab hob. Im Raum herrschte gespannte Stille. Der Slytherin wartete minutenlang auf das nächste Geräusch. Wenn es sich um eine verletzte Katze handelte, konnte sie praktisch überall stecken. Sicher hatte sie sich zu Tode verängstigt hinter irgendeinem Möbelstück verkrochen. Wenn er das Tier finden wollte, musste er warten, bis es sich durch einen neuerlichen Laut verriet.

Schließlich wurde der Junge für seine Geduld belohnt. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ertönte hinter einem der Sofas. Severus erstarrte. Das war definitiv keine Katze gewesen – sondern ein Mensch. Mit wachsam erhobenem Zauberstab näherte er sich dem Möbelstück. Vorsichtig spähte er dahinter –

„Oh Scheiße!", entfuhr es Severus. Hinter dem Sofa lag jemand, zusammengekrümmt in einer Blutlache. Zerrissene schwarze Roben, rotverschmiertes silberblondes Haar ...

„Lucius!", fragte Severus mit bebender Stimme. Rasch ließ er sich neben seinem ehemaligen Hausgenossen zu Boden sinken. Zögernd streckte er seine Hände nach dem Verletzten aus, hielt aber inne, ehe er ihn berührte. Er spürte, wie seine Knie feucht wurden. Lucius' Blut hatte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Pyjama durchweicht.

„Scheiße ... Lucius ...", stammelte Severus hilflos. Er stand regelrecht unter Schock. Obwohl Lucius noch vor wenigen Stunden versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen, kam keine Sekunde der Gedanke an Rache in ihm auf.

Lucius schien bewusstlos zu sein, er lag halb auf der Seite. Sein Gesicht war Severus zugekehrt, aber verdeckt von den langen, vom Blut rot verfärbten Haaren.

_Was soll ich jetzt machen, _dachte Severus panisch._ Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich ihn finden? Warum stolpert er in seiner Todesserkluft hier rein? Und woher kennt er überhaupt das Passwort? _Dann begann sein Gehirn wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu arbeiten. _Madam Pomfrey. Ich muss sofort Madam Pomfrey holen ..._

Lucius konnte ihn zwar wahrscheinlich nicht hören, aber – „Lucius, ich bin sofort wieder da. Ich hole Hilfe. Ich hole Madam Pomfrey ... Es kommt alles wieder in" –

„Nein!" Ein erstickter Schrei entrang sich Lucius' Kehle.

Severus, der schon im Begriff gewesen war, sich zu erheben, gefror mitten in der Bewegung und starrte auf den vermeintlich Bewusstlosen. „Was!", fragte er verblüfft.

Lucius hob mühsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. Die eisgrauen Augen leuchteten unheimlich aus dem rotverschmierten Gesicht. „Bitte ...", flüsterte Lucius. „Du darfst niemanden holen, bitte, Severus ..."

Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Was soll der Quatsch? Du bist verletzt, ziemlich schlimm, wie's aussieht, du brauchst" –

„Nein!", krächzte Lucius mühsam. „Er bringt mich um, wenn Dumbledore es erfährt. Bitte ..."

Severus wurde ganz kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass er in seiner Aufregung beinah losgerannt wäre, ohne Lucius zuvor von den verräterischen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Hastig kniete er sich wieder neben den Verletzten. „Lucius, ich _muss_ jemanden holen. Du verblutest sonst. – Ich werde dir einfach die Robe und den Umhang ausziehen. Darunter trägst du doch normale Kleidung, sie werden's nicht merken ..."

_Und was, wenn sie ihn ganz ausziehen auf der Krankenstation? Madam Pomfrey wird ihn in einen von ihren lächerlichen Schlafanzügen stecken ... Was, wenn sie sein Mal sieht? Sie werden ihn nach Askaban schicken. Mindestens. – Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht selbst verarzten. Das pack ich nicht ..._

„Es ist ... nicht so schlimm ... wie's aussieht", würgte Lucius mit hörbarer Anstrengung hervor. „Es tut nur ... so verdammt weh ..." Er hob eine zitternde Hand an sein Gesicht, zog sie langsam zurück und betrachtete gebannt seine blutigen Fingerspitzen.

„Lucius", drängte Severus nervös. _Verdammt, ich muss irgendwas machen ..._

„Jaaa ..."

Entsetzt beobachtete Severus, wie Lucius' Gesicht einen verträumten Ausdruck annahm, seine Augenlider zu sinken begannen. Täuschte er sich, oder war der andere während ihres kurzen Gespräches immer bleicher geworden? Verzweifelt durchkämmte er sein Gedächtnis nach Heilzaubern. Es musste doch etwas geben, _irgendetwas,_ um die Blutung zu stoppen ... Langsam formten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die magischen Worte. Severus zögerte kurz. Dann streckte er die Hände aus und schob Lucius' Robe ein Stück weit hoch, entblößte seine Beine, von denen das meiste Blut zu kommen schien.

Tiefe Schnitte überzogen die Unterschenkel des Älteren. Der Stoff, den Severus soeben fortgeschoben hatte, tropfte von warmer, roter Nässe. Severus hielt den Atem an, als er beide Hände nur Zentimeter über Lucius' Haut in der Schwebe hielt und begann, den Heilzauber zu sprechen. Gebannt starrte er auf die klaffende Wunde, die sich unter seinen fortgesetzten Beschwörungen tatsächlich zu schließen begann. Hastig fuhr er in seinen Bemühungen fort, schob den nassen schwarzen Stoff beiseite, bewegte seine Hände weiter Lucius' Beine hoch. Lucius protestierte nicht, ein abwesender Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Nur wenn Severus ihn bewegen musste oder seinen Wunden zu nahe kam, sog der Blonde scharf die Luft ein.

Mit den Beinen war Severus bald fertig. Die Schnitte an den Armen schienen eher harmlos zu sein, aber im Brustbereich war Lucius' Kleidung von Blut durchtränkt. Severus knöpfte rasch die Todesserrobe auf und wischte die traurigen Reste eines teuren schwarzen Hemdes aus dem Weg. Die Verletzungen auf der Brust waren mindestens genauso schlimm wie die an den Beinen. Konzentriert sprach er seinen Zauber und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die tiefen Schnitte sich nach und nach schlossen und endlich ganz verschwanden. Nur feine weiße Linien blieben auf der hellen Haut zurück. Es sah aus, als wären Lucius' Brust und Oberkörper von einem feinmaschigen Netz überzogen.

_Eine ausgesprochen attraktive Brust und ..._ Irritiert schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Seit wann interessierte er sich für Lucius' halbnackten Körper? Er zwang seine verwirrten Gedanken zurück in geordnete Bahnen. _Er war verletzt. Ich habe ihn geheilt. Dafür musste ich ihn teilweise entkleiden. Punkt._

Als er schließlich fertig war mit Lucius' Heilung, befand Severus sich in einem Zustand zwischen totaler Erschöpfung und absolutem Hochgefühl. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er über dermaßen starke Heilkräfte verfügte. Der von ihm verwendete Zauber war nur schwach gewesen, um solch ernste Verletzungen zu heilen, hatte er auf seine ureigenen magischen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen müssen. Und er hatte, wie ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde, dazu noch nicht einmal seinen Stab benutzen müssen. Fasziniert starrte er seine Hände an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

Die Hände eines Heilers.

Severus riss seinen Blick mühsam von seinen schlanken Fingern los, die ein schwaches violettes Licht auszuströmen schienen, und musterte stattdessen kritisch seinen Patienten. Die ernsteren – sichtbaren – Verletzungen waren verschwunden, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucius keine inneren Blutungen hatte.

Severus richtete den Zauberstab auf Lucius' zerschnittene Robe._ „Reparo_!" Nichts geschah. Irritiert untersuchte Severus seinen Stab. Versuchsweise richtete er ihn auf ein seit Äonen bestehendes Loch in seinem Schlafanzugoberteil und wiederholte den Spruch. Das Loch verschwand. Severus probierte es nochmals mit Lucius' Kleidung, wieder ohne Ergebnis. Das Gleiche geschah, als er einen Reinigungszauber auf den blutbeschmierten jungen Mann anwenden wollte. Schließlich kam Severus zu dem Ergebnis, dass, wer immer Lucius so zugerichtet hatte, ihn nicht nur hatte verletzen, sondern ihn auch hatte demütigen wollen. Offensichtlich war ein Fluch über Lucius verhängt worden, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sein Äußeres auf magische Weise in Ordnung zu bringen, ehe er Schutz suchend ins Schloss stolperte. Lucius würde bitten müssen – um die Hilfe eines Heilers, um andere Kleidung, darum, dass ihm jemand half, sich zu säubern. Letzteres in Handarbeit, ohne Einsatz von Magie – eine zusätzliche Erniedrigung. Und das alles unter der Gefahr, als Todesser enttarnt und in der Folge nach Askaban geschickt zu werden.

Nachdenklich richtete Severus Lucius' Kleidung, schob erst das zerfetzte Hemd, dann die Robe zurecht und knöpfte sie zu. Vage fragte er sich, warum er das tat, denn der andere würde seine zerrissenen und blutgetränkten Klamotten wohl kaum länger anbehalten wollen als unbedingt nötig. Schließlich entschied Severus, dass es schlicht eine Frage der Höflichkeit, des – er schüttelte sich leicht, als er das Wort dachte – _Anstands_ war, Lucius nicht halb nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen zu lassen. Und irgendwie hoffte er auch, dass diese Vorkehrungen dazu führen würden, dass Lucius nicht so genau darüber nachdachte, _wie_ Severus ihn geheilt hatte. Und warum. Denn schließlich hasste Lucius ihn ja. Und er hasste Lucius. Oder?

Severus wischte den Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Gefahr für Lucius vorbei war, tat sich ein neues Problem auf. Es war glücklicherweise Sonntag und immer noch recht früher Morgen, es würde wahrscheinlich noch ein bis zwei Stunden dauern, ehe die ersten Slytherins aus den Federn krochen, aber dennoch: Lucius war nach wie vor klebrig von angetrocknetem Blut und trug außerdem immer noch die verräterische Kluft der Todesser. Auf keinen Fall durfte man ihn so finden.

„Lucius". Severus schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Was ist?", fragte Lucius leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist voller Blut. Außerdem hast du immer noch die Ordenskluft an."

„Scheiße", fluchte Lucius matt. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich es unbemerkt ins Gästezimmer schaffe. Kannst du mir Kleidung leihen?"

Severus nickte nur und eilte zurück auf sein Zimmer. Unendlich leise und vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Schrank und entnahm ihm eine Robe, ein Hemd und einen Satz Unterwäsche. Als sein Blick auf das verwaschene Grau von Unterhemd und -hose fiel, verzog er gequält das Gesicht. Sicher nicht ganz das, was Lucius von zu Hause gewohnt war. Hastig murmelte er einen Färbezauber. Schwarz. Deutlich besser. Aber an der schlechten Qualität und dem mitgenommenen Zustand der Sachen konnte er nichts ändern – nicht auf die Schnelle zumindest. Verschönerungs- und Vertuschungszauber für Kleidung und derartiges nebensächliches Zeug hatten ihn nie interessiert. Jetzt bedauerte er das. Es war ihm sogar ausgesprochen peinlich, dem verwöhnten Malfoy-Spross seine abgetragene Unterwäsche zu überreichen. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über den billigen Stoff – und plötzlich stieg Hass in ihm auf. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es Hass auf Lucius war, Lucius, der alles hatte, Freunde, gutes Aussehen, Geld, eine adlige Abstammung, oder Hass auf sich selbst und seine schäbige, erbärmliche Außenseiterexistenz.

_Scheiß Welt. _

Bei einem nervösen Seitenblick auf die Uhr bemerkte er überrascht, dass es bereits kurz vor Sieben war. _Verdammt._ Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Rasch modifizierte er magisch die Klamotten – Lucius war einen halben Kopf größer und deutlich kräftiger als er –, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und hastete aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte Severus fest, dass Lucius sich in der Zwischenzeit mühsam hochgekämpft und auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte. Er war gerade dabei, sich mit halb schmerzverzerrtem, halb angeekeltem Gesicht aus seiner verdreckten und zerrissenen Robe zu befreien. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag sein Zauberstab.

Bei Severus' Eintreten blickte Lucius erschrocken zu ihm auf. Erleichterung huschte über seine noch immer blutverschmierten Züge, als er den Slytherin erkannte.

„Ich bin zu erschöpft", flüsterte Lucius heiser. Scham flackerte in den eisgrauen Augen. „Ich krieg nicht mal einen einfachen Reinigungszauber hin ... Und aus den verdammten Klamotten komm ich auch nicht raus ..."

„Warte, ich helf dir." Severus verzichtete vorerst darauf, Lucius auf den Grund für das Versagen seines Reinigungszaubers hinzuweisen. Ein Teil von ihm genoss es, den arroganten Adelsspross so hilflos und beschämt zu sehen.

Rasch legte Severus seine Kleidung auf dem Tisch ab und kniete sich hin, um Lucius die Schuhe auszuziehen. Er befreite ihn von den blutgetränkten Socken, half ihm, die letzten Knöpfe der Robe zu öffnen und zog sie ihm vorsichtig aus. Lucius schnitt eine Grimasse, als er seine Arme aus dem nassen schwarzen Stoff wand – Severus hatte nur die gefährlicheren Verletzungen geheilt, und es tat weh, als das Kleidungsstück über die offenen Schnittwunden streifte.

Severus hielt inne und sah Lucius fragend an. Unter der Robe trug der Blonde ein elegantes schwarzes Seidenhemd, das jetzt allerdings in Streifen herunterhing, zerrissen von dem Fluch, der Lucius die schweren Schnittverletzungen im Brustbereich beigebracht hatte. Das Hemd hatte Severus vorhin schon gesehen, überhaupt alles, was er jetzt sah, und dennoch ...

Auf ein ungeduldiges Nicken seines Gegenübers half er Lucius, sich von den Resten des teuren Kleidungsstücks zu befreien. Auch Lucius' Unterhemd war aus Seide und nicht weniger zerfetzt als Hemd und Robe. Schließlich saß der junge Mann fast nackt da, nur noch in fesche schwarze Boxershorts gekleidet, und sah trotz seiner unnatürlichen Blässe und des vielen Blutes einfach unverschämt gut aus. Die alabasterfarbene Haut, der muskulöse Körper, das silberblonde lange Haar ... Severus vergaß bei diesem Anblick tatsächlich einen Moment lang, zu atmen.

_Das ist Lucius Malfoy. Er hasst dich. Du hasst ihn. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen._

Hastig sammelte er sich, atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dann richtete er sich auf und warf Lucius abermals einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der Blonde schnaubte abfällig. „Meinst du, ich möchte meine blutgetränkte Unterwäsche anbehalten? Das ist nicht besonders gemütlich, weißt du."

Als Severus immer noch wie erstarrt dastand, schüttelte Lucius genervt den Kopf und setzte drängend hinzu: „Nun mach schon, Severus. Ich will nicht, dass mich irgendjemand so sieht – zu schwach zum Aufstehen, eher ... unzureichend bekleidet und voller Blut. Wo liegt das Problem? Hast du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?"

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nun komm schon, du musst mir helfen." Lucius klopfte zur Verdeutlichung auf seinen Hosenbund. „Wenn ich jetzt versuche aufzustehen und auf einem Bein rumzuhüpfen, um die dämlichen Shorts auszuziehen, dann lande ich gleich wieder auf dem Fußboden."

Unsicher näherte Severus seine Hände den Hüften des Blonden. Zögernd senkte er seine Finger auf die schwarze Seide. Er spürte die Wärme von Lucius' Haut unter der dünnen Schicht Stoff ... Und plötzlich schoss eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper, die ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. Ein Feuer war in seinen Adern entbrannt, und nicht nur dort ... Erschrocken riss Severus die Hände zurück. Wieso reagierte er mit einem Mal so heftig auf diese körperliche Nähe? Er hatte Lucius eine Viertelstunde lang ständig berührt, als er seine Verletzungen geheilt hatte, und auch da war sein Gegenüber ziemlich spärlich bekleidet gewesen.

Aber nicht bei Bewusstsein. Keine irritierenden eisgrauen Augen, die ihn durchdringend anstarrten – anders als jetzt. Entsetzt spürte Severus, wie sich die Hitze an zwei Punkten seines Körpers konzentrierte: in seinem Unterleib, und, oh Schande, in seinem Gesicht.

Lucius hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. „Was ist denn das jetzt?", fragte er rau. Eine Sekunde lang schimmerte Unsicherheit in den kalten grauen Augen. Unsicherheit ... und vielleicht noch etwas anderes. Doch dann verschwand der ungewohnte Ausdruck aus Lucius' Gesicht und wurde durch ein unangenehm anzügliches Lächeln ersetzt. „Severus, Severus ..." Lucius schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, meine Schwäche auszunutzen und mich auf diesem Sofa ... hmmm?" Er hob fragend die Brauen.

Severus wurde noch eine Spur röter. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", entgegnete er kühl und scheinbar unbeteiligt.

„Aber Severus ... Sooo ahnungslos kannst selbst du nicht sein, oder? Ich meine ..." Lucius ließ seinen Blick geringschätzig über den mageren Körper schweifen, und Severus wusste, dass dem anderen absolut nichts entging: seine fettigen schwarzen Haare, seine hässliche Hakennase, sein ungesund bleiches, jetzt von einer fleckigen Röte überzogenes Gesicht, seine ausgemergelte, schwächliche Statur, der ausgeleierte graue Schlafanzug – und die verdächtige Wölbung, die sich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete.

Lucius ungutes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Natürlich ist mir klar, dass jemand wie du nicht allzuviel ... na, sagen wir es ehrlich, _keine_ Gelegenheit hatte, irgendetwas in der Praxis auszuprobieren – zusammen mit jemand anderem, meine ich. Aber auch wenn diese Gelegenheit vielleicht ... _wahrscheinlich_ nie kommen wird ..." Die kalten Augen wurden zu Stahl und das Gesicht zur feindseligen, von Abscheu erfüllten Maske. „Ich weiß, wann ich eine degenerierte kleine Schwuchtel vor mir habe, Severus."

Mit einem Schlag verwandelte sich das Feuer in seinem Körper zu Eis. Eiswasser, das zäh und tödlich durch seine Adern rann. Eine unerbittliche Faust, die sein Herz umklammerte, es zu einem kalten Klumpen gefrieren ließ, der in seinen Unterleib sackte. Er sah in die erbarmungslosen grauen Augen, in denen er sein Urteil las. Severus drehte sich um und verließ wortlos den Raum.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Na, hab ich mir ein Review verdient? Oder war ich zu gemein zu Severus? ;-)_

_LG Zora._


	5. Sommergast

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke an meine Reviewer. :-) _

_Eigentlich sollte das nächste Kapitel frühestens morgen kommen, aber da werde ich wahrscheinlich keine Zeit zum Updaten haben. Also: Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5!_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 5**

**Sommergast**

SSSSSSS

_Lucius ungutes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Natürlich ist mir klar, dass jemand wie du nicht allzuviel ... na, sagen wir es ehrlich, _keine_ Gelegenheit hatte, irgendetwas in der Praxis auszuprobieren – zusammen mit jemand anderem, meine ich. Aber auch wenn diese Gelegenheit vielleicht ... _wahrscheinlich_ nie kommen wird ..." Die kalten Augen wurden zu Stahl und das Gesicht zur feindseligen, von Abscheu erfüllten Maske. „Ich weiß, wann ich eine degenerierte kleine Schwuchtel vor mir habe, Severus."_

_Mit einem Schlag verwandelte sich das Feuer in seinem Körper zu Eis. Eiswasser, das zäh und tödlich durch seine Adern rann. Eine unerbittliche Faust, die sein Herz umklammerte, es zu einem kalten Klumpen gefrieren ließ, der in seinen Unterleib sackte. Er sah in die erbarmungslosen grauen Augen, in denen er sein Urteil las. Severus drehte sich um und verließ wortlos den Raum._

SSSSSSS

Unruhig wippte Severus auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Rings um ihn ratterten und kreischten die Züge durch den Bahnhof von King's Cross, schnatterten und lachten seine Mitschüler und ihre Eltern. Er hatte Sommerferien, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er sie nicht in dem dreckigen, heruntergekommenen Muggelhaus seines widerwärtigen, ewig betrunkenen Muggelvaters verbringen. Nein, diesen Sommer würde er auf Malfoy Manor wohnen. Aemilius hatte ihn eingeladen und Tobias Snape, froh, seinen ungeliebten Sohn diese Ferien nicht ertragen zu müssen, hatte nur einen einzigen Brief auf teurem Papier mit Siegel und Unterschrift des Malfoy-Patriarchen gebraucht, um seinen Sprössling freudig ziehen zu lassen. Aemilius hätte ein Mafioso oder ein Kinderschänder sein können – wobei Ersteres nicht sehr weit von der Realität entfernt war –, das alles scherte Severus' Vater nicht. Hauptsache, er war den Jungen los.

Severus trug das Dunkle Mal jetzt seit zwei Wochen. Erst hatte er Angst gehabt, Dumbledore oder einer der anderen Lehrer könnte es bemerken, doch offensichtlich war der Schutzzauber, den der Dunkle Lord über das Zeichen gelegt hatte, außerordentlich wirksam. Die ganze Zeit hatte Severus darauf gefiebert, seinen Herrn erneut sehen zu dürfen, aber natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass das äußerst unwahrscheinlich war. Sein Lord würde ihn nicht rufen, solange er sich in Hogwarts befand. Schon sein erstes Fernbleiben für die Initiationszeremonie war riskant gewesen, und Dumbledore durfte unter keinen Umständen misstrauisch werden. Nicht, dass der Direktor es begrüßt hätte, dass sein Sorgenkind sich nun in der Einflusssphäre von Aemilius Malfoy befand. Der Direktor hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, mit welchen Leuten der reiche Reinblüter verkehrte und welcher Art seine Ideale und politischen Ziele waren. Aber Severus' Mutter war mit den Malfoys verwandt, der Vater des Jungen hatte seine schriftliche Einwilligung gegeben und Dumbledore hatte schlicht keine Handhabe, Severus diesen Ferienaufenthalt zu verbieten.

„Severus?" Aemilius Malfoy tauchte aus der Menge auf. Er trug eine mitternachtsblaue Robe und einen schwarzen Umhang, beides mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt, und sein weißblondes Haar floss ihm offen über die Schultern. „Ah, Severus, da bist du ja. Schön, dich zu sehen." Aemilius lächelte breit und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo ...", grüßte Severus etwas unsicher zurück, indem er die dargebotene Hand eher zaghaft ergriff und schüttelte. Er konnte nur mühsam ein „Guten Tag, Sir" unterdrücken.

Ringsum klappten einige Unterkiefer herab, als seine Mitschüler den unbeliebten Außenseiter Severus Snape so vertraut mit einer der bekanntesten Größen der Zaubererwelt sahen. Besonders erfreulich war der dumme Gesichtsausdruck Blacks.

„Komm", sagte Aemilius mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf die Umstehenden, der deutlich ausdrückte, was er von ihnen hielt – wenig bis gar nichts. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden." Er führte Severus schnellen Schrittes durch die Menge. Überall wichen die Leute respektvoll vor ihm zurück, grüßten ehrerbietig, manche verbeugten sich sogar leicht. Selbstverständlich ließ der Wächter ihnen den Vorzug bei der Durchquerung der magischen Schranke von Gleis neundreiviertel in die Muggelwelt.

„Bist du schon einmal appariert?", fragte Aemilius beiläufig.

„Nein – ich ..." Wieder stieg beklemmende Unsicherheit in ihm auf.

„Kein Problem", beschwichtigte sein Gastgeber freundlich, dem seine Nervosität nicht entgangen war. „Ich nehme dich einfach mit." Aemilius packte Severus am Arm, zog ihn hinter ein Wartehäuschen ... dann wurde alles schwarz.

SSSSSSS

Der Landsitz der Malfoy-Familie war überwältigend. Severus stand in der riesigen Eingangshalle und wagte nicht, irgendetwas anzufassen. Der Boden war aus feinstem Marmor, schwarz mit grünen und weiß mit grauen Einschlüssen, ausgelegt im Schachbrettmuster. Tapisserien, vor allem mit Jagdszenen, bedeckten den oberen Teil der Wände, während die unteren zwei Drittel holzvertäfelt waren – ein dunkles, von zierlichen Schnitzereien durchbrochenes und auf Hochglanz poliertes Holz, das so lebendig und warm wie das Fell eines Tieres wirkte. Einige ungeheuer teuer aussehende antike Möbelstücke standen dekorativ im Raum verteilt.

Aemilius führte Severus in einen nicht weniger prächtig eingerichteten Salon und nötigte ihn auf ein mit golddurchwirkten Brokatstoff bezogenes Sofa. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten riss er seinen Gast schließlich aus der stummen Versunkenheit, mit der Severus die kostbaren Möbel, orientalischen Teppiche und bewegten Ölgemälde betrachtete.

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren und noch heute mit deiner Ausbildung anfangen", begann Aemilius ohne Einleitung.

Severus nickte zustimmend. Ganz seine Meinung. Er brannte darauf, etwas Neues zu lernen, besonders, wenn es irgendwie mit den Dunklen Künsten zusammenhing.

„Was du vor allen Dingen lernen wirst in diesem Sommer", sagte Aemilius ernst, „ist, deine Grenzen zu erkennen. Die meisten Menschen lernen ihre Grenzen nie kennen. Sie halten sich selbst klein, trauen sich nicht, bis an den Rand ihrer Fähigkeiten zu gehen. Niemals erfahren sie, was sie hätten leisten können, wären sie bereit gewesen, sich wirklich zu erproben. Du dagegen wirst das Privileg haben, dich selbst kennen zu lernen – deinen Geist, deinen Körper, deine Seele. Danach wirst du weiser sein als viele, aber du wirst auch Dinge erfahren haben, die dich für immer verändern und von den anderen Menschen trennen werden."

Aemilius machte eine Pause, um seinem Gast Gelegenheit zu geben, über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Severus fragte sich unruhig, ob er dieses „Privileg", von dem Aemilius gesprochen hatte, tatsächlich ersehnte. Wollte er wissend werden? Was würde er in diesen Sommerwochen über sich erfahren?

„Ich werde die Aufsicht über deinen Unterricht inne haben", fuhr Aemilius fort, „aber ich werde bei Weitem nicht dein einziger Lehrer sein. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine fähigsten Leute ausgewählt, jeder und jede von ihnen wird dich in seinem oder ihrem speziellen Fachgebiet unterrichten. Das Spektrum reicht von Heilkunst über Dunkle Flüche bis zu Werwolfkunde. – Du wirst einen ziemlich vollen Stundenplan haben in diesen Sommerferien, fürchte ich", setzte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte Severus rasch. Er glühte förmlich vor Wissbegier. „Ich will gern alles lernen, was der Dunkle Lord für richtig hält."

Sein Lehrer nickte zufrieden. „Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. Etwas wie Besorgnis oder Mitgefühl hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen. „Ich spreche dieses Thema nur ungern an, aber vielleicht wird dir nicht alles gefallen, was auf deinem Stundenplan steht – ob es der Dunkle Lord nun für richtig hält oder nicht." Severus glaubte, einen Hauch von Spott in der kultivierten Stimme zu hören, aber er konnte sich auch täuschen. „Manches wirst du vielleicht abstoßend finden und einiges mag dich zunächst überfordern."

Aemilius' Haltung und Ton wurden plötzlich förmlich, fast feierlich. Er legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Obwohl Severus eine Abneigung gegen Berührungen hatte, wich er nicht zurück.

„Du sollst wissen", sagte Aemilius fest, „dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Fragen hast oder dich etwas bedrückt. Egal, ob es sich um deinen Unterricht oder um ein persönliches Problem handelt."

Severus nickte stumm, dachte dabei jedoch, dass er dieses Angebot mit Sicherheit nicht in Anspruch nehmen würde. Er teilte seine Probleme mit niemandem – und selbst wenn: Er konnte einen Mann wie Aemilius Malfoy wohl kaum mit seinen lächerlichen Schülersorgen behelligen.

Aemilius lächelte wissend. „Ich mache ein solches Angebot niemals leichtfertig oder aus bloßer Höflichkeit. Daher würde ich es als Beleidigung ansehen, wenn du meine Hilfe nicht in Anspruch nähmest." Er sagte das sehr ruhig und freundlich, dennoch war der warnende Unterton nicht zu überhören.

„Du bist mehr als mein Gast oder Schüler, Severus, du bist mein Adept. Ich werde dein Lehrmeister sein in den kommenden Wochen, und das nicht nur im Hinblick auf deine Ausbildung zum Todesser. Eine solche Beziehung erfordert Vertrauen – auf beiden Seiten. Bist du bereit, mir zu vertrauen, Severus?"

Das erste Mal wagte es Severus, Aemilius direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Lehrer erwiderte den Blick ruhig und erlaubte dem Jungen, im kalten Blaugrau zu lesen. Was Severus dort fand, waren Entschlossenheit und Aufrichtigkeit – und, er schluckte, Sympathie. Für ihn. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Ja", sagte er leise.

„Sehr gut". Aemilius nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Aber bevor wir mit der Arbeit beginnen, wird Lucius dir erst einmal alles zeigen." Er trat zur Tür und rief in die Halle hinaus: „Lucius? Lucius, wo steckst du?" Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal völlig anders – verdrossen, gereizt.

_Lucius. _Ein heißkalter Schauer lief über Severus' Rücken. Er hatte Lucius seit jener Nacht nicht mehr gesehen, wusste nicht, wie der junge Mann es letztlich aus den Slytherin-Kerkern ins Gästezimmer geschafft hatte. Nur über den üblichen Schülertratsch hatte Severus erfahren, dass Lucius am nächsten Nachmittag verfrüht aus Hogwarts abgereist war._ Lucius. _Die Gefühle, die ihn beim Gedanken an den Sohn seines Gastgebers überkamen, konnte Severus nicht einordnen. War es Zorn, Hass, Enttäuschung? Oder etwas ganz anderes, etwas Fremdes, Beunruhigendes? Das Blut pochte bedrohlich in seinen Lenden.

Nach einigen Minuten tauchte ein äußerst gelangweilt aussehender Lucius Malfoy in der Tür auf. Das gefährliche Pochen verstärkte sich.

„Ja, Vater? Sie wünschen?"

_Er siezt seinen Vater,_ fragte Severus sich verblüfft. Er wusste zwar, dass eine ausgesprochen höfliche Anrede der Eltern in einigen Reinblüterfamilien die Regel war, aber bei Aemilius, der ihm selbst so rasch das Du angeboten hatte, ihm, einem sechzehnjährigen Schüler?

„Zeig Severus das Haus und sein Zimmer und führe ihn einmal durch den Garten und die Ställe, damit er sich einigermaßen auf dem Gelände zurechtfindet." Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Vater", entgegnete Lucius kalt. „Komm mit, Severus, um dein Gepäck werden sich die Hauselfen kümmern", fuhr er im gleichen Tonfall fort.

Lucius geleitete ihn durch das riesige Haus – im Grunde war es fast schon ein kleines Schloss – und die ganze Zeit fühlte Severus sich von diesem verfluchten Pochen in seinem Unterleib begleitet. Lucius' kühle Stimme, mit der er gleichgültig wie ein gelangweilter Fremdenführer die Geschichte des Hauses und die Funktion der verschiedenen Räume erläuterte, brachte ihn ins Schwitzen. Severus hatte Mühe, Lucius' Worten zu folgen – dennoch konnte er sich der bezaubernden Atmosphäre des Hauses nicht entziehen. Alles war ausgesprochen geschmackvoll und teuer eingerichtet, aber nichts wirkte protzig oder übertrieben. Diese Familie hatte es nicht nötig, ihren Reichtum zur Schau zu stellen, er war über die Jahrhunderte zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit für sie geworden. Das Gästezimmer, in dem Severus die Sommerferien über wohnen würde, war für seine Verhältnisse riesig, vielleicht sechzig Quadratmeter groß, lichtdurchflutet, mit kostbaren Möbeln aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert ausgestattet und mit einem eigenen Bad versehen.

„Das ist Dumby, dein persönlicher Hauself", bemerkte Lucius beiläufig und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf ein zerknittert aussehendes kleines Wesen hinter dem Sofa, das Severus bis dahin überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Zu Ihren Diensten, Severus Snape, Sir", quäkte der Hauself unterwürfig.

Anschließend zeigte Lucius ihm den „Garten", der eigentlich eher ein Landschaftspark war, voller botanischer Kostbarkeiten, von denen einige sichtbar magischen Ursprungs waren. Mitten zwischen prächtigen Trauerweiden, die im Wind seufzten und stöhnten, und uralten Blutbuchen, von deren Blättern tatsächlich dunkelrote Tropfen perlten, lagen die Stallungen, in denen sich ein Dutzend wertvoller und atemberaubend schöner Vollblutpferde, mehr als zwanzig Jagdhunde sowie vier Thestrale befanden. Severus konnte die unheimlichen Geschöpfe sehen, da er dabei gewesen war, als seine Mutter starb. Wieso sie auch für Lucius sichtbar waren, brauchte er nicht zu fragen. Sicher hatte Aemilius' Sohn mehr als einmal im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords getötet.

An die Führung schloss sich nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Severus seine wenigen Habseligkeiten auspackte und seine schwarze Schlagjeans und das gleichfarbige Shirt rasch gegen seine beste, in dieser Umgebung immer noch erbärmlich wirkende Robe eintauschte, ein hervorragendes viergängiges Abendessen an. Während des Essens unterhielt Aemilius sich ausgesprochen freundlich und interessiert mit seinem Gast, wohingegen Lucius missmutig in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Schließlich entschuldigte sich der junge Mann und zog sich in seine Räume zurück.

„Darf ich dich etwas über Lucius fragen?", erkundigte Severus sich vorsichtig, kaum dass besagte Person den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Sicher."

„Wieso wohnt er noch hier? Er ist doch über zwanzig, arbeitet er nicht irgendwo?"

„Oh doch, er ist für das Zaubereiministerium tätig – diplomatischer Dienst, internationale Beziehungen. Lucius ist ziemlich viel im Ausland unterwegs und besitzt auch ein Stadthaus in London. Aber er verfügt über eigene Räume im Ostflügel und hält sich recht häufig hier auf – einerseits, weil ich es wünsche, andererseits, weil in unserem Haus regelmäßig Treffen des Ordens abgehalten werden." Aemilius warf einen raschen Blick auf die Standuhr am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir mit deinem Unterricht beginnen. Mach dich noch ein bisschen frisch, wir treffen uns in fünfzehn Minuten an der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle."

SSSSSSS

Eine Viertelstunde später führte Aemilus seinen Gast in die Kellergewölbe des Landhauses. „Hier unten befindet sich unser Tränkelabor, außerdem Vorratsräume sowohl für Lebensmittel als auch für Zaubertrankzutaten und andere magische Utensilien. Getrennt natürlich und letztere immer verschlossen, um unerfreuliche Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden, die durch die Dummheit der Hauselfen hervorgerufen werden könnten. Darüber hinaus gibt es hier noch einige andere Arbeitsräume, die du zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt deiner Ausbildung kennenlernen wirst."

Aemilius öffnete eine Tür und winkte Severus hindurch. Der Raum, den er jetzt betrat, war groß und gut beleuchtet, eine Reihe von hohen Schränken säumte die Wände, in denen die wertvollen Zutaten sicher vor Staub, Licht und Feuchtigkeit verwahrt waren. Auf verschiedenen Tischen standen Destillierapparate, Reagenzgläser und Glaskolben. Mehrere Feuerstellen mit Kesseln von verschiedenster Größe und aus unterschiedlichen Materialien warteten darauf, in Betrieb genommen zu werden. Auf einem der Tische saß in lässiger Pose ein schwarzgekleideter Mann in mittleren Jahren, der sich bei ihrem Eintritt erhob. Er und Aemilius nickten sich grüßend zu.

„Severus, das ist Jim Avery, unser Heiler."

„Hallo", sagte Avery lächelnd. Er hatte dunkles, bereits graumeliertes Haar, freundliche braune Augen und war von kräftiger Statur.

„Hallo."

„Ich glaube, wir sind uns schon einmal bei deiner Weihe begegnet – flüchtig."

„Ja", erwiderte Severus zurückhaltend. Avery hatte sich damals um Hraban gekümmert.

„Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen", verkündete Aemilius. „Viel Vergnügen bei eurer ersten Unterrichtsstunde." Er lächelte Severus kurz zu und verließ den Raum.

_Was macht ein Heiler bei den Todessern,_ fragte Severus sich.

„Was hat ein Heiler bei den Todessern zu suchen – das ist es doch bestimmt, was du dich jetzt fragst", sprach Avery seinen Gedanken aus. „Meine wichtigste Aufgabe besteht natürlich darin, mich um verletzte oder erkrankte Ordensmitglieder zu kümmern. Es gibt Situationen, in denen wir nicht zu einem niedergelassenen Heiler oder nach St. Mungo's gehen können, beispielsweise bei Fluchschäden, die aus einem Kampf mit Auroren resultieren, oder bei Erkrankungen, die durch leichtsinnigen Umgang mit Schwarzer Magie entstanden sind. In solchen Fällen werde dann ich gerufen. Das hat allerdings auch dazu geführt, dass ich praktisch zum Hausheiler für viele Todesser und ihre Familien geworden bin – die Arbeit geht mir also so schnell nicht aus." Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass diese Art von Arbeit ihm behagte und er nichts gegen einen vollen Terminkalender einzuwenden hatte. „Mein zweiter Aufgabenbereich ist die Betreuung von Gefangenen. Nicht ganz mit meinem Berufsethos in Einklang zu bringen ... aber – na ja." Averys Lächeln wirkte etwas gezwungen. „Dazu gehört auch, dass ich häufig bei Folterungen oder Hinrichtungen anwesend sein muss, um den, hm, ordnungsgemäßen Ablauf sicherzustellen." Er bemerkte Severus' fragenden Blick. „Das heißt, sie sollen möglichst nicht vor der Zeit krepieren."

„Oh."

„Da meine Arbeitsbelastung vor allem im zweiten Bereich in letzter Zeit erheblich zugenommen hat, ist der Dunkle Lord mit mir der Ansicht, ich könnte einen Assistenten gebrauchen. Du hast hervorragende Noten in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde, auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – wichtige Voraussetzungen für einen guten Heiler."

_Heiler. _Das war es definitiv nicht gewesen, was Severus sich als seine Aufgabe im Dunklen Orden vorgestellt hatte. Doch die Sache klang nicht uninteressant. Wenn seine Lieblingsfächer eine so große Rolle dabei spielten ... „Und was werde ich bei Ihnen lernen, Sir?"

Avery lachte. „Ich bin dein Lehrer, nicht dein Vorgesetzter. Da wir beide im Orden sind, tut's der Vorname. Nenn mich Jim oder meinetwegen Avery, aber den Sir lass stecken."

Die Sache wurde Severus nachgerade unheimlich. Zwar siezten sich in Hogwarts Lehrer und Schüler untereinander, so dass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, sie gingen auf gleicher Ebene miteinander um, aber die Rangordnung war doch immer klar gewesen. Jetzt war er Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens, einer Organisation, die er immer für durch und durch autoritär und hierarchisch gehalten hatte – nicht, dass ihn das jemals gestört hätte – und plötzlich schien jeder Rangunterschied aufgehoben.

Avery war seine Verunsicherung nicht entgangen. „Es gibt sehr wohl Unterschiede innerhalb des Ordens. Normalerweise würdest du als Novize ganz unten stehen. Aber dein Fall liegt ... ungewöhnlich." Er räusperte sich. „Ich kenne den Dunklen Lord seit sehr langer Zeit, länger als die meisten Todesser. Ich war einer seiner ersten Anhänger_. Noch nie_ hat er so einen Aufwand für ein neues Ordensmitglied veranstaltet." Severus schluckte. „Er hat seine zuverlässigsten und fähigsten Leute ausgewählt, um dich umfassend zu unterrichten. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit dir vorhat, Severus, aber ..." Avery zuckte ratlos die Achseln. „Es muss wohl was Großes sein."

Severus wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt. ‚_Dein Fall liegt ungewöhnlich ... Noch nie solchen Aufwand veranstaltet ... Muss wohl was Großes sein ...' – Merlin, was hatte der Dunkle Lord mit ihm vor?_

„Was unseren gemeinsamen Unterricht angeht: Wir werden uns mit verschiedenen Fachgebieten beschäftigen. Tränkebrauen, Kräuterkunde, Abwehr Dunkler Flüche – alles im Hinblick auf Heilkunde, natürlich. Du wirst mich zu einigen Patientenbesuchen begleiten – zu meinen Todesser-Patienten und zu den weniger glücklichen behandlungsbedürftigen Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords. Am Ende deiner Ferien solltest du, wenn du aufmerksam bist und hart arbeitest, in der Lage sein, mir zu assistieren. Während des Schuljahres kannst du selbstständig an den theoretischen Grundlagen arbeiten, und in den nächsten Ferien werden wir deinen praktischen Unterricht fortsetzen. Ziel ist, dich zu einem vollständig ausgebildeten Heiler zu machen, mit Schwerpunkt auf den Dunklen Zweigen der Heilkunst, die sehr wirksam, sehr risikoreich und" – Avery grinste breit – „sehr verboten sind."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Anregungen, Lob und Kritik sind wie immer herzlich willkommen._

_LG Zora._


	6. Einkäufe

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure vielen lieben Reviews! Sie sind mir ein täglicher Ansporn zum Weiterschreiben und beflügeln meine Kreativität ungemein. :-)_

_Ein besonders dickes **Dankeschön** geht heute an Kathrina CH, die sich spontan bereit erklärt hat, als Aushilfsbeta einzuspringen. Sie hat die ganze Story, soweit sie bis jetzt geschrieben ist, in Rekordzeit gelesen und mit ihrer konstruktiven Kritik bereichert. Noch einmal Danke!_

_an lele: Freut mich, dass dir mein junger Snape so gut gefällt. Aber was meinst du mit den Zeiträumen? Die Zeitsprünge innerhalb der Geschichte?_

_Auf jeden Fall danke für dein positives Review. :-) Und wie du siehst, gibt's heute auch schon das nächste Kapitel._

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 6**

**Einkäufe**

SSSSSSS

_Severus wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt._ ‚Dein Fall liegt ungewöhnlich ... Noch nie solchen Aufwand veranstaltet ... Muss wohl was Großes sein ...' – Merlin, was hatte der Dunkle Lord mit ihm vor?

„_Was unseren gemeinsamen Unterricht angeht: Wir werden uns mit verschiedenen Fachgebieten beschäftigen. Tränkebrauen, Kräuterkunde, Abwehr Dunkler Flüche – alles im Hinblick auf Heilkunde, natürlich. Du wirst mich zu einigen Patientenbesuchen begleiten – zu meinen Todesser-Patienten und zu den weniger glücklichen behandlungsbedürftigen Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords. Am Ende deiner Ferien solltest du, wenn du aufmerksam bist und hart arbeitest, in der Lage sein, mir zu assistieren. Während des Schuljahres kannst du selbstständig an den theoretischen Grundlagen arbeiten, und in den nächsten Ferien werden wir deinen praktischen Unterricht fortsetzen. Ziel ist, dich zu einem vollständig ausgebildeten Heiler zu machen, mit Schwerpunkt auf den Dunklen Zweigen der Heilkunst, die sehr wirksam, sehr risikoreich und" – Avery grinste breit – „sehr verboten sind." _

SSSSSSS

Nach seinem ersten Unterricht bei Avery, der vor allem aus einem Ausblick auf den Stoff der kommenden Wochen und einigen theoretischen Erläuterungen über die Grundlagen des Heilerberufs bestanden hatte, verbrachte Severus eine etwas unruhige Nacht in Seidenbettwäsche und Kamelhaarsteppdecken. Die Stille, die in dem großen Zimmer herrschte, war ungewohnt für ihn, und sein Geist war noch lange mit der Verarbeitung der ersten Eindrücke von Malfoy Manor, mit Aemilius, Lucius und Avery beschäftigt.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von einem sehr unterwürfigen Dumby geweckt, der ihn, nachdem er sich rasch gewaschen und angezogen hatte, hinunter ins Speisezimmer führte. Dort erwarteten ihn ein prachtvolles Frühstück, ein ausgesprochen gut gelaunter Hausherr – und Lucius, der aussah, als hätte sein Vater ihn gerade gezwungen, Regenwürmer zu essen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde der Grund für Lucius' Verstimmung offenbar. „Ich dachte mir", sagte Aemilius mit einem nachsichtigen Blick auf Severus' ausgewaschene und geflickte Muggelkleidung – Bluejeans und ein ehemals schwarzes, jetzt dunkelgraues Hemd – „dass du vielleicht ein paar neue Sachen zum Anziehen gebrauchen könntest. Leider habe ich heute Vormittag einige Termine, aber ich bin sicher, Lucius wird dich _gerne_ zum Einkaufen begleiten."

Severus' erschrockene Proteste – er war beschämt darüber, dass Aemilius ihn auf seine Kosten einkleiden wollte – wurden nachdrücklich abgewehrt, und so fand Severus sich eine halbe Stunde später gemeinsam mit Lucius in seinem Gästezimmer wieder.

„Bevor ich mit dir irgendwo hingehe", verkündete Lucius mit einem angewiderten Naserümpfen, „wirst du dir gefälligst die Haare waschen." Er knallte Severus eine Shampooflasche in die Hand. „Falls du, wie ich annehme, nichts zum Thema Hygiene dabei hast ..."

Severus verspürte das heftige Bedürfnis,_ diesem arroganten Arschloch_ mit der Glasflasche die Zähne einzuschlagen. „Herzlichen Dank", presste er wütend hervor. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts von dem Bleichmittel reingemischt, das du für deine Haare verwendest."

Lucius lächelte herablassend. „Du warst auch schon mal witziger, Schniefelus. Vor der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle. In einer halben Stunde." Damit ließ er Severus stehen.

SSSSSSS

Als Erstes schleppte Lucius Severus zu „Twilfitt und Tatting's", einem teuren Herrenausstatter in der Winkelgasse. Arrogant stolzierte der Sohn seines Gastgebers um ihn und den Ladeninhaber herum, prüfte Stoffqualitäten, bekrittelte minimale Fehler in der Verarbeitung von Roben und Umhängen und verdrehte bei jedem neuen Kleidungsstück, das er Severus anprobieren ließ, mit gespieltem Entsetzen die Augen. Nach zwei Stunden war Severus von der Socke bis zum Festumhang mit einer komplett neuen Garderobe versehen – und sein Geduldsfaden hing nur noch mit hauchdünnen Fasern zusammen.

„Ich denke, in den Sachen hier würdest du nicht allzu garstig aussehen", bemerkte Lucius, indem er Severus eine Robe und einen Umhang hinhielt. „Nun komm schon, zieh das an, oder meinst du, ich gehe mit dir Einkaufen, solange du deine Muggellumpen trägst?"

Severus riss ihm wortlos die Kleider aus der Hand und verschwand wieder in der Umkleidekabine. Die Robe war von einem so tiefen Rotton, dass sie fast schon Schwarz wirkte. An den Ärmelaufschlägen und rechts und links der Knopfleiste war sie dezent mit floralen Ornamenten bestickt, die man aber erst auf den zweiten Blick sah, da sie in Schwarz und Bordeaux gehalten waren. Sacht ließ Severus seine Fingerspitzen über den kühlen Leinenstoff gleiten. Noch nie hatte er so teure – und so schöne – Kleidung getragen. Man konnte sicher viel Negatives über Lucius Malfoy sagen, aber Geschmack hatte er, das musste man ihm lassen.

Der Stoff der von Lucius ausgewählten Robe war seidig und glatt.

_Seidig und glatt wie –_

„Salazar, Severus, was treibst du bloß in dieser verdammten Kabine? So lange kann das doch nicht dauern mit dem Umziehen ... Oder musst du dir erst noch einen abwichsen hinter dem Vorhang?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und lief feuerrot an, als Lucius' kalte Stimme durch seine in der Tat nicht ganz so harmlosen Gedanken schnitt. Automatisch setzte er zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an – und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ihm absolut nichts Gemeines einfiel, das er zu Lucius hätte sagen können. Mit einem verwirrten Kopfschütteln legte er eilig die Robe und den dazu gehörigen schwarzen Umhang an, raffte Jeans und Hemd zusammen und stolperte, immer noch mit glühenden Wangen, aus der Umkleide heraus.

Lucius musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. Spott lag darin, Herablassung – aber auch etwas fast Nachdenkliches. Er sagte nichts zu Severus, der sich schon auf einen weiteren verletzenden Kommentar gefasst gemacht hatte, gestikulierte ihn nur stumm aus dem Laden heraus.

Lucius überließ es Severus, die riesigen Einkaufstaschen durch das Menschengewimmel der Winkelgasse zu dirigieren. Immer wieder trafen sie auf Bekannte der Malfoys, was jedesmal dazu führte, dass Lucius in ein ausgiebiges Gespräch verwickelt wurde und Severus wie ein Idiot daneben stand. Seine Stimmung sank von Minute zu Minute.

„Nokturngasse", kommandierte Lucius plötzlich und zog ihn in die düstere Seitenstraße hinein. Die Einkaufszeile für schwarzmagische Bedarfsartikel war kaum weniger belebt als die Winkelgasse, dieser Tage brauchte sich niemand zu schämen, der hier sein Geld ausgab. Dummerweise schien Lucius in der Nokturngasse sogar noch mehr Menschen zu kennen. Nach wenigen Minuten wurden sie von drei elegant gekleideten jungen Frauen gestoppt – Bella und Narcissa Black mit einer brünetten Schönheit im Schlepptau, an die Severus sich ebenfalls vage von Hogwarts her zu erinnern glaubte. Die Black-Schwestern hatten ihre Schulausbildung bereits beendet und waren jetzt offenbar auf Männerfang, um sich eine gemütliche, wohlfinanzierte Zukunft zu sichern.

„Lucius", trällerte Narcissa und stürzte sich auf den blonden jungen Mann. Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links – dann waren die anderen beiden Frauen an der Reihe. Ein angeregtes, inhaltsleeres Geplauder hob an. Severus stand ein paar Meter von dem Grüppchen entfernt und beobachtete das Ganze äußerst missmutig.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lucius sich wieder an ihn erinnerte. „Ahh, Severus ... Was hältst du davon, wenn du den Rest der Einkäufe allein erledigst?" Lucius drückte ihm einen Zettel und einen Geldbeutel aus Schlangenleder in die Hand. „Besorg den Kram, der auf der Liste steht, und dann kauf dir noch was Schönes. Zwanzig Galleonen sind für dich, okay?"

Narcissa rümpfte leicht die Nase, während sie Severus musterte. „Morgana", seufzte sie missbilligend, „dass dein Vater dich mit _sowas_ zum Einkaufen schickt ..."

„Ähem ...", machte Lucius verlegen. Severus hatte fast den Eindruck, dass im Blick des Älteren eine Entschuldigung lag – eine Entschuldigung, die an ihn gerichtet war. „Schniefelus, wir treffen uns in zwei ... nein, besser drei Stunden im tropfenden Kessel. Verlier das Geld nicht, pass auf deine Einkäufe auf und vergiss nichts von den Sachen, die auf der Liste stehen. Bis nachher." Dann war er mit den kichernden Frauen in der Menge untergetaucht.

SSSSSSS

Damit begann der angenehme Teil des Vormittags. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Severus mit einer ausgiebigen Erkundung der Nokturngasse. Er kaufte verbotene Trankzutaten in einem winzigen Laden ein, in dem ihm schon der bloße Geruch giftiger Kräuter und getrockneter Organe, der in einer fast sichtbaren Wolke den Raum füllte, die Fußnägel aufrollte. Seine nächste Station stellte ein Antiquariat dar, wo er ein Buch für Aemilius abholen sollte. Der Inhaber, ein hagerer alter Mann mit Katzenaugen und einer Haut wie das Pergament tausendjähriger Bücher betrachtete ihn äußerst misstrauisch. Schließlich händigte er Severus aber doch das gewünschte Werk aus und hinderte ihn auch nicht daran, in den im vorderen Teil des Geschäftes ausgestellten Büchern zu stöbern. Severus kaufte von Lucius' Geld ein Buch mit dem vielversprechenden Titel _Leitfaden zur Herstellung nicht nachweisbarer Gifte_ von Amanita Toxin aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Vermutlich waren die Gifte inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so unmöglich nachzuweisen, aber es war ohnehin mehr wissenschaftliches Interesse, das Severus zum Erwerb des Leitfadens trieb. Obwohl ... wenn er so an Black und Potter dachte ... Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwo einen aktualisierten Ergänzungsband auftreiben.

Er verließ das Antiquariat und schlenderte weiter zu einer äußerst verdächtig wirkenden Kneipe, vor der ein verbeultes Blechschild baumelte, das einen Wolf mit blutbeflecktem Fell und drohend entblößtem Gebiss zeigte. Darunter stand in verblassenden Lettern: _Lux Lykanthropia._

Neugierig legte Severus die Hand auf die Türklinke, als sein Blick auf ein kleines Schild im Fenster fiel. Darauf waren zwei Menschen abgebildet und daneben stand der Satz: _Wir müssen leider draußen bleiben. _Severus zog irritiert die Hand zurück, gerade als die Tür aufging und ein hagerer, streng riechender Mann in abgerissener grauer Robe heraustrat.

„Nein sowas", knurrte der Mann erfreut, „was für'n Zufall: Severus Snape!"

Severus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sein Gegenüber wiedererkannte: Fenrir Greyback. „Hallo ...", grüßte er angespannt zurück. Alle Instinkte schlugen Alarm und sein Körper hätte es vorgezogen, sich möglichst schnell möglichst weit von dem Werwolf zu entfernen. Der Rest von Severus war der gleichen Ansicht.

„Severus Snape", wiederholte Greyback grinsend, wobei er seine spitzen gelben Zähne bleckte. „Wenn das nicht ein Grund ist, noch einen zu heben ..." Der Werwolf packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in die Kneipe hinein.

„Aber ...", protestierte Severus schwach, indem er auf das Verbotsschild deutete.

Greyback lachte grollend. „Ach, das geht schon in Ordnung. Wenn _ich _dich mitbringe, machen die schon mal 'ne Ausnahme."

_Na klasse,_ dachte Severus, während er dem Mann mit weichen Knien folgte. _Eine Kneipe voller Werwölfe – und ich mitten drin. Wollte ich immer schon mal erleben ..._

Glücklicherweise erwies sich die Schankstube als ziemlich leer – nur fünf Gestalten hockten verteilt am Tresen und an den Tischen. In der hintersten Ecke saß ein knutschendes Pärchen, etwas weiter vorne ein junger Mann, der in ein Buch vertieft war, und auf den Barhockern thronten zwei Frauen, die Severus auf Mitte vierzig schätzte. Alle waren wesentlich besser gekleidet als Greyback und machten einen ziemlich normalen – das heißt menschlichen – Eindruck.

„Nicht viel los heute", brummte Greyback entschuldigend. „Hallo Euphorbia, hallo Lycosida", grüßte er die beiden Frauen.

„Du schon wieder, Fenrir?", spottete die eine der beiden, kräftig und mit aschblondem schulterlangen Haar. Ihre Stimme klang scharf und hell. „Kriegst wohl nicht genug von uns ... Und wer ist das?" Sie taxierte Severus mit durchdringenden bernsteingelben Augen.

„Von dir krieg ich nie genug, Phorbia", brummte Greyback und lächelte sein zähnestarrendes Wolfslächeln. Severus schauderte unwillkürlich. „Das hier", Greyback klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, „ist Severus Snape, ein talentierter junger Zauberer, der unter besonderem Schutz einer uns allen wohlbekannten Persönlichkeit steht. Seid nett zu ihm, Mädels."

Die zweite Frau, hager wie Greyback und mit nicht weniger stechendem Blick als Euphorbia, beugte sich leicht zu Severus hinüber und musterte ihn interessiert. In ihren grellblauen Huskyaugen funkelte der Spott. Nach wenigen Sekunden wandte sie sich kommentarlos wieder ihrem Glas zu. Greyback begann, Severus in umständlichen Worten und mit großer Gebärde von seinem wilden Werwolfsleben („Ich mag es, wenn das Blut so richtig spritzt und ihre Knochen unter meinen Zähnen brechen."), seinen politischen Ansichten („Wir sollten alle Zauberer zu Werwölfen machen, dann könnten wir die Muggel endlich auf eine erträgliche Zahl reduzieren.") und dem hohen Ansehen, das er unter seinesgleichen genoss („Sie sehen alle zu mir auf.") zu erzählen. Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die beiden Frauen sich hinter Greybacks Rücken prächtig amüsierten. Als der Todesser von seiner herausgehobenen Position unter den Werwölfen berichtete, gelang es Lycosida nur mit viel Glück, ihre Freundin davor zu bewahren, vor Lachen vom Stuhl zu fallen.

Severus war erleichtert, als er sich nach einer Stunde endlich loseisen konnte. Mit großen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum letzten Geschäft auf seiner Liste, Borgin und Burke's. Er tauchte durch die Tür in einen dämmrigen und vollgestellten Verkaufsraum ein. Fasziniert ließ er seinen Blick über die verdächtigen Objekte wandern, die Regale und Vitrinen füllten. Nach wenigen Minuten erschien der Ladeninhaber, ein gebeugter, ungepflegter Mann mit listigen kleinen Augen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge?", fragte er mit öliger Stimme.

„Aemilius Malfoy schickt mich. Ich soll etwas für ihn abholen." Genaueres stand leider nicht auf der Liste und Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass der Name Malfoy hier ebenso wirksam sein würde wie vorhin im Antiquariat.

„Ah jaaa ..." Borgin nickte dienstfertig. „Dann musst du Severus Snape sein, nicht wahr?"

Severus starrte ihn verblüfft an.

_Woher –?_

„Hat sich rumgesprochen, dass Aemilius Malfoy einen _Gast_ beherbergt diesen Sommer." Er bemerkte Severus' nervösen Blick. „Oh nein, nein, keine Sorge, natürlich wissen nur die _richtigen_ Leute davon." Borgin verschwand in einem Nebenraum und kehrte mit einem sorgfältig eingewickelten großen Paket zurück. „Gute Qualität, wenn ich das sagen darf. Und sehr schwer zu beschaffen. Aber Mr Malfoy hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für gewisse ... Spezialitäten."

Severus nahm das Paket entgegen. Es war ziemlich schwer. Gerne hätte er sich noch etwas im Laden umgesehen, aber inzwischen war es schon reichlich spät. Hastig murmelte er einen Abschiedsgruß und eilte in Richtung Winkelgasse davon.

SSSSSSS

Seinen nachmittäglichen Unterricht trat Severus in einer nagelneuen schwarzen Robe mit tannengrünen Aufschlägen und silbernen Stickereien an. Aemilius nickte zufrieden und geleitete seinen Schüler in den Severus schon bekannten Salon. „Setz dich", bat Aemilius und bot ihm etwas zu trinken an. „Hast du schon einmal von Legilimentik oder Okklumentik gehört?" Severus musste zu seinem eigenen Ärger verneinen. „Legilimentik ist die Fähigkeit, Erinnerungen und Emotionen aus einem anderen Geist herauszuziehen. Okklumentik nennt man die Kunst, seinen Geist vor eben solchen Angriffen zu verschließen. – Du wirst in diesem Sommer zahlreiche Dinge erfahren, die für unsere Gegner von höchstem Wert wären. Das fängt schon mit den Namen deiner Lehrer an und endet noch lange nicht bei den Organisationsstrukturen des Ordens. Wenn du unvorsichtig bist – oder uns bewusst verraten willst –, wären die Folgen für den Orden katastrophal."

Über diesen Punkt hatte Severus noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte sich geehrt gefühlt, von Aemilius eingeladen zu werden und war fast unangenehm überrascht gewesen, wieviel Aufwand auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords mit seiner Ausbildung verbunden war. Dass er auch ein enormes Sicherheitsrisiko für die Todesser darstellte, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

„Aber ... Dumbledore ...", stammelte Severus erschrocken. „Ich werde nie fähig sein, ihn zu täuschen ..."

Aemilius machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Der Dunkle Lord ist fest davon überzeugt, dass du es schaffen wirst. Bei deiner Weihe hat er deinen Geist ergründet und gute Ansätze für Legilimentik und Okklumentik gefunden. Sonst wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dich persönlich bekannt zu machen mit deinen Lehrern. Normalerweise dauert es Jahre, bis neue Ordensmitglieder irgendwelche Namen erfahren und Einblicke bekommen in die Struktur unseres Bundes. Die Masken sind nicht nur für unsere Gegner gedacht, sie dienen auch zum Schutz der Todesser voreinander. Nicht jeder ist in der Lage, der Folter zu widerstehen – abgesehen davon, dass sich auch in unsere Reihen immer wieder Spione und Verräter einschleichen."

„Der Folter?", fragte Severus verblüfft.

„Offiziell wird natürlich nicht gefoltert, weder im Feld durch Auroren, noch bei Verhören im Ministerium oder in Askaban. Das ist die saubere Fassade – was hinter geschlossenen Türen vor sich geht, unterscheidet sich nicht wesentlich von unserer eigenen Praxis. Das Zaubereiministerium beschäftigt sogar einen Trupp von Profikillern – wir haben bereits leidvolle Erfahrungen mit dieser Spezialeinheit machen müssen. Und obwohl wir Todesser das Image einer folternden, vergewaltigenden und mordenden Terrororganisation haben:" – Aemilius' Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert – „neunzig Prozent unserer Aktivitäten laufen vollkommen unblutig, oft sogar ganz ohne Zwang und in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen ab."

Severus starrte ihn verständnislos an.

Aemilius lächelte spöttisch. „Bestechung, Severus. Jeder Mensch ist korrupt, es kommt nur darauf an, die richtige Summe zu finden. Der Orden verfügt über riesige Geldmittel. Doch das ist bei Weitem nicht alles, was wir zu bieten haben. Wir haben mehr zu vergeben als Geld: Macht. Wir sind dabei, die Schlüsselpositionen im Ministerium, im Zauberergamot, in der Presse und so weiter mit unseren Leuten zu besetzen. Und bald werden wir an allen Schalthebeln der Macht sitzen und dieses Land völlig ohne Blutvergießen übernehmen. Nur natürlich, dass intelligentere Zauberer und Hexen rechtzeitig auf die Seite der aufsteigenden Macht wechseln wollen."

Immer noch lächelnd nahm Aemilius einen Schluck aus seinem Cognacglas. „Soviel zur Politik. Jetzt zurück zu deinem Unterricht. Ich werde dich täglich in Legilimentik und, vor allem, Okklumentik unterrichten. Es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass du alle Anstrengungen unternimmst, damit du lernst, deinen Geist zu verschließen."

SSSSSSS

Die folgenden zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Severus hatte jeden Tag Unterricht von acht bis zwölf, von zwei bis sechs und von acht bis zehn Uhr abends. Auf seinem Stundenplan standen täglich Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Heilkunst bei Avery, Okklumentik, Legilimentik und Zauberkunst bei Aemilius. Dazu kamen immer wieder einzelne Lektionen bei verschiedenen Todessern. So war Greyback zweimal zu Gast, um Severus Grundlegendes über Werwölfe zu vermitteln und eines Nachts hatten sie Besuch von einer bleichen Dame namens Henricia Oculata, die das Gleiche zum Thema Vampire übernahm. Außerdem erhielt Severus dreimal wöchentlich Unterricht in der Kunst des Duells. Sein Lehrer dabei war niemand anders als Lucius Malfoy. Anfangs waren sie ziemlich misstrauisch umeinander herumgeschlichen und hatten vereinbart, sicherheitshalber nur harmlose Flüche zu verwenden. Doch bald hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie auf der Arbeitsebene recht gut miteinander klar kamen und waren in der Folge zu komplexeren Kampftechniken übergegangen.

Obwohl Severus sich also nicht über mangelnde Beschäftigung beklagen konnte, genoss er diesen Sommer wie keinen zuvor. Er lernte mit wirklicher Begeisterung. Vor allem Avery und Aemilius erwiesen sich als hervorragende Lehrer und die Perspektive, als Heiler im Dunklen Orden zu arbeiten, erschien Severus bald nicht mehr fremd oder abwegig. Einige Male hatte er Avery auf Patientenbesuchen begleitet – vorerst allerdings nur bei kranken oder verletzten Todessern – sonst beschäftigten sie sich vor allem mit der Herstellung hochwirksamer Heilmittel, die häufig offiziell verbotene Zutaten enthielten. Außerdem lernte Severus, seine angeborenen Heilkräfte gezielt einzusetzen, wie er es bereits einmal eher intuitiv für Lucius getan hatte.

In Okklumentik machte Severus rasche Fortschritte. Er lernte, eine Art durchlässigen Vorhang über seinen Geist zu legen, der einen potentiellen Eindringling nur ungefährliche Emotionen und Erinnerungen sehen ließ, ohne dass er wahrnehmen konnte, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde. Auch der bewusste Umgang mit Schwarzer Magie, den er von seinem Gastgeber lernte, fesselte Severus ungemein. Er hatte viel zu tun, aber er war zufrieden dabei. Zufrieden – und fast schon glücklich.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Eure Anregungen, Fragen, Lob und Kritik sind sehr willkommen._

_Die Idee mit den Profikillern im Dienste des Zaubereiministeriums stammt übrigens nicht von mir, sondern von Rowling. In Band 3, Kapitel 10 erwähnt Fudge im Zusammenhang mit der Jagd nach Sirius Black „trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad" –_

_ein „hit man" ist ein bezahlter Killer. Ja ja, diese Kinderbücher ... ;-)_

_LG Zora._


	7. Schmerz

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke für eure zahlreichen und konstruktiven Reviews!_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 7**

**Schmerz**

SSSSSSS

_Obwohl Severus sich also nicht über mangelnde Beschäftigung beklagen konnte, genoss er diesen Sommer wie keinen zuvor. Er lernte mit wirklicher Begeisterung. Vor allem Avery und Aemilius erwiesen sich als hervorragende Lehrer und die Perspektive, als Heiler im Dunklen Orden zu arbeiten, erschien Severus bald nicht mehr fremd oder abwegig. Einige Male hatte er Avery auf Patientenbesuchen begleitet – vorerst allerdings nur bei kranken oder verletzten Todessern – sonst beschäftigten sie sich vor allem mit der Herstellung hochwirksamer Heilmittel, die häufig offiziell verbotene Zutaten enthielten. Außerdem lernte Severus, seine angeborenen Heilkräfte gezielt einzusetzen, wie er es bereits einmal eher intuitiv für Lucius getan hatte. _

_In Okklumentik machte Severus rasche Fortschritte. Er lernte, eine Art durchlässigen Vorhang über seinen Geist zu legen, der einen potentiellen Eindringling nur ungefährliche Emotionen und Erinnerungen sehen ließ, ohne dass er wahrnehmen konnte, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde. Auch der bewusste Umgang mit Schwarzer Magie, den er von seinem Gastgeber lernte, fesselte Severus ungemein. Er hatte viel zu tun, aber er war zufrieden dabei. Zufrieden – und fast schon glücklich._

SSSSSSS

„Schmerz", sagte Aemilius ruhig, „sowohl seelischer als auch körperlicher, ist etwas, womit wir alle lernen müssen umzugehen. Auch als Todesser wirst du nicht immer nur austeilen. Der Dunkle Lord kann sehr streng sein – oder du könntest in einem Gefecht verletzt werden. Außerdem bin ich der Ansicht, dass jeder von uns wissen sollte, was er einem anderen unter Umständen zumutet – in Grenzen natürlich. Aber du wirst bei mir nicht drum herum kommen, sowohl den Cruciatus als auch einige andere Flüche am eigenen Leib zu erfahren."

_Es ist schon komisch irgendwie,_ dachte Severus, _wie wenig das, was er sagt, hierher zu passen scheint. _

Aemilius, Avery und Severus standen in der lichtdurchfluteten Bibliothek Malfoy Manors. Tausende von kostbaren Büchern waren in bis unter die Decke reichenden Regalen aufgereiht. Einige auf Schienen bewegliche Leitern standen davor. Die dominanten Farben im Raum waren das Blau und Türkis des Fußbodens, der aus unglaublich fein und detailliert gearbeiteten Mosaiken bestand und das dunkle Braun der Regale, Lesepulte und Stühle aus Kirschholz. Auf allem lag die Morgensonne und tauchte die Bibliothek in ein fast überirdisch wirkendes Licht.

So beunruhigend Aemilius' Worte auch gewesen waren, Severus empfand keine Angst – höchstens eine leichte Nervosität. Der Raum mit seiner kühlen und gleichzeitig lichten Atmosphäre trug sicher zu seiner gelösten Stimmung bei. Und die Bücher. Severus liebte Bücher und hatte während der vergangenen zweieinhalb Wochen einen Großteil seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit in der malfoyschen Bibliothek verbracht. Seine Vorliebe für diesen Ort war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass diese besondere Stunde zwischen bedrucktem Papier und Lesepulten stattfinden sollte. Schon der Raum an sich gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Außerdem waren Aemilius und Avery bei ihm, die beiden Lehrer, die er inzwischen am meisten schätzte und denen er fast schon vertraute – und Severus war nicht der Typ, der anderen leichtfertig sein Vertrauen schenkte.

„Zu Beginn deines Aufenthaltes in meinem Haus habe ich dir gesagt, dass du in diesem Sommer deine Grenzen kennenlernen wirst. Heute ist so ein Tag der Grenzerforschung." Aemilius lächelte dieses spezielle sanfte und wohlwollende Lächeln, das er nur für Severus reserviert zu haben schien. „Aber vergiss nicht: Du wirst vollkommen sicher sein. Sobald es dir zuviel wird, brauchst du nur ein Zeichen zu geben, dann brechen wir sofort ab. Falls irgendetwas schiefgehen sollte, ist Avery zur Stelle."

Avery rutschte von dem Lesepult herunter, auf dem er bis jetzt schweigend gesessen hatte, und kam auf Severus zu. „Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich dich sicherheitshalber noch einmal untersuchen." Der Heiler ließ seinen Zauberstab über Severus' Körper wandern. Schließlich nickte er und Aemilius nahm gegenüber von seinem Schüler Aufstellung.

„Bereit?"

Severus nickte und Aemilius hob den Zauberstab. „Dermatomyiasis!"

Zuerst war es gar nicht so schlimm. Ein ziemlich unangenehmes, aber durchaus noch erträgliches Kribbeln auf der gesamten Hautoberfläche.

_Wenn das alles ist ... _

Doch dann kam die erste Schmerzwelle. Severus keuchte erschrocken auf, als es sich plötzlich anfühlte, als würden sich unzählige winzige Maden durch seine Haut fressen. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu schreien.

_Durchhalten ... Enttäusch ihn nicht ..._

Nach ein paar Minuten begann er zu wimmern. Erst als er Blut schmeckte, merkte Severus, dass er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Schließlich wurde der Schmerz unerträglich. „Stopp!", krächzte er mühsam. Sofort senkte sein Lehrer den Zauberstab.

„Sieben Minuten", verkündete Avery.

„Erstaunlich." Aemilius nickte seinem Schüler anerkennend zu. „Du hast deinen Körper schon sehr gut im Griff."

Der Stolz und die Wärme, die Severus bei diesen Worten durchfluteten, machten die Qual der vergangenen Minuten mehr als wett.

„Du hast gegen den Schmerz angekämpft, versucht, ihn mit deiner Willenskraft zu unterdrücken." Severus machte eine bestätigende Geste. „Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Körperbeherrschung kann dich weit bringen – aber in diesem Fall wirst du bald an die Grenze deiner Möglichkeiten stoßen. Weit effektiver ist es, wenn du dich nicht gegen den Schmerz wehrst, sondern ihn zu einem Teil von dir machst. Lass dich einfach in ihn hineinfallen, akzeptiere ihn und schau, was passiert. Bist du bereit für einen zweiten Versuch?"

Severus schluckte und nickte.

„Dermatomyiasis!"

Jetzt, wo er das Kribbeln schon kannte und wusste, dass gleich der Schmerz kommen würde, war Severus nicht mehr so locker. Alle Sinne zum Zerreißen gespannt, wartete er auf die erste Welle. Und sie kam mit Wucht, stärker als beim letzten Mal, brachte ihn zum Schwanken und ließ ihn zischend die Luft einsaugen.

_Fallen lassen ... Akzeptieren ..._

Er holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Schmerz. Der Schmerz war rot und warm, er leuchtete wie eine brennende Fackel.

_Atmen ... Fallen lassen ..._

Severus atmete in den Schmerz und spürte, wie das rote Feuer zunehmend von ihm Besitz ergriff. Die Flammen loderten hoch, leckten an seinem Geist und fraßen sich in seinen Körper hinein. Und plötzlich _war_ er das Feuer, war eins mit dem Schmerz und war dennoch da, konnte denken und handeln, sah Aemilius und Avery durch den roten Schleier hindurch und entschied sich bewusst, nicht niederzusinken, auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Diesmal dauerte es erheblich länger, bis die Grenze des Erträglichen überschritten war. „Stopp", sagte Severus schließlich, als er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr lange bei Verstand bleiben zu können. Das Feuer verlosch und ließ eine Leere zurück, die ihn sekundenlang taumeln ließ.

„Fast sechzehn Minuten", stellte Avery fest. Durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen sah Severus, dass der Heiler breit lächelte.

„Hervorragend", kommentierte Aemilius strahlend und winkte Severus einen Stuhl herbei. „Jetzt machst du erst einmal Pause." Sein Lehrer drückte ihn auf den Stuhl und gab ihm ein großes Glas Wasser in die Hand, das Severus dankbar akzeptierte.

Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden trainierten sie mit verschiedenen Flüchen weiter. Severus stellte erstaunt fest, dass er weit mehr Schmerzen ertragen konnte, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Schmerz als Teil seiner selbst zu akzeptieren, sich bewusst von ihm durchdringen zu lassen, war er in der Lage, dennoch bei wachem Verstand zu bleiben und sich beispielsweise Textpassagen aus einem Buch zu merken oder verschiedene Zauber durchzuführen. Seine Lehrer waren außerordentlich angetan von seinen Fähigkeiten. Severus badete geradezu in ihrem Lob, sog es in sich auf und nahm es zum Ansporn, seine Leistungen stetig zu steigern.

„Sehr, sehr gut", sagte Aemilius schließlich, nachdem Severus über zehn Minuten lang einem Fluch widerstanden hatte, der ihm das scheußliche Gefühl gab, seine Därme würden zum Leben erwachen und sich wie Schlangen durch seinen Körper winden, sich durch Nerven- und Blutbahnen quetschen und sie zur Explosion bringen. Keuchend hockte Severus auf dem kühlen Mosaikboden und ließ sich von Avery Wasser einflößen.

„Damit wären wir fast durch für heute."

_Ein Glück,_ dachte Severus benommen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er von einer Herde hysterischer Hippogreife überrannt worden. Aber gleichzeitig glühte er förmlich vor Stolz auf die erbrachten Leistungen und vor Freude über die Anerkennung durch seine Lehrer.

„Einen letzten Fluch habe ich allerdings noch für dich. Den Cruciatus."

Severus' Herz sackte unaufhaltsam abwärts.

„Eigentlich bin ich der Meinung, man sollte eine Stunde immer mit einem Erfolgserlebnis beenden. Deshalb lass dir gesagt sein, dass der Cruciatus sehr anders wirkt als alle Flüche, die du heute kennengelernt hast. Beim ersten Mal wird er dein Bewusstsein mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit komplett wegfegen. Außerdem nimmt er dir vollständig die Kontrolle über deinen Körper. Ich sage das, damit du vorbereitet ist. Gegen den Cruciatus kommt niemand an – und trotzdem kann man lernen, ihn zu ertragen. Die ersten Male ist es absolut traumatisch, aber mit der Zeit lernt dein Körper diesen speziellen Schmerz kennen und irgendwann weiß er dann, dass er ihn überleben wird. Das macht den Schmerz nicht weniger schlimm, aber es hilft gegen die Panik. Und die ist weit schlimmer als die körperliche Qual."

Verärgert stellte Severus fest, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er sich zögernd erhob und auf seinen Lehrer zu trat. Auch seine Knie fühlten sich ungewohnt weich an. Es trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei, dass Avery noch einmal den Zauberstab über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und dabei ausgesprochen ernst aussah.

„Bereit?"

Severus atmete tief durch, ehe er langsam nickte.

„_Crucio!"_

Aus. Vorbei. Nichts als Schmerz, ein irrsinniger, alles zerreißender Schmerz, der sofort die Kontrolle über jede Faser seines Körpers ergriff. Seine eigenen Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren, sein Geist löste sich einfach auf und ließ nichts zurück als zuckendes Fleisch.

Dann war es vorbei, ebenso überraschend, wie es begonnen hatte. Severus lag wimmernd auf dem Boden. Weiße Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper bebte unkontrollierbar. Als er die Feuchtigkeit wahrnahm, dachte er im ersten Moment, dass er sich beim Sturz auf den Steinfußboden verletzt hätte, ehe er entsetzt erkannte, dass er sich in die Hose gemacht hatte. Die Scham brachte ihn fast um und er zuckte heftig zurück, als Aemilius ihn behutsam an den Schultern fasste. „Das ist normal", sagte sein Lehrer leise, indem er rasch einen Reinigungszauber über Severus sprach. „Völliger Kontrollverlust über sämtliche Muskeln. Glaub mir, ich hab das mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen."

Als Severus stumm blieb – bis auf ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, das sich in seiner Kehle verfangen hatte – und dabei immer noch heftig zitterte, setzte Aemilius sich neben ihn und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme. Das war das Ende von Severus' Selbstkontrolle. Er umklammerte seinen Lehrer und fing hemmungslos zu weinen an.

„Vielleicht war es doch noch zu früh", sagte Avery leise, indem er neben ihnen niederkniete und Severus tröstend über den Rücken strich.

„Nein", entgegnete Aemilius entschieden. „Wir wissen nicht, wann der Dunkle Lord ihn das erste Mal rufen wird und vor welche Aufgaben er Severus dann stellt. Er muss auf alles vorbereitet sein und je eher er mit den Gepflogenheiten des Ordens vertraut wird, desto besser für ihn."

Severus hörte jedes Wort, obwohl er immer noch völlig aufgelöst war. Die Stunde war so gut gelaufen, er hatte solche Fortschritte gemacht und jetzt – alles kaputt. „Ich bin unfähig", flüsterte er rau. „Ihr verschwendet bloß eure Zeit mit mir."

Aemilius schob ihn ein Stück von sich und starrte ihn mit ehrlicher Verblüffung an. „Severus! Du warst hervorragend heute. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass _niemand_ gegen den Cruciatus ankommt."

_Das sagt er doch nur aus Nettigkeit. Ich bin ein Nichts, ein Versager, ein –_

„Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte sein Lehrer fest, indem er sich erhob.

Severus zögerte kurz, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Geht es dir besser? Kannst du aufstehen?"

Er versuchte es und kam wacklig auf die Beine.

„Dann nimm deinen Zauberstab und sprich einen Cruciatus gegen mich."

Severus starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Aber – Aemilius ... Ich kann doch nicht ..."

„Ich bin dein Lehrer und halte diese Lektion für außerordentlich wichtig für deinen Lernerfolg. Und ich möchte einen richtigen Cruciatus von dir sehen. Ich bin sicher, dass du das kannst."

Severus starrte auf seinen Zauberstab, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Da trat Avery neben ihn. „Na los, Junge, so eine Gelegenheit bekommst du nur einmal. Aemilius Malfoy, der sich freiwillig vor dir am Boden windet ..." Er lächelte, doch er wirkte angespannt dabei.

Langsam hob Severus den Stab. Aemilius sah ihm ruhig in die Augen und nickte.

_Konzentrier dich. Er hat gesagt, er will einen richtigen Cruciatus ..._

„_Crucio_!"

Aemilius stürzte wie vom Blitz gefällt schreiend zu Boden. Wild zuckend wand er sich auf den türkisblauen Mosaiken, sein weinroter Umhang umgab ihn wie eine Blutpfütze. Das Bild brannte sich in Severus' Augen, wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf sein Opfer.

„Stopp!", sagte Avery und drückte Severus' Zauberstab zur Seite. Aemilius lag zitternd still und rang hörbar nach Atem. Als er sich mit Averys Hilfe vom Boden erhob, zeichnete sich deutlich ein feuchter Fleck auf seiner Robe ab. „So", keuchte sein Lehrer erschöpft und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz", sagte er leise und der Fleck verschwand. „Begriffen?"

Severus nickte verlegen. Aemilius ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Rasch reichte Avery erst ihm, dann auch Severus einen Stärkungstrank. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Aemilius sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Wir werden das in Zukunft zweimal die Woche üben – nicht nur den Cruciatus, auch die anderen Flüche." Als er Severus' besorgten Blick bemerkte, lächelte er leicht. „Nicht mit mir als Versuchsobjekt. Du wirst lernen, einerseits den Cruciatuszu ertragen, andererseits bei weniger heftigen Flüchen Körper und Geist auch unter Schmerzen zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht wirst du die Flüche gegen Ende der Ferien auch selbst anwenden – wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Jetzt machen wir erst einmal Pause bis zum Mittagessen. Heute Nachmittag stehen dann Heilkunst, Duellieren und Okklumentik auf deinem Stundenplan."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Ich glaube, eigentlich brauche ich nicht mehr um Reviews zu „betteln", bei einer so engagierten und mitteilungsfreudigen Leserschaft. :-) Aber ich freue mich wirklich über jedes einzelne Statement von euch._

_LG Zora._


	8. Folterkunst

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke euch allen für die lieben Reviews!_

_Warnung: Dies ist eines der Kapitel, denen „Schattenprinz" das hohe Rating verdankt. Es wird ziemlich grausam werden._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 8**

**Folterkunst**

SSSSSSS

_Langsam hob Severus den Stab. Aemilius sah ihm ruhig in die Augen und nickte. _

Konzentrier dich. Er hat gesagt, er will einen richtigen Cruciatus ...

„Crucio!"

_Aemilius stürzte wie vom Blitz gefällt schreiend zu Boden. Wild zuckend wand er sich auf den türkisblauen Mosaiken, sein weinroter Umhang umgab ihn wie eine Blutpfütze. Das Bild brannte sich in Severus' Augen, wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf sein Opfer._

„_Stopp!", sagte Avery und drückte Severus' Zauberstab zur Seite. Aemilius lag zitternd still und rang hörbar nach Atem. Als er sich mit Averys Hilfe vom Boden erhob, zeichnete sich deutlich ein feuchter Fleck auf seiner Robe ab. „So", keuchte sein Lehrer erschöpft und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz", sagte er leise und der Fleck verschwand. „Begriffen?"_

_Severus nickte verlegen. Aemilius ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Rasch reichte Avery erst ihm, dann auch Severus einen Stärkungstrank. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Aemilius sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Wir werden das in Zukunft zweimal die Woche üben – nicht nur den Cruciatus, auch die anderen Flüche." Als er Severus' besorgten Blick bemerkte, lächelte er leicht. „Nicht mit mir als Versuchsobjekt. Du wirst lernen, einerseits den Cruciatus zu ertragen, andererseits bei weniger heftigen Flüchen Körper und Geist auch unter Schmerzen zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht wirst du die Flüche gegen Ende der Ferien auch selbst anwenden – wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Jetzt machen wir erst einmal Pause bis zum Mittagessen. Heute Nachmittag stehen dann Heilkunst, Duellieren und Okklumentik auf deinem Stundenplan."_

SSSSSSS

Rasch ließ Severus seine schlanken Finger über die Seiten von _Leitfaden zur Herstellung nicht nachweisbarer Gifte_ wandern. Er hatte bisher wenig Zeit gehabt, sich seinem neuen Buch zu widmen, da er zahlreiche Texte für den Unterricht durcharbeiten musste. Über drei Wochen war er jetzt zu Gast in Aemilius' Haus und hatte kaum vierzig Seiten geschafft. Severus seufzte leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über einen filigranen Kupferstich, der eine schlanke Pflanze mit gefiederten Blättern und breiten Blütendolden zeigte. _Conium maculatum _stand darunter. Gefleckter Schierling. Natürlich kannte er die verschiedenen Schierlingsarten aus Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke und wusste um ihre tödliche Giftigkeit. Schon vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren war die Pflanze selbst von Muggeln für Hinrichtungen und Giftmorde verwendet worden. Aber noch nie hatte er ihre Wirkweise so faszinierend geschildert gefunden wie in diesem wundervollen kleinen Buch.

Leider konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, weil das erst eine halbe Stunde zurückliegende Abendessen ihn irgendwie schläfrig machte. Aemilius wachte sehr sorgsam darüber, dass sein Gast ausreichend aß, und Severus war sicher, in den vergangenen Wochen mindestens drei Kilo zugenommen zu haben. Dösig sah er zu, wie das Licht der untergehenden Sonne rotgoldene Bahnen über Buch und Schreibtisch zog. Darüber tanzten blaue Schatten, die die windbewegten Bäume vor seinem Fenster warfen ...

Ein Klopfen ließ Severus hochschrecken. Auf sein „Herein!" betrat Aemilius das Zimmer.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Bist du bereit, ein neues Fach kennenzulernen?"

Severus nickte erfreut. _Ein neues Fach? Das wird bestimmt interessant ..._

„Heute wirst du Gelegenheit haben, einen weiteren Grenzbereich zu erforschen. Der Dunkle Lord ist der Ansicht, wir sollten allmählich mit etwas ... Handfestem beginnen." Der kaum wahrnehmbare Hauch von Missbilligung, mit dem Aemilius sprach, teilte Severus mit, dass sein Gastgeber anderer Auffassung war. „Also werden wir uns für deinen Unterricht in die Kerker begeben."

„Ihr habt Kerker? Hier, in eurem Landhaus!", entfuhr es Severus.

Aemilius zuckte die Achseln. „Sicher."

SSSSSSS

Eine ganze Weile war Severus seinem Lehrer schweigend durch lange Korridore und über breite Steintreppen gefolgt, bis sie schließlich in den Eingeweiden von Malfoy Manor angekommen waren. Die Wände des Kellers bestanden aus hellem Stein, doch als sie die letzten Stufen in die Kerker hinabstiegen, wurden die Mauern grau und feucht. Eine dunkle, mit verwirrenden keltischen Knotenmustern verzierte Tür versperrte den Zugang. Aemilius legte die Hand auf eine abgenutzt wirkende Stelle in ihrer Mitte – die Tür schwang auf.

Ein langer dunkler Gang. Die Luft roch nach feuchtem Stein und altem Lehm. Rechts und links zweigten weitere Gänge ab, hungrige schwarze Löcher, in denen die Stille auf der Lauer lag. Schließlich stoppten sie vor einer ähnlichen Tür wie der, die den Eingang zu den Kerkern bewachte. Hier hielt Aemilius ein letztes Mal inne. „Heute", wandte er sich mit gedämpfter Stimme an Severus, „wirst du deine erste Lektion in der Kunst der Folter erhalten. Du solltest wissen, dass ich derartige Rohheiten nicht schätze. Es gibt andere, elegantere Wege, zum Ziel zu kommen. Diese Wege werde ich dich bevorzugt lehren, aber der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass du _alles_ lernst, was es zu lernen gibt, und wer bin ich, mich seinen Wünschen zu widersetzen ..." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

Die Tür öffnete sich, sobald Aemilius seine Hand auf das Holz legte. Hinter ihr gähnte ein dunkles Loch wie ein gieriger Raubtierrachen. Der Hausherr winkte nachlässig und mehrere Fackeln flammten auf. Sie erhellten einen quadratischen Raum mit niedriger Decke und rauen Steinwänden, an denen mehrere alte Truhen standen. In der rechten Wand befand sich eine weitere Tür und in der Mitte des Raumes ein langgestreckter Tisch. In einer Ecke an der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Wand kauerte eine schmale Gestalt, den Kopf auf die Knie gesenkt. Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte sie nicht auf und gab auch sonst kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Miguel!", rief Aemilius scharf, in etwa dem Ton, den man einem unaufmerksamen Hund gegenüber anwenden würde. Der Kopf des Angesprochenen fuhr abrupt in die Höhe. Ein schmales, von schwarzen Locken umrahmtes Gesicht mit dunklen Augen und bronzefarbener Haut. Spanischstämmig, dem Namen und dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Der junge Mann, fast noch ein Junge, sah verhungert aus, viel zu mager für seine Körpergröße. Auch seine Kleidung, hautenge Bluejeans und ein schmutzig weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd, hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen.

„Lass mich gehen!", forderte Miguel in trotzigem Ton. „Das war nicht vereinbart. Keine Sado-Maso-Spielchen!"

„Halt den Mund", sagte Aemilius ruhig.

„Halt den Mund? Halt den Mund!", fauchte Miguel zurück. Unter der Aggression war deutlich die Angst zu hören. „Du bist mir ein paar Antworten schuldig, Mann, findest du nicht? Was zum Teufel hast du mir in den Drink gemischt? Wo bin ich? Und was hast du mit mir vor?"

„Silencio", befahl Aemilius gelassen.

Der Junge klappte noch ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er stumm war. Jetzt war nur noch Furcht in seinen Augen zu lesen. Aemilius machte einen Schritt auf sein Opfer zu. Miguel sprang auf, mit katzenhafter Eleganz und Schnelligkeit, und floh auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Sein Blick irrte panisch zwischen den beiden Todessern hin und her. Severus wurde klar, dass allein schon ihre Aufmachung, und noch dazu in dieser Umgebung, für einen Muggel höchst irritierend, ja beängstigend sein musste. Er selbst war wie meistens ganz in Schwarz, Aemilius in Mitternachtsblau gekleidet, sie trugen Roben und Umhänge und wirkten wahrscheinlich wie aus einem mittelmäßigen Vampirfilm entsprungen.

„Severus", riss ihn Aemilius' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Stell ihn ruhig."

„_Impedimenta!",_ befahl Severus prompt. Es schien ihm der in dieser Situation geeignetste Zauber zu sein, da er das Opfer nicht steif werden ließ wie der Petrificus, und es auch nicht bewusstlos machte wie der Stupor-Fluch. Impedimenta verlangsamte schlicht jede Bewegung auf Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit. Dementsprechend stand Miguel nun mit verwirrtem Blick und sehr langsam blinzelnd wie eingefroren im Raum. Aemilius trat an die Seite ihres Opfers und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gegenwehr ist zwecklos", raunte er dem jungen Mann ins Ohr. „Hier gelten andere Regeln als in deiner Welt. Ich rate dir _dringend_, unseren Befehlen Folge zu leisten. – Severus, heb den Fluch auf. – Halt, warte."

Severus sah ihn fragend an.

„Probier mal ein wortloses Finite Incantatem."

Severus hob schweigend den Fluch auf.

„Sehr gut", lobte Aemilius. „Und jetzt sorg dafür, dass er sich auf den Tisch legt."

Nach kurzem Zögern hob Severus wieder seinen Zauberstab. Bisher hatte er die Unverzeihlichen nur an Tieren geübt. _Imperio, _dachte er konzentriert. Ein leiser Schauder lief über Miguels Körper und seine Augen bekamen einen abwesenden, irgendwie nach innen gerichteten Ausdruck.

_Geh zum Tisch und leg dich drauf. _

Miguel gehorchte, kaum dass Severus den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, doch seine raubtiergleiche Geschmeidigkeit war durch eckige und plumpe Bewegungen ersetzt worden, die irgendwie falsch aussahen.

_Noch nicht perfekt. _

Severus versuchte, sein Opfer auf subtilere Weise zu lenken. Er ließ Miguel vom Tisch aufstehen und einige Runden durch den Raum schlendern, sich hinknien, drehen, schneller und langsamer werden, ehe er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Zum Schluss bewegte der junge Mann sich ganz natürlich, selbst der glasige Blick war verschwunden – Miguel wirkte vollkommen wach und normal. Severus sah stolz auf sein Werk.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte eine sanfte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Severus schrak zusammen. Aemilius. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war mit Miguel, schlimmer noch, dass seine einzige Aufgabe gewesen war, ihr Opfer auf den Tisch zu befördern. Zerknirscht drehte er sich zu seinem Lehrer um. „Entschuldige bitte, Aemilius. Ich war irgendwie so vertieft in" –

„Entschuldigung wofür? Du hast mir gerade eine hervorragende Demonstration deiner Fähigkeiten geliefert. Ich hätte den Imperius nicht besser hinbekommen. Und ich bin nicht der Dunkle Lord, bei mir darfst du durchaus noch selbstständig handeln. Ich wünschte, Lucius hätte ein bisschen was von deiner ... Eigenverantwortlichkeit. – Nun, mach weiter. Auf den Tisch mit ihm und sorg dafür, dass er sich nicht bewegt."

Wie eine Marionette ging Miguel an Severus' Gedankenfäden zurück zum Tisch, setzte sich, streckte sich auf dem Holz aus.

_Reicht der Imperius, um ihn ruhig zu halten, _fragte Severus sich nervös. Das hing wohl vor allem von dem ab, was Aemilius mit Miguel vorhatte. „Und jetzt?", fragte er etwas unsicher.

„Kostet es dich sehr viel Konzentration, den Imperius aufrechtzuerhalten?"

Severus lauschte in seinen Geist hinein. Behutsam tastete er nach den feinen Fäden, die sein Bewusstsein mit dem Miguels verbanden. Ein leises Zupfen, und der junge Mann drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Ein kräftigerer Zug, und Miguel schlug hart mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. Severus schob den Imperius und alles, was dazu gehörte, in eine Ecke seines Geistes. Er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, wiederholte stumm einige Zaubertrankrezepte. Miguel blieb genau so auf dem Rücken liegen, wie er es ihm befohlen hatte. Der junge Todesser drehte sich von ihm weg, ging durch den Raum, legte seinen Umhang ab, wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu. Keine Veränderung. Severus sah Aemilius an und nickte. „Ich denke, ich hab ihn im Griff."

„Gut." Aemilius lächelte anerkennend. „Es ist wirklich eine Freude, mit dir zu arbeiten. Du hast das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl für solche Sachen." Dann schnitt er eine leicht angeekelte Grimasse. „Wahrscheinlich werden die Dinge, die jetzt auf deinem Stundenplan stehen, dir weniger gefallen. Ich bin zumindest abgehärtet ..." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Na, dann lass uns anfangen, damit wir's möglichst schnell hinter uns bringen."

Aemilius beugte sich über eine der Truhen und hob erst einen flachen Holzkasten heraus, dann eine etwas größere Kiste. Beide waren mit feinsten Intarsienarbeiten belegt, die verschiedene magische Zeichen formten. Severus strich neugierig mit den Fingern über das alte Holz der Kiste, es fühlte sich seidig und kühl an.

„Öffne sie. Das Pentagramm in der Mitte."

Vorsichtig legte Severus einen Finger auf das schwarz schimmernde Symbol. Der Deckel schwang lautlos auf. Im Inneren der Kiste befand sich ein Sortiment kleiner Flaschen und Tiegel, deren Inhalte in verschiedensten Farben schillerten. Einige davon sahen ausgesprochen ... _falsch_ aus. Severus überlief ein merkwürdig eisiges Kribbeln, wenn er sie ansah.

_Schwarzmagische Zaubertränke. _Sie waren alle beschriftet, aber nicht mit lateinischen Buchstaben. „Germanische Runen?"

Aemilius nickte. „Versuch es mit einem Übersetzungszauber."

Severus kam der Aufforderung nach, und vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Buchstaben, verwandelten sich und wurden für ihn lesbar. Die Namen der Tränke waren seltsam. _Johannisfeuer ... Ewige Finsternis ... Schlangenhaut ..._ Von einigen hatte Severus bereits gelesen, andere waren ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Etwas in ihm brannte darauf, diese verbotenen Tränke in Aktion zu sehen, sie auszuprobieren.

„Jetzt die andere Kiste. Diesmal musst du das Rad berühren, rechts unten auf dem Deckel."

Als der Kasten aufklappte, gab er den Blick frei auf eine Reihe funkelnder, scharf und bösartig aussehender Instrumente. Severus schluckte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich Mi- ... dass ich ihn ruhig halten kann, wenn wir die da benutzen", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Er fand es auf einmal gar nicht mehr gut, dass sein Opfer einen Namen hatte. Er fand die ganze Situation plötzlich ungemein abstoßend. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, jemanden zu quälen, wenn dabei überhaupt nichts rauskommen konnte? Der Muggel auf dem Tisch hatte keine Informationen, die sie aus ihm herausholen mussten, er hatte nichts getan, wodurch er Strafe verdient hätte ... Oder? Vielleicht –

„Aemilius?"

„Was ist?", fragte Aemilius mit gedämpfter Stimme. Er war gerade dabei, seine Kleidung zu wechseln, tauschte seine elegante Seidenrobe gegen die schwarze Ordenskluft. Eben band er sich die Maske vor.

„Gibt es irgendeinen speziellen Grund dafür, dass du gerade ihn gewählt hast?"

„Nein. Ich habe einfach einen Muggel genommen, bei dem ich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihn niemand vermissen würde. Dass es ausgerechnet ihn getroffen hat, ist Zufall gewesen."

„Was meinst du mit: ‚dass ihn niemand vermissen würde'? Wieso ... ?"

„Ich habe ihn gewissermaßen von der Straße geklaubt." Aemilius' Tonfall machte deutlich, dass es zu diesem Thema keine näheren Erläuterungen geben würde. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir anfangen. Aber erst ziehst du dir das hier über." Er warf seinem Schüler eine Garnitur Ordenskleidung zu.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus in die Kluft der Todesser schlüpfte. Kurz hielt er inne und ließ die Finger über den schweren und kühlen Stoff gleiten, ehe er sich hastig umzog.

„Es wird leichter dadurch. Glaub mir", sagte Aemilius, indem er seinem Schüler die Maske reichte. Dann traten sie an den Tisch.

Severus sah auf Miguel hinunter.

_Auf den Muggel._

Ihr Opfer blickte entspannt zu ihnen auf. Der Imperius-Fluch vernebelte seine Sinne und ließ kein Angstgefühl aufkommen. Dunkle Augen, die Severus fast vertrauensvoll ansahen.

_Miguel._

Severus hatte nicht den Wunsch, ihm wehzutun. Da berührte etwas Kaltes seine Hand. Ein silbernes, unheildrohendes Funkeln blitzte am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes auf.

„Du wirst seine Reaktionen mit dem Imperius kontrollieren. Lass ihn das Skalpell nehmen, er soll sich damit in den Arm schneiden, nicht zu tief und nicht in die Nähe von irgendwelchen wichtigen Adern."

Severus schloss seine Finger um das kalte Metall. Er sah Miguel in die Augen und hielt ihm das Skalpell entgegen. Miguel streckte eine Hand aus und ergriff es. Severus sah konzentriert auf die bronzene Haut ihres Opfers hinab. Miguel fügte sich mehrere Schnitte in den Unterarm zu – auf der Oberseite, um den „wichtigen Adern" aus dem Weg zu gehen. Fasziniert sah Severus auf das herunterrinnende Blut. Es war leicht gewesen, Miguel dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu verletzen, so leicht ...

_Er würde sich die Finger abhacken, wenn ich es ihm befehlen würde. Oder sich die Kehle aufschlitzen ..._

„Er soll dir das Skalpell wiedergeben." Miguel tat es. „Jetzt nimm den Imperiusvon ihm."

Einen Moment lang starrte Miguel verständnislos auf seinen blutenden Arm. Dann drang der Schmerz in sein Bewusstsein und ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Verstört und Hilfe suchend sah er Severus an. Severus wandte den Blick ab.

„Schau ihn an. Sieh ihm in die Augen."

Severus gehorchte widerstrebend.

Schmerz. Schmerz und Angst. Verständnislosigkeit.

„Du musst hart werden. Hart und kalt. Es darf dir nichts ausmachen, sie anzusehen."

„Warum macht ihr das?", flüsterte Miguel mit bebender Stimme. Aemilius musste wortlos den Silencio aufgehoben haben. „Was hab ich euch denn getan?"

„Sei still", befahl Aemilius knapp und schlug ihn hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. „Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst."

Blut quoll aus Miguels aufgeplatzter Unterlippe. Er zitterte.

„_Immobilia!" _

Der junge Mann sackte zusammen. Aemilius strich prüfend mit den Händen über den schlaffen Körper ihres Opfers. Miguel lag vollkommen reglos, nicht einmal seine Augen bewegten sich.

„Das ist der günstigste Spruch, wenn du jemanden für die Folter ruhig stellen willst. Immobilia entspannt alle Muskeln," – zur Demonstration hob Aemilius eins von Miguels Beinen an und ließ es fallen, es krachte schwer zurück auf die Tischplatte – „lässt dein ... Arbeitsobjekt aber bei vollem Bewusstsein. Schau dir seine Augen an."

Mit trockener Kehle beugte Severus sich über Miguels Gesicht. Merlin, ja. Obwohl sie vollkommen unbeweglich waren, lag in den Augen so viel Angst, dass es Severus fast wehtat.

„Das hier", kommandierte sein Lehrer, „reibst du ihm auf die Haut." Er reichte Severus den kleinen Tiegel mit der Aufschrift _Johannisfeuer_. „Zieh dir vorher die hier über." Mit kaum merklich zitternden Fingern nahm Severus ein Paar Handschuhe aus allerfeinster Drachenhaut entgegen. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema Kleidung sind ..." Ein „Wusch!" mit dem Zauberstab, und Miguel war nackt. Severus hörte, wie sich der Atem ihres Opfers rapide beschleunigte. Zögernd begann er, die Paste auf Miguels Haut zu verteilen. Das hauchdünne Drachenleder der Handschuhe schränkte seinen Tastsinn in keinster Weise ein, und als er über Miguels Unterarme strich, fiel ihm flüchtig auf, dass diese von zahllosen, knotigen Narben bedeckt waren. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, diesen fremden Körper so intim zu berühren mit dem einzigen Zweck, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ein entsetztes Keuchen, das bald in ein gequältes Stöhnen und Wimmern überging, war die Folge von Severus' Bemühungen.

„Wie wirkt das Zeug?", fragte er mit widerwilliger Faszination, während er beobachtete, wie Miguels Haut einen immer tieferen Rotton annahm und schließlich Blasen zu werfen begann.

„Nun, es fühlt sich in etwa so an, als würdest du lebendig verbrennen."

Severus schluckte mühsam und sah auf den keuchenden, aber absolut reglosen Körper hinab.

„Schwarze Hexen und Hexer haben es erfunden, um sich an den Aktivisten der Inquisition zu rächen. Häufig haben sie das Zeug als Rheumasalbe verkauft ... Wenn es nicht rechtzeitig neutralisiert wird, zerstört es die Haut und frisst sich immer tiefer in den Körper. Je nachdem, wie stark Herz und Kreislauf des Opfers sind, tritt der Tod nach dreißig bis sechzig Minuten ein. Der Rekord liegt bei zwei Stunden, habe ich mir von berufener Seite sagen lassen. – Jetzt reibst du das hier ein. Schnell."

Es war eine kühle, ziemlich flüssige Lotion von blauvioletter Farbe mit der Aufschrift _Wassergeist_, die Severus jetzt eilig über den geschundenen Körper verteilte. Miguels Haut fühlte sich heiß und klebrig an, und jede Berührung wurde mit einem unartikulierten Schrei beantwortet. Dann begann die Heilsalbe zu wirken und das Keuchen und Schreien wurde leiser, bis es schließlich ganz erstarb. Nur ein leises Wimmern blieb, ein konstantes Hintergrundgeräusch, das Severus fast als beruhigend empfand. Interessiert betrachtete er die Haut seines Opfers. Sie war zwar noch leicht gerötet, aber ohne jede Spur von Blasen oder anderen Verletzungen. Allein die offensichtlich schon älteren Narben an den Armen und, wie Severus mit einem beinah scheuen Blick feststellte, in der Leistengegend waren unverändert geblieben.

Aemilius legte prüfend den Finger an Miguels Halsschlagader. „Er hat keine sehr stabile körperliche Konstitution. Der Puls ist unregelmäßig und schon ziemlich schwach."

Severus umfasste das Handgelenk des jungen Mannes und zählte. Sein Lehrer hatte Recht. „Vielleicht ein Stärkungstrank?", schlug er vor.

Aemilius nickte und entnahm seiner Kiste ein etwas größeres Fläschchen, dessen Inhalt rubinrot schimmerte. „_Cœur de lion._ Der älteste schwarzmagische Stärkungstrank."

„Ist da Mantikor-Blut drin?" Severus' Faszination hatte seinen Ekel endgültig überwunden.

„Mantikor-Blut – und menschliche Herzfasern." Aemilius hob Miguels Kopf an und löste den Immobilia-Fluch. „Den Fluch aufzuheben ist wichtig, er könnte sonst an der Flüssigkeit ersticken." Dann flößte er dem jungen Mann einige Tropfen des Trankes ein. Miguel hustete und setzte sich mühsam auf. Er machte einen abwesenden Eindruck und schien sie im ersten Moment gar nicht zu erkennen. „Er ist noch ziemlich weit weg, aber er kommt zurück zu uns, es bleibt ihm gar nichts anderes übrig."

Tatsächlich dauerte es kaum eine Minute, bis Miguel wieder da war. Er starrte sie sekundenlang mit einem Ausdruck äußersten Entsetzens an. Dann machte er einen fahrigen, halbherzigen Fluchtversuch, der sogleich von Aemilius vereitelt wurde, indem er schlicht seine Arme um die Brust ihres Opfers schlang und es an sich zog. Miguel begann hilflos zu weinen, wie Wellen lief das Schluchzen durch seinen Körper. Severus sah, wie sich etwas im Gesicht seines Lehrers veränderte. Als ihr Opfer sich endlich erschöpft und geschlagen gegen Aemilius sinken ließ, hielt dieser den jungen Mann mit einem Arm aufrecht, den anderen löste er und strich Miguel beruhigend durchs schweißnasse Haar. „Severus", sagte er leise, „bring mir die Flasche mit _Traumlosem Schlaf_."

Aemilius flößte Miguel einige Tropfen des Tranks ein und hielt den jungen Mann fest, bis er eingeschlafen war. Dann trug er ihn durch die Seitentür auf einen weiteren Korridor, von dem insgesamt vier Räume abgingen. Es waren Kerkerzellen, wie Severus jetzt feststellte, drei mal vier Meter groß, stockfinster und kalt, gesichert durch schwere, eisenbeschlagene Eichentüren. Severus musste einen Strohsack zaubern, sein Lehrer wickelte Miguel in eine Decke und legte ihn auf das spartanische Lager.

„Für heute reicht es", sagte Aemilius leise und dirigierte Severus aus der Zelle. „Morgen Abend machen wir weiter." Mit einem dumpfen Klacken fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Okay, das war heftig, ich geb's zu. Krieg ich trotzdem ein Review?_

_LG Zora._


	9. Realitätsverlust

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke euch allen für die zahlreichen Reviews! Wir haben die 50 erreicht, jetzt gibt's Tollkirschensekt und Kürbiskuchen für alle. Bedient euch! ;-)_

_Und nach der Feier geht es weiter mit Severus und Miguel ..._

SSSSSSS

_Hallo amazone! _

_Dankeschön! 'geschmeichelt guck' __Ja, Miguel ist ein Stricher. Was seine Beziehung zu Aemilius betrifft, so besteht die tatsächlich nur darin, dass Aemilius ihn auf der Straße angesprochen, in eine Bar eingeladen und dort ein Betäubungsmittel in seinen Drink gemischt hat. Miguel hat ihn natürlich für einen Kunden gehalten, aber Aemilius hat nur nach jemandem gesucht, dessen Verschwinden niemandem wehtun und keine Nachforschungen provozieren würde. Miguel als Person interessiert ihn nicht, er braucht lediglich ein „Unterrichtsobjekt", an dem Severus das Foltern erlernen kann._

_LG Zora._

_Hallo Fanny Jute! _

_Danke für das Lob:-) Den Rest habe ich ja schon in der mail geschrieben ..._

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 9**

**Realitätsverlust**

SSSSSSS

_Tatsächlich dauerte es kaum eine Minute, bis Miguel wieder da war. Er starrte sie sekundenlang mit einem Ausdruck äußersten Entsetzens an. Dann machte er einen fahrigen, halbherzigen Fluchtversuch, der sogleich von Aemilius vereitelt wurde, indem er schlicht seine Arme um die Brust ihres Opfers schlang und es an sich zog. Miguel begann hilflos zu weinen, wie Wellen lief das Schluchzen durch seinen Körper. Severus sah, wie sich etwas im Gesicht seines Lehrers veränderte. Als ihr Opfer sich endlich erschöpft und geschlagen gegen Aemilius sinken ließ, hielt dieser den jungen Mann mit einem Arm aufrecht, den anderen löste er und strich Miguel beruhigend durchs schweißnasse Haar. „Severus", sagte er leise, „bring mir die Flasche mit_ Traumlosem Schlaf_."_

_Aemilus flößte Miguel einige Tropfen des Tranks ein und hielt den jungen Mann fest, bis er eingeschlafen war. Dann trug er ihn durch die Seitentür auf einen weiteren Korridor, von dem insgesamt vier Räume abgingen. Es waren Kerkerzellen, wie Severus jetzt feststellte, drei mal vier Meter groß, stockfinster und kalt, gesichert durch schwere, eisenbeschlagene Eichentüren. Severus musste einen Strohsack zaubern, sein Lehrer wickelte Miguel in eine Decke und legte ihn auf das spartanische Lager. _

„_Für heute reicht es", sagte Aemilius leise und dirigierte Severus aus der Zelle. „Morgen Abend machen wir weiter." Mit einem dumpfen Klacken fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss._

SSSSSSS

Lange lag Severus wach und wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Aemilius hatte ihn schweigend aus den Kerkern bis hoch zu seinem Gästezimmer geleitet, ihm in leicht ironischem Tonfall eine angenehme Nachtruhe gewünscht und war dann in Richtung Eingangshalle davongeeilt. Severus hätte gerne mit jemandem über die Stunden in den Kerkern gesprochen, ein Wunsch, der ihn selbst überraschte, aber da war niemand, mit dem er das Erlebte hätte teilen können.

_Niemand außer ..._

Severus setzte sich auf. Der Gedanke war absurd. Mehr als das, er war geradezu –

_Krank. Das ist krank. Das kannst du nicht machen._

Und trotzdem ließ die Idee ihn nicht mehr los. Sie zog und zerrte an ihm, minutenlang – und endlich schwang Severus die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Hastig suchte er im Kleiderschrank, zerrte schwarze Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Sweater hervor und schlüpfte hinein. Im Gehen sah er flüchtig in den Spiegel und stockte.

_Wie anders. _

Vorhin hatte er mit Aemilius' Erlaubnis die Ordenskluft mit hoch genommen und im Zimmer wieder angelegt, war mit Robe, Umhang und Maske vor dem Spiegel auf und ab gegangen. Er hatte sich stark gefühlt in dieser Kleidung, mächtig und überlegen. Und während er sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, war ihm die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er sich auch in den Kerkern so gefühlt hatte. Als er Miguel mit dem Imperiusbelegte ... Als er ihn zwang, sich selbst zu verletzten ... Als er selbst ihn verletzte, buchstäblich mit eigenen Händen. Immer wieder war da zwar auch Ekel und Mitleid gewesen, aber das Machtgefühl hatte doch überwogen.

Severus zog Jeans und Pullover wieder aus und legte die Ordenskluft an. Zuletzt band er sich die Maske vors Gesicht. Dann trat er vor den Spiegel.

Ein Fremder sah ihm entgegen.

SSSSSSS

Severus legte den Weg in die Kerker mit so schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit zurück, als sei er ihn schon viele Male gegangen. Vor der schwarzen Tür hielt er kurz inne. Dann legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf das Holz. Es fühlte sich warm an unter seinen Fingern, warm und lebendig. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, geprüft und abgewogen zu werden. Schließlich schwang die Tür auf. Wie vor einigen Stunden Aemilius, so entzündete nun Severus die Fackeln. Er öffnete die Tür zur Folterkammer auf die gleiche Weise wie die vorangegangene, durchquerte den Raum raschen Schrittes und trat durch die Seitentür auf den Zellengang. Auch Miguels Gefängnis öffnete sich lautlos für ihn.

Miguel lag nicht auf dem Strohsack, den Severus und Aemilius ihm hergerichtet hatten. Nein, er kauerte direkt vor der Tür, nackt, wie seine Peiniger ihn verlassen hatten, als hätte er stundenlang auf den Moment gewartet, in dem sie sich öffnen und ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht geben würde. Sobald das Licht aufflammte, stürzte er blindlings in Richtung Ausgang.

Severus reagierte automatisch_. „Crucio!",_ bellte er und Miguel stürzte kreischend auf die Steine. Als ihm nach einigen Augenblicken klar wurde, dass von seinem Gegenüber keine Gefahr ausging, hob Severus zögernd den Zauberstab und brach den Fluch ab. Miguel blieb einen Moment regungslos liegen. Dann raffte er sich auf und kroch weinend zu seinem Strohsack, ohne Severus anzusehen.

Severus blickte eine Weile schweigend zu seinem Opfer hinüber. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihm alleine gegenüberzutreten. Miguel lag nackt auf seinem improvisierten Lager in einer Ecke des Raumes zusammengerollt, zitternd und wimmernd wie ein verängstigter Welpe. Das erhebende Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit wurde zunehmend von Verunsicherung überlagert.

„Miguel?", fragte Severus leise und vorsichtig. Als keine Antwort kam, zögerte er kurz, dann überbrückte er mit einigen raschen Schritten die Distanz zwischen sich und der zusammengekauerten Gestalt am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Miguel?", wiederholte er sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Miguel zuckte erschrocken zusammen, drehte hastig den Kopf und starrte ihn aus tränenblinden Augen an. Verstört, voll Furcht vor dem, was ihm als Nächstes bevorstehen mochte. Irgendetwas in Severus wollte sein Opfer beruhigen, es trösten, ja, es sogar belohnen für das Gefühl von Überlegenheit und Macht, das es ihm vorhin während der Folter geschenkt hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Miguel klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, aber ein spöttisches Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Doch dieses Grinsen wurde von seinem Opfer offenbar als Drohung empfunden. Hastig hob Miguel die Hände vors Gesicht, wie um einen Schlag abzuwehren. Severus' Fröhlichkeit erstarb. Stumm zauberte er ein Glas Wasser, schob behutsam Miguels Hände beiseite und hielt ihm das Gefäß an die blutigen Lippen.

„Nun komm schon, es ist nicht vergiftet oder so."

Miguel wirkte vollkommen verunsichert. Erst machte er eine leichte Bewegung, als wollte er das Glas ergreifen. Dann aber ließ er die Hände wieder sinken, als hätte er Angst, soviel Eigeninitiative sei ihm nicht erlaubt.

„Nimm es ruhig."

Miguel griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Glas, warf noch einen scheuen Blick auf seinen Peiniger und leerte es dann hastig. Merlin, er sah dermaßen verängstigt aus ... Das leere Glas hielt er fest umklammert, als ob es eine unbezahlbare Kostbarkeit wäre.

„Willst du noch Wasser?"

Miguel sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ob du noch Wasser willst, hab ich gefragt!", zischte Severus leicht gereizt. Er war noch nie für seine Geduld berühmt gewesen, zumindest dann nicht, wenn es ein menschliches Wesen war, das sie auf die Probe stellte. Mit Zaubertränken sah es anders aus. „Was ist? Ja oder nein!"

Miguel schluckte nervös, offenbar unsicher, welche Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde. Angst stand in seinen dunklen Augen. Severus fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich in seiner Haut. Statt weiter zu fragen, füllte er das Glas schlicht mit einem „Wisch!" seines Zauberstabes. Miguel starrte fasziniert auf das Wasser.

„Du kannst es ruhig trinken, wenn du Durst hast", sagte Severus spöttisch. Eilig führte Miguel das Glas zum Mund, doch diesmal bebten seine Hände so sehr, dass es ihm aus den Fingern glitt und klirrend auf den Steinen zerschellte.

„Na toll", kommentierte Severus bissig, verstummte aber sofort, als er Miguels nahezu panischen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ist schon gut", murmelte er betreten. „Reparo." Die Scherben fügten sich wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt zusammen. Der Todesser füllte das Glas erneut und wollte es eben dem Gefangenen reichen, als er verblüfft feststellte, dass dieser in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Der magere Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, und doch blieb Miguel gespenstisch stumm dabei.

Severus schluckte und stellte das Glas zu Boden. „Miguel", sagte er leise und unsicher. Sofort schoss Miguels Kopf in die Höhe, doch in seinen Augen stand nichts als Furcht und Verzweiflung. Das war der Moment, in dem Severus endgültig die Kontrolle über die Situation verlor. Er sank neben Miguel auf den Strohsack und nahm ihn unbeholfen in die Arme.

SSSSSSS

Angst.

Er fühlte die fremden Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, den bedrohlichen Körper an seinem eigenen.

_Angst._

Miguel blieb vollkommen reglos in der Umarmung seines Feindes. Die Hände, die ihn jetzt ungeschickt zu streicheln begannen, hatten ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden eine Hölle des Schmerzes bereitet.

Nicht atmen. Nicht bewegen.

_Oh Gott, mach, dass er mir nicht wehtut ..._

SSSSSSS

Lange blieb Miguel vollkommen reglos. Severus war nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt atmete. Seine Angst musste überwältigend sein. „Ist gut, Miguel", murmelte er beruhigend. „Alles ist gut. Ich tu dir nichts ..."

Und plötzlich war es, als ob ein Damm bräche, und die Fluten fegten Severus einfach hinweg. Miguel schrie auf, ein Schrei äußerster Verzweiflung und Verlassenheit, und umklammerte seinen Peiniger, als ob der Todesser sein letzter Halt in dieser aus den Fugen geratenen Welt wäre. Er hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu weinen und zu schreien und nichts, was Severus tat, konnte ihn beruhigen. Hilflos strich er durch das schweißverklebte schwarze Haar, streichelte über die mageren Schultern, den knochigen Rücken.

Erst als Miguel vollkommen heiser war, hörte er auf zu heulen. Aber er ließ Severus nicht los, lockerte seinen panischen Klammergriff nur ein kleines bisschen und rutschte dem überraschten Todesser auf den Schoß, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Sein Gesicht hatte er in Severus' Halsbeuge geschmiegt und dieser spürte den fremden Atem warm über seine Haut streichen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nie einem anderen Mann körperlich so nahe gewesen war. Auch Miguels Nacktheit wurde ihm plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst. Und er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Da war es wieder, aufdringlich, penetrant, diese Wärme, dieses Prickeln ...

SSSSSSS

Der Atem des anderen beschleunigte sich, er verstärkte seinen Griff. Miguel spürte eine wohlvertraute Regung unter sich.

_Oh nein, das nicht. Bitte, das nicht._

Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte er, einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was unter der Maske vom Gesicht des anderen zu sehen war, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Aber er spürte das Zittern des fremden Körpers, hörte den nervösen Atem. Miguel presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, sich für das Kommende zu wappnen.

Doch es geschah nichts. Da war das erregte Luftholen, der schnelle Herzschlag, der feste Griff – und nichts geschah. Ein Gedanke schaffte es durch den Nebel der Furcht.

_Wenn er _das_ will – warum tut er's dann nicht einfach?_

Mühsam löste Miguel sich aus seiner Schreckstarre, kämpfte seine Angst und die daraus entstandene Übelkeit nieder. Vielleicht war das hier seine Chance – und wenn, dann war es mit Sicherheit die einzige Chance, die er bekommen würde.

_Wenn er _das_ von mir will, dann hätte er es längst haben können. _

Miguel lauschte den unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, spürte den zaghaften, halb streichelnden Berührungen nach, die die fremden Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken vollführten.

_Er hat Angst, _erkannte Miguel plötzlich. _Er hat Angst davor._

Wie alt mochte er sein, sein maskierter, schwarz verhüllter Peiniger? Es war schwer zu sagen, aber sicher nicht älter als er selbst. Also maximal neunzehn. Eher jünger. Deutlich jünger, wenn er seinem Instinkt trauen durfte. Wie viele Sechzehn-, Siebzehnjährige gab es, die sich offen eingestanden, dass sie schwul waren?

_Nicht viele vermutlich. _

Wieder spürte er zu dem fremden Körper hinüber.

_Er will. Aber er traut sich nicht. _

Langsam formte sich eine Idee in Miguels Kopf.

_Oh Gott, vielleicht ... Wenn ich ihn ermutige ... Vielleicht lässt er mich ja gehen, wenn ich mit ihm ..._

Eine Chance. Die einzige.

_Nur nicht zu heftig, nicht zu offensichtlich ... Wer weiß, wie er reagiert ..._

Miguel zögerte nicht länger. Er hauchte einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge des Maskierten.

SSSSSSS

Severus schämte sich. Er schämte sich für die Reaktion seines Körpers, für sein Begehren – und doch blieb er, wo er war, ließ Miguel nicht los. _Es ist falsch,_ sagte ein Teil von ihm. _Er ist ein Muggel. Du hast ihn gefoltert. Es wäre eine Vergewaltigung. So etwas tut man nicht. Das wäre schlimmer als Foltern. – Alles egal, _sagte ein anderer Teil. _Ich will, _brüllte das Tier in ihm._ Ich will, ich will, ich will! _Doch da gab es noch einen dritten Teil, und dessen Stimme war die lauteste von allen. _Ich habe Angst,_ sagte sie.

Plötzlich spürte Severus eine zaghafte Berührung an seinem Hals. Oh Merlin, war das etwa ein Kuss gewesen? Hatte Miguel ihn gerade geküsst?

Severus saß vollkommen erstarrt und wagte kaum zu atmen. Aber er fühlte, wie Miguels Atem sich beschleunigte, ob aus Angst oder Erregung vermochte er nicht zu sagen, und nach einigen Augenblicken wiederholte sich die Berührung. Diesmal konnte kein Zweifel mehr bestehen: Miguel hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst. Schmale Hände strichen Severus' über den Rücken, wanderten seinen Nacken hinauf. Miguel legte den Kopf zurück, sah ihn, immer noch unsicher, an, und als er keinen Widerspruch in den schwarzen Augen las, senkte er seine Lippen behutsam auf die von Severus.

SSSSSSS

Er konnte immer noch lügen, oh ja. Sein Körper, selbst seine Augen konnten Zuneigung, sogar Liebe heucheln, er hatte sie jahrelang darauf dressiert. Während er den Maskierten erneut küsste, ihm mit einer Hand über Gesicht und Schultern streichelte und die ungeschickten Hände auf seinem Rücken immer lebhafter wurden, nutzte Miguel seine freie Hand dafür, sich unauffällig vorzubereiten. Ihm war klar, dass sein Gegenüber so unerfahren war, wie man nur sein konnte, und er hatte sein Maß an Schmerzen für den heutigen Tag bereits deutlich überschritten.

Ja, der Maskierte war unerfahren. Unerfahren – und unbeherrscht. Nach kaum zwei Minuten wurde Miguel grob gepackt und herumgedreht. Nervöse Hände drückten ihn bäuchlings auf den Strohsack.

_Entspann dich, _befahl Miguel seinem aufbegehrenden Körper. _Du kennst das doch. Entspann dich! _Mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Atem zur Ruhe zu zwingen, während ihm zitternde Hände über den Rücken fuhren, ein bebender Körper sich auf ihn schob.

_Entspann dich!_

Der Maskierte war ungeschickt, aber nicht grob. Er tat Miguel nicht absichtlich weh, er wusste es einfach nicht besser. Miguel versuchte, in den stechenden Schmerz hineinzuatmen statt die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, so ging es besser, das hatte ihn jahrelange Erfahrung gelehrt. Trotzdem war er froh, dass der Junge so unerfahren war – die Sache war vorbei, noch ehe sie richtig begonnen hatte. Mit einem heiseren Schrei ergoss der Maskierte sich in seinen Körper, Sekunden später rutschte er zitternd von ihm herunter.

Jetzt musste Miguel doch die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Er zwang sich ein erfülltes Lächeln ins Gesicht, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und küsste den neben ihm Hockenden auf die schweißnasse Stirn. Lächelnd streichelte er durch das fettige Haar, lächelnd drückte er einen Kuss auf den schmalen Mund. Er lächelte sich die Seele aus dem Leib – und dann, tatsächlich, endlich huschte ein winziges Antwortlächeln über die Lippen des Maskierten. Miguels Herz machte einen Luftsprung. Vielleicht, möglicherweise, hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft.

SSSSS

Severus wurde von einem Gefühl durchströmt, das er nie zuvor erfahren hatte. _Euphorie vielleicht, _versuchte er die Empfindung zu klassifizieren. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und warm und unglaublich zufrieden an.

Mit unsicheren Fingern ordnete Severus seine Kleidung. Er durfte den anderen nicht ansehen, sonst würde sich sofort ein absolut dämliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen heften, da war er sich sicher. Schließlich wagte er doch einen Blick in das lächelnde Gesicht Miguels. Und obwohl er sich krampfhaft bemühte, gegenzusteuern, fühlte auch er den Schatten eines Lächelns über seine Lippen tanzen. Rasch beugte er sich vor und küsste Miguel ungeschickt auf den Mund. Ehe der andere den Kuss erwidern konnte, war Severus schon wieder zurückgewichen.

_Er muss doch frieren, _dachte er plötzlich, als er Miguel nackt auf dem Strohsack sitzen sah. _Nur eine einzige Decke, dabei ist es hier unten so kalt wie im tiefsten Winter im schottischen Hochland ..._

Abrupt sprang Severus auf und verließ die Zelle. Probeweise öffnete er eine der abgestoßenen Holztruhen auf dem Gang. Unzerbrechbares Geschirr. Stricke. Fußfesseln. Wolldecken.

SSSSSSS

_Ein Kuss. Erst ein Lächeln, und jetzt noch ein Kuss. _

Hoffnung breitete sich in Miguel aus wie warme Honigmilch. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle stand offen und es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis der Maskierte zurück war – er verschwand fast unter einem Berg zerschlissener Wolldecken.

_Das glaub ich jetzt nicht,_ dachte Miguel verblüfft, während er auf einen stummen Befehl des anderen von seinem Lager aufstand und zur Seite trat. Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie der Maskierte den Strohsack zurechtklopfte, Miguels bislang einzige Decke ausschüttelte und begann, ihm ein richtiges Bett zu bauen. Sorgfältig breitete er eine Decke über den rauen Stoff des Strohsacks, faltete eine zweite zum Kissen zusammen. Dann kam er auf Miguel zu, der zitternd vor Kälte im Raum stand und ihm mit großen Augen entgegensah. Widerstandslos ließ er sich in eine weitere Decke wickeln – die weichste von allen, wie er wenig später feststellen konnte – und zurück auf sein Lager drücken. Gehorsam streckte er sich aus und wurde sorgfältig in zwei zusätzliche Wolldecken gehüllt. Miguel musste plötzlich an seine Mutter denken, wie sie ihn umsorgt hatte, wenn er krank gewesen war als kleines Kind. Fast hätte er erneut zu weinen begonnen.

Der andere lächelte wieder sein flüchtiges Schattenlächeln, ehe er sich ebenfalls warm einpackte und an Miguels Seite niederließ. Miguel schüttelte innerlich den Kopf: Was war das für ein seltsames Wesen, das sich da hinter der Maske und unter den wallenden schwarzen Gewändern verbarg? Jetzt kam der andere ihm fast wie ein ganz normaler Junge vor, so harmlos und zufrieden wirkte er in seinen blau- und rotkarierten Decken.

Miguel atmete tief durch. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen rätselhaften Besucher. _Momentan ungefährlich,_ entschied er. Bleischwer kroch die Müdigkeit durch seine Glieder, und weil die Wolle und seine Erleichterung ihn wärmten, ließ er sich von ihr hinabziehen ins wirre Reich der Träume. Miguel wusste es nicht, aber als er einschlief, lag ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

SSSSSSS

Severus saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete nachdenklich den schlafenden jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Er verdankte Miguel die erste sexuelle Erfahrung seines Lebens – wenn man den Begriff, wie Lucius es so _treffend_ getan hatte, auf etwas bezog, das „zusammen mit jemand anderem" getan wurde. Was er mit Miguel getan hatte, war völlig neu gewesen für ihn – überwältigend, schön und auch ein bisschen beängstigend. Noch nie hatte er sich in seinem Körper so zuhause gefühlt wie jetzt. Noch nie hatte er sich so ... _wertvoll_ gefühlt wie jetzt. Es war eine andere Art von Hochgefühl als jenes, das ihm die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden, ein Lob von Aemilius oder gar vom Dunklen Lord verschaffte. Es war irgendwie inniger, reichte tiefer.

Severus streckte eine Hand aus und strich Miguel sacht durchs Haar. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er beugte sich vor, drückte seine Lippen auf Miguels, der den Kuss leicht erwiderte, ohne aufzuwachen. Severus betrachtete das schmale Gesicht, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf denen immer noch ein leises Lächeln lag, die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die Lider, die Wimpern ... Das alles wollte er streicheln und küssen, immerzu ...

_Ich bin verliebt, _wurde es ihm mit einem Mal klar. _Wirklich verliebt, _stellte er zwischen Staunen und Schock fest. Und plötzlich wurde er ganz krank bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand Miguel anrühren, ihm Schmerzen zufügen, ihn töten könnte.

_Das darf nicht geschehen. Niemals!_

Er musste etwas tun, um Miguel zu retten. Er brauchte einen Plan ...

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Eure Kommentare, Fragen und Anregungen sind wie immer sehr willkommen!_

_LG Zora._


	10. Geständnisse

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke an alle fleißigen ReviewerInnen!_

_Das folgende Kapitel wird ein bisschen ruhiger – so habt ihr Zeit, euren Schock über diese „unstandesgemäße" Beziehung zu verarbeiten ... ;-)_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 10**

**Geständnisse**

SSSSSSS

_Severus saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete nachdenklich den schlafenden jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Er verdankte Miguel die erste sexuelle Erfahrung seines Lebens – wenn man den Begriff, wie Lucius es so _treffend_ getan hatte, auf etwas bezog, das „zusammen mit jemand anderem" getan wurde. Was er mit Miguel getan hatte, war völlig neu gewesen für ihn – überwältigend, schön und auch ein bisschen beängstigend. Noch nie hatte er sich in seinem Körper so zuhause gefühlt wie jetzt. Noch nie hatte er sich so ... _wertvoll_ gefühlt wie jetzt. Es war eine andere Art von Hochgefühl als jenes, das ihm die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden, ein Lob von Aemilius oder gar vom Dunklen Lord verschaffte. Es war irgendwie inniger, reichte tiefer. _

_Severus streckte eine Hand aus und strich Miguel sacht durchs Haar. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er beugte sich vor, drückte seine Lippen auf Miguels, der den Kuss leicht erwiderte, ohne aufzuwachen. Severus betrachtete das schmale Gesicht, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf denen immer noch ein leises Lächeln lag, die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die Lider, die Wimpern ... Das alles wollte er streicheln und küssen, immerzu ..._

Ich bin verliebt,_ wurde es ihm mit einem Mal klar._ Wirklich verliebt,_ stellte er zwischen Staunen und Schock fest. Und plötzlich wurde er ganz krank bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand Miguel anrühren, ihm Schmerzen zufügen, ihn töten könnte. _

Das darf nicht geschehen. Niemals!

_Er musste etwas tun, um Miguel zu retten. Er brauchte einen Plan ..._

SSSSSSS

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Aemilius einen zeitigen Termin im Ministerium, und so saßen Severus und Lucius alleine am Frühstückstisch. Während Severus sich einen Toast mit Orangenmarmelade bestrich, musterte er sein Gegenüber unauffällig. Lucius sah noch ziemlich verschlafen aus, er trug einen petrolfarbenen Samtbademantel und hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sein langes Haar zu bürsten, das ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel. Wäre Aemilius dagewesen, da war Severus sich sicher, hätte Lucius es nicht gewagt, so zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Severus selbst war bereits seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen, geduscht und ordentlich angezogen. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er die letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen und sich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück auf sein Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Dennoch war er hellwach. Er fühlte sich unangenehm kribbelig, dachte ununterbrochen an Miguel, an ihre auf so widersprüchliche Weise gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht. Ganz nebenbei beschäftigte ihn auch noch das wissenschaftliche Problem, wieso Miguel so schlecht auf das Schlafmittel angesprochen hatte. Der Forschergeist in Severus wollte unbedingt wissen, was Aemilius seinem Opfer zuvor für ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht hatte und wie dieses mit dem _Traumlosen Schlaf_ reagiert haben könnte. Aber bevor er in dieser faszinierenden Frage zu irgendeinem Ergebnis kommen konnte, schob sich wieder die drängende Notwendigkeit in sein Bewusstsein, einen Plan zur Rettung Miguels auszuarbeiten. Und jetzt kam auch noch Lucius dazu, dessen von seiner ungewohnten Schlampigkeit noch verstärkte, irritierende Attraktivität es Severus unmöglich machte, irgendwelche kohärenten Gedanken zu fassen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

Während Severus gegen das Chaos in seinem Kopf ankämpfte, rührte Lucius missmutig in seinem Kaffee. Dann schien er plötzlich Severus' Blick zu spüren und sah auf. „Was ist?", fragte er gereizt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er musterte Severus ausgesprochen feindselig, und als dieser nicht antwortete, fuhr er in näselndem, leicht gelangweiltem Tonfall fort: „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, Snape, weißt du das? Machst dich hier breit wie ein stinkender _Bundimun_" –

Etwas in Severus sprang klickend aus seinem Platz. Er hatte sie einfach satt, die ständigen Beleidigungen und Sticheleien. Zwar hatten Lucius und er in den vergangenen Wochen während des Duellierunterrichts recht gut zusammengearbeitet, aber selbst da hatte der Ältere es nicht lassen können, regelmäßig seinen Spott über Severus auszukippen.

_Es reicht. Es reicht endgültig. _

„Warum, Lucius?", unterbrach Severus scharf. „Warum hasst du mich?"

In Lucius' eisgraue Augen schlich sich eine Spur von Unsicherheit. „Warum ...?", fragte er gedehnt und sah eine Weile schweigend aus dem Fenster. „Ich schätze mal, dass ich ein ziemlich schlechter Verlierer bin, Snape, und es gefällt mir nicht, wie du dich auf deiner Schleimspur durch mein Leben windest. Ich kapier nicht, was unser Lord an dir findet, und was meinen Vater angeht – es ist mir ein Rätsel, wieso er sich mit dir abgibt. Ich kann die Halbblüter, die dieses Haus betreten haben, an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen, und bei jedem von ihnen fallen mir ein paar gute Gründe ein, aus denen mein Vater diesen Dreck zu sich eingeladen hat. Geld, Macht, Attraktivität ... Aber warum er dich mickrige Vogelscheuche hier rumstolzieren lässt wie einen kleinen Prinzen ... Ich begreif es nicht."

„Es kann nicht jeder so gut aussehen wie du, Lucius", entfuhr es Severus bitter, ehe er die Worte zurückhalten konnte. Unterm Tisch ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und ich hab mir meine Familie nicht ausgesucht, verstehst du? Ich könnte gerne auf meinen Vater verzichten."

„Dein Vater ist der Muggel?", fragte Lucius in plötzlich freundlicherem Ton.

Severus stutzte. „Ja", sagte er dann.

„Und deine Mutter?"

„Eine Hexe. Und tot. Wie deine."

Lucius presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ja."

„Ich wünschte ..."

„Was?" Lucius sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich wünschte, sie wäre noch hier", sagte Severus leise. „Mein Vater hasst mich."

„Ja", erwiderte Lucius. Seine Augen hatten dabei einen seltsam abwesenden Ausdruck.

„Was ja?", hakte Severus irritiert nach.

„Ja, ich wünschte wie du, meine Mutter wäre noch hier, und ja, mein Vater hasst mich auch", erklärte Lucius in scheinbar gleichgültigem Tonfall.

„Aemilius hasst dich! Das glaub ich nicht." Severus war ehrlich überrascht.

Lucius gab ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich. „Er lässt es nicht so raushängen vor andern, schätze ich, aber ..." Er stockte und fuhr mit dem Finger eine feine Narbe auf seinem linken Arm nach. „Du hast es doch gesehen in der Nacht deiner Initiation ... Du hast mir doch geholfen, als ich in euren Aufenthaltsraum gestolpert kam." Mit einem Mal sah Lucius ihm direkt in die Augen. „Schätze, ich sollte mich endlich mal bei dir bedanken, Severus. Du hast mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

Severus spürte plötzlich den verwirrenden Drang, Lucius dämlich und dankbar anzugrinsen. Er unterdrückte ihn und präsentierte seinem Gegenüber stattdessen ein leichtes, kontrolliertes Lächeln. „Schon okay ... Aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, was das mit Aemilius zu tun hat. Ich meine, der Dunkle Lord hat dich übel zugerichtet, aber" –

„Der Dunkle Lord?", entfuhr es Lucius verblüfft. „Heißt das, du weißt nicht ...?"

„Was?" Ein stechendes Unbehagen stieg in Severus auf.

„Der Dunkle Lord ..." Lucius strich sich mit einem bitteren Lachen durchs Haar. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir einen heftigen Cruciatus auf den Hals gejagt, und damit war die Angelegenheit für ihn erledigt, soweit es körperliche Strafen betraf. Er hat mich nach dem Treffen noch einmal zu sich gerufen, um mich zu verwarnen, und in letzter Zeit habe ich nicht gerade die Aufträge bekommen, die ich mir gewünscht hätte ... – Severus, das, was du in jener Nacht gesehen hast, war nicht die Folge _seines_ Zorns. Es war mein Vater, der mich auf diese Weise bestraft hat."

Severus starrte ihn fassungslos an. _Aemilius? _Aemilius hatte seinem Sohn das angetan? Hatte sogar in Kauf genommen, dass Lucius an seinen Verletzungen sterben könnte? „Aemilius? Aber ... ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Wer versteht das schon ...", murmelte Lucius in sich hinein. „Er hasst mich ..." Dann sagte er lauter und mit einem irgendwie verloren wirkenden Blick zu Severus: „Hat er dir erzählt, wie meine Mutter Agrimonia gestorben ist?"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Mein Vater gibt mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Nicht etwa unbewusst, er hält mir das tatsächlich in regelmäßigen Abständen vor."

„Aber ... aber das ist doch absurd. Wie kann er" –

„_Ich weiß es nicht!", _fiel Lucius ihm unwirsch ins Wort. „Er muss sie wahnsinnig geliebt haben – und für mich war eben keine Liebe mehr übrig", stellte er in halb sachlichem, halb ironischem Tonfall fest. „Ich nehme einfach mal an, alle Liebe, die er für meine Mutter empfunden hat, hat sich in Hass gegen mich verkehrt." Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und griff nach einem Brötchen. Offensichtlich war das Thema für ihn beendet. Aber nach ein paar Minuten sprach er doch noch einmal. „Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns hart", bemerkte er mit bitterem Triumph in der Stimme. „Der Lieblingsspruch meines verehrten Vaters. Eines Tages kommt meine Stunde ... und dann ..."

Severus wandte sich schweigend seinem Toast zu. Eigentlich waren sie sich doch recht ähnlich – zumindest in ihren Verletzungen. Tobias Snape hasste seinen Sohn für seine magischen Fähigkeiten, so wie er seine Frau Eileen gehasst hatte, als er herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Severus um die Anerkennung seines Vaters gekämpft, und nie etwas anderes als Verachtung zurückbekommen. Severus litt furchtbar unter dem Verlust seiner Mutter, sechs Jahre ohne ihre Liebe hatten den Schmerz nicht geringer werden lassen. Tobias hatte seine Frau eines Tages totgeschlagen in seinem uferlosen Zorn. Ein Unfall, wie es später hieß, die Treppe heruntergestürzt – eine lahmere Ausrede hätte sich kaum finden lassen, aber sein Vater war damit durchgekommen.

Lucius dagegen hatte nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, seine Mutter kennenzulernen. Und Aemilius hatte seinen Sohn beinahe umgebracht in seinem absurden Hass ... Wie mochte es sich anfühlen, völlig ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen, nicht einmal die Erinnerung an einen liebevollen Menschen zu haben, an der man sich festhalten konnte? Vielleicht war Lucius doch kein solches Arschloch, wie Severus immer gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise war er sogar genau der Mensch, den Severus jetzt brauchte.

„Lucius?"

„Was?"

_Halt die Klappe. Du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten. _

„Ich ... hab ein Problem."

„Wir haben alle unsere Probleme", kommentierte Lucius, ohne vom Tagespropheten aufzusehen.

„Aber ... vielleicht könntest du mir helfen. Ich hatte gestern meine erste ... Unterrichtsstunde in euren Kerkern ..."

Der Tagesprophet fiel klatschend auf die Butter. „In den Kerkern? Jetzt schon?" Lucius musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Mitgefühl. „Die müssen dich ja wirklich für was ganz Besonderes halten. Du hast also letzte Nacht das erste Mal gefoltert und jetzt willst du dich bei mir ausheulen, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Severus schluckte. Lucius machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. „Nein, das nicht ... Ich meine, ja, schon, ich ... ich habe letzte Nacht das erste Mal gefoltert, aber ... aber _ausheulen _will ich mich bestimmt nicht bei dir."

Lucius musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Nicht? Was dann?"

„Ich ... ich glaube ..." Severus verstummte mutlos.

_Vielleicht ist Lucius doch nicht so ganz die richtige Adresse für dieses Problem ..._

„Salazar, Severus, spuck's endlich aus!", zischte Lucius ihn an. „Ich bin nicht besonders geduldig, weißt du!"

_Definitiv die falsche Adresse. _

„Vergiss es einfach", sagte Severus knapp.

„Oh nein, so billig kommst du mir nicht davon!" Ehe Severus wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Lucius seinen Zauberstab gezogen. _„Expelliarmus!"_ Der Spruch fegte Severus vom Stuhl und warf ihn krachend auf den Parkettboden.

_Im Bademantel, aber mit Zauberstab, _dachte er benommen. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen ..._ Er tastete nach seinem schmerzenden Hinterkopf und zog seine Hände hastig zurück. Sie waren klebrig von Blut.

„Scheiße ... Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Lucius kniete sich neben ihn auf den Fußboden.

„Ist nicht so schlimm ...", murmelte Severus. Das Zimmer schwankte vor seinen Augen und Lucius' Gesicht wirkte eigenartig verzerrt.

„Geht's dir gut, ja?"

„ ... bisschen schwindlig ...", war alles, was Severus noch flüstern konnte, ehe ihm schwarz wurde vor Augen.

SSSSSSS

Nur langsam driftete Severus wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Gesichter trieben an ihm vorbei – Aemilius, Lucius, Miguel, plötzlich seine Mutter Eileen, alle verschwommen und in weißen Nebel gehüllt. Dann wurde sein Geist mit einem Mal klar, die Bilder verblassten und er schlug die Augen auf.

Er lag in einem Bett. In _seinem_ Bett in seinem Gästezimmer, um präzise zu sein. Das Sonnenlicht fiel gedämpft durch die violetten Vorhänge, die seine Schlafstatt vom Rest des Raumes trennten. Neben ihm auf der Bettkante zeichnete sich eine dunkle Gestalt ab.

„Aemilius?", fragte er benommen.

„Bestimmt nicht", kam es spöttisch zurück.

Abrupt richtete Severus sich auf – um mit einem Stöhnen wieder in die Kissen zu sinken. „Lucius!"

„In Person." Lucius zog die Bettvorhänge ein Stückchen auseinander und Severus blinzelte geblendet. „Ich dachte mir, du würdest wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn du aufwachst. Deshalb hab ich lieber alles verdunkelt. Schätze, ich hab dir 'ne erstklassige Gehirnerschütterung verpasst."

Severus tastete vorsichtig nach seinem schmerzenden Kopf. „Es fühlt sich zumindest sehr danach an ...", stöhnte er.

„Hier, trink das." Lucius streckte ihm eine Phiole entgegen. Er lachte leise, als Severus misstrauisch an der grünen Flüssigkeit schnupperte. Das Lachen traf irgendeinen Punkt in Severus' Magengegend und sandte einen heißen Schauer über seine Haut.

„Ich will dich bestimmt nicht vergiften. Wenn ich dich immer noch umbringen wollte, hätte ich das vorhin leichter haben können. Das ist bloß ein Kopfschmerz-Trank."

Severus leerte das Gefäß in einem Zug und reichte es Lucius zurück. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände flüchtig – und wieder überlief es ihn heiß. Er wäre diesem beunruhigenden Phänomen gerne nachgegangen, fühlte sich momentan aber viel zu erschöpft dazu. Wenigstens wirkte der Trank rasch und befreite ihn von seinen pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Severus seufzte erleichtert.

„Besser?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Na, Merlin sei Dank. Mein Vater hätte mir bestimmt den Kopf abgerissen, wenn seinem kleinen Prinzen etwas Ernsthaftes zugestoßen wäre ..."

„Bitte nenn mich nicht so."

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. „Worüber wolltest du vorhin mit mir reden?"

„Was!"

Der junge Mann verdrehte die Augen. „Salazar, seit wann bist du so begriffsstutzig?"

Severus schluckte nervös. „Lucius, ich weiß wirklich nicht ..."

Lucius seufzte genervt. „Hör zu, Kleiner: Ich gebe dir hiermit mein heiliges Malfoy-Ehrenwort, dass alles, was in diesem Raum zwischen uns gesprochen wird, niemandem sonst zu Ohren kommt, egal, was du mir sagen wirst. Okay?"

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast, Schniefelus. Ich geb es höchst ungern zu, aber so ist es nun mal. Dadurch stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Einer Lebensschuld. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja ...", hauchte Severus.

„Ich muss diese Schuld auf gleiche Weise abtragen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es bei deinem Kinderproblem um Leben und Tod geht ..."

„Doch."

Lucius sah ihn überrascht an. „Um Leben und Tod? Ernsthaft?"

Severus nickte.

„He, Kleiner, du willst uns doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder?", fragte Lucius alarmiert.

Severus schwieg. _Da sieht man mal wieder, was Versprechen wert sind, _dachte er bitter.

Lucius schien zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. „Severus", sagte er entschieden, „ich werde mein gegebenes Wort nicht brechen, okay? Bitte sag mir jetzt, was los ist."

Severus zögerte nur kurz. Ohne Hilfe würde er es nicht schaffen, und wer außer Lucius käme dafür in Frage? „Na schön ...", sagte er leise, während er mit dem Saum seiner Decke spielte. „Es geht um Miguel."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Für eure Anregungen, für Tipps und Kritik bin ich wie immer sehr dankbar!_

_LG Zora._


	11. Enttäuschungen

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die ihre Meinung in Review-Form kundgetan haben._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 11**

**Enttäuschungen**

SSSSSSS

„_Warum sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte Severus misstrauisch._

„_Weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast, Schniefelus. Ich geb es höchst ungern zu, aber so ist es nun mal. Dadurch stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Einer Lebensschuld. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"_

„_Ja ...", hauchte Severus._

„_Ich muss diese Schuld auf gleiche Weise abtragen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es bei deinem Kinderproblem um Leben und Tod geht ..."_

„_Doch."_

_Lucius sah ihn überrascht an. „Um Leben und Tod? Ernsthaft?"_

_Severus nickte._

„_He, Kleiner, du willst uns doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder?", fragte Lucius alarmiert._

_Severus schwieg._ Da sieht man mal wieder, was Versprechen wert sind,_ dachte er bitter._

_Lucius schien zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. „Severus", sagte er entschieden, „ich werde mein gegebenes Wort nicht brechen, okay? Bitte sag mir jetzt, was los ist."_

_Severus zögerte nur kurz. Ohne Hilfe würde er es nicht schaffen, und wer außer Lucius käme dafür in Frage? „Na schön ...", sagte er leise, während er mit dem Saum seiner Decke spielte. „Es geht um Miguel."_

SSSSSSS

„Miguel? Was für ein Miguel?"

„Miguel ... Miguel ist der Name des Muggels, der momentan in euren Kerkern steckt, damit ich an ihm das Foltern lernen kann", erklärte Severus mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme.

„Scheiße", fluchte Lucius. „Du hast dich verliebt."

Diese Feststellung brachte Severus ziemlich aus dem Konzept. „Was ...? Woher weißt du ...?"

„Mann, Severus, denkst du, ich bin blind, oder was? Dass du schwul bist, hab ich schon damals gemerkt, als du mir geholfen hast, und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, es dir auf ... nun ja, auf nicht sehr nette Weise mitgeteilt zu haben." Lucius sah tatsächlich ein bisschen verlegen aus.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus knapp, während er wieder den Zorn und, vor allem, die Scham jener Sommernacht in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

„Na ja, und dass man ... dass man gegenüber seinen ersten Opfern eine gewisse ... Zuneigung empfindet, kommt durchaus häufiger vor. Sie geben dir dieses Gefühl der Macht, der Unbesiegbarkeit. Sie werden immer kleiner und du wirst immer größer während der Folter. Das ist eine ..." Lucius stockte und räusperte sich, ehe er leiser fortfuhr: „Das ist eine sehr intime Verbindung mit einem andern Menschen, die man da eingeht. Und irgendwie ist man seinem ... seinem Opfer dankbar dafür, dass man sich seinetwegen so mächtig fühlt."

„Er liebt mich ...", hauchte Severus.

Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Severus, das tut er ganz bestimmt nicht. Er versucht einfach nur, dich für sich zu gewinnen, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Denk doch mal nach: Er ist absolut abhängig von dir. Du kannst ihn töten, du kannst ihm Schmerzen weit jenseits des Erträglichen zufügen, kannst ihn brechen, ihn zerstören ... Wenn du folterst, dann hast du uneingeschränkte Macht über einen anderen Menschen. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, wieviel du von ihm übrig lässt, von seinem Körper, seiner Persönlichkeit ... Logisch, dass er versucht, dich zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen. Aber Liebe ... Salazar, so naiv kannst du doch nicht sein! Er kämpft um sein Leben, vielleicht auch nur um einen raschen Tod, aber unter solchen Umständen entsteht ganz sicher keine Liebe."

„Aber ..." Severus spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenkrampfte. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass Lucius Recht hatte, aber er konnte diese Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren, es ging einfach nicht. Es war zu schön gewesen, zu kostbar, er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, so sicher, so geliebt ... „Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme.

Lucius schwieg einen Moment. „Und was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich dir helfe, ihn irgendwie aus unserm Haus zu schmuggeln? In die Kerker kommt nur Aemilius, ich" –

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich war ... ich war noch mal unten letzte Nacht, alleine ... Aemilius weiß nichts davon. Ich bin in die Kerker gekommen, ich konnte sogar Miguels Zellentür öffnen."

Lucius starrte ihn an. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht", sagte er rau. „Er vertraut dir. Er vertraut dir wirklich. Ich fass es nicht. Weißt du, wann ich das letzte Mal da unten war? Ich hab einmal versucht, ohne sein Wissen in die Kerker zu gehen, die beschissene Tür hätte mich fast geröstet." Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Merlin, ich hasse ihn", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich ihn hasse ..."

„Lucius ...", begann Severus unsicher.

„Halt die Klappe", kam es wütend zurück. „Sag nichts, ich kann –." Er brach ab, bleich vor Zorn. Severus schwieg und begann hastig, seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten durchzugehen. Plötzlich sah Lucius auf. Sein Gesicht war maskenhaft starr und in seinen Augen blitzte kalte Wut. „Ich helfe dir. Ich werde diesen Muggel mit dir da rausholen. Jetzt. Sofort." Er packte Severus am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Bett. „Los, beeil dich. Wer weiß, wann mein feiner Herr Vater wieder hier aufkreuzt."

SSSSSSS

Schweigend eilten sie in die Kerker hinab. Wie in der Nacht zuvor taten sich die Türen für Severus auf, sobald er die Hand auf das Holz legte. Lucius folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd auf den Zellengang. Auch Miguels Gefängnis ließ sich problemlos von Severus öffnen und die Fackeln im Inneren des Raumes entflammten wie von selbst. Lucius murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einem sehr unanständigen Fluch anhörte.

„Miguel?", fragte Severus unsicher.

Der Gefangene kauerte auf seinem Strohsack, nach wie vor nur mit einer Wolldecke bekleidet – auch wenn er nun, dank Severus, über mehrere Exemplare verfügte – und starrte die beiden Todesser aus großen Augen an. Severus wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Lucius immer noch im Bademantel war. Und auch er selbst sah in braunen Cordschlaghosen und blauem Pulli – er war an diesem Morgen so mit seinen Gedanken an Miguel beschäftigt gewesen, dass er geistesabwesend in seine alten Sachen geschlüpft war – wohl nicht halb so furchteinflößend aus wie in Ordenskluft und Maske.

„Das ist er also", stellte Lucius überflüssigerweise fest. Mit drei Schritten war er neben Miguel und riss ihm die Decke herunter. Der Gefangene schrie erschrocken auf. Lucius ließ seinen Blick rasch über den mageren Körper wandern.

„Lucius! Was machst du da?" Severus starrte seinen Begleiter entsetzt an.

_Merlin, ich hätte ihn nie hier reinbringen dürfen! Was, wenn er ihn verletzt? Ihn tötet?_

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", wandte sich Lucius in scharfem Ton an Severus.

„WAS?!"

„Ob du ihn gefickt hast, will ich wissen!", fauchte Lucius grob.

„Spinnst du? Was soll'n das?" Severus spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Bist du blind oder was?! Zuviel Testosteron ihm Blut?" Lucius hatte Miguels linken Arm gepackt und hielt ihn in die Höhe. Miguel zitterte heftig und sah verängstigt zu Severus hinüber. ‚_Hilf mir', _flehten seine Augen. „Der Kerl ist ein verdammter Fixer. – Komm her und sieh dir das an."

Widerstrebend trat er an Lucius' Seite. Dieser drehte Miguels Arm so, dass Severus die zahllosen knotigen Einstichstellen sehen konnte. Jetzt erinnerte er sich, dass er diese Narben flüchtig wahrgenommen hatte, als er sein Opfer mit der Foltersalbe einrieb. Dann griff Lucius sich Miguels anderen Arm – und der sah auch nicht besser aus.

Abrupt ließ Lucius den Gefangenen los. Miguel keuchte angstvoll auf, als der Todesser die Hände forschend über seinen nackten Körper gleiten ließ. In der Leistengegend hielt er kurz inne. Narben auch hier. Lucius drückte Miguels Beine auseinander.

„Was machst du da?" Etwas wie Eifersucht stieg in Severus hoch. Eifersucht – und verletzter Besitzerstolz. Was hatte Lucius an seinem ... Severus' Gedanken gerieten ins Stocken. Er erschrak über sich selbst. Hatte er denn irgendwelche Rechte an Miguel? Und falls ja, welcher Art waren sie?

„Ich versuche herauszufinden, was er alles an Krankheiten mit sich rumschleppt – und was davon du dir letzte Nacht eingefangen haben könntest." Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über Miguels Körper, wie er es zuvor mit seinen Händen getan hatte. „Gehst du auf den Strich?", wandte er sich in aggressivem Ton an den Gefangenen. Miguel schwieg, stumm vor Angst. „Verflucht noch mal, kannst du nicht sprechen?!" Lucius hob drohend den Zauberstab.

„Ja", hauchte Miguel.

„Scheiße", fluchte Lucius.

„Lucius, ich versteh nicht, was das soll." Severus versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Aber sein Begleiter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihm eine gehörige Angst einzujagen. Was, wenn er sich wirklich mit irgendeiner hässlichen Sache angesteckt hatte?

Lucius beachtete ihn nicht. Stattdessen taxierte er Miguel mit eisigem Blick. „Weißt du, ob du irgendwelche Krankheiten hast? – Und wag es nicht, mich anzulügen", setzte er drohend hinzu. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit deinem Blutbild, und deine Leber ist auch nicht in Ordnung."

„Ich ... Hepatitis", flüsterte Miguel, indem er in sich zusammenkroch und sich so klein wie möglich machte.

„Hepatitis. Klasse. Ansteckend?"

Miguel nickte. Er bebte am ganzen Körper.

Schweigend steckte Lucius den Zauberstab weg. Dann hob er die Hand und versetzte dem Gefangenen eine schallende Ohrfeige – mit dem Handrücken, als Zeichen seiner absoluten Verachtung. „Kleines Flittchen. Hast du gedacht, du könntest dich freikaufen, indem du ihm deinen Arsch hinhältst?"

„Lucius ...", bat Severus mit unsicherer Stimme. Ihm war plötzlich schlecht.

Lucius reagierte nicht. „Dir war's völlig egal, mit was du ihn ansteckst, oder? – Lüg nicht!" Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht, noch härter diesmal. Ein feiner Blutfaden rann aus Miguels Nase.

„Ja", wimmerte er. Er machte keinen Versuch, sich vor Lucius' Schlägen zu schützen.

„Du gibst also zu, dass du nur mit ihm geschlafen hast, um freizukommen und dass es dir egal war, ob du ihm dadurch schadest?" Diesmal schlug Lucius nicht zu, er sah Miguel einfach nur an, mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Ekels.

„Ja." Das Flüstern war kaum zu verstehen.

„Lauter!", befahl Lucius und hob abermals die Hand.

„JA!" Die Tränen rannen Miguel übers Gesicht, vermischten sich mit Rotz und Blut.

Lucius drehte sich um und sah Severus an. „Du hast ihn gehört."

Severus nickte stumm. Er war unfähig, ein Wort hervorzubringen.

„Hast du auch begriffen, was sie gesagt hat, deine erste große Liebe?" Lucius' Stimme troff vor Spott und Bitterkeit.

Wieder nickte Severus.

„Und? Willst du ihm immer noch helfen?"

Severus sah Miguel an. Sah in die dunklen Augen, die von Tränen und Angst verschleiert waren.

‚_Hilf mir. Bitte.'_

„Ja."

Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Idiot", knurrte er, aber er legte dem Gefangenen die Decke wieder über die Schultern, zog ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seinem Bademantel und wischte Miguel mit angewidertem Ausdruck Blut, Rotz und Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Reiß dich zusammen", fuhr er den Zitternden an. „Du hast ein scheißverdammtes Glück. Ich an Severus' Stelle hätte dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abgezogen. – Hör zu", wandte er sich in schroffem Ton an Severus. „Wir müssen es so aussehen lassen, als wäre er hier unten an den Folgen der Folter krepiert. Was nicht mal unwahrscheinlich ist bei seinem miserablen Gesundheitszustand." Seine Hand fuhr unter die Decke und betastete erneut Miguels mageren Brustkorb, als wäre er ein Stück Vieh. Miguel ließ es mit angehaltenem Atem über sich ergehen.

„Es gibt da einen Trank", fuhr Lucius fort. „Er ist gefährlich, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn es klappt, wird er eine sehr überzeugende Darstellung seiner Leiche abliefern. Wenn es schiefgeht, ist das Resultat im Grunde dasselbe, nur ohne die Darstellung."

Severus schluckte und sah, wie Miguel noch eine Spur bleicher wurde.

„Aemilius wird nicht damit rechnen, dass irgendwas an der Sache getürkt sein könnte, er wird ihn für tot halten. Jetzt kommst du ins Spiel, Severus. Du musst meinen Vater irgendwie dazu bringen, dass er dir die Entsorgung des Kadavers überlässt. Erzähl ihm meinetwegen, du wolltest einen neuen Trank ausprobieren, der organisches Material in mineralisches zerlegt oder so – und bete, dass er dein Experiment nicht mit ansehen will."

Miguels Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Severus' Hals wurde eng.

„Es gibt einen Ort auf unseren Ländereien, ein unterirdisches Versteck, von dem ich sicher bin, dass mein Vater es nicht kennt. Wir werden dein kleines Flittchen gemeinsam dorthin schaffen und es wiederbeleben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es wieder aufwacht, liegt bei ungefähr achtzig Prozent. Wir können es ein Weilchen im Versteck zwischenlagern, bis du dir klar darüber bist, was du eigentlich willst von ihm. – Na ja, in unserer Welt lässt sich Hepatitis ziemlich einfach heilen. Ich bin sicher, Avery würde auch den Rest von deinem Muggel einigermaßen wiederhinkriegen, und dann hättest du wenigstens was, an dem du deinen Sexualtrieb abreagieren kannst – und das mich vor deinen Avancen bewahrt."

„Lucius!", keuchte Severus schockiert.

„Und", fuhr Lucius fort, ohne auf ihn einzugehen, „Avery sollte auch dich unbedingt gründlich durchchecken. Wer weiß, was du dir letzte Nacht eingefangen hast."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Die Aussicht, von seinem Lehrer auf Geschlechtskrankheiten untersucht zu werden, war nicht sehr verlockend. Und die Vorstellung, dass er sich tatsächlich mit irgendetwas infiziert haben könnte, noch viel weniger.

„Ich hole den Trank. Pass du auf die kleine Nutte auf."

Sobald Lucius fort war, hockte Severus sich stumm neben den noch immer weinenden Miguel auf den Strohsack. Er war wie betäubt. Sicher, im Grunde hatte er gewusst, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nicht aus Liebe oder auch nur aus Zuneigung entsprungen waren – bei keinem von ihnen. Soweit es ihn selbst betraf, war erst Mitleid, dann Neugier und schließlich sexuelle Erregung im Spiel gewesen, doch auf Miguels Seite wohl einfach nur Angst und Verzweiflung. Und dass er selbst das Hochgefühl nach seinem ersten Mal mit Liebe verwechselt hatte ... Severus schluckte hart. Er fühlte sich furchtbar leer und verletzt, aber da war kein Hass, nicht einmal Zorn in ihm. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich Miguel durch die verschwitzten Locken. Miguel wich nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück, hielt jedoch den Blick gesenkt.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte Severus. Miguel gehorchte zögernd. „Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich bin nur ..." Severus spürte in sich hinein und versuchte die Leere und das dumpfe Gefühl in Worte zu fassen. „ ... traurig."

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Miguel. „Ehrlich." Sein Blick bestätigte seine Worte „Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht verletzen ... oder dich mit was auch immer anstecken. Ich wollte einfach nur hier raus." Er hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen.

„Du kommst hier raus." _So weiches Haar ... _Er sog Miguels Duft ein. Seine Finger wanderten tiefer, fanden Haut, liebkosten ungeschickt das fremde Gesicht. Miguel schloss die Augen. Severus beugte sich vor, verharrte zögernd – dann drückte er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die zerbissenen Lippen.

„Severus! Verdammt, kannst du nicht wenigstens warten, bis du weißt, _welche_ Krankheiten er hat?"

Erschrocken fuhr Severus zurück und wischte sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Es – es war nicht Miguels Schuld!", stieß er hervor.

Lucius schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und reichte Severus eine kleine Glasflasche mit einer blassblauen Flüssigkeit. „_Engelskuss_", erklärte er. „Wie passend." Sein spöttisch herablassender Blick traf Severus wie ein vergifteter Dolch. Er senkte errötend die Lider.

Lucius zauberte ein Glas und füllte es mit Wasser, das er aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes fließen ließ. Miguel beobachtete ihn fasziniert. „Wieviel wiegst du?"

„Ich ... so sechzig Kilo, ungefähr?"

„Meine Güte, du bist doch mindestens einsachtzig groß ... Severus wird dich ein bisschen rausfüttern müssen. Auf Haut und Knochen liegt es sich so unbequem."

„Lucius, bitte." Severus war sich sicher, von Minute zu Minute zu tieferen Rotschattierungen zu wechseln.

„Ja ja, schon gut. – Zwölf Tropfen. Und zähl genau."

Miguels Blick folgte jedem der Tropfen, die zäh und zögernd aus der Flasche quollen, ins Wasser fielen und dort kleine blassblaue Explosionen auslösten.

„Gib ihm das Glas bloß nicht, der lässt's nur fallen, soviel Schiss wie er hat. Und der Trank ist mehr wert als dein kleiner Muggel. Eine absolute Fehlinvestition, meiner Meinung nach – aber mich fragt ja keiner."

Severus hielt Miguel das Glas an die Lippen. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Miguel trank in einem Zug. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, ehe sich seine Augen nach hinten verdrehten und er mit einem leisen Seufzen zusammensackte.

„Hervorragend", kommentierte Lucius, als er prüfend den Zauberstab über die reglose Gestalt führte. „Ohne spezielle Zauber sind keine Lebensfunktionen zu erkennen. Jetzt muss nur noch mein hochverehrter Herr Vater zurückkommen – aber er sollte uns besser nicht hier unten finden."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Jetzt seid ihr dran. Schickt mir ein kleines, feines Review ... ;-)_

_LG Zora._


	12. Verschwörung

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke für eure Reviews:-)_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 12**

**Verschwörung**

SSSSSSS

_Miguels Blick folgte jedem der Tropfen, die zäh und zögernd aus der Flasche quollen, ins Wasser fielen und dort kleine blassblaue Explosionen auslösten. _

„_Gib ihm das Glas bloß nicht, der lässt's nur fallen, soviel Schiss wie er hat. Und der Trank ist mehr wert als dein kleiner Muggel. Eine absolute Fehlinvestition, meiner Meinung nach – aber mich fragt ja keiner."_

_Severus hielt Miguel das Glas an die Lippen. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Miguel trank in einem Zug. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, ehe sich seine Augen nach hinten verdrehten und er mit einem leisen Seufzen zusammensackte. _

„_Hervorragend", kommentierte Lucius, als er prüfend den Zauberstab über die reglose Gestalt führte. „Ohne spezielle Zauber sind keine Lebensfunktionen zu erkennen. Jetzt muss nur noch mein hochverehrter Herr Vater zurückkommen – aber er sollte uns besser nicht hier unten finden."_

SSSSSSS

Severus und Lucius saßen bereits beim Abendessen, als Aemilius zurückkehrte. Mühsam hatte Severus sich durch den Unterricht gequält, von den Erläuterungen seiner Lehrer aber kaum ein Wort mitbekommen. Nun saß er über seinen Teller gebeugt und stocherte nervös in seinem Gemüse herum – ihm war schlecht vor Aufregung und Angst. Lucius hatte sich besser im Griff, er aß mit Appetit und wirkte so arrogant und unnahbar wie immer.

„Guten Abend allerseits!" Aemilius erschien in der Tür zum Speisezimmer. Er trug eine prächtige amethystfarbene Robe mit Goldstickerei, sein langes weißblondes Haar hatte er mit einem violetten Samtband im Nacken zusammengebunden. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Severus, dass Vater und Sohn sich auf fast unheimliche Weise ähnlich sahen.

Aemilius wirkte, als ob nichts ihm seine prächtige Laune verderben könnte, selbst für Lucius hatte er heute ein winziges Lächeln übrig. „Und guten Appetit." Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ der Hausherr sich am Esstisch nieder. Sofort eilte einer der Hauselfen herbei. „Guten Abend, Master Malfoy, Sir. Sie wünschen zu speisen, Sir?" Aemilius teilte dem kleinen Wesen seine Wahl mit und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Severus würgte hektisch einen Löffel Erbsen hinunter, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. „Ganz gut", keuchte er schließlich mühsam. Sein Lehrmeister sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Severus wurde klar, dass eine ausführlichere Antwort verlangt war. „Avery und ich waren im Wald, er hat mir Sammelstellen für einige seltene Heilpflanzen gezeigt und mir ihre Anforderungen an den Standort erklärt."

„Sehr schön. Und was hast du bei Rabastan gelernt?"

Severus zauderte. Die Wahrheit war, dass er in seiner ersten Stunde bei Rabastan Lestrange absolut gar nichts gelernt hatte, weil er viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken an Miguel beschäftigt gewesen war. „Die Besonderheiten isländischer Runen. Und Fenrir hat versucht", fuhr er rasch fort, ehe Aemilius nachhaken konnte, „mir die Unterschiede im Sozialverhalten von Menschen und Werwölfen zu erläutern."

Sein Lehrer schmunzelte. „Deiner Formulierung glaube ich entnehmen zu können, dass ihm dieses Unterfangen nicht geglückt ist." Severus sah beschämt auf seinen Teller. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich ... war ein bisschen abgelenkt."

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil ... wegen dem Unterricht heute Abend."

Aemilius hob die Augenbrauen. „Wegen unseres Unterrichts? Folterkunst?"

Severus nickte.

„Die Sache beschäftigt dich?"

„Ja", gab er widerwillig zu.

„Das ist normal – und es ist gut so. Ich wäre nicht eben erfreut, wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde zu foltern – selbst, wenn es sich nur um einen Muggel handelt."

Ein brennendes Gefühl stieg von Severus' Unterbauch auf, erfasste sein Herz. „Er heißt" –

„Vater, ich bin fertig. Darf ich mich entfernen?", fiel ihm Lucius ins Wort.

Aemilius runzelte die Stirn. „Hättest du die Güte, unseren Gast ausreden zu lassen, Lucius?"

„Verzeihen Sie, Vater. Bitte entschuldige, Severus. Ich sollte wirklich mehr auf das achten, was ich sage – und darauf, wann ich es sage." Lucius warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu – und ihm wurde siedendheiß bewusst, dass er beinahe Partei für Miguel ergriffen und sich damit verraten hätte.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung, _Sohn._ Du darfst dich entfernen", sagte Aemilius kühl.

„Danke, Vater."

SSSSSSS

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Severus mit seinem Lehrer in Miguels Zelle. Miguel lag da, wie Severus und Lucius ihn am Morgen verlassen hatten – zusammengerollt auf seinem Strohsack, scheinbar schlafend, doch seltsam still dabei.

_Merlin, mach, dass es funktioniert hat, _flehte Severus stumm.

„Miguel?" Aemilius kniete nieder und legte dem Gefangenen die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch er schien sofort erkannt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Miguel!" Er schüttelte die reglose Gestalt. Keine Reaktion. Aemilius zog den Zauberstab und ließ ihn über den zusammengekauerten Körper gleiten – einmal, zweimal. Dann sah er zu Severus auf. „Er ist tot."

Severus starrte ihn an. Er musste Schock und Überraschung nicht heucheln, zu groß war die Angst, dass Aemilius Recht haben könnte mit seiner Feststellung. „Aber er ... Wie kann das sein?"

Sein Lehrer führte den Zauberstab erneut über Miguels Körper. „Herzversagen oder Kreislaufkollaps – es kommt aufs Gleiche hinaus. Er war einfach nicht kräftig genug." Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung zog Aemilius die Decke über Miguels starres Gesicht. „Nun, ich fürchte, unser Unterricht wird sich heute auf die Theorie beschränken müssen. – Komm mit nach nebenan."

Und jetzt?

„Ich ... darf ich den ... den Körper haben?"

_Na toll. Das war ja eine rhetorische Glanzleistung._

Aemilius drehte sich abrupt um und sah ihn irritiert an. „Wozu brauchst du eine Leiche?"

„Damit ... Ich möchte einen Verwandlungszauber ausprobieren."

„So?", fragte sein Lehrer misstrauisch. „Und in was willst du das da" – er stieß den leblosen Körper mit der Stiefelspitze an – „verwandeln?"

„Ich ... in einen Stein."

„In einen Stein", wiederholte Aemilius kopfschüttelnd. „Und dann? Willst du ihn dir um den Hals hängen? Verwandlungszauber können sich mit der Zeit abschwächen, und ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu erläutern, was in diesem Fall Unappetitliches mit deinem Schmuckstück geschehen würde."

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ... _

Severus' Gedanken rasten. „Ich möchte ihn begraben", stieß er endlich hervor.

Aemilius schwieg einen Moment lang. „Die Sache ist dir wohl noch näher gegangen, als ich dachte, hm?", fragte er schließlich und legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus nickte, den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen gerichtet.

„Na schön", seufzte sein Lehrer ergeben. „Du kannst ihn haben. Aber sieh zu, dass du das Loch groß genug machst – falls er sich zurückverwandeln sollte."

Ein warmes Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete Severus. „Danke", hauchte er.

„Schon gut. Aber mit der Entsorgungsproblematik wirst du dich morgen früh beschäftigen müssen – jetzt ist Unterricht angesagt."

SSSSSSS

Zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden haben einhundertundzwanzig Minuten. Einhundertundzwanzig Minuten haben siebentausendzweihundert Sekunden. Siebentausendzweihundert Sekunden, in denen Severus sich mit Gewalt zwingen musste, nicht ständig von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten. Siebentausendzweihundert Sekunden, in denen er all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um Aemilius einigermaßen aufmerksam zuzuhören und halbwegs intelligente Zwischenfragen zu stellen.

Endlich, endlich war es vorbei. Sobald sein Lehrer außer Sicht war, rannte Severus zu Lucius' Räumen und hämmerte wie wild an die erstbeste Tür.

„Schhht!", zischte es hinter ihm. Lucius kam aus dem gegenüberliegenden Zimmer gestürzt. „Ich verstecke mich bestimmt nicht in der Besenkammer."

Severus errötete.

„Und – hat es geklappt?"

Er nickte. „Miguel ist noch unten. Aber ich hab gefragt – ich darf ihn haben!" Severus merkte nicht, dass er wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge klang, dem eben sein Lieblingsspielzeug versprochen worden war.

Lucius schüttelte amüsiert schnaubend den Kopf. „Na, dann wollen wir mal keine Zeit verlieren."

SSSSSSS

„Und du bist sicher, dass Aemilius diesen Ort nicht kennt?"

„Absolut sicher."

Sie hatten Miguel aus den Kerkern geholt und waren mit ihm durch einen Kamin im Tränkelabor gereist. Nun standen sie in einem düsteren, verstaubten Raum, der aussah, als ob ihn seit Jahren niemand mehr benutzt hätte. Lucius levitierte Miguel in Richtung Bett, das im Gegensatz zum Rest des Raumes erstaunlich sauber wirkte.

„Ich war heute schon mal hier und hab ein bisschen Ordnung gemacht", erklärte Lucius, als er Severus' erstaunten Blick registrierte. „Aber ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, deshalb hab ich nur ein paar Vorräte und einiges an Kleidung rübergeschafft. Alles andere musst du selbst erledigen."

Severus nickte irritiert. Lucius hatte sich Arbeit gemacht – für ihn? Und das, obwohl er noch nicht einmal hatte sicher sein können, dass ihr Plan funktionierte?

„Erst wollte ich Avery herrufen, aber das ist zu riskant. Er und mein Vater sind zu gut befreundet, als dass man sich auf Jims berufliche Schweigepflicht verlassen könnte. Abgesehen davon – er nimmt's mit seinem Berufsethos eh nicht so genau. Wir werden uns mit Hraban begnügen müssen."

„Hraban!" Leise schlich sich das Unbehagen in Severus' Herz. Von seinem ersten Opfer sollte er Hilfe erwarten – und akzeptieren – können?

„Er ist mir noch was schuldig. Ich hab ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aus einer bösen Klemme geholfen. Außerdem ist er absolut zuverlässig – er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als seine Kameraden zu verraten. Und das gilt ganz besonders in Bezug auf mich." Ein anzügliches Grinsen erschien auf Lucius' Lippen. „Oh, und er mag dich, Kleiner. Ich glaube, in Hraban hast du einen Bruder im – na, nicht im Geiste, mehr in ... sexuellen Präferenzen gefunden."

_Irgendwann kriegt er das alles zurück – jede einzelne dämliche Anspielung ... _

Aber nicht jetzt. Noch brauchte er Lucius. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, in Gegenwart des Älteren nie ganz zu seiner normalen Gesichtsfarbe zurückzukehren.

Lucius warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin, ehe er niederkniete und den Kopf in die grünen Flammen steckte. „Ferndean House, Arbeitszimmer. – Hraban?"

„Lucius?", hörte Severus eine etwas dumpf klingende Stimme antworten.

„In Person."

„Was gibt's denn Wichtiges? Schmeißt du mal wieder 'ne Party?"

Lucius lachte. „Nein, sorry, heute nicht. Ich brauch deine Heilkünste. Ich hoffe, du hast dein Heilerstudium noch nicht völlig verdrängt?"

„Was ist denn passiert?" Die körperlose Stimme klang nervös. „Du weißt, ich bin nicht besonders" –

„Nichts akut Lebensbedrohliches. Wir haben hier einen – ah – _Gast_ mit ansteckender Hepatitis, eine zweite Person, die sich vermutlich bei ihm infiziert hat ... Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was unser _Gast_ noch so an Geschlechtskrankheiten mit sich rumschleppt. Filzläuse auf alle Fälle ..."

„Iiih!", ertönte es aus dem Kamin. „Wen bei Salazar habt ihr euch denn da eingeladen?"

„Die Geschichte ist zu lang – meine Knie tun jetzt schon weh. Außerdem bin ich noch nicht fertig. Besagter Patient ist zusätzlich drogenabhängig, seine Blutwerte sind auch nicht die besten ..."

„Mann, Lucius, was erwartest du von mir? Ich weiß echt nicht" –

„Komm einfach rüber und versuch dein Glück. Wenn's schiefgeht, ist's auch nicht so tragisch."

„Na schön." Man konnte förmlich hören, wie Hraban die Augen verdrehte. „Auf deine Verantwortung. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen ... In zehn Minuten bin ich bei euch."

„Danke, Kumpel. Die Adresse kennst du – ich sag nur: Schlangengrube."

„Okay. Bis gleich."

Lucius zog den Kopf aus dem Feuer und schüttelte sich. Mit einem genervten Blick zauberte er Asche und Ruß aus seinen Haaren. „Dann sollten wir Dornröschen wohl besser mal aufwecken."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Den Namen „Ferndean House" habe ich mir übrigens bei Charlotte Brontë ausgeliehen, er stammt aus ihrem sehr lesenswerten Buch Jane Eyre._

_LG Zora._


	13. In Sicherheit?

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, ich war in letzter Zeit ein bisschen gemein zu euch, habe euch viele Cliffhanger und viel zu kurze Kapitel beschert ... Daher wird dieses Kapitel deutlich länger und endet nicht an einem Steilabbruch, sondern höchstens an einem sanften Hügelchen ... ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße – Und seid bedankt für eure rege Review-Tätigkeit! –_

_Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 13**

**In Sicherheit?**

SSSSSSS

„_Mann, Lucius, was erwartest du von mir? Ich weiß echt nicht" –_

„_Komm einfach rüber und versuch dein Glück. Wenn's schiefgeht, ist's auch nicht so tragisch."_

„_Na schön." Man konnte förmlich hören, wie Hraban die Augen verdrehte. „Auf deine Verantwortung. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen ... In zehn Minuten bin ich bei euch."_

„_Danke, Kumpel. Die Adresse kennst du – ich sag nur: Schlangengrube." _

„_Okay. Bis gleich."_

_Lucius zog den Kopf aus dem Feuer und schüttelte sich. Mit einem genervten Blick zauberte er Asche und Ruß aus seinen Haaren. „Dann sollten wir Dornröschen wohl besser mal aufwecken."_

SSSSSSS

Er schwebte. Federleicht.

Ein warmer Strom trug ihn mit sich, und Miguel ließ sich treiben, bestaunte fremde Formen und Farben, die an ihm vorbeizogen, ihn durchdrangen ... Er war Treibgut auf einem unendlich breiten Fluss, der sich durch einen Ort jenseits von Zeit und Raum erstreckte.

_Schön. _

Ewig wollte er so weiterschweben, aufgehen in dieser Welt aus Licht und Farbe ...

Da zupfte etwas an ihm – ganz leicht erst, aber als er der Aufforderung nicht Folge leistete, deutlich energischer.

_Ich mag nicht,_ dachte Miguel träge.

Doch das Zupfen verstärkte sich, wurde zu einem Zerren.

_Nein!_

Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den aggressiven Zug.

_ICH WILL NICHT!_

Plötzlich war es, als ob eine große Hand sich um ihn schlösse. Er wurde gepackt und mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck aus dem Strom herausgerissen.

_Nein ..., _bettelteer, doch die Hand war unerbittlich. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken, schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft wie ein Fisch, der brutal aus seinem vertrauten Element herausgeschleudert worden war. Die Welt wurde schwarz und feindselig. Die Angst war zurück. Wimmernd schlug Miguel die Augen auf.

SSSSSSS

„Dornröschen ist aufgewacht", stellte Lucius spöttisch fest. Der dürre Stricherkörper wand sich unter seinen Händen. Ein leiser Klagelaut ertönte, als der Muggel die Augen öffnete und ihn verständnislos anstarrte. Irgendwie berührte ihn die Angst des Jungen. „Schhh", machte er besänftigend und drückte ihn in die Kissen. „Beruhig dich. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Severus drängte sich neben ihn. „Ist er okay?" Seine Stimme bebte.

„Ja klar. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn er wieder aufwacht, ist alles in Ordnung." Doch er konnte in den schreckgeweiteten braunen Augen lesen, dass _nichts_ mehr in Ordnung war in der Welt dieses Jungen. Severus hingegen schien viel zu erleichtert, um zu registrieren, wie schlecht es ihrem ... – _Ja was? Ist er unser Schützling? Unser Patient? Oder unser Opfer? –_ ... dem Muggel ging. Panisch flackerte sein Blick durch den Raum, blieb erst an Severus, dann an Lucius kleben.

_Er hat Angst vor uns. Zu Recht._

„Schhh ... dir passiert nichts. Gleich kommt ein Heiler, der wird sich um dich kümmern."

Warum tat er das? Warum stand er nicht einfach auf und ging wieder an seine Arbeit? Hraban und Severus würden sicher auch ohne seine Hilfe zurechtkommen – schließlich war der verstörte kleine Gegenstand im Bett nur ein Muggel.

_Lucius, pass auf, was du tust. Du begibst dich auf ganz dünnes Eis ..._

Ein „Wusch!" ertönte hinter ihnen: Hraban. Er trat aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich mit lässiger Geste die Asche ab.. Mit einem heimlichen Lächeln stellte Lucius fest, dass der junge Mann seit ihrem kurzen Gespräch die Kleidung gewechselt hatte und jetzt in ausgesprochen elegantem Schwarz und Dunkelrot vor ihnen stand.

_Er hat sich hübsch gemacht für Schniefelus ..._

„Hallo Lucius, hallo Severus." Hraban schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln.

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn bei der _Hexenwoche_ vorschlagen ... zum _Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln ..._ Ach nein, das wäre irgendwie unpassend. Obwohl – Schwule sollen ja angeblich auf Frauenzeitschriften stehen ..._

„Der da?", fragte Hraban und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er trat ans Bett und beugte sich über den Muggel, der angstvoll vor ihm zurückwich. „Was habt ihr denn mit dem angestellt? Der ist ja völlig durch den Wind!"

„Er heißt Miguel", warf Severus ein. Es klang gereizt.

„_Das da",_ erläuterte Lucius mit einer abfälligen Geste in Richtung Bett, „ist Severus' Unterrichtsmaterial in Folterkunst gewesen." Er stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass Hrabans Augen sich erschrocken weiteten. Lucius liebte es, andere zu schockieren. „Unglücklicherweise hat Klein-Severus hier" – Der Genannte biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, dass Lucius es knirschen hörte. Er grinste in sich hinein. Andere in Wut zu versetzen, war eine weitere Spezialität von ihm. – „sich _unsterblich_ in den kleinen Gegenstand verliebt. Und ihn gevögelt – nachdem er ihn vorher lehrplangerecht gefoltert hatte. Und da unser süßer kleiner Severus" – _Gleich explodiert er_, dachte Lucius mit diebischer Freude. – „so ausgesprochen dämlich war, sich dabei in keinster Weise zu schützen, hat er sich vermutlich mit Hepatitis infiziert. Ganz abgesehen von den niedlichen kleinen Krabbeltierchen, die wohl gerade zwischen seinen Beinen Sackhüpfen spielen."

Hraban kicherte, während Severus langsam dunkelrot wurde vor Scham und Wut.

_Herrlich._

„Salazar, Lucius", gluckste Hraban, „du kannst so ein fieses altes Ekel sein ..."

„Willst du mich beleidigen?", fragte Lucius gespielt empört. „Also ‚alt' muss ich mir energisch verbitten."

SSSSSSS

Miguel lauschte den Frotzeleien der jungen Männer mit stetig steigender Angst. Worte wie „Unterrichtsmaterial in Folterkunst" und „kleiner Gegenstand" trugen nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Miguel begriff nicht wirklich, was während der letzten Stunden mit ihm passiert war. War er tot gewesen? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Schließlich lebte er noch ... Und was wollten diese Typen von ihm? Wozu hatten sie ihn hergebracht? Als Spielzeug für den hakennasigen Jungen namens Severus, der in offenkundiger Wut neben seinem Bett stand und tödliche Blicke auf die andern beiden abschoss? _Komischer Name, Severus, _dachte Miguel.Severus und der Blonde – er durchkämmte seine löchrigen Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag, bis er auf den gleichfalls merkwürdigen Namen Lucius stieß – hatten gesagt, sie wollten ihn „hier" rausholen. Offensichtlich hatten sie das auch getan, aber ob der staubige, fensterlose Raum wirklich besser war als die feuchte Kerkerzelle? Zumindest sah es nicht so aus, als ob sie ihn freilassen wollten.

Erschöpft und resigniert schloss Miguel die Augen. _Warum haben sie mich nicht sterben lassen, verdammt noch mal? _Wütende Schmerzen tobten in seinem Kopf, und auch sein Magen verkrampfte sich heftig in Reaktion auf das lange Ausbleiben von irgendetwas Essbarem. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte Miguel die widerlich vertrauten Stiche in seiner Haut, die bei ihm jeden kalten Heroinentzug begleiteten. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sein Körper so lange ohne die Droge durchgehalten hatte. _Vielleicht das Adrenalin, _dachte Miguel. _Oder der ganze Dreck, den sie mir zu trinken gegeben haben. _Was immer es gewesen sein mochte, das die Entzugserscheinungen bisher verhindert hatte, jetzt hatte es seine Wirkung verloren. Migräne, Magenkrämpfe, Muskelzittern – und dazu die lähmende, alles überlagernde Angst. _Es ist einfach nur zum Kotzen._ Wie als Antwort auf seinen Gedanken wurde er von einer Welle der Übelkeit überspült. Die Stiche wurden stärker.

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Bei der nächsten Welle ließ der Schmerz ihn zischend die Luft einsaugen.

„Miguel?", flüsterte es neben ihm und eine kühle Hand strich über seine Stirn. Er blinzelte gegen den Schmerz an und sah Severus über sich gebeugt. „Hast du Schmerzen?" Miguel biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Das reichte, um seinem Magen den Rest zu geben. Severus sprang erschrocken zurück, als er unter heftigem Würgen Gallenflüssigkeit auf das Kissen erbrach.

„Hoppla!" Eine andere Stimme – die des Fremden. Miguel fühlte sich an den Schultern gepackt und hochgezogen. Jemand stützte ihn, während er weiterkotzte. Die Übelkeit ließ nicht nach, auch dann nicht, als er längst nichts mehr hochwürgen konnte.

„Lucius – bring mir feuchte Tücher. Severus – mach den Dreck weg." Sein Kinn wurde hochgehoben, etwas Nasses fuhr ihm über die Lippen. „Versuch, ob du das schlucken kannst." Eine Hand zwang ihn, den Mund zu öffnen. Bittere Flüssigkeit tropfte auf seine Zunge. „Schlucken!", mahnte die Stimme. Miguel bemühte sich redlich, dem Befehl nachzukommen, und mit einigem Würgen gelang es ihm endlich. Er wurde zurück auf die Kissen gebettet. Jemand fuhr ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch übers Gesicht. Langsam verebbte die Übelkeit, doch der stechende Schmerz wurde immer stärker.

„Geht's wieder?"

Unter Auferbietung seiner ganzen Kraft gelang es ihm, die Lider zu öffnen. Er blickte in ein Paar besorgter leuchtend blauer Augen unter skeptisch zusammengezogen schwarzen Brauen. Miguel schaffte es, ein winziges Nicken zustande zu bringen. „Turkey ...", krächzte er undeutlich.

„Was sagt er!" Severus tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf, bleich vor Nervosität.

„Er hat Entzugserscheinungen", erklärte sein Helfer. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn forschend an, als wollten sie alle Geheimnisse seiner Seele ergründen. Dann wurde ihr Blick weicher. „Heroin?" Miguel bestätigte mit einem schwachen Nicken. Die freundlichen Augen verschwanden, stattdessen stand da Severus mit starrem Blick und zitternden Lippen. Dann waren die blauen Augen zurück. Sie lächelten. „Keine Angst, das kriegen wir in den Griff." Abermals wurde sein Kopf angehoben. „Mach den Mund auf." Eine kühle, süßliche Flüssigkeit kroch über seine Zunge. Er schloss die Lider wieder.

„Was hast du ihm da gerade gegeben?" Lucius.

„Ein Heroinäquivalent. Es wird die Entzugserscheinungen aufheben. Aber das ist nur eine Notlösung, er müsste einen richtigen Entzug machen. Dafür sollte er aber wesentlich kräftiger sein."

Miguel fühlte einen kühlen Luftzug über seine Haut streichen. _Haben sie mir die Decke weggezogen? _Dann wanderte ein irritierendes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper. Zwischendurch glaubte er auch Hände zu spüren, die ihn behutsam abtasteten, aber er war sich nicht sicher und zu erschöpft, um die Augen zu öffnen und seine Vermutung zu überprüfen. Endlich wurde es wieder wärmer – und diesmal fühlte er deutlich den glatten Stoff der Decke über seinen nackten Körper gleiten.

„Er ist total unterernährt, außerdem hat er alle möglichen Krankheiten, die man auch mit Magie und Zaubertränken nicht so einfach mal eben heilen kann. Ich fürchte, das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Ich werde seine Hepatitis behandeln und ihm ein allgemeines Stärkungsmittel geben, aber er braucht vor allen Dingen anständiges Essen – in seinem Fall wäre das eine spezielle Diät – und das Heroin muss raus aus seinem Körper."

Eine Hand strich über seinen Hals. Vorsichtig tastende Finger, die schließlich sacht zu klopfen begannen.

„Ich gebe ihm das Mittel gegen Hepatitis intravenös. – Nicht erschrecken", sagte die freundliche Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Das pikst ein bisschen."

_Als ob ich ein Problem mit Nadeln hätte ..., _dachte Miguel schläfrig. Er spürte den Einstich kaum.

„Außerdem werde ich ..." Den Rest hörte Miguel nicht mehr. Er war eingeschlafen.

SSSSSSS

„Außerdem werde ich die Filzläuse eliminieren." In Hrabans Stimme hatte sich ein verdächtiges Glucksen eingeschlichen. „Bei euch beiden." Severus wurde es unangenehm warm. Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Hraban den schlafenden Miguel erneut aufdeckte – er war immer noch unbekleidet – und den Zauberstab auf seinen Schritt richtete. „Evanesco Anoplura!"

„Es gibt einen speziellen Spruch gegen Filzläuse?", fragte Severus zwischen Ekel und Neugier.

„Klar", grinste Hraban. „Oder meinst du, das Problem wäre neu? – Jetzt bist du dran. Keine Angst, ich lass wirklich nur die Viecher verschwinden. Der Rest bleibt dir erhalten."

Es war sterbenspeinlich – zumal Lucius es nicht für nötig hielt, auch nur den Blick abzuwenden, geschweige denn, den Raum zu verlassen –, aber wenigstens ging es schnell. Und hinterher war tatsächlich noch alles dran. Mit der bislang dunkelsten Rotschattierung des Tages im Gesicht, zog Severus rasch seine Hosen hoch. Danach ließ Hraban den Stab über seinen Körper wandern. Nachdem er einige Diagnosezauber gesprochen hatte, begann der Heileranwärter in unerwartet professionellem Tonfall: „Du musst deine Bettwäsche desinfizieren und sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, die du seit dem Kontakt getragen hast."

Severus nickte hastig, immer noch schamrot.

„Was die Hepatitis angeht – du hast dich tatsächlich angesteckt –, werden wahrscheinlich vier bis sechs Injektionen nötig sein. Die erste Spritze gebe ich dir gleich, die anderen sollten im Abstand von jeweils zwei Tagen folgen." Hraban sah Severus scharf an. „Und ich brauche dir hoffentlich nicht zu sagen, dass du die Finger von deinem Muggelchen lassen solltest, bis es wieder ganz gesund ist – nicht nur deshalb, weil du dich erneut anstecken könntest. Er ist zur Zeit einfach zu schwach für solche Spielchen. – Das gilt natürlich nur, wenn dir was an ihm liegt. Aber ich nehme mal an, andernfalls hättet ihr mich gar nicht gerufen."

Severus verschluckte eine heftige Antwort. _Und ob mir was an ihm liegt! _Nur was genau, das hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden. War er wirklich in Miguel verliebt? In Miguel als Menschen? Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Vielleicht war es nur der Körper des Muggels, den er anziehend fand?

Hraban zog eine neue Spritze auf und setzte Severus die Injektion gegen Hepatitis. „Ich werde noch eine Blutprobe von euch beiden nehmen, um sicher zu gehen, was eventuelle andere Krankheiten betrifft." Der Heileranwärter holte zwei weitere Spritzen aus seiner Tasche und nahm erst Severus, dann dem schlafenden Miguel einige Milliliter Blut ab. „Außerdem stelle ich einen Diätplan für ... für den Muggel auf. Ich werde auch noch ein paar Tränke besorgen müssen. Ich bring euch den Kram sobald wie möglich her – spätestens morgen früh. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich ihn wieder richtig hinkriege. Na ja, ich werd jedenfalls mein Möglichstes tun."

„Danke", sagte Severus leise.

Hraban nickte ernst. „Solltest du mich mal wieder töten müssen, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du einen ähnlichen Trank wie beim letzten Mal wählen würdest."

Severus verschlug es die Sprache.

„Kein Wort zu niemandem", hörte er Lucius sagen. „Besonders nicht zu Aemilius."

„Sicher. Bis später dann."

Sobald Hraban durch den Kamin verschwunden war, ließ Lucius sich in einen Sessel fallen – nicht, ohne vorher den Staub von den Polstern verschwinden zu lassen – und bedachte Severus mit einem langen, prüfenden Blick. „Ich ... ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", brachte Lucius schließlich mit deutlichem Widerwillen hervor.

_Bitten!_, dachte Severus verblüfft. _Ich hätt's nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er überhaupt in der Lage ist, das Wort ‚bitte' auszusprechen. – Es sei denn, Aemilius droht ihm, natürlich._

„Wir haben heute früh von meiner Lebensschuld dir gegenüber gesprochen. Es gibt zwei Arten, auf die eine solche Verpflichtung gelöst werden kann. Die erste und übliche ist, dass der Schuldner dem Gläubiger eines Tages ebenfalls das Leben rettet. Dann ist die Verpflichtung automatisch aufgehoben. Aber es gibt noch eine zweite, weniger bekannte und etwas aufwendiger zu praktizierende Methode. Sie besteht darin, dass der Schuldner einem anderen Menschen das Leben rettet, einem Menschen, an dem dem Gläubiger etwas liegt."

Severus sah unwillkürlich zu Miguel hinüber, der entspannt auf dem Rücken lag, den Mund leicht geöffnet, offensichtlich tief und friedlich schlafend. Eben seufzte er leise, rollte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen.

„Ich habe deinem kleinen Muggel das Leben gerettet, Severus. Meinst du nicht, dass ich damit meine Schuld dir gegenüber abgetragen habe?", fragte Lucius leise.

Einer von Miguels Füßen schob sich unter der Bettdecke hervor, glitt über die Matratze, fand es offensichtlich zu kalt da draußen und trat den Rückzug an.

„Severus?"

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen. „Was?", fragte er geistesabwesend, ohne Lucius anzusehen. Er war viel zu gespannt darauf, ob der Fuß wohl noch einmal auftauchen würde ...

„Wärst du bereit, meine Lebensschuld zu lösen?"

_Oh._ Das war ein Thema, das vielleicht doch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. „Und ... was hätte das für Konsequenzen?", erkundigte Severus sich vorsichtig.

„Für dich – eigentlich keine. Ich meine, wenn man die Sache realistisch betrachtet, ist es sowieso nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich gerade ausgerechnet dann zur Stelle sein werde, wenn du einen Lebensretter brauchst, oder?"

_Klingt ziemlich einleuchtend._ Und dennoch ... „Wieso willst du die Verpflichtung unbedingt lösen? Ich meine, für dich bedeutet sie doch auch keine Einschränkung. – Höchstens, dass du mich nicht einfach umbringen kannst, wenn dir gerade mal wieder danach sein sollte", setzte Severus leicht ironisch hinzu.

Lucius grinste. „Korrekt."

„Ich glaube, wir hatten bereits festgestellt, dass du mich momentan nicht umbringen willst ... Also, warum ist es dir dann so wichtig, deine Schuld loszuwerden?"

Lucius' Grinsen wurde breiter. „Mein Ego, Severus. Es dreht sich hier schlicht und ergreifend um mein Ego. Ich hasse es, irgendjemandem zu irgendetwas verpflichtet zu sein. Und ich _verabscheue_ es, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen."

_Durchaus nachvollziehbar. Ginge mir genauso. _Severus sandte einen vorsichtig sondierenden Blick in die grauen Augen. Allzu versiert war er noch nicht in Legilimentik, aber in der Regel konnte er erkennen, wenn jemand versuchte, ihn anzulügen. Und das schien bei Lucius, dessen Talent für Okklumentik, wie Aemilius mehrfach missbilligend erwähnt hatte, gegen Null ging, nicht der Fall zu sein. Wieder sah Severus zu Miguel hinüber. Das Gesicht des Schlafenden war ihnen zugekehrt. Ein paar schwarze Strähnen ringelten sich über die dunkle Haut. Als Miguel den Kopf bewegte, kitzelten sie ihn wohl an der Wange, denn er hob fahrig die Hand und wischte sie beiseite, ohne aufzuwachen.

_Eigentlich sollte ich Lucius noch ein bisschen schmoren lassen – nur ihn und sein beleidigtes Ego ..._

Aber Severus wusste, ohne Lucius' Hilfe hätte Miguel jetzt nicht in einem weichen Bett gelegen und friedlich geschlafen. Er hätte in einer kalten, nachtschwarzen Zelle auf einem Strohsack gekauert, verängstigt und gepeinigt von den Schmerzen, die Severus ihm hätte zufügen müssen. Miguel wäre gefangen gewesen in einem Alptraum ohne Hoffnung auf Erwachen. Das Einzige, was ihn hätte befreien können, wäre ein von Severus ausgeführter Avada Kedavra, ein ebenfalls von ihm gebrautes tödliches Gift – beides stand auf seinem Stundenplan, wie er sehr wohl wusste – oder die Kapitulation seines eigenen ausgelaugten Körpers gewesen.

„Was muss ich machen, um die Schuld zu lösen?", fragte Severus entschlossen.

Lucius zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche. „Das ist der Spruch – eine Art Wechselgesang, nebenbei gesagt. Lies ihn dir gut durch, am besten wirkt es immer, wenn man Zauberformeln auswendig spricht."

„_Ich weiß!",_ knurrte Severus – das war schließlich Stoff der ersten Klasse. Aufmerksam studierte er die Worte, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges an ihnen finden. Als er wieder aufsah, hatte Lucius ein Lederband und ein kleines Messer in der Hand.

„Meine rechte und deine linke Hand werden zu Beginn des Rituals aneinandergefesselt", erklärte Lucius. „Deine linke, weil sie dem Herzen näher ist, meine rechte, weil ich Rechtshänder bin und dich im Fall der Fälle vermutlich mit ihrer Hilfe retten würde. Wir sagen gemeinsam – beziehungsweise abwechselnd – den Spruch, und du schneidest anschließend das Band durch. Damit ist die Schuld gelöst."

Severus nickte. „Ich fessele unsere Hände?", vermutete er.

„Ja. Es war deine Tat, die uns verbunden hat."

Lucius gab ihm das Band und streckte die rechte Hand aus. Severus zögerte kurz, ehe er sie ergriff und die dünne Fessel ums Handgelenk wand. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm zu sehr, Lucius zu berühren, und so ließ er ihn so rasch wie möglich wieder los. Dann knüpfte er das andere Ende des Bandes um sein eigenes Handgelenk. „Gut so?"

Lucius nickte. „Bist du bereit?"

Severus machte eine bestätigende Geste und Lucius begann, den Spruch mit ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Stimme zu intonieren. „Mein Leben war in deiner Hand."

„Ich gab es dir zurück – du stehst in meiner Schuld", entgegnete Severus.

„Ich brachte dir ein andres Leben dar."

„Das hat die Schuld getilgt. Ich geb dich frei." Severus zog das Messer und durchtrennte das Lederband. „Die Schuld ist gelöst."

„Die Schuld ist gelöst", wiederholte Lucius. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

SSSSSSS

Severus sah auf den schlafenden Miguel hinab. Lucius hatte sie alleine gelassen – mit der in ironischem Ton vorgebrachten Bemerkung, auch er müsse gelegentlich arbeiten oder schlafen. Miguels Atem ging jetzt flach und unruhig, immer wieder warf er sich im Bett herum und murmelte im Schlaf vor sich hin. Da waren sie wieder, die Dinge, die Severus so sehr faszinierten: Die schwarzen Locken, die bleistiftdünnen, geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die weichen Lippen ... Verzaubert streckte er die Hand aus. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten die bronzene Haut, fuhren die scharfen Linien des hageren Gesichtes nach. Miguel seufzte leise und kuschelte seine Wange in die kosende Hand, gleichzeitig wurden seine Atemzüge tiefer und ruhiger. Eine eigentümliche Wärme breitete sich in Severus aus. Unentwegt sah er auf die magere Gestalt, die sich unter der Decke abzeichnete. Er hob nun auch die zweite Hand, um die Konturen dieses faszinierenden Körpers nachzuzeichnen. Miguel streckte sich unter seinen Berührungen wohlig wie eine Katze. Fast glaubte Severus, ihn schnurren zu hören. Er merkte nicht, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl, während er immer mehr aufging in dem, was seine Hände taten, die Welt zusammenschrumpfte auf das Gefühl, zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu liebkosen.

Schließlich stand er auf, berauscht und benommen.

‚_Und ich brauche dir hoffentlich nicht zu sagen, dass du die Finger von deinem Muggelchen lassen solltest, bis es wieder ganz gesund ist ...'_

Aber das bezog sich doch sicher nur auf den Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten, oder?

Severus begann sich auszuziehen – Schuhe, Strümpfe, Robe, Hemd. Bei der Unterwäsche stockte er kurz, doch dann legte er sie achselzuckend zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Stuhl. Nackt schlüpfte er zu Miguel unter die Decke. Wieder kam der fremde Körper ihm entgegen, schmiegte sich an den seinen. Severus legte einen Arm um Miguel und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Lange lag er einfach nur da, lauschte dem Atem des anderen, sog seinen Duft ein, spürte seine Wärme. Endlich begann er, Miguel sacht zu streicheln, behutsam seinen nackten Körper zu erkunden. Der junge Mann war so dünn, dass er jeden Knochen deutlich spüren konnte. Seine Haut war rissig und rau, und immer wieder stießen Severus' forschende Finger auf Narben aller Art. Dennoch fand er seine Entdeckungsreise absolut faszinierend. Er war unendlich vorsichtig dabei, um Miguel nicht aufzuschrecken oder ihm gar wehzutun. Offensichtlich war er sanft genug – manchmal seufzte Miguel zufrieden, gelegentlich murmelte er etwas in sich hinein, aber er wachte nicht auf. Schließlich siegte Severus' Müdigkeit über seine Neugier. Er schlief ein.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	14. Lebensnaher Unterricht

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke für eure Reviews! Sie sind mir ein steter Ansporn zum Weiterschreiben. :-)_

_Ein besonderer Dank geht heute an meine Beta-Leserin Kathrina CH, die verhindert hat, dass mir Alastor Moody zu einem rücksichtslosen und abgebrühten Fiesling mutiert. _

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 14**

**Lebensnaher Unterricht**

SSSSSSS

_Severus begann sich auszuziehen – Schuhe, Strümpfe, Robe, Hemd. Bei der Unterwäsche stockte er kurz, doch dann legte er sie achselzuckend zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Stuhl. Nackt schlüpfte er zu Miguel unter die Decke. Wieder kam der fremde Körper ihm entgegen, schmiegte sich an den seinen. Severus legte einen Arm um Miguel und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Lange lag er einfach nur da, lauschte dem Atem des anderen, sog seinen Duft ein, spürte seine Wärme. Endlich begann er, Miguel sacht zu streicheln, behutsam seinen nackten Körper zu erkunden. Der junge Mann war so dünn, dass er jeden Knochen deutlich spüren konnte. Seine Haut war rissig und rau, und immer wieder stießen Severus' forschende Finger auf Narben aller Art. Dennoch fand er seine Entdeckungsreise absolut faszinierend. Er war unendlich vorsichtig dabei, um Miguel nicht aufzuschrecken oder ihm gar wehzutun. Offensichtlich war er sanft genug – manchmal seufzte Miguel zufrieden, gelegentlich murmelte er etwas in sich hinein, aber er wachte nicht auf. Schließlich siegte Severus' Müdigkeit über seine Neugier. Er schlief ein._

SSSSSSS

„Das wird heute eine ausgesprochene Praxiseinheit", verkündete Rodolphus Lestrange vergnügt, während er sich noch einmal aus der Kaffeekanne bediente. „Tarnen, Taktik und Abstimmung in der Gruppe ... lebensnaher Unterricht, sozusagen."

Severus blinzelte verschlafen. Hraban hatte ihn um halb sieben geweckt, als er in ihr Versteck gekommen war, um die versprochenen Heiltränke abzuliefern und einen raschen Blick auf seinen Patienten zu werfen. Nur ihm war es zu verdanken, dass Severus nach einer eiligen Dusche gerade noch rechtzeitig zum gemeinsamen Frühstück gekommen war. Der Heileranwärter hatte ihn einer ziemlich peinlichen Befragung unterzogen, um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich nur _neben_ Miguel geschlafen hatte, aber es war immer noch besser gewesen, als von Lucius ertappt zu werden. Miguel hatte in so tiefem Schlaf gelegen, dass er noch nicht einmal aufgewacht war, als Hraban ihm die Decke weggezogen und ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, um ihm ein paar Tropfen des Heroinsubstitutes auf die Zunge zu träufeln. Nachdem er mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln seine Medizin geschluckt hatte, hatte Miguel sich mit einem vernehmlichen Protestgrunzen auf die Seite gerollt und mit geschlossenen Augen nach der Decke zu tasten begonnen. Hraban hatte ihn grinsend wieder zugedeckt und verkündet, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, ihn einfach weiterschlafen zu lassen, bis er von selbst aufwachte. Dann hatte der Heileranwärter Severus durch den Kamin gescheucht, damit er noch Zeit genug hatte, sich fertig zu machen und kein Verdacht aufkam.

Nun saß Severus mit einer unüblich großen Gruppe im Speisezimmer und löffelte ohne Appetit in seinen Cornflakes herum. Der Gedanke an Miguel machte ihn ausgesprochen nervös, und dass Lucius während seines Unterrichts die Krankenwache übernehmen sollte, trug nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Miguel nicht aufwachen würde, bevor er selbst oder zumindest Hraban wieder bei ihm waren. Und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache mit Aemilius. Mehr als alles andere fürchtete Severus den Moment, in dem er seinem Lehrer würde gegenübertreten müssen, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Du kannst stolz sein, dass du in unserer Einheit bist, weißt du, Severus." Rabastan zupfte seine Todesserrobe zurecht. „Wir sind die Besten. Mit Aemilius als Anführer ... Und dazu haben wir noch Avery dabei, unsern unübertroffenen" –

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Rabastan", grinste Avery. „Lob lieber Hraban und Severus, unsere talentierten Newcomer." Die Männer lachten. Hraban lächelte zu Severus hinüber, der verlegen den Blick abwandte.

Aemilius trat in den Raum. Er hatte einen Stapel verzauberter Spiegel dabei, durch die man auf weite Distanzen kommunizieren konnte, und verteilte sie an alle Mitglieder seiner Einheit. Als er Severus erreichte, hatte dieser das Gefühl, sein Schuldgefühl müsste Aemilius geradezu anspringen, so offensichtlich schien es ihm auf sein Gesicht geschrieben, in seine Augen gebrannt zu sein. Doch sein Lehrer lächelte ihm nur freundlich zu und ging weiter zu Hraban.

„Alle fertig?", fragte Aemilius schließlich gut gelaunt. „Dann auf ins Grüne."

SSSSSSS

Es war spannend, keine Frage. Unter Rabastans Anleitung lernte Severus, sich nahezu lautlos und unsichtbar durch den Wald zu bewegen, sich mit Hilfe von Unhörbarkeits- und Desillusionierungszaubern vollkommen an seine Umgebung anzupassen. Aber er übte auch, das Gleiche ohne Magie zu erreichen, denn diese war von anderen Zauberern zu orten und konnte ausgesprochen verräterisch wirken. Während Severus sich bemühte, kein verdächtiges Geräusch zu verursachen und wie ein Chamäleon mit dem jeweils aktuellen Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, musste er zusätzlich nach Hraban und Rodolphus Ausschau halten, die irgendwo in der Nähe dasselbe Spiel trieben – und sich vor Aemilius und Avery in Acht nehmen, die jederzeit aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sie angreifen konnten.

„Ich glaub, da ist wer", hauchte Severus, berührte Rabastan leicht am Arm und lenkte so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein dichtes Brombeergestrüpp, etwa fünfzehn Meter zu ihrer Linken. Sorgfältig die Deckung mehrerer großer Felsbrocken nutzend, pirschten er und sein Lehrer sich näher an das Gebüsch heran.

„Psst", zischte es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Severus wirbelte herum. Rodolphus und Hraban, beide wie sie selbst fast unsichtbar durch einen Desillusionierungszauber. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns verbünden und uns gemeinsam über Aemilius und Avery hermachen?" Das unterdrückte Lachen in Rodolphus' Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ist das nicht gegen die Regeln?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Ach was, Regeln", brummte Rabastan. „Wer interessiert sich für Regeln."

„Also, wenn wir vier hier sind, dann müssten das im Brombeergebüsch Aemilius und Avery sein", stellte Severus fest.

„Also _ich_ stecke bestimmt nicht zwischen den Dornen", raunte Avery neben ihm. Alle zuckten heftig zusammen. Der Heiler hob den Desillusionierungszauber auf. „Und Aemilius war eben noch hinter mir."

„Verdammt richtig", ertönte Aemilius' körperloses Flüstern hinter einem der Felsbrocken.

„Aber – wer steckt dann –." Hraban brach mit einem überraschten Schrei ab, als plötzlich mehrere grelle Lichtblitze auf sie zu schossen.

„Kopf runter!", brüllte Rabastan, und zur Sicherheit packte er Severus bei den Schultern und warf ihn zu Boden. Er prellte sich empfindlich die Hüfte und gab ein halb erschrockenes, halb ärgerliches Knurren von sich. Doch sofort war er wieder in Hab-Acht-Stellung, jetzt gedeckt durch einen moosbewachsenen Felsen, den Zauberstab in Richtung der Angreifer erhoben.

„Wie viele sind es?", zischte Rodolphus.

„Wo ist Aemilius?", fragte Hraban im selben Moment.

Sie sahen sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Severus' Blick huschte über ihre Gruppe, über Jim Avery, die Lestrange-Brüder und Hraban, die ebenso wie er selbst wieder vollkommen sichtbar waren – sie befanden sich in Deckung und hätten bei Verwendung von Desillusionierungszaubern nur riskiert, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Flüchen zu treffen –, dann weiter, über Baumstämme und Felsbrocken, doch nirgends konnte er eine Spur von Aemilius entdecken.

„Scheiße", knurrte Rabastan. „Wie kann er so plötzlich verschwunden sein? Er hat immerhin die Leitung dieser Aktion!"

„Vielleicht ist er disappariert?", fragte Hraban unsicher. „Um ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen?"

„Ohne das mit uns abzusprechen? Bestimmt nicht." Avery zog einen der verzauberten Spiegel hervor. „Aemilius? Kannst du mich hören?" Die anderen Todesser drängten sich gespannt um ihn. Ein Zittern lief über die Oberfläche des Spiegels, dann erschien ein Gesicht. Aber es war nicht das von Aemilius Malfoy.

„Wünsche einen schönen guten Abend, die Herren", brummte eine spöttische Stimme. Intensive Augen musterten sie unter einer wilden Mähne schwarzen Haars, in das sich schon einige graue Strähnen mischten. Das Gesicht des Mannes war von zwei langen Narben verunstaltet.

„Moody", grollte Rodolphus über Averys Schulter hinweg.

„Sehr richtig", kommentierte der Auror. „In Person – aber nicht allein. Und ich glaube, wir haben da eben etwas im Wald gefunden, das euch gehört." Sein triumphierendes Grinsen verschwand aus dem Bild, verschwommen huschten Waldboden, Wurzeln und Brombeergestrüpp über den Spiegel, dann zeigte er ihnen eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, gehüllt in einen zerrissenen Umhang, das bleiche und jetzt maskenlose Gesicht blutverschmiert. Aemilius. Offensichtlich verletzt und bewusstlos. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", drängte Hraban nervös.

„Halt die Klappe", fauchte Rodolphus und tippte über Averys Schulter hinweg den Spiegel mit seinem Zauberstab an. Das Bild verschwand. „Wir müssen" –

„Krach!"

Sie wirbelten herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die ersten Flüche der hinter ihnen apparierten Auroren abzuwehren. Severus war so überrumpelt, dass er völlig automatisch handelte, aber er kämpfte deswegen nicht weniger effektiv. Jetzt zahlten sich die drei Wochen Duellierunterricht bei Lucius aus. Mit dem ersten Fluch lenkte Severus den Stupor eines der Angreifer ab, mit dem zweiten traf er den Auror mitten in die Brust. Severus hatte den Cruciatus angewandt, das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, und sein Gegner, ein hagerer blonder Mann von vielleicht achtzehn Jahren, ging heulend vor Schmerz zu Boden. In der kurzen Atempause, die ihm dadurch entstand, versuchte Severus, sich einen Überblick über ihre Lage zu verschaffen. Die drei Auroren, die ihnen in den Rücken gefallen waren, hatten mittlerweile Verstärkung von allen Seiten bekommen, insgesamt hatten die fünf Todesser es mit sieben Angreifern zu tun. Zwei der Auroren lagen allerdings bereits am Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr, und mit einem geflüsterten Stupor schickte Severus auch seinen eigenen Gegner, der sich eben vom Cruciatus erholte und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen versuchte, in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

_Ziemliche Stümper, diese Auroreneinheit, _dachte Severus voll Verachtung. Soweit er das in der Hektik erkennen konnte, schienen die meisten ihrer Angreifer noch recht jung zu sein. Doch trotz ihrer vermutlichen Unerfahrenheit hatten sie Hraban sofort als Schwächsten der Gruppe ausgemacht und es war ihnen gelungen, ihn mit der ersten Fluchwelle auszuschalten. Rodolphus und Rabastan duellierten sich in der Hauptsache verbissenen mit Moody und schleuderten nur gelegentlich einen Fluch auf die beiden jungen Männer, die sie ebenfalls angegriffen hatten, aber mit ihren Flüchen nicht einmal die magischen Schutzschilde der Brüder durchdringen konnten. Ein paar Meter weiter hielt Avery mit lässiger Eleganz eine drahtige rothaarige Frau in Schach.

„Rückzug!", rief Moody plötzlich mit schwankender Stimme, und die vier, die noch standen, ebenso wie einer von denen, die Severus für ohnmächtig gehalten hatte, disapparierten vom Kampfplatz. Sofort zog Avery einen weiten Bannkreis um ihre Stellung, der sie rechtzeitig vor jeder weiteren Annäherung warnen würde. „Idiotisch, dass ich daran nicht früher gedacht habe", keuchte er.

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu sehr ... mit Aemilius beschäftigt...", stieß er hervor, während er beide Hände auf den Unterleib gepresst hielt. „Kann vorkommen ..." Zwischen seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor, was Avery in seiner Aufregung jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Okay", schnaufte der Heiler. „Verluste? Verletzungen?"

Severus kniete sich neben Hraban und fühlte seinen Puls. „Nur bewusstlos." Er ließ seinen Zauberstab über die schlanke Gestalt gleiten. „Keine inneren Blutungen, keine gebrochenen Knochen."

„Und du?", fragte Avery.

„Nichts. Alles okay."

„Gut. Rodolphus? Wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

„Der Mistkerl hat mich mit einem Gladius-Zauber erwischt. Schätze, er hat ein paar wichtige Organe getroffen, aber Rabastan hat das Schlimmste" –

„Bist du verrückt!", fauchte Avery und eilte an Rodolphus' Seite. „Das muss behandelt werden, und zwar professionell." Er winkte seinen Koffer herbei. „Hinlegen." Rodolphus brummte einen undeutlichen Protest. „Sofort!" Immer noch grummelnd ließ der Verletzte sich ins Moos sinken. „Du bist so widerwärtig leichtsinnig, was deine eigene Gesundheit betrifft", kommentierte Avery in ätzendem Ton, der seine Besorgnis nur mühsam kaschierte. „Es lohnt kaum, dich zusammenzuflicken, fünf Minuten später muss man ja schon wieder ran."

Rodolphus lachte, was offensichtlich keine gute Idee war bei seinen Verletzungen, denn sofort verzog er das Gesicht zur Grimasse. „Scheiße, Bruderherz, dein Schmerzstillzauber scheint schon nachzulassen."

„Was ist mit dir, Rabastan?", fragte Avery, während er einige Tropfen einer blau schillernden Flüssigkeit über Rodolphus' böse aussehende Wunde verteilte.

„Nichts Ernsthaftes. Nur'n paar Kratzer."

„Ich werd's mir trotzdem gleich mal ansehen", erwiderte der Heiler. Dann führte er seinen Zauberstab mehrmals über Rodolphus' Unterleib hin und her und murmelte dabei einige Heilzauber. „Gut", sagte er schließlich. Rodolphus wollte sofort wieder aufspringen. „Stopp! Du bleibst liegen, solange es die Umstände zulassen."

„Aber" –

„Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir! Aemilius ist gefangengenommen worden, damit fällt mir das Kommando zu. – Was ist mit denen?", fragte er Severus, der sich inzwischen den beiden reglosen Auroren zugewandt hatte.

„Meiner ist bloß bewusstlos", stellte Severus fest. „Der andere ..." Er ließ irritiert den Zauberstab über die verkrümmte Gestalt gleiten. „Das ist irgendwie komisch. In ihm ist immer noch Magie am Werk und" –

„Neue Erfindung von Dolohow", verkündete Rabastan fröhlich vom Boden aus, während Avery einige tiefe Schnittwunden in seinen Beinen heilte. „Er nennt das Ding Ornamentum-Zauber."

„Ornamentum? Schmuck? Wieso?", erkundigte sich Severus neugierig.

„Oh, er stattet den menschlichen Körper mit einigen zusätzlichen Elementen aus, die allerdings" –

„Rabastan!" Avery sprang auf und hastete zu Severus und den Auroren hinüber. „Spinnst du?! Jeder Gefangene ist wichtig für den Dunklen Lord!"

„Na ja, also sterben wird er wohl nicht dran ..."

„Finite incantatem!" Nervös untersuchte Avery den Bewusstlosen. „Bei Salazar, Rabastan, ihr seid wirklich krank", stellte er bitter fest. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du so einen Schwachsinn ohne Befehl anwendest?"

„Befehle sind nicht alles im Leben, Jim. Ab und zu muss man auch seinen Spaß haben."

„Spaß nennst du das? _Spaß?!_ Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in dem Typen vor sich geht, aber es scheint etwas höchst Beunruhigendes zu sein, gemessen an Puls- und Herzfrequenz. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Mist rechtzeitig stoppen konnte und wenn ich deinetwegen" –

„Was war das?!", unterbrach Severus alarmiert. Er hatte ein verdächtiges Prickeln in der Luft gespürt.

„Sie haben einen Anti-Disapparierschutz gelegt!", rief Rabastan fassungslos. „Aber das waren doch noch Grünschnäbel, irgendein Ausbildungstrupp, wie können die in der Lage sein –. Was machst du da, Jim?!"

Avery hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Zauberstab gen Himmel gerichtet, seine Lippen bewegten sich unablässig. Für einen Moment unterbrach er seine lautlose Litanei. „Los, kommt, wir speisen unsere Magie in den Apparierschutz ein."

„Was? Bist du verrückt?!", bellte Rodolphus. „Willst du uns hier einsperren?"

„Wir ziehen einen Ring um unsere Gruppen! Sie können sich nicht abschließen, wenn sie verhindern wollen, dass wir disapparieren, das heißt, auch sie werden sich schwächen müssen, um den Apparierschutz aufrechtzuerhalten. Wir machen das Ganze dicht, so dass keiner mehr rauskommt, weder mit Magie noch zu Fuß. Dann sitzen wir alle hier fest. Und anschließend wird verhandelt. Ich will Aemilius zurück."

SSSSSSS

Severus hielt den Kopf des jungen Aurors – _seines_ Aurors, des ersten Menschen, den er in einem ernstgemeinten Kampf besiegt hatte, einmal abgesehen von Lucius Malfoy – und Avery versuchte, dessen fest zusammengebissene Zähne aufzuzwängen, um ihm eine Portion Veritaserum hinunterzukippen. Rodolphus stand daneben und amüsierte sich prächtig.

„Herrjeh, Avery, brich ihm doch einfach den Kiefer", schlug er grinsend vor. „Ist die effizienteste Methode, die ich kenne."

Avery verdrehte die Augen. „Zu dumm nur, dass ein gebrochener Kiefer ihn am Sprechen hindern könnte."

„Na, wozu bist du Heiler, du kannst ihn doch anschließend wieder zusammenflicken."

Avery seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Unterkiefer des Aurors. „Omitteo." Der Mund des Gefangenen klappte auf. Ebenso der von Severus.

„Hast du tatsächlich – ?!"

„Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Avery verärgert. „Ich bin Heiler, verdammt noch mal, auch wenn die ursprüngliche Bedeutung dieses Wortes hier immer wieder in Vergessenheit zu geraten scheint. Ich halte nichts von unnötiger Grausamkeit." Er tröpfelte das Veritaserum auf die Zunge seines „Patienten" und strich ihm sacht über die Kehle, um den Schluckreflex auszulösen. „Warum sollte ich jemanden quälen, wenn ich das gleiche Ergebnis mit wesentlich weniger Aufwand durch Magie oder Zaubertränke erreichen kann?"

„Weil Foltern mehr Spaß macht?", schlug Rodolphus grinsend vor. Diesmal enthielt Avery sich jeglichen Kommentars.

„Am liebsten wär's mir ja, wenn Aemilius die beiden verhören könnte. Er hat einfach die meiste Erfahrung", seufzte der Heiler. „Oder wenn wir unsere Gefangenen mit ins Hauptquartier nehmen könnten. Aber da wir nun mal hier festsitzen und sie hoffentlich bald gegen Aemilius austauschen werden ..."

Das Verhör der beiden jungen Männer dauerte kaum zehn Minuten. Wie sie bereits vermutet hatten, handelte es sich bei der Gruppe um Auroren in Ausbildung, die unter Leitung von Moody einen Übungseinsatz in diesem Wald gehabt hatten und aus schierem Zufall mit ihnen zusammengestoßen waren.

„Dämlicher Zufall", knurrte Rabastan. Er und Severus wohnten der Befragung bei, während Rodolphus und der von Avery aus der Bewusstlosigkeit geholte Hraban Wache standen. Viel war nicht zu erfahren von den Gefangenen, in irgendwelche Geheimnisse waren sie natürlich nicht eingeweiht, wo sie noch nicht einmal ihre endgültige Zulassung als Auroren hatten. Schließlich winkte Avery seufzend seine selbstschreibende Feder und den Pergamentbogen zu sich und verstaute beides in der Tasche. „So. Jetzt wird's ernst", stellte er grimmig fest. Er zauberte sich eine weiße Fahne, trat ein Stück aus der Deckung und rief in Richtung der Auroren-Stellung: „Moody, hörst du mich?"

„Klar und deutlich, Todesser. Was willst du?" Moodys Stimme klang seltsam brüchig und rau.

„Verhandeln. Wir schlagen einen Gefangenenaustausch vor. Eure beiden Jungs gegen unsern Mann."

„Euer Mann ist zufällig Aemilius Malfoy, eine der einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten der europäischen Zauberergesellschaft. Falls der tatsächlich ein Todesser sein sollte ..." Ein heftiger Hustenanfall ließ Moody vorübergehend verstummen. „Falls der tatsächlich ein Todesser sein sollte", fuhr er mit angestrengter Stimme fort, „wovon _ich_ überzeugt bin, wird es mir eine Freude sein, ihn dem Zauberergamot zu übergeben. Sollte er unter dem Imperius stehen, wovon das Ministerium wohl leider ausgehen wird ..." Wieder ein gequältes und lang andauerndes Husten. Als Moody weitersprach, wurden seine Worte von einem ungesund klingenden Pfeifgeräusch begleitet. „Also, in dem Fall müssen wir ihn selbstverständlich vor euch retten. Kurz gesagt: Die Antwort lautet: nein."

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Moody!", rief Avery zurück und Severus war klar, dass sein Bedauern aufrichtig war. „Vor allem für eure beiden Jungs hier."

„Komm schon, Mann, du bluffst doch nur. Das sind doch noch Kinder ...", keuchte Moody mühsam. „Du klingst mir eigentlich nicht wie einer, der Spaß dran hat, Kinder zu quälen."

Avery schwieg sekundenlang. „Man kann nicht immer so, wie man möchte, Moody", sagte er schließlich gedämpft.

„Oh doch, Todesser, das kann man. Man hat immer eine Wahl. Jeder ..." Seine letzten Worte gingen in einem erneuten Hustenanfall unter.

„Das klingt ja rührend, Moody! Verdammt pathetisch, Arschloch!", brüllte Rodolphus plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund. „Frag deine Helden hier doch mal, ob sie bereit sind, sich Stück für Stück auseinanderschneiden zu lassen für die ‚gute Sache' – denn das ist es, was ich mit ihnen machen werde, wenn du nicht nachgibst, du Scheißkerl."

Severus, der zusammen mit Rabastan die beiden Gefangenen bewachte, sah, wie die jungen Männer noch eine Schattierung bleicher wurden.

„Der droht doch nur, oder?", flüsterte der eine der beiden, Severus' Auror, ein magerer, drahtiger Typ mit aschblondem Haar und blassblauen Augen. Der zweite, kräftiger, schwarzhaarig und dunkeläugig, zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern und warf ihren Wächtern einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Mein Bruder untertreibt gern ein bisschen", kommentierte Rabastan mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Es wird noch viel schlimmer, als ihr's euch in euren hässlichsten Alpträumen vorstellen könnt."

„Hör auf, Rabastan", bat Severus, als er sah, wie die beiden Gefangenen regelrecht grau wurden im Gesicht. „Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du ihnen Angst machst. Wir müssen Moody überzeugen, nicht" –

„Du bist zu weich, Kleiner!", knurrte Rabastan ihn an. „Klar ist Moody unser Verhandlungspartner, aber ich kenne den Kerl, der gibt nicht so leicht nach. Dem müssen wir schon eine anständige Schau liefern, wenn wir Aemilius zurückhaben wollen. Und je lauter die beiden hier brüllen und heulen werden, umso eher wird er in den Austausch einwilligen. – Was meint ihr dazu, meine zwei Hübschen, hm?" Er stieß den Blonden, der ihm am nächsten saß, mit der Stiefelspitze in die Seite. Der junge Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte zu Rabastan auf. Doch es war nicht er, der antwortete, sondern sein Kamerad.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es ... dass es nötig sein wird, uns zu foltern", brachte er mit schwankender Stimme hervor. „Alastor wird bestimmt nachgeben. Der ... der lässt uns nicht im Stich."

„Na, ich an deiner Stelle wär mir da nicht so sicher", antwortete Rabastan grinsend. „Ich kenne Moody schon etwas länger, weißt du? Und egal, ob er nachgibt oder nicht: Ich halte es in jedem Fall für _sehr_ sinnvoll, euch zu foltern. Schließlich wart ihr so dämlich, euch für eine Auroren-Ausbildung zu entscheiden. Und soviel Dummheit darf nicht ungestraft bleiben." Rabastans Gesicht nahm einen seltsam lüsternen Ausdruck an, als er seinen Blick über die beiden Gefangenen gleiten ließ. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben – auf die eine oder andere Weise."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	15. Tortur

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Review-SchreiberInnen! _

_Sicherheitshalber eine Warnung vorweg: Dies ist eines der Kapitel, denen die Geschichte das hohe Rating verdankt. In diesem Fall heißt das: Folter, teilweise graphisch._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 15**

**Tortur**

SSSSSSS

„_Hör auf, Rabastan", bat Severus, als er sah, wie die beiden Gefangenen regelrecht grau wurden im Gesicht. „Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du ihnen Angst machst. Wir müssen Moody überzeugen, nicht" –_

„_Du bist zu weich, Kleiner!", knurrte Rabastan ihn an. „Klar ist Moody unser Verhandlungspartner, aber ich kenne den Kerl, der gibt nicht so leicht nach. Dem müssen wir schon eine anständige Schau liefern, wenn wir Aemilius zurückhaben wollen. Und je lauter die beiden hier brüllen und heulen werden, umso eher wird er in den Austausch einwilligen. – Was meint ihr dazu, meine zwei Hübschen, hm?" Er stieß den Blonden, der ihm am nächsten saß, mit der Stiefelspitze in die Seite. Der junge Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte zu Rabastan auf. Doch es war nicht er, der antwortete, sondern sein Kamerad. _

„_Ich glaub nicht, dass es ... dass es nötig sein wird, uns zu foltern", brachte er mit schwankender Stimme hervor. „Alastor wird bestimmt nachgeben. Der ... der lässt uns nicht im Stich."_

„_Na, ich an deiner Stelle wär mir da nicht so sicher", antwortete Rabastan grinsend. „Ich kenne Moody schon etwas länger, weißt du? Und egal, ob er nachgibt oder nicht: Ich halte es in jedem Fall für _sehr_ sinnvoll, euch zu foltern. Schließlich wart ihr so dämlich, euch für eine Auroren-Ausbildung zu entscheiden. Und soviel Dummheit darf nicht ungestraft bleiben." Rabastans Gesicht nahm einen seltsam lüsternen Ausdruck an, als er seinen Blick über die beiden Gefangenen gleiten ließ. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben – auf die eine oder andere Weise."_

SSSSSSS

Während Rabastan und Severus sich mit den Gefangenen unterhalten hatten, war der Wortwechsel zwischen Avery und Moody weitergegangen, aber offensichtlich ergebnislos geblieben. „Okay, Moody, wie du willst!", rief Avery gerade. Eine Sekunde später schoss ein roter Lichtblitz auf ihn zu, der ihn um nur wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. „Dreckskerl!", fluchte der Heiler, während er sich hinter dem nächsten Felsen in Sicherheit brachte. Dann rappelte er sich hoch und kam auf Severus und Rabastan zu. Avery warf einen bedauernden Blick auf die Gefangenen. „Tut mir leid. Ehrlich." Er musterte die beiden einen Moment lang, dann kniete er sich vor dem Blonden ins Moos und löste seine Fesseln. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er leise.

„Joris", antwortete der Angesprochene heiser.

„Los, Joris, steh auf. – Du kommst mit mir", befahl er an Rabastan gewandt. Dann drehte Avery sich zu Severus um. „Und du bleibst bei – ?" Er sah den zweiten Gefangenen fragend an.

„Ruben", flüsterte der.

„Bei Ruben also." Rabastan und Avery zogen den zitternden Joris auf die Füße und führten ihn ein Stück weiter in Richtung der Auroren-Stellung, achteten dabei aber sorgfältig darauf, in Deckung zu bleiben. „Wie alt bist du?", wollte Avery von seinem Opfer wissen.

„Achtzehn", antwortete Joris. Seine Stimme bebte und sein Gesicht war grau wie kalte Asche.

„Okay, Moody", rief Avery zu den Auroren hinüber, „neben mir steht jetzt Joris. Du weißt vielleicht, dass Joris erst achtzehn ist, ja? Ich bin sicher, er hat keine Lust, heute zu sterben, und schon gar nicht auf so extrem unappetitliche Weise. – Joris, hast du deinem Vorgesetzten vielleicht was zu sagen?" Er gab dem jungen Mann einen aufmunternden kleinen Schubs. „Na los, das ist deine letzte Chance."

„Alastor?!", schrie Joris heiser. „Alastor, verdammt, hol mich hier raus, ja?" Seine Stimme kippte. „Mich und Ruben. Ist doch scheißegal, ob ihr Malfoy habt oder nicht, der wird doch eh nie verurteilt ... Verflucht, sag doch was, Moody! Godo? Marty?" Es blieb vollkommen still. „Wo seid ihr, ihr verdammten Wichser?!" Joris' Stimme wurde schrill. „Ihr könnt uns doch nicht hier krepieren lassen! Nicht so ..."

„Okay, Moody", rief Avery schließlich, als nach einer Minute immer noch keine Antwort gekommen war, „das, was jetzt hier geschehen wird, liegt allein in deiner Verantwortung, verstanden? Ich hab dir ein faires Angebot gemacht, zwei von deinen Leuten gegen einen von unsern. Ich will das hier nicht, klar? Dir scheint ja nicht viel an den Jungen zu liegen – aber du wirst sie trotzdem zurückkriegen. Und zwar Körperteil für Körperteil."

Severus hörte ein Würgen und sah rasch auf Ruben herunter. Der junge Auror erbrach sich zitternd, besudelte dabei seine Kleidung. Severus wartete, bis er fertig war, dann ließ er das Erbrochene verschwinden, ehe ihm ebenfalls schlecht wurde. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte er aus einem Impuls heraus.

Ruben starrte zu ihm hoch. „Neunzehn." Pause. „Ich hatte gestern Geburtstag", setzte er dann hinzu.

„Scheiß Geburtstagsgeschenk", stellte Severus sachlich fest.

„Ja, kann man wohl sagen." Ruben grinste zittrig. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Ist das wichtig?"

Der Auror öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch da ertönte der erste Schrei. „Scheiße ...", flüsterte Ruben und starrte wie von einer unheimlichen Macht gezwungen zu Joris, Avery und Rabastan hinüber. Joris kniete am Boden und wand sich unter dem Griff Rabastans, der seinen linken Arm umklammert hielt. Avery hob etwas auf, brachte es mit seinem Zauberstab zum Schweben und schickte es in Richtung Aurorenlager.

„_Das_, Moody, war Joris' linker kleiner Finger. Zur Erinnerung: Er hat, wie die meisten Menschen, zehn Finger, zehn Zehen, zwei Hände, zwei Füße und so weiter, und wenn du sturer Hurenbock nicht nachgibst, dann werden wir ihm eins nach dem andern abhacken, verstanden?!"

Keine Antwort.

„Dieser Scheißkerl!", heulte Joris plötzlich auf. „Dieser verdammte Arsch ..." Avery beugte sich wieder über ihn und der Auror verstummte abrupt. Sekunden später hallte ein zweiter gellender Schrei über die Lichtung. Severus wurde es plötzlich kalt.

„Oh, verflucht, verflucht noch mal", stammelte Ruben zu seinen Füßen. Er hob die gefesselten Hände, als wollte er sich die Ohren zuhalten, erkannte, dass das unmöglich war, und ließ sie wieder sinken. Gebannt starrten Severus und der Gefangene zu der Dreiergruppe hinüber. Avery verschickte eben den zweiten Finger und Rabastan schien seine ganze Kraft zu brauchen, um Joris festzuhalten, der begonnen hatte, sich heftig zu wehren.

„Ihr Scheißkerle!", brüllte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme, und diesmal meinte er damit offensichtlich die Todesser. „Wofür haltet ihr euch eigentlich? Ihr – AHHH!"

Rabastan hatte seine Hand für ein paar Sekunden ruhig halten können, und Avery hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, den Zauberstab geschwungen und mit einem Strahl weißblauen Lichts einen dritten Finger abgetrennt.

„Oh Gott, das darf doch nicht ... das kann nicht ... Joris ...", stöhnte Ruben, ehe er erneut zu würgen begann. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Magen revoltierte ebenfalls, aber er konnte es nicht mit seiner Vorstellung von Würde vereinbaren, sich vor den Augen ihrer Geisel und der anderen Todesser zu erbrechen, und so zwang er seinen protestierenden Körper mit aller Macht zum Gehorsam.

_Ist das wirklich nötig?, _fragte er sich plötzlich. _Wenn Aemilius wahrscheinlich eh nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen wird? Vielleicht käme er nicht mal vor Gericht, vielleicht würde es schon reichen, wenn er einfach behauptet, er hätte unter dem Imperius gestanden ... Schließlich können sie ihm keine Beteiligung an irgendwelchen Verbrechen nachweisen, sonst hätten sie's längst getan ... _

Wieder ein Schrei, mehr ein Jaulen diesmal. Ruben hatte jetzt ernsthaft zu weinen begonnen. Severus betrachtete nachdenklich seine eigenen Hände, seine langen, schlanken Finger und stellte sich vor, wie ... Er schauderte.

_Avery weiß schon, was er tut. Er steht nicht auf unnötige Grausamkeit, das hat er selbst gesagt, wenn es irgendeinen anderen Weg gäbe –_

„AHHHAHHH!"

_Ich meine, er würde das sicher nicht machen, wenn es anders ginge, oder?_

„Hör mal!", keuchte es zu seinen Füßen. Ruben sah flehend zu ihm auf. „Du ... hilf mir. Ich halt das nicht aus, ich hab solche Angst, bitte. _Bitte,_ Mann!"

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Severus ihn an.

„Deine Leute ... die ziehen das durch, oder?! Ich meine ... die ... die machen das wirklich, oder?!" In Rubens Stimme schwang die verzweifelte Hoffnung mit, dass es anders sein könnte.

„AHHH!"

„Ja", sagte Severus heiser. „Ja, die ziehen das durch."

„Gott, Mann, bitte ... Sag ihnen einfach, ich hätte dich angegriffen, versucht, zu fliehen, was weiß ich ...", bettelte Ruben.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, um was der andere ihn da gerade gebeten hatte. Es überlief ihn eiskalt. „Nein", erwiderte er leise und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", drängte der Auror. „Die werden's nicht rauskriegen ..."

„NEIN! LASST MICH LOS! NEIIIN! AHHH!"

„Nein ... Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord Treue geschworen", flüsterte Severus. „Treue und bedingungslosen Gehorsam."

„Se- ... Junge?", rief Avery plötzlich herüber.

„Ich komme. – Tut mir leid, Ruben", sagte er leise, ehe er zu seinen Kameraden eilte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Severus", nahm ihn Avery in Empfang. „Rabastan kriegt keinen vernünftigen Blutstillzauber hin. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Geisel verreckt, ehe wir fertig sind mit ihr." Averys Gesicht wirkte versteinert und seine Stimme klang kalt und fremd.

Severus starrte auf Joris hinunter, auf den blutigen, fingerlosen Klumpen, der seine linke Hand war, auf die drei rot verschmierten Finger, die ihm rechts noch geblieben waren.

„Severus? Blutstillzauber?"

„Ja, sicher", murmelte Severus und wandte den entsprechenden Spruch an. Joris' Augen waren dunkel vor Schmerz, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet. Sein hageres Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse gefroren. Severus leckte sich unsicher über die trockenen Lippen.

„Er schreit nicht mehr so überzeugend, findet ihr nicht?", bemerkte Rabastan plötzlich. Severus sah rasch auf. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, das breite Grinsen, das er in der Stimme des Todessers zu hören geglaubt hatte, war tatsächlich da. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal eine andere Methode anwenden? Man könnte die Finger auch aus den Gelenken drehen und dann abreißen ..."

Joris gab einen erstickten kleinen Laut von sich und Severus' Magen machte einen nervösen Hüpfer.

„Nein", sagte Avery knapp. „Halt ihn fest, Rabastan, und du, Severus, halt den Zauber bereit."

Severus umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und sah gebannt auf Joris' blutbedeckte Hand. Undeutlich registrierte er, dass Avery ihr Opfer inzwischen teilweise gelähmt haben musste, denn es hing vollkommen widerstandslos in Rabastans eisernem Griff, der eigentlich nur noch dazu diente, die verstümmelte Hand in die richtige Position zu bringen. Aber vielleicht hatte der Auror auch einfach keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Dann glitt das weißblaue Licht durch Fleisch und Knochen wie ein heißes Messer durch weiche Butter und Joris' rechter Mittelfinger fiel zuckend in Averys ausgestreckte Hand. Der Schrei kam etwas verzögert und wirkte schon recht müde.

„Acht!", rief Avery heiser zu Moody hinüber. „Noch zwei, dann machen wir mit den Zehen weiter!"

„Stopp!", brüllte es plötzlich zurück. „Hört auf!" Die Stimme des Rufers überschlug sich fast – und es war nicht die von Moody. „Wir schicken euch Malfoy rüber."

Avery schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Merlin sei Dank", hörte Severus ihn hauchen – und stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. „Hört mal!", rief der Heiler in Richtung der verschanzten Auroren. „Wir schicken die Geiseln gleichzeitig los. Ihr bekommt Joris von uns, Ruben behalten wir vorerst, als Pfand für einen sicheren Rückzug."

„Aber" –

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen, ihr habt mein Wort. Wir lassen ihn laufen, sobald wir in Sicherheit sind, okay?"

„Okay", kam es nach kurzem Zögern zurück.

„Passt auf, schickt mir mal Joris' Finger rüber ..."

„WAS?!"

„Na, ich bin Heiler, ich werde sie wieder anwachsen lassen. Das könnt ihr zwar auch im St. Mungo's machen lassen, aber ich denke, er hätte sie lieber gleich zurück."

„Okay ..." Die Stimme klang verwirrt.

Avery wandte sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu Rabastan und Severus um. „Du kannst Joris loslassen, Rabastan."

Der Todesser gehorchte, sah aber irgendwie enttäuscht aus. Joris sackte kraftlos am Boden zusammen. „Immer, wenn's am Schönsten ist ...", knurrte Rabastan verärgert.

„Halt dein dummes Maul!", fauchte Avery unerwartet harsch und wandte sich dann brüsk an Severus. „Du assistierst mir." Gemeinsam legten sie Joris auf den Rücken und lagerten seinen Kopf in Severus' Schoß. Nach vielleicht zwei Minuten kam ein blutiges Bündel in ihr Lager geschwebt, das Avery wortlos aufknüpfte. Severus gruselte es beim Anblick der abgeschnittenen Finger. Immer noch schweigend ergriff der Heiler etwas, das vage nach einem Daumen aussah, und drückte es Severus in die Hand, der schaudernd das Gesicht verzog.

Die nächste Viertelstunde arbeiteten sie konzentriert an Joris' Wiederherstellung. Severus hielt die abgetrennten Finger an die entsprechenden Wunden und Avery sprach einen komplizierten Zauber nach dem anderen, um sie wieder anwachsen zu lassen. Komplett heilen konnte er Joris allerdings nicht, dazu fehlte ihm die entsprechende Ausrüstung. Es war mehr ein provisorisches Zusammenflicken und selbst wenn der junge Mann von seinen Kollegen sofort ins St. Mungo's gebracht wurde, würde er seine Hände nie wieder so gebrauchen können wie vor diesem Tag. Gebrochene Knochen ließen sich verhältnismäßig leicht mit Magie heilen, aber bei zerschnittenen Nervensträngen sah die Sache anders aus.

Zu Beginn der Behandlung hatte der Heiler seinem Opfer und Patienten einen schmerzstillenden Trank verabreicht, und so lag Joris nun mit halb geschlossenen Augen da und gab nur ab und zu ein schwaches Wimmern von sich. Schließlich war der letzte Finger notdürftig fixiert und Avery blickte Severus das erste Mal, seit er mit der Folterung von Joris begonnen hatte, direkt in die Augen. Er sah furchtbar müde und resigniert aus.

„Ich glaube, das war der mit Abstand schrecklichste Tag meines Lebens", flüsterte Avery so leise, dass niemand außer Severus ihn verstehen konnte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich so was nie wieder machen muss." Dann räumte er schweigend seine Tasche ein. „Macht euch fertig", sagte er endlich laut. „Hraban, du bist mir für Ruben verantwortlich." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Joris, der immer noch halb weggetreten mit dem Kopf in Severus' Schoß ruhte. „Enervate." Der Auror blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er sie erkannte und entsetzt aufschrie. „Ist gut", sagte Avery sanft. „Du hast nur schlecht geträumt." Er ergriff eine von Joris' Händen, die dieser vergeblich zu befreien versuchte, und hielt sie ihm vor die Augen. Jeder wieder angehexte Finger war an der Basis von einem schmalen roten Band umringt. „Siehst du? Alles noch dran." Dann zog er den fassungslos auf seine verkrümmten Hände starrenden jungen Mann halb in die Höhe und gemeinsam mit Severus gelang es ihm endlich, den Auror auf die Füße zu stellen. „So, und jetzt bringen wir dich zu deinen Freunden."

Wie ein Schlafwandler ließ Joris sich von ihnen führen, im Gesicht einen Ausdruck absoluten Unglaubens. Gut möglich, dass er in seinem Schockzustand tatsächlich glaubte, nur geträumt zu haben – oder sogar, immer noch zu träumen.

_Mann, ich möchte echt nicht an seiner Stelle sein, wenn er kapiert, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist._

„Wir sind soweit!", rief Avery zur anderen Seite hinüber, indem er ihre Geisel ein Stück vorwärts und aus der Deckung schob.

„Joris! Oh Merlin, Joris!", klang eine vor Aufregung zitternde Stimme zu ihnen herüber. Sie hörten einen gedämpften Wortwechsel. Unmittelbar danach trat Aemilius Malfoy zwischen zwei Felsen hervor, ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Los, geh", flüsterte Avery Joris zu, der sich mit einem verwirrten Kopfschütteln in Richtung Aemilius in Bewegung setzte. In der Mitte der Strecke trafen sich die beiden, und der Todesser nickte dem jungen Mann ernst zu. Dann hatte Aemilius ihre Stellung erreicht und ging rasch hinter den Felsbrocken in Deckung, während auf der anderen Seite der verstörte Joris ebenfalls hastig in Sicherheit gezogen wurde.

„Salazar, Jim, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das durchziehst", bemerkte Aemilius kopfschüttelnd, während er sich schwer auf einen Stein sinken ließ.

„Ich ... ich auch nicht", erwiderte Avery leise. „Und ... ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich es getan habe."

„Jim ...", begann Aemilius zögernd. Dann legte er plötzlich die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete hörbar tief durch, ehe er Avery gerade in die Augen sah. „Moody ... er konnte dir nicht antworten. Ein Fluch hat seine Lunge erwischt und er ist zusammengeklappt, keine zehn Sekunden, nachdem du mit deiner Fahne hinter den Felsen gehechtet warst."

Avery wurde leichenblass. „Aber ..." Er starrte Aemilius ungläubig an.

„Es waren nur noch diese Kinder da, siebzehn, achtzehn Jahre alt, zwei davon selbst schwer verletzt ... Die sind rumgerannt wie kopflose Hühner, waren völlig hilflos ... Ich konnte nichts machen, Moody hatte mich gleich zu Beginn mit einem Fesselzauber belegt und als ich versucht habe, mit ihm zu diskutieren, hat er noch einen Silencio draufgepackt ... Nachdem er bewusstlos wurde, hat sich die Magie der Fesseln allmählich abgeschwächt, und ich konnte mich befreien, während sie alle verzweifelt damit beschäftigt waren, Moody wiederzubeleben. Als ich mich bemerkbar gemacht habe, hätten sie mich in ihrer Panik fast weggepustet mit einem Reducio. Aber irgendwie konnte ich ihnen schließlich klarmachen, dass sie euch ein Zeichen geben müssen, um diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden." Aemilius machte eine hilflose Geste. „Verdammt, Jim, die hätten mich sicher mit Feuden ausgetauscht, aber sie waren einfach total überfordert mit der Situation."

Severus spürte, wie ihm die Kälte ins Herz kroch.

_Umsonst. Wir haben das völlig umsonst gemacht. Sie hätten Aemilius freiwillig ausgetauscht. Und Joris ... Oh Merlin._

SSSSSSS

Nachdem beide Seiten den Apparierschutz aufgehoben hatten, disapparierten die Todesser sofort zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Rabastan, der sehr geschickt war im Umgang mit Gedächtniszaubern, bedachte Ruben mit einem selektiven Obliviate und schickte ihn ganz unzeremoniell durch den Kamin nach Hause. Aemilius ließ von den Hauselfen Tee und Whiskey in den Salon bringen. Avery, bleich und unkonzentriert, wie Severus ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, untersuchte alle erneut auf Fluchschäden und behandelte Rodolphus' Verletzungen ein zweites Mal. „Du hast wirklich unverschämtes Glück gehabt", bemerkte der Heiler kopfschüttelnd, während er einen mit Alraunensud getränkten Verband anlegte. Auf einem der Sessel kauerte Hraban und nippte mit kaum merklich zitternden Händen an seinem Tee. Er unterhielt sich gedämpft mit Rabastan, der neben ihm saß und völlig unbekümmert wirkte. Eben füllte er sein rasch geleertes Whiskeyglas mit lässiger Geste wieder auf.

Severus begriff nicht, wie die anderen so gelassen sein konnten. Die einzigen, die überhaupt Anzeichen von Erregung zeigten, waren die beiden Heiler. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Severus das Entsetzen über Joris' sinnlose Folterung immer noch in den Knochen steckte und ihm fast schon körperliche Schmerzen bereitete, war da ja auch noch eine andere und unmittelbare Bedrohung. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht länger beherrschen. „Wie könnt ihr so ruhig sein?!", platzte er heraus. „Die Auroren können doch jede Minute hier auftauchen!"

Aemilius zuckte die Achseln. „Mir kann keiner was. Das Ministerium gehört mir quasi. Und du hast ja heute gesehen, was für Kinder gegen uns ins Rennen geschickt werden ... Wer seine fünf Sinne beisammen hat, stellt sich nicht offen gegen den Dunklen Lord. Er ist schon viel zu mächtig geworden." Avery nickte zustimmend und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas. „Nein, ich bin nicht in Gefahr", fuhr Aemilius gleichmütig fort. „Niemand wird mir die Auroren ins Haus schicken. Ich bekomme höchstens eine höfliche Vorladung vor den Zauberergamot. Moody ist ein Außenseiter, ein Spinner." Rabastan feixte und Rodolphus vollführte eine ziemlich unanständige Geste mit seinen Händen. Aemilius hob halb amüsiert, halb tadelnd die Augenbrauen. Er nippte an seinem Tee, stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin ein angesehener Mann – der reichste Zauberer in Großbritannien, nebenbei gesagt. Wir werden heute noch ein paar Männer zu den jungen Leuten schicken, die an Moodys Seite gekämpft haben. Danach wird keiner von ihnen mehr gegen mich aussagen wollen. Und dass Moody überall Todesser sieht, ist bekannt. Wenn ich ein bisschen was springen lasse, werden sie ihn vielleicht sogar rauswerfen."

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Aber ... wieso ... Joris ..."

_Das kann nicht sein. Dann wäre ja alles von Anfang an vollkommen sinnlos gewesen ... Selbst, wenn sie Aemilius nicht ausgetauscht hätten ... ihm wäre nichts passiert ... gar nichts ..._

„Severus, es ist eine Sache, ob man mich höflich per Eule vor den Zauberergamot lädt, oder ob man mich im Wald aufsammelt – mit dem Corpus Delicti in Form unserer Ordenskluft am Körper. Falls ich jemals, was ich für _extrem_ unwahrscheinlich halte, in meinem Haus oder irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit arretiert werden sollte, dann benötigt das Ministerium dafür einen Haftbefehl. Dutzende von Leuten würden davon wissen, noch ehe die Auroren einen Fuß auf mein Grundstück gesetzt hätten – und nicht zuletzt die Presse. Vorhin im Wald dagegen ... da gab es keine Zeugen, nur uns und die Auroren, die an die Weisungen des Ministeriums gebunden sind." Aemilius schwieg einen Moment lang, rührte nachdenklich in seinem Tee. „Moody ist ein fairer Gegner, er tötet nur, wenn er es nicht vermeiden kann – und Folter würde er allerhöchstens dann anwenden, wenn wirklich Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stünden. Er ist ein Mann, der sich weitgehend an die Spielregeln hält – aber er hat keinen Einfluss darauf, was mit den Gefangenen geschieht, die er bei seinen Vorgesetzten abgeliefert hat." Aemilius lächelte reuevoll. „Meine ... Unvorsichtigkeit vorhin hätte mich leicht das Leben kosten können. Es gibt mittlerweile einen Haufen Leute, die völlig ohne Gerichtsverfahren in Askaban gelandet sind – und fast genauso viele, von denen bis auf den heutigen Tag jede Spur fehlt."

„Wir haben Kontaktmänner unter dem menschlichen Bewachungspersonal in Askaban", schaltete sich Avery ein. „Uns sind Fotos zugespielt worden, von lebenden wie von toten Ordensmitgliedern. Wobei der Unterschied da manchmal nur minimal war. Die Gefangenen werden verrückt, nach wenigen Wochen schon, verweigern das Essen, rennen mit dem Kopf gegen die Wände ..."

„Es gibt zahlreiche Hardliner im Ministerium", nahm Aemilius seine Erläuterungen wieder auf, „die zum Beispiel eine Legalisierung der Unverzeihlichen gegen als Todesser verdächtigte Personen fordern. Gegen Verdächtige wohlgemerkt, nicht gegen Überführte. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie sich auf lange Sicht durchsetzen werden – zumindest dann, wenn der Orden seine Politik nicht radikal ändert."

Ein Klirren ertönte, als Hraban seine Teetasse etwas zu schwungvoll abstellte. „Aemilius", warnte Avery und verzog das Gesicht. Die Lestrange-Brüder saßen plötzlich kerzengerade in ihren Sesseln.

„Unser Lord kennt meine Meinung zu diesem Thema. Mit Terror werden wir nicht weit kommen. Wir werden die Gesellschaft nur gegen uns aufbringen."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Avery entschieden und stand abrupt auf. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich auch Rodolphus, Rabastan und Hraban.

Aemilius nickte ihnen zu. „Wie du meinst, Jim. Rodolphus, Rabastan ..." Hraban warf erst ihm, dann Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Mit einem leisen und durchaus nicht gekränkten Lächeln winkte der Hausherr auch ihn hinaus. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. „Was heute geschehen ist, war schlimm. Aber im Krieg gelten andere Regeln. Wenn ich eine Forderung stelle, muss ich bereit sein, sie mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln durchzusetzen. Sonst nimmt mich beim nächsten Mal keiner mehr Ernst, verstehst du?"

Severus nickte. Er fühlte sich seltsam betäubt.

„Der Krieg hat kein schönes Gesicht, Severus, er hat eine hässliche Fratze. Und es trifft oft die Falschen. Du wirst lernen müssen, auch damit zu leben."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	16. Janus

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die ihre Meinung per Review kundgetan haben. Die Kapitel 14 und 15 wären nie so gut geworden, wenn meine Beta Kathrina CH nicht unbeirrbar auf einer mehrmaligen Überarbeitung bestanden hätte. Kathrina, ich danke dir!_

_Ein Teil dieses Kapitels ist nicht beta-gelesen, da ich die anarchistische Angewohnheit habe, in der Nacht vor dem Update noch letzte Änderungen vorzunehmen, die manchmal ziemlich umfangreich ausfallen können. Falls ihr also irgendwelche Fehler oder Ungereimtheiten entdecken solltet, ist das allein meine Schuld. ;-)_

_LG und viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 16**

**Janus**

SSSSSSS

„_Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Avery entschieden und stand abrupt auf. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich auch Rodolphus, Rabastan und Hraban._

_Aemilius nickte ihnen zu. „Wie du meinst, Jim. Rodolphus, Rabastan ..." Hraban warf erst ihm, dann Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Mit einem leisen und durchaus nicht gekränkten Lächeln winkte der Hausherr auch ihn hinaus. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. „Was heute geschehen ist, war schlimm. Aber im Krieg gelten andere Regeln. Wenn ich eine Forderung stelle, muss ich bereit sein, sie mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln durchzusetzen. Sonst nimmt mich beim nächsten Mal keiner mehr Ernst, verstehst du?"_

_Severus nickte. Er fühlte sich seltsam betäubt._

„_Der Krieg hat kein schönes Gesicht, Severus, er hat eine hässliche Fratze. Und es trifft oft die Falschen. Du wirst lernen müssen, auch damit zu leben."_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 16**

**Janus**

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und dehnte die steif gewordenen Glieder. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die magere, unter dicken Decken zusammengerollte Gestalt an seiner Seite. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis der Muggel es gewagt hatte, in seiner Gegenwart die Augen zu schließen, aber jetzt schlief er endlich. Ein Zipfel des kupferfarbenen Pyjamas lugte unter der Decke hervor. Als Lucius seine Wache an Miguels Seite begonnen hatte, war der Muggel immer noch unbekleidet gewesen. Seine erste Tat als Krankenpfleger hatte darin bestanden, den verängstigten Miguel in einen Schlafanzug zu stecken. Lucius hatte nicht vor, es irgendjemandem zu verraten, aber es waren seine eigenen Sachen, die er magisch auf die richtige Größe für den dürren Stricherkörper gebracht hatte – Muggelkleidung in verschiedenen Preisklassen, die er für seine Streifzüge durch die nichtmagische Welt angeschafft hatte und die jetzt in einem der staubigen Schränke ihres Versteckes aufgestapelt lag.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick durch den kleinen und vollgestellten Raum schweifen. Neben dem Bett befanden sich darin noch ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen, zwei mächtige alte Kleiderschränke, zwei moosgrüne Ohrensessel und ein halbes Dutzend gut gefüllter Bücherregale. Sämtliche Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz, der steinerne Fußboden mit einigen abgenutzten Läufern in Grün- und Brauntönen bedeckt. An den grob gemauerten Wänden befanden sich einige schon ziemlich angelaufene Ölgemälde. Es gab keine Fenster. Eine Tür führte in ein kleines Bad, eine zweite, sicher versiegelte in ein schon lange nicht mehr benutztes Labor. Zugänglich waren die unterirdischen Räume nur über eine gut im Waldgestrüpp versteckte Falltür und über das Flohnetzwerk – allerdings nicht für jeden.

Seit fast zehn Jahren nutzte Lucius diesen Ort als Unterschlupf. Genauer gesagt, er _hatte_ ihn genutzt. Seit er für das Zaubereiministerium arbeitete und ein eigenes Haus in London besaß, waren seine Besuche an dieser geheimen Zufluchtsstätte immer seltener geworden, bis sie vor über zwei Jahren schließlich ganz aufgehört hatten. Soweit er wusste, war Hraban mindestens ebenso lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem er und sein bester Freund das Versteck entdeckt hatten. Damals waren sie dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen, unterwegs auf einem ausgedehnten, übermütigen Streifzug durch die Malfoy'schen Wälder ...

_Ein warmer, sonniger Oktobertag. Der weiche Waldboden federte unter ihren Schritten, mit denen sie ein Meer von raschelnden Blättern aufwirbelten. Die Luft war gesättigt vom Duft der Eicheln und Kastanien. Sie schlugen sich lachend und albernd durchs Unterholz, auf der Suche nach magischen Pilzen und Kräutern für ihre privaten Experimente. Lucius kletterte über einen umgestürzten Baum, hörte Hraban hinter sich durchs Gebüsch brechen. Plötzlich ein Schrei. Lucius wirbelte herum – Hraban war verschwunden. _

„_Hraban?!" Erschrocken flog Lucius' Blick über den Waldboden, bis er an einem dunklen Loch hängenblieb, etwa einen Meter im Durchmesser, das vor einer Minute noch nicht dagewesen war. Hastig stürzte er darauf zu. „Hraban?!" Aus der Tiefe antwortete ihm ein dumpfes Stöhnen. „Was ist mit dir, Mann? Alles okay?!"_

„_Scheiße ...", tönte es aus dem Loch herauf. „Ich glaub, ich hab mir den Knöchel gebrochen ... Kann überhaupt nichts erkennen ... Stockduster hier." _

„_Warte, ich mach dir Licht. – Lumos!" Lucius leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Schwärze hinunter. _

„_Mensch, Lucius, das musst du dir anschauen!", klang es aufgeregt empor. „Das sieht aus wie ein alter Keller oder so ... Vielleicht ein Geheimgang?"_

„_Keiner, von dem ich wüsste." Lucius verwandelte mit einiger Mühe eine stabil wirkende Baumwurzel, die in das Loch hineinragte, in ein langes und dickes Seil. Eine Strickleiter wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber sie waren gerade erst in die dritte Klasse gekommen, und falls sie jemals einen Spruch zum Erschaffen von Strickleitern im Unterricht behandelt hatten, dann hatte Lucius ihn vermutlich verschlafen oder verschwätzt. Er war kein besonders engagierter Schüler. _

„_Rutsch mal ein Stück zur Seite da unten!" Rasch kletterte Lucius das Seil hinunter, den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Sportlich war er, keine Frage. Nach wenigen Metern fand er sich in einem niedrigen Gewölbekeller wieder. Hraban kauerte am Boden und hielt seinen schmerzenden Knöchel umklammert, aber seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung über ihre Entdeckung. Lucius kniete sich neben ihn. „Zeig mal", forderte er und Hraban schob mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sein Hosenbein hoch. Nicht eben sanft tastete Lucius den verletzten Knöchel ab. Hraban japste vor Schmerz. „Ach, das ist doch nicht gebrochen, nur verstaucht", kommentierte Lucius abfällig. Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass seinem Freund Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren. „Mädchen!", spottete er freundlich, nahm sein schwarzes Piratenkopftuch ab und tränkte es mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab. Dann wickelte er es Hraban um den Knöchel. „Besser geht's jetzt nicht, du musst dich halt ein bisschen zusammenreißen." _

_Aber Hraban lächelte schon wieder und sah ihn dabei fast versonnen an. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Freund ihm solche Blicke zuwarf. Hraban war ein halbes Jahr älter als er und während des vergangenen Sommers hatte er sich irgendwie verändert. Sie kannten sich seit ihrem ersten Lebensjahr und waren seit ewigen Zeiten beste Freunde. Doch jetzt war da etwas mit Hraban, das Lucius nicht verstand. Immer wieder bemerkte er, dass der Ältere ihn mit seltsamen Blicken bedachte, die Lucius nicht deuten konnte. Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass Hraban ihn wesentlich häufiger berührte, als es nötig gewesen wäre. _

_Als sie sich gemeinsam an die Erforschung des geheimnisvollen Kellers machten – Lucius hatte auf Hrabans Drängen hin einen Arm um dessen Hüften gelegt, um ihn zu stützen – stellten sie fest, dass hier definitiv etwas sehr ungewöhnlich war. Lucius bemühte sich, den Raum auf geheime Türen oder irgendwelche anderen Spuren von Magie zu untersuchen. Doch es gab dabei ein kleines Problem: Sämtliche Zauber schienen von den Mauern abzuprallen. Irritiert probierten sie verschiedene Sprüche aus. Sowohl Lucius als auch Hraban konnten problemlos innerhalb des Raumes zaubern. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Mauern mit Magie zu durchdringen – zumindest nicht für zwei mäßig begabte Drittklässler. Als Lucius Hraban mit Mühe aus dem Keller gehievt hatte und sie sich daran machten, den Raum von außen zu erkunden, stellten sie verblüfft fest, dass er schlicht nicht existierte. Da war nichts unter dem Waldboden, was sie mit ihren Zauberstäben hätten analysieren können. Sie hatten einen Unortbaren Ort gefunden._

Ein Unortbarer Ort. Damals hatte Lucius lange in der Familienbibliothek suchen müssen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, auf was sie da gestoßen waren. Ein Unortbarer Ort funktionierte nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip wie ein durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschütztes Haus: Er war praktisch unauffindbar, wurde jedoch nicht von einem Geheimniswahrer geschützt, sondern fungierte als sein eigener Hüter. Das hieß, man konnte von einem solchen Ort nur wissen, wenn man ihn durch Zufall fand oder von jemandem, der ihn bereits kannte, dorthin geführt wurde. Es handelte sich um einen uralten Schutzzauber, der inzwischen aber ziemlich aus der Mode gekommen war.

In den folgenden neun Jahren hatte der von ihnen auf den Namen „Schlangengrube" getaufte Keller ihm und Hraban als Versteck vor ihren strengen Eltern, als Labor für ihre nicht ganz legalen Experimente mit berauschenden Substanzen und schließlich auch als Liebesnest gedient. Nicht als gemeinsames Liebesnest, natürlich. Lucius hatte nicht allzu lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was anders war mit Hraban. Ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer unterirdischen Entdeckung war sein Freund bei einem heimlichen nächtlichen Ausflug an den Hogwarts-See ziemlich zudringlich geworden. Als Lucius' erstes „Nein" nicht ernst genommen worden war, hatte er sich energisch zur Wehr gesetzt und Hraban ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nach diesem Vorfall hatten sie fast einen Monat lang nicht miteinander geredet. Schließlich hatte Hraban um eine Aussprache gebeten, in der sie die Fronten ein für alle Mal geklärt hatten. Hraban war schwul, Lucius war hetero. _Keine Chance, Kumpel, definitiv nicht. Jetzt nicht und auch nicht in Zukunft. _Danach waren sie wieder Freunde gewesen, auch wenn sie ein Weilchen gebraucht hatten, um zu ihrem früheren Zustand entspannter Vertrautheit zurückzufinden. Aber sie hatten es geschafft. Hraban war bis auf den heutigen Tag der einzige Homosexuelle, den Lucius in seinem elitären Freundeskreis duldete.

Als sie älter wurden, hatte auch ihr Versteck einige Veränderungen erfahren. Nach und nach hatten sie es mit Möbeln an Stelle von Decken, Kisten und Kissen ausgestattet, mit Bildern, Büchern und Vorräten versehen. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten wuchsen und sie passten den Raum ihren wechselnden Bedürfnissen an. Unter anderem erfanden sie ein Zeichensystem, damit keiner dem anderen in seine amourösen Abenteuer hineinstolperte. Als Hraban und Lucius nach ihrem Schulabschluss dem Dunklen Orden beitraten, verwandelte der Keller sich in einen Arbeitsraum, ein Laboratorium, eine Bibliothek. Hraban begann sein Heilerstudium, Lucius seine Karriere im diplomatischen Dienst. Irgendwann fand er eine Möglichkeit, die „Schlangengrube" illegal ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen zu lassen. Für die Flohnetzwerk-Aufsicht blieb der Kamin samt dazugehörigem Kellergewölbe unauffindbar – sie hatten ihn ja nie gesehen. Kleinere magische Turbulenzen waren alles, was sie an der Anschlussstelle wahrnehmen konnten. Um das Versteck durch die Kamine erreichen zu können, musste man es vorher betreten haben oder aber von einer Person mitgenommen werden, die den Ort kannte. Wenn Hraban einen Liebhaber oder Lucius ein Mädchen mitbrachte, verbanden sie ihm oder ihr vorher die Augen, so dass der bzw. die Betreffende keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Versteck sich befand. Bei einer Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk kam ein vorübergehender Taubheitszauber hinzu. So war die „Schlangengrube" in all den Jahren unentdeckt geblieben.

Ein leises Seufzen holte Lucius in die Gegenwart zurück. Miguel hatte sich auf die andere Seite gedreht. Lucius' Hand näherte sich dem Schlafenden, fuhr die Konturen seines Körpers nach, ohne ihn zu berühren. Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Er zog die Hand zurück und griff nach seinem Buch. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und legte es nach wenigen Minuten wieder zur Seite.

Severus. Diese kleine Blindschleiche brachte sein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Jahrelang war Lucius klug genug gewesen, nie etwas zu unternehmen, das seinen Vater zur Überzeugung hätte bringen können, er sei ein ungeeigneter Erbe. Sicher, er war ein un_würdiger_ Erbe in Aemilius' Augen, aber er war immer noch ein Erbe. Und Lucius hatte nicht vor, sich vom sagenhaften Reichtum seiner Familie zu trennen. Nicht, wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte.

Der Muggel rollte sich erneut herum und murmelte etwas, das wie eine Bitte klang. Jetzt war sein Gesicht Lucius zugekehrt. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, verharrte unschlüssig über der bronzenen Haut und entschied sich schließlich, lieber die verrutschten Decken zu ordnen. Flüchtig streifte er dabei Miguels Schulter – der Junge schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte ihn schlaftrunken an.

„Alles okay", versicherte Lucius leise und in einem beruhigenden Tonfall, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn beherrschte. „Schlaf weiter." Miguels Lider flatterten und schlossen sich. Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Lucius setzte sich und nahm erneut das Buch zur Hand. Während er auf die verschwimmenden schwarzen Zeilen starrte, sah er Severus vor sich, wie er mühelos die Türen zu den Kerkern öffnete.

_Er hat Potential, kein Zweifel. Aber er ist viel zu weich. Wenn er so weitermacht, kommt er nie nach oben._

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was Aemilius in dem jungen Halbblüter sah. Severus war noch nicht einmal vier Wochen in ihrem Haus und schon jetzt hatte Lucius das Gefühl, der Junge gehöre viel eher hierher als er selbst. Es war nicht nur Aemilius, das ganze Haus schien sich Severus entgegenzuneigen und ihm bereitwillig seine hellen und dunklen Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. Und obwohl Lucius sich hier nie wirklich willkommen gefühlt hatte, schmerzte es zu sehen, wie ein anderer so selbstverständlich den Platz einnahm, der eigentlich ihm gebührte. All die Aufmerksamkeit, das Interesse, das Aemilius dem Halbblutjungen entgegenbrachte, Wärme und Zuneigung, die so unverkennbar waren, wenn er mit Severus sprach – all das wäre von Rechts wegen _ihm_ als Sohn zugekommen. Aemilius ließ sich sogar duzen von seinem Gast, ein Privileg, von dem Lucius nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Jede dieser Tatsachen brannte in seinem Herzen und schürte das Feuer seines Hasses.

Lucius hatte Severus geholfen, weil er sich ihm verpflichtet gefühlt hatte – unter hohem Risiko für seine eigenen Interessen, unter Umständen sogar für seine körperliche Unversehrtheit. Sein Vater konnte grausam werden, wenn er in Wut geriet, das hatte Lucius oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Und nach wie vor betrachtete Aemilius seinen mittlerweile zweiundzwanzigjährigen Sohn eher als seinen Besitz denn als einen eigenständigen Menschen. Doch das Gefühl der Verpflichtung war nur ein und nicht der wichtigste Grund für Lucius' Handeln gewesen. Dass sein Vater Severus vertraute, so sehr, dass er ihn eigenständig in den Kerkern schalten und walten ließ, hatte Lucius so wütend gemacht, dass er nicht mehr klar hatte denken können. Aemilius zu hintergehen, ihm eins auszuwischen – das war der stärkste Drang in Lucius gewesen. Dass Severus so selbstverständlich erlaubt war, was für ihn selbst undenkbar gewesen wäre, tat einfach nur weh. Es war ein gemeiner, bohrender Schmerz, der sich tief in Lucius' Herz fraß.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte nicht länger zusehen, wie Severus sich in seinem Leben breitmachte. Schlimmstenfalls kam sein Vater auf die Idee, ihn zu enterben und als Ersatz das Halbblut zu adoptieren. Aemilius war schon immer etwas unkonventionell gewesen, eine derartige Handlungsweise lag durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen. Auf irgendeine eindrucksvolle Art musste Severus auf seinen Platz verwiesen werden.

_Immerhin war ich intelligent genug, meine Lebensschuld von ihm lösen zu lassen. Das macht die Sache wesentlich einfacher ..._

Lucius' Blick wanderte wieder zu Miguel hinüber. Diesmal jedoch sah er ihn anders an, musterte ihn auf kalte, kalkulierende Weise.

_Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, Schniefelus wirklich zu verletzen. Und gleichzeitig würde es meinen Vater kränken und ihn gegen das Halbblut aufbringen. Oh ja ..._

SSSSSSS

Mit unsicheren, eckigen Bewegungen klopfte Severus sich die Asche ab. Seine Augen hatte er bereits auf das Bett geheftet, in dem Miguel, hoffentlich friedlich, schlief.

„Hallo Severus." Lucius erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Hallo. Alles okay mit ihm?", fragte Severus sofort.

Lucius lachte sein leises, spöttisch herablassendes Malfoy-Lachen. „Sicher. Hraban hat deinem Betthäschen heute früh noch zwei Spritzen gegeben, außerdem hat er einige Tränke und seine Fütterungsvorschläge hiergelassen. Ich hab mich noch kurz mit ihm abgesprochen, bevor er los musste, um an deiner Ausbildung zum _perfekten kleinen Todesser_ mitzuwirken. Ich hoffe, dein Unterricht war nicht langweilig?"

„Bestimmt nicht." Severus schüttelte sich innerlich. „Nicht im Geringsten."

Lucius schien fast enttäuscht. „Wie schön für dich."

Severus zögerte einen Moment lang. Sollte er Lucius erzählen, was ihnen an diesem Morgen widerfahren war? Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen.

_Es wäre Aemilius sicher nicht Recht, wenn sein Sohn die Geschichte von mir erfährt._

Lucius erklärte Severus, welche Tränke Miguel wann und in welcher Dosierung bekommen sollte. „Essen ist schon fertig, steht unter dem Tuch auf dem Tisch. Ich hab's in meiner Küche von meinen Hauselfen zubereiten lassen."

Neugierig hob Severus das karierte Geschirrtuch an. Eine Schale Nudelsuppe, Reis und Gemüse, Obst. „Sieht lecker aus", stellte er überrascht fest.

„Ja, und nicht ein winzig kleines Tröpfchen Gift ist drin."

Severus blickte überrascht auf. Lucius lächelte. Ein bisschen ironisch, ein bisschen abfällig, aber alles in allem nicht unfreundlich. Vielleicht hatte Severus sich doch in ihm getäuscht. Abgesehen davon, dass er Lucius immer noch verdammt attraktiv fand, kam er ihm mittlerweile fast sympathisch vor. Was seine verletzenden Bemerkungen betraf ... Severus selbst war schließlich auch nicht für seine übergroße Rücksichtnahme berühmt.

„Danke, Lucius."

„Dafür nicht, Kleiner. Dafür nicht."

SSSSSSS

Er fühlte sich wohl. Zum ersten Mal in wer weiß wie vielen Wochen wachte er auf und fühlte sich wohl. Keine Schmerzen im Kopf, keine Schmerzen in tieferen Regionen – und das, obwohl er einen warmen Körper neben sich spürte, die regelmäßigen Atemzüge eines Schlafenden ihm sacht über den Rücken strichen.

Miguel schlug die Augen auf. Kein Hotelzimmer, stellte er fest. Ein bisschen vernachlässigt sah der Raum aus, aber er war nach getaner Arbeit schon an weit gruseligeren Orten aufgewacht. In seinem Kopf herrschte eine angenehme, wattige Benommenheit. Nun, da hatte er wohl ausnahmsweise mal guten Stoff erwischt. Obwohl ... etwas in seinem dösigen Bewusstsein schien sich an einen hässlichen Horrortrip zu erinnern. Miguel schob das Etwas beiseite. Er fühlte sich viel zu entspannt und zufrieden, um sich von Dingen belästigen zu lassen, die er längst hinter sich hatte.

_Vielleicht hab ich ja wirklich Glück heute und wenn ich mich gleich umdrehe, dann liegt kein hässlicher alter Sack neben mir ... _

Obwohl Miguel zugeben musste, dass es auch nette hässliche alte Säcke gab. Meist waren seine bereits angegrauten und eher unattraktiven Kunden sogar erstaunlich freundlich und rücksichtsvoll. Es gab einige, die ihn allen Ernstes mit „mein Sohn" oder „mein Junge" ansprachen. Übel war es dagegen, wenn man an einen abgedrehten Sado geriet. Das merkte man meistens leider erst dann, wenn es zu spät war und man sich in irgendwelchen unmöglichen Positionen im besten Fall ans Bett, im schlimmsten an die Wasserrohre in einem Kellerraum gekettet wiederfand. Unerfreulich waren auch die Typen, die einen zu sich nach Hause schleppten, mit Plüschhandschellen sicherten und dann ihre drei Freunde aus dem Nebenzimmer holten, nach dem Motto „vier zum Preis für einen". Nein, da waren ihm die braven Ehemänner und Familienväter schon lieber, die „das nur mal ausprobieren" wollten. Natürlich waren sie nicht schwul, oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall ... auch wenn sie schon das zehnte Mal zu ihm kamen.

Miguel seufzte. Sollte er es wirklich wagen, einen Blick auf seinen Freier zu riskieren? Wenn er sich beim Aufwachen nicht mehr erinnern konnte, mit wem er ins Bett gegangen war, dann bedeutete das meist nichts Gutes.

_Ach, was soll's, _dachte er träge._ Wird schon kein Monster sein._

Er rollte sich herum. Neben ihm lag ein magerer Junge von vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren. Die Decke war ihm ein Stück heruntergerutscht, so dass man die knochigen Schultern sehen konnte. Schwarzes schulterlanges Haar fiel ihm in fettigen Strähnen übers Gesicht, von dem Miguel wenig mehr als eine prominente Hakennase und ein paar Streifen bleicher Haut erkennen konnte. Ein ungutes Gefühl schlich sich auf krallenbewehrten Pfoten in sein Herz. Dunkel wusste er, dass dieser Junge eine herausragende Rolle in seinem Horrortrip gespielt hatte. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus und strich die schwarzen Strähnen beiseite. Der Junge schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte schläfrig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Miguel prallte entsetzt zurück und kollidierte heftig mit der Wand in seinem Rücken.

_Das war kein Trip. Das war echt! Er ... er war da ... Wie kommt der in mein Bett?! Mein Bett? Sein Bett! Oh Gott ..._

Der Junge schien genauso erschrocken wie er selbst. Hastig sprang er auf und starrte Miguel mit panischem Ausdruck an – wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. _Angstbeißer,_ zuckte es durch Miguels Gehirn. Er starrte gebannt auf den knochigen Körper. Der Junge folgte seinem Blick – und errötete. Ungeschickt zerrte er ein schwarzes Kleidungsstück von einem Sessel, der neben dem Bett stand, und warf es sich über. Dann stand er wieder still. Nur sein magerer Brustkorb bewegte sich unter heftigen Atemzügen und seine schwarzen Augen ließen nicht von Miguel ab, schienen sich in die seinen zu bohren, als suchten sie etwas. In diesem Blick lag so vieles – Scham, Trotz, Angst, Verteidigungsbereitschaft. Ein Kind, das bei etwas furchtbar Verbotenem erwischt worden war. Und da erinnerte Miguel sich wieder.

Nervöse, ungeschickte Hände. Ein hastiger, scheuer Kuss. Ein Schattenlächeln.

Ein bleiches Gesicht. Eine zitternde Stimme. Angstvoll besorgte Blicke.

„Du bist Severus", flüsterte Miguel rau.

Der Junge nickte.

Miguel setzte sich auf. „Du hast ... du hast mich wirklich da rausgeholt", hauchte er ungläubig.

Erneutes Nicken.

„Da waren andere – ein ... Arzt?"

„Hraban. Er ist Heiler in Ausbildung."

„Ein Blonder, der aussah wie ... wie der andere. Der andere, unten in ..."

„Lucius. Er ist sein Sohn. Aemilius' Sohn, meine ich."

So viele Fragen, die er stellen wollte. So viele Antworten, vor denen er sich fürchtete.

Severus zog das Kleidungsstück – Miguel erkannte, dass es sich um einen Umhang handelte – vor seiner Brust zusammen und machte einen unsicheren Schritt in seine Richtung. „Du ... möchtest du etwas essen?"

Überrascht nickte Miguel. Sein Magen fühlte sich in der Tat ziemlich leer an.

Severus nahm ein Tablett vom Tisch, setzte es auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett ab und lüftete ein darauf befindliches blau kariertes Geschirrtuch. Zum Vorschein kam ein sorgfältig angerichtetes Essen, das Miguel schmerzlich daran erinnerte, wie lange er von Pommes frites, Pizza und billigen belegten Brötchen gelebt hatte. „Oh! Alles für mich?" Der Duft von Nudelsuppe und gedünstetem Gemüse stieg in seine Nase und entlockte seinem Magen ein verlangendes Knurren.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen des anderen, als er bestätigend nickte. „Aber erst musst du deine Medizin nehmen." Er zog einen Holzstab und vollführte damit eine komplizierte Figur in der Luft. Ein Glas erschien auf dem Tablett. Fasziniert beobachtete Miguel, wie sich ein Strahl Wasser aus dem Stab ergoss.

„_Accio_ _Hepatocuratio!_" Ein bauchiges Fläschchen sauste in Severus' ausgestreckte Hand.

„Wie machst du das?", wisperte Miguel fassungslos.

Severus tropfte etwas aus dem Fläschchen ins Wasserglas und grinste spöttisch. „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Wir alle hier sind Zauberer." Er richtete den Stab auf Miguel.

„Zauberer?!?" Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und ehe er sich versah, fand Miguel sich zwei Meter über dem Bett in der Luft hängend wieder. „Lass mich runter!", keuchte er erschrocken. Seine Arme und Beine machten sich selbstständig, ruderten auf einer instinktiven Suche nach Halt durch die Luft. Es gab einen zweiten Ruck und Severus ließ ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Miguel rang nach Atem. _Das ist doch verrückt ... _„Aber ... ihr könnt doch nicht die einzigen sein. Wieso ... wieso weiß keiner ..."

„Weil wir sehr, sehr vorsichtig sind. Aber noch nicht vorsichtig genug. Erst, wenn der Dunkle Lord an die Macht kommt, werden wir wirklich sicher sein."

„Der Dunkle Lord? Wer" –

„Trink jetzt", kommandierte Severus harsch. Miguel erschrak und gehorchte hastig. „Und iss. Hraban sagt, du musst anständig essen, damit du wieder ganz gesund wirst."

_Oh Gott, jetzt klingt er wie meine Mutter ..._

SSSSSSS

Während Miguel sich mit offenkundigem Appetit über seine „Diät" hermachte, ließ Severus ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er stand einfach nur da, völlig versunken in den Anblick des eifrig löffelnden jungen Mannes. Irgendwann bemerkte der andere seinen Blick. Er lächelte unsicher, rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Severus schluckte hart, ehe er wie in Trance auf das Bett zuging und sich neben Miguel sinken ließ. „Isdrr –", krächzte er und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ist dir nicht kalt?"

„Nein, wieso?" Dieses Lächeln ... „Ist dir denn kalt? Dann komm doch wieder unter die Decke."

Miguel stellte seinen Teller ab und hob die Bettdecke an. Halb zornig, halb verunsichert spürte Severus, wie ihm wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ins Gesicht – und in andere Körperteile. Der Umhang rutschte von seinen Schultern, als er sich vorbeugte, um Miguel zu küssen.

„Wusch!"

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! _

„Lucius ...", stöhnte Severus frustriert. „Nicht du schon wieder ..."

„Guten Abend, Severus."

Severus fuhr herum. Vor dem Kamin stand Lucius Malfoy. Aber er war nicht allein.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Anmerkung: Janus ist ein römischer Gott mit zwei Gesichtern._


	17. Nemo me impune lacessit

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke an alle ReviewerInnen! Mit eurer Unterstützung macht das Schreiben gleich doppelt soviel Spaß:-)_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 17**

**Nemo me impune lacessit**

SSSSSSS

_Miguel stellte seinen Teller ab und hob die Bettdecke an. Halb zornig, halb verunsichert spürte Severus, wie ihm wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ins Gesicht – und in andere Körperteile. Der Umhang rutschte von seinen Schultern, als er sich vorbeugte, um Miguel zu küssen._

„_Wusch!"_

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

„_Lucius ...", stöhnte Severus frustriert. „Nicht du schon wieder ..."_

„_Guten Abend, Severus." _

_Severus fuhr herum. Vor dem Kamin stand Lucius Malfoy. Aber er war nicht allein._

SSSSSSS

„Guten Abend, Severus", wiederholte Aemilius leise.

Severus starrte Lucius an, auf dessen Lippen ein böse triumphierendes Lächeln lag.

_Er hat uns verraten ..._

Neben ihm erklang ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen – Miguel hatte zu weinen begonnen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte Severus ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Er wagte es nicht, zu Aemilius aufzusehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf erwartete er den vernichtenden Urteilsspruch.

SSSSSSS

Lucius sah auf die beiden Jungen. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Severus seine Gefühle für den Muggel so offen zeigen würde. Doch da hockte Schniefelus, nur unzureichend bedeckt von seinem schwarzen Umhang, und hielt den schluchzenden kleinen Stricher in den Armen – ein verzweifelter, nutzloser Versuch, dem Todgeweihten Schutz und Trost zu bieten.

Der Anblick verursachte Lucius ein leise nagendes Schuldgefühl. Aber der Triumph überwog bei Weitem. Jetzt endlich würden Aemilius die Augen aufgehen, jetzt endlich würde er erkennen, was er da für einen minderwertigen Dreck in sein Haus und in sein Herz gelassen hatte ...

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Aemilius in die Stille hinein.

_Was?!_

Severus nickte stumm.

Lucius' Vater stand schweigend. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Unendlichkeiten. „Es ist gut", sagte er schließlich.

_Was?! Was hat er da gerade gesagt?!_

Lucius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Vater?", fragte er verwirrt. „Aber" –

„Schweig!", zischte Aemilius. „Zu dir komme ich später. Erwarte mich in drei Stunden in deinen Räumen." Der Zorn glitzerte wie Eiskristalle in seinen kalten grauen Augen.

_Scheiße,_ dachte Lucius, während seine Knie weich wurden. Wie betäubt drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Kamin. _Oh Scheiße ... _Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Flohpulverdose. _Das war mein letzter Fehler. Jetzt schmeißt er mich raus._

SSSSSSS

Nachdem Lucius durch den Kamin verschwunden war, wandte Aemilius sich wieder an Severus. „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht." Seine Stimme klang bitter, aber beherrscht. „Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich habe dir am Anfang der Ferien gesagt, dass du mit _allem _zu mir kommen kannst. Du hast eher Lucius vertraut – ein fataler Fehler, wie du inzwischen gemerkt haben dürftest – als mir. Warum, Severus? Sag mir bitte, warum."

Severus zwang sich dazu, aufzusehen und dem Blick seines Gastgebers zu begegnen. Er fand keinen Zorn in Aemilius' Augen, nur Unverständnis, Enttäuschung – und Verletztheit. Plötzlich schämte Severus sich für das, was er getan hatte. „Weil du ... weil du ihn getötet hättest", brachte er mühsam hervor. Mit einem etwas lauteren Schluchzer schmiegte Miguel sich an ihn und verbarg das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Aemilius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Du hättest ihn getötet", beharrte Severus, während er Miguel mechanisch über den Rücken strich. „Du hättest mir an ihm das Foltern beigebracht, und dann hättest du ihn getötet."

„Nein", wiederholte sein Lehrer ruhig. „_Du_ hättest ihn getötet. Der Avada Kedavra steht auch auf deinem Stundenplan."

Severus erbleichte. „Nein", hauchte er und zog den zitternden Miguel noch enger an sich.

_Nein, _war alles, war er denken konnte. _Nein. Lass das nicht zu, Merlin. Bitte nicht. _

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst ihn?"

Severus nickte verkrampft.

Sein Lehrer starrte eine Weile ins Leere, versunken in seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Dann sah er Severus aus ernsten Augen an. „Ich hätte keine andere Begründung akzeptiert. Aber ... Liebe ist eine sehr alte und machtvolle Magie. Nichts, gegen das wir Menschen ankommen könnten." Aemilius lächelte schmerzlich. „Und wenn es wirklich _Liebe_ war, die dich bewogen hat, mich zu hintergehen," – Severus nickte hastig – „dann ist das nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssten, du und ich. Ich bin nicht eben glücklich mit deiner Wahl, aber wir werden eine Lösung finden. – Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Er kann hierbleiben."

_Ihm wird nichts geschehen! Er kann hierbleiben!_ Alles in Severus jubelte. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig vor Glück.

„Nicht hier in diesem Loch, natürlich. Er wird ein Zimmer im Haus bekommen und ebenso unter meinem Schutz stehen wie der Rest des lebenden Inventars – Hauselfen, Pferde, Jagdhunde." Aemilius trat zu ihnen, legte Miguel, der heftig zusammenschrak, eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Der junge Mann sah mit angstgeweiteten Augen zu ihm auf. „Du", sagte Aemilius streng, „wirst dein Zimmer nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis verlassen – und du wirst _nichts_ tun, was Severus in irgendeiner Weise kränken oder verletzen könnte. Hast du das begriffen?"

Miguel nickte stumm. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dich jetzt als meinen Besitz kennzeichnen." Aemilius zog seinen Zauberstab. Severus fühlte, wie sich Miguels Finger schmerzhaft fest um seine Hand schlossen. Auch er selbst verspürte beim Anblick von Aemilius, der seinen Zauberstab auf Miguel richtete, ein heftiges Unbehagen. Nervös suchte er den Blick seines Lehrers. „Ich werde ihm nicht wehtun. Das ist nicht das Dunkle Mal, Severus", beschwichtigte Aemilius mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Das Zeichen wird dafür sorgen, dass die magischen Banne auf meinem Besitz ihn erkennen und akzeptieren. Und es wird verhindern, dass er das Gelände von Malfoy Manor verlässt."

Miguel sah unsicher zu seinem künftigen Eigentümer auf. Aemilius fasste ihn an der Schulter und senkte die Spitze des Zauberstabes auf seinen linken Oberarm. „Still halten!", mahnte er, als der junge Mann vor der Berührung zurückzuckte.

Ein feiner silbergrüner Nebel quoll aus dem Zauberstab und formte sich auf Miguels Haut zu dünnen Linien. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog Aemilius den Stab zurück. Miguel betrachtete seinen Arm, streckte zögernd die Hand nach dem Zeichen aus und warf dann einen scheuen, um Erlaubnis heischenden Blick zu Aemilius hinüber. Auf ein bestätigendes Nicken hin fuhr er vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Haut. Ein Wappen war dort eingezeichnet, in schimmerndem Silber und einem so tiefen Dunkelgrün, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Es zeigte eine Schlange, die Giftzähne in einen Fuß versenkt, der sich offenbar erhoben hatte, sie zu zertreten. Darunter stand in winzigen Lettern: _Nemo me impune lacessit_ – niemand fordert mich ungestraft heraus.

Das Familienwappen der Malfoys – und ihr Wahlspruch.

SSSSSSS

Kaum zwei Stunden waren vergangen, seit Aemilius die beiden Jungen in ihrem Versteck aufgestört hatte. Miguel war inzwischen in einem der Gästezimmer ins Bett gepackt und gründlich von Avery untersucht worden. Als erstes hatte der Heiler seinem Patienten allerdings ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen müssen, damit der junge Mann nicht vor Angst verging, wenn ein Zauberstab zu Heil- oder Diagnosezwecken auf ihn gerichtet wurde. Avery hatte entschieden, sofort mit einem magisch unterstützen Drogenentzug zu beginnen und Miguel mit einer ganzen Anzahl von Tränken und Sprüchen behandelt. Da der Heiler an diesem Tag einen vollen Terminkalender hatte, hatte Severus zaghaft vorgeschlagen, Hraban zu bitten, an Miguels Bett zu wachen. Auch das war geschehen.

Nachdem ein etwas nervöser Hraban seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, hatte Aemilius Severus auf einen langen und schweigsamen Spaziergang durch den Park mitgenommen. Zuletzt hatten sie die Ställe aufgesucht. Jetzt saßen sie nebeneinander auf zwei Strohballen und beobachteten einen Wurf kupferroter Windhundwelpen, die wild durcheinanderkugelten.

„Es gibt eine einfache Regel für den Umgang mit jeder Art von Lebewesen, die dir aus dem einen oder anderen Grund unterlegen sind", stellte Aemilius fest, während er einen der Welpen hinter den Ohren kraulte. „Sei streng, aber gerecht. Bestrafe sie nie für Fehler, die sie ohne böse Absicht begangen haben. Belohne sie, wann immer sie deinen Erwartungen entsprechen."

Das war Aemilius' Grundsatz im Umgang mit allem, was er als „lebendes Inventar" bezeichnete: Hunde, Pferde, Thestrale, Hauselfen – und jetzt auch Miguel. Severus hatte während der vergangenen Wochen ausgiebig Gelegenheit gehabt, seinen Gastgeber zu beobachten, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Aemilius wohl das war, was man als einen „gütigen Herrn" bezeichnen konnte. Er sorgte zuverlässig für alle Mitglieder seines Haushaltes, er misshandelte weder seine Hunde noch seine Hauselfen und wenn sie krank wurden, verschaffte er ihnen eine angemessene Heilbehandlung.

„Dein Muggel wird natürlich immer unter uns stehen. Auch das gehört zu deiner Verantwortung einem Unterlegenen gegenüber: ihm seinen Platz zuzuweisen."

_Seinen Platz._ _Ja, den muss er kennen, _dachte Severus. _Er muss wissen, dass er ein Muggel ist – und dass das einen großen Unterschied macht._

SSSSSSS

„Naaa?" Eine sanfte Stimme schob sich in Miguels Bewusstsein. „Wie geht's uns denn so?"

Miguel blinzelte benommen. _Wie's mir geht? _Er spürte in seinen Körper hinein. Da waren keine Schmerzen, aber ein ganz eigenartiges Kribbeln. „... kribbelt ...", nuschelte er.

„Mhm ... das darf es ruhig. Das soll es sogar. – Mach mal die Augen auf."

_Die Augen aufmachen? Wieso das denn ... _Nein, er hatte keine Lust, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Hallo, hörst du mich?" Jemand tätschelte seine Wange.

_Lass mich weiterschlafen ... Bitte._

„Miguel!"

Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen. Ein nur vage vertrautes Gesicht beugte sich über ihn. Schwarze Locken, leuchtend blaue Augen – ja richtig, an die erinnerte er sich. Schläfrig dachte er, dass der junge Mann glatt sein Bruder hätte sein können. Bis auf die Augenfarbe und abgesehen von Miguels schlechter körperlicher Verfassung sahen sie sich ziemlich ähnlich.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des anderen. „Auf deinen Namen hörst du also – na immerhin. – He, nicht wieder einschlafen. Hallo, Miguel ..." Etwas Feuchtkaltes fuhr über sein Gesicht. Miguel grunzte einen Protest und hob träge die Lider. Die blauen Augen lachten. „Nun komm schon, du musst deine Medizin nehmen. Dann kannst du auch wieder klarer denken." Sein Kopf wurde angehoben, ein Becher an seine Lippen gepresst. Folgsam schluckte er die süßliche Flüssigkeit. „So ist's brav."

„Was'n das?" Er hatte immer noch Probleme damit, seine Zunge in den Griff zu bekommen. Auch sein Gesichtsfeld war irgendwie eingeschränkt. Miguel blinzelte heftig und als das nichts half, fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Du bist so süß", kicherte es neben ihm. Irritiert sah er den jungen Mann an, der ihn mit einem entzückten Lächeln betrachtete, das er selbst vielleicht auf ein Katzenbaby oder einen Hundewelpen angewandt hätte. „Ich kann Severus ja so gut verstehen." Eine Hand berührte sein Gesicht, streichelte spielerisch seine Wange. „Aber ich fürchte, er würde dich nur ungern teilen."

_Er redet ja über mich, als ob ich irgendein Ding wäre ... _

„Wie gut, dass ich Heiler bin. Da kann ich dich wenigstens anschauen und anfassen, ohne dass mir jemand zweideutige Motive unterstellt ..." Die Decke wurde zurückgeschoben. „Dreh dich auf den Bauch." Miguel verspannte sich augenblicklich.

„Heee, ist ja gut." Die Stimme schwankte zwischen Mitleid und Amüsement. „Ich will dir bloß 'ne Spritze geben. Und überall da, wo du selbst rankommen konntest, sind deine Venen so zu, dass ich keine Einstichstelle mehr finde. Reine Glückssache, dass ich für die Injektion gestern noch ein unberührtes Fleckchen an deiner Halsvene ausmachen konnte – aber das war wirklich Millimeterarbeit." Zögernd rollte Miguel sich auf den Bauch und zog seine Hosen ein Stück herunter. Es pikste unangenehm. „So, schon vorbei." Miguel spürte, wie die Einstichstelle desinfiziert wurde – aber nicht mit dem üblichen Getupfe. Er schielte über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass der junge Arzt – _Heiler_ hatte Severus ihn genannt – seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Eine Welle des Unbehagens rollte über Miguel hinweg. Zu deutlich hatte sich das Bild von Severus in sein Gehirn gebrannt, Severus in einem von flackernden Fackeln erhellten Kellerraum, der ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes in eine willenlose Marionette verwandelte. Doch als keine Schmerzen kamen, siegte die Faszination über die Furcht. „Gibt's auch was, das das Ding nicht kann?", fragte Miguel zaghaft.

Der Heiler lachte. „Nicht viel. Hängt immer von dem ab, der das ‚Ding' in der Hand hält."

„Könnte ... könnte ich das auch?"

Erneutes Lachen. „Du bist nur ein Muggel. Das ist zu hoch für dich."

_Muggel. _Dieses Wort war im Verlauf der letzten beiden Tage häufig auf ihn angewandt worden – und immer hatte es einen bitteren Beigeschmack gehabt.

„Was ist das – ein Muggel?", erkundigte Miguel sich unsicher.

Hraban sah mit einem Mal ungemein arrogant aus. „Muggel", dozierte er, „sind das Bindeglied zwischen Menschenaffen und Zauberern. Muggel werden unvollständig geboren, sie haben keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. In unserer Welt gibt es keinen Platz für sie – es sei denn als Sklaven."

Miguel, der sich unter Hrabans sanfter und freundlicher Behandlung eben zu entspannen begonnen hatte, kroch wieder furchtsam in sich zusammen. Wenn diese Männer _so_ über ihn dachten ...

Hraban tätschelte seinen bloßen Hintern. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", verkündete er gönnerhaft. „Solange Severus sich für deinen Arsch interessiert, wird Aemilius schon für dich sorgen."

_Solange. Und danach? _

„Na komm, zieh dich wieder an. Deine Rückseite gefällt mir zwar ganz gut, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der Behandlung." Hastig zog Miguel seine Hosen hoch. „Auf den Rücken", befahl Hraban. „Zeig mir mal deinen linken Arm." Er fuhr prüfend mit den Fingerspitzen über die hässlichen Narben entlang der Venen. Miguel erschauerte unter der Berührung. Dann beugte der Heileranwärter sich über seine Tasche und kramte einen Salbentiegel hervor. „Normale – das heißt nichtmagische – Narben müssten damit eigentlich problemlos zu heilen sein." Rasch begann er, die kühle, perlmuttern schimmernde Substanz über Miguels Haut zu verteilen.

Und plötzlich konnte Miguel nicht mehr atmen. Es ging einfach nicht. Gleichzeitig versagten ihm Augen und Ohren den Dienst. Er war gefangen – gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper. Er sah und hörte nichts, oder vielmehr: er sah und hörte Weiß. Ein gleißendes, rauschendes Weiß.

Er war aus der Welt gefallen.

Es war, als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren.

Was er fühlte, war nicht Angst, sondern Leere. Tabula rasa. Alles war ausgelöscht.

Irgendwie gefiel sie ihm, diese Leere, diese Abwesenheit jeglichen Gefühls. Endlich war er sicher – hier konnte ihn nichts mehr erreichen.

Und dann, nach einer Ewigkeit oder einem Lidschlag, erreichte ihn doch etwas. Es war kein Ton, kein Bild, sondern eine Berührung. Jemand streichelte sein Gesicht, sehr sanft, sehr behutsam, als hätte er Angst, etwas kaputtzumachen. Und obwohl ein Teil von Miguel es unendlich satt hatte, berührt zu werden, und eine Stimme ihn anflehte, ewig in diesem weißen Rauschen zu bleiben, zog die Berührung ihn allmählich zurück an die Oberfläche. Er tauchte durch zähen, weißen Schleim ...

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Die Farben, die Töne ... Miguel blinzelte verwirrt.

„Salazar, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Eine zitternde Hand fuhr durch sein Haar. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich endgültig von dieser Welt verabschiedet."

Die streichelnde Bewegung wanderte abwärts, über seine Schultern und weiter über Brust und Arme. Jetzt erst bemerkte Miguel, dass sein Kopf in Hrabans Schoß ruhte. „Was war das?", hauchte er verstört.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich _dich_ fragen", kam es gedämpft zurück. „Du hattest einen Erstickungsanfall, danach hat dein Herz ausgesetzt. Ich habe einige Notfallzauber anwenden müssen, und plötzlich warst du wieder da. Hast du so was öfter?"

Miguel schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Dein Herz ist nicht in Ordnung, das hab ich schon gestern gemerkt. Die genaue Diagnose überlasse ich allerdings lieber Avery. – Aber wenn das eben das erste Mal war ... Ein allergischer Schock kann es eigentlich nicht gewesen sein, diese Salbe ist vollkommen frei von allem, was eine Allergie auslösen könnte. Und so schnell hätte dein Körper auch gar nicht auf das Zeug reagieren können ... Vielleicht war es ja" –

„Der Keller", murmelte Miguel.

„Was?"

„Im Keller haben sie das auch mit mir gemacht. Mich eingerieben. Es hat so weh getan."

„Im Keller", sagte Hraban leise.

„Es hat gebrannt ... Als ich klein war, hab ich beim Grillen mal die Hand ins Feuer gehalten. So hat es sich angefühlt. Nur viel schlimmer. Und ich konnte die Hand nicht wegziehen, diesmal ..."

„Feuer", wiederholte Hraban beklommen. „Miguel, weißt du, wie das Zeug hieß, mit dem sie dich eingerieben haben?"

„Severus."

„Was?"

„Severus hat mich eingerieben. Johannisfeuer."

Hrabans Hände schlossen sich fest um seine Schultern. „Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dich selbst eincremst", brachte er endlich hervor. Seine Stimme klang rau. Behutsam schob er Miguel von sich, um aufzustehen.

„Nicht", flüsterte Miguel und packte ihn hastig am Handgelenk. „Geh nicht. Bitte. Ich ... ich hab Angst. Was ist wenn ... wenn Lucius oder sein Vater ..."

Hraban sank zurück aufs Bett. „Lucius" – er sprach den Namen aus, als ob er für ihn mit einer großen Enttäuschung verbunden wäre – „wird dir bestimmt nicht mehr nahe kommen. Dafür wird Aemilius schon sorgen."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Anmerkung: Das Wappen und den dazugehörigen Spruch habe ich mir übrigens von Edgar Allen Poe ausgeliehen, sie stammen aus einer wirklich gruseligen und sehr lesenswerten Geschichte mit dem Titel „The Cask of Amontillado". Dort allerdings ist es die Schlange, die Schaden nimmt, und nicht der Besitzer des Fußes ... _


	18. Berührungen

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Hallo Leute!_

_An dieser Stelle geht mein Dank einmal mehr an meine unübertreffliche Beta Kathrina CH, deren flottes Korrekturlesen dazu geführt hat, dass ihr das neue Kapitel trotz meiner anarchistischen Arbeitsweise heute schon auf dem Bildschirm habt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für eure Unterstützung in Form von Fragen, Anregungen und Kommentaren._

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 18**

**Berührungen**

SSSSSSS

„_Feuer", wiederholte Hraban beklommen. „Miguel, weißt du, wie das Zeug hieß, mit dem sie dich eingerieben haben?"_

„_Severus."_

„_Was?"_

„_Severus hat mich eingerieben. Johannisfeuer."_

_Hrabans Hände schlossen sich fest um seine Schultern. „Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dich selbst eincremst", brachte er endlich hervor. Seine Stimme klang rau. Behutsam schob er Miguel von sich, um aufzustehen. _

„_Nicht", flüsterte Miguel und packte ihn hastig am Handgelenk. „Geh nicht ... bitte. Ich ... ich hab Angst. Was ist wenn ... wenn Lucius oder sein Vater ..."_

_Hraban sank zurück aufs Bett. „Lucius" – er sprach den Namen aus, als ob er für ihn mit einer großen Enttäuschung verbunden wäre – „wird dir bestimmt nicht mehr nahe kommen. Dafür wird Aemilius schon sorgen."_

SSSSSSS

Lucius saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete. Die von seinem Vater angekündigten drei Stunden waren längst verstrichen. Teilnahmslos starrte er aus dem Fenster. Es war jetzt Ende August und obwohl es bereits auf den Abend zuging, lag der Park in der warmen Sommersonne wie ein sattes und zufriedenes Tier. Einer seiner Lieblingsbäume, eine riesige uralte Eibe, schien seinen Blick zu spüren, obwohl sie fast hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt stand, und hob in Andeutung eines Grußes ihre Zweige. Manche der Pflanzen in diesem ausgedehnten Zaubergarten waren fast so lebendig wie Tiere.

„Lucius."

Er hatte die Tür nicht gehört. Aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches, sein Vater konnte hier kommen und gehen, wie es ihm beliebte. Kein Zauber der Welt war in der Lage, Lucius' Räume vor dem ungebetenen Eindringen des Hausherrn zu schützen.

Langsam drehte Lucius sich um. „Vater", sagte er leise. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich müde.

„Setz dich dort hin." Sein Vater gestikulierte zu einem hohen und unbequemen Stuhl hinüber. Widerspruchslos erhob Lucius sich, um den ihm angewiesenen Platz einzunehmen. Seine Bewegungen waren eckig, mechanisch. Aemilius winkte sich einen der Sessel herbei und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Sieh mir in die Augen."

Resigniert gehorchte Lucius. Er unternahm keinen Versuch, seinen Geist zu schützen. Widerstand machte alles noch schlimmer, das hatte Aemilius ihn von frühester Kindheit an gelehrt. Unbarmherzige Kälte strahlte ihm aus den Augen seines Vaters entgegen. Nie war für Lucius etwas anderes in ihnen zu lesen gewesen als Kälte, Verachtung und oft sogar Hass.

Wie selbstverständlich drang Aemilius in seinen Geist ein. Die unsichtbaren Hände, die Lucius zugleich hasste und liebte, durchkämmten akribisch seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen. Sie waren wie ein metallener Rechen, präzise und unnachgiebig. Ein feindseliger Fremdkörper in seinem Gehirn, der ihn verletzte, ihm seelische Schmerzen zufügte. Früher hatte sein Vater häufig Legilimentik angewandt, um ihn zu disziplinieren, ihm „das Lügen abzugewöhnen", aber seit Lucius' Volljährigkeit war es nur noch zwei- oder dreimal jährlich zu solchen mentalen Vergewaltigungen gekommen. Jedesmal stand er dabei nackt und bloß vor seinem Vater, ein zitterndes Kind, das nichts anderes wollte, als getröstet und endlich einmal in den Arm genommen zu werden. Doch Aemilius war blind für ihn, sah nur, was er sehen wollte: Verfehlungen, Lügen, Regelverletzungen, für die er seinen Sohn bestrafen konnte. Lucius hatte gelernt, beides widerspruchslos hinzunehmen, sowohl die geistige Vergewaltigung als auch die unweigerlich folgende, ausnahmslos harte und schmerzhafte Strafe. Danach hatte er sich jedesmal beschmutzt und gedemütigt gefühlt, doch diese Gefühle waren mit Alkohol oder anderen Rauschmitteln verhältnismäßig leicht zu betäuben gewesen. Ja, er hatte sie sogar umwandeln können in Hass und Verachtung gegen seinen Vater. Aber unterschwellig hatten sie weiter an ihm genagt, waren wie ein schleichendes Gift in seinen Geist getropft und hatten ganz allmählich seine Persönlichkeit unterminiert.

Im Stillen sah Lucius sich selbst und seinen Charakter klar und ungeschönt. Er wusste, dass er feige war. Er wusste, dass er niederträchtig sein konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht auf die Anerkennung seines Vaters verzichten konnte. Irgendwie musste er sie sich erkämpfen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Sonst würde er über kurz oder lang zu Grunde gehen.

Die kalten Finger zogen sich aus seinem Geist zurück. Lucius zwinkerte die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen und sah seinen Vater nun wieder bewusst an. Doch das zornige, von Verachtung erfüllte Gesicht, mit dem er fest gerechnet hatte, war nicht da. Stattdessen erwartete ihn ein verwirrter, fast erschütterter Aemilius, und die grauen Augen, die ihn stets so kalt und feindselig musterten, beinahe sezierten, standen voller Fragen. Schockiert starrte Lucius in dieses fremde Gesicht – und der irritierende Ausdruck verschwand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus ihm. Aemilius' Züge waren plötzlich ausdruckslos wie die einer griechischen Statue. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich.

„Für dieses eine Mal, Sohn, verzichte ich darauf, dich zu bestrafen", verkündete er in gleichmütigem Tonfall. „Ich denke, dir ist selbst bewusst, wie würdelos dein Verhalten war. Severus erst zu helfen, um ihn dann zu verraten – eine so niederträchtige Handlungsweise hätte ich nicht einmal dir zugetraut. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du inzwischen noch tiefer gesunken, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es wert bist, dass ich meine Zeit und Energie mit dir vergeude." Er senkte die Stimme, bis sie fast ein Flüstern war – ein ausgesprochen drohendes Flüstern. „Aber sei gewarnt, Lucius: Ein einziger Schritt weiter in die von dir eingeschlagene Richtung, eine einzige Intrige mehr gegen Severus, und dieses Haus wird dir _für sehr lange Zeit _verschlossen sein. Haben wir uns verstanden, Sohn?"

SSSSSSS

Severus' Tage waren ausgefüllt mit allen Arten von Unterricht. Manche Stunden liebte er, vor allem Legilimentik, Zaubertränke und Heilkunst, andere waren eher eine Pflichtübung. Und manches ekelte ihn nach wie vor an. Das betraf vor allem die regelmäßigen Lektionen in der Kunst der Folter. Da Miguel nun nicht mehr als Übungsobjekt zur Verfügung stand, arbeiteten sie mit wechselnden Opfern, die Aemilius in der Muggelwelt von der Straße geklaubt hatte – Obdachlose, Drogensüchtige, Elendsprostituierte. Severus bemühte sich zwar, auch Folterkunst schlicht als eine Disziplin anzusehen, in der es galt, der Perfektion möglichst nahe zu kommen, aber ganz gelang ihm das nicht.

Drei Tage nach Miguels offiziellem Einzug im Hause Malfoy hatte Severus wieder foltern müssen. Aemilius hatte dieses Mal sorgfältig darauf geachtet, ein Opfer auszuwählen, das keinerlei erotische Begierden in seinem Schüler wecken würde. In jener Nacht war es ein betrunkener, übelriechender Obdachloser gewesen, der sich unter Schmerzensschreien auf dem Tisch gewunden hatte. Severus hatte sich zwar regelrecht vor dem Mann geekelt, aber seine Schreie hatten ihm dennoch ins Herz geschnitten. Und obwohl er jeder von Aemilius' Anweisungen gefolgt war, hatten seine Hände dabei nicht aufgehört zu zittern. Doch den Avada Kedavra zumindest schien sein Lehrer fürs Erste vom Stundenplan gestrichen zu haben. Nach Ende der Unterrichtsstunde hatte er die Verletzungen des Muggels geheilt, ihm einen Vergessenstrank in den Hals gekippt und Severus versichert, dass er den Mann exakt da absetzen würde, wo er ihn vor sechs Stunden aufgesammelt hatte. Severus hatte es vorgezogen, Aemilius' Worten Glauben zu schenken.

Seine knappe Freizeit verbrachte Severus mit Miguel. Aemilius hatte ihrem „Gast" ein Zimmer auf demselben Flur zugewiesen, auf dem auch Severus wohnte. Avery, der ein wesentlich kompetenterer Heiler als der noch in Ausbildung befindliche Hraban war, stattete Miguel täglich seinen Besuch ab. Ein Drogenentzug war keine erfreuliche Sache, auch mit magischer Unterstützung nicht. Außerdem war Miguels Körper durch Mangelernährung und verschiedene Krankheiten geschwächt. Doch der Heiler tat sein Möglichstes, um den jungen Mann mit Tränken und Kräutern hochzupäppeln.

Severus war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Aemilius sich nicht weiter in ihre merkwürdige Beziehung einmischte. Täglich verbrachte er Stunden in Miguels Zimmer, und er schlief jede Nacht bei ihm im Bett. _Bei_ ihm, nicht _mit_ ihm. Severus nahm Hrabans Warnung bezüglich Miguels schwacher körperlicher Konstitution sehr ernst.

SSSSSSS

Severus konnte eine Ewigkeit dasitzen und ihn einfach nur anschauen. Anfangs hatten seine Blicke Miguel furchtbar nervös gemacht, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Ihm war allmählich klar geworden, dass Severus ihm nichts tun würde. Seit jener Nacht im Keller hatte der Junge ihm nie wieder weh getan. So saß Miguel ruhig auf dem Bett oder am Schreibtisch und ließ sich von Severus betrachten. Zwei- oder dreimal hatte er sich für seinen schweigsamen Besucher ausziehen wollen – immer im Bewusstsein, dass er vollkommen von Severus' Wohlwollen abhängig war und ihm daher so weit wie möglich entgegenkommen musste – doch das war immer mit einem leisen „Nein" abgewehrt worden. Manchmal setzte Severus sich neben ihn und berührte seine Hände, sein Gesicht, sein Haar, mit zitternden, federleichten Fingern.

Miguel wusste, dass er hübscher wurde, jetzt, wo sein Körper die Möglichkeit hatte, sich vom jahrelangen Missbrauch zu erholen. Er hatte schon zwei Kilo zugenommen, seit Aemilius Malfoy ihn als seinen „Besitz" deklariert hatte und die letzten Spuren des Heroins verschwanden langsam aus seinem Körper. Dennoch war er nicht schön zu nennen. Nicht alle Narben auf seiner Haut hatten geheilt werden können, manche waren schon zu alt gewesen – von den Narben auf seiner Seele ganz zu schweigen. Er wog immer noch mindestens zehn Kilo zu wenig für seine Größe, seine Knochen stachen überdeutlich hervor. Drogen und Strichen hatten seinen Körper vor der Zeit altern lassen. Trotzdem: Miguel hatte das verrückte Gefühl, in Severus' Augen der schönste Mann der Welt zu sein.

In der ersten Woche redeten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Severus trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich, suchte sich einen Platz, von dem aus er einen guten Blick auf Miguel hatte und sah ihn an. Es gab eine alte Wanduhr im Zimmer und so hatte Miguel feststellen können, dass der Rekord bei zweieinhalb Stunden lag. Wenn er sich an ihm sattgesehen hatte, kam Severus zu ihm und begann, ihn zu berühren. Es war nicht so, dass er Miguel jemals um Erlaubnis gefragt hätte, und die ersten Male hatten diese Annäherungsversuche ihn immer in Angst versetzt – auch wenn Miguel sich hütete, Severus diese Angst merken zu lassen. Doch irgendwann hatte er sich auch an die Berührungen gewöhnt. Vorsichtig hatte er erprobt, inwieweit er sich dabei bewegen durfte. Severus erlaubte ihm nicht, ihn seinerseits anzufassen, aber Miguel konnte sich beispielsweise hinlegen, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Und das war eindeutig von Vorteil, denn auch mit Berühren konnte Severus sich stundenlang beschäftigen.

SSSSSSS

„Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus", stellte Avery zufrieden fest, während er seinen Zauberstab über Miguels Körper wandern ließ. „Zwei Kilo mehr in einer Woche ... kaum noch Heroinrückstände im Körper ... Blut- und Leberwerte fast normal." Der Heiler zog eine kleine Glasflasche aus seinem Koffer, die mit einer rubinroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Er gab einige Tropfen davon in ein Wasserglas und reichte es Miguel. „Trink das."

Gehorsam schluckte Miguel seine Medizin. Er freute sich auf die Besuche des Heilers, sie bedeuteten Abwechslung. Miguel hatte nicht viel zu tun. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er im Bett, wie von Avery verordnet. Irgendwann mittags tauchte der schweigsame Severus für eine Stunde auf, verschwand wieder, um abends zurückzukehren, ohne Erklärung erneut zu verschwinden und schließlich gegen zehn Uhr im Pyjama zu ihm ins Bett zu schlüpfen. Anfangs hatte Miguel nicht schlafen können vor Angst, wenn Severus neben ihm lag, ihn sacht streichelte und sich an ihn schmiegte – jeden Moment hatte er mit einer aggressiven sexuellen Attacke gerechnet. Doch diese war ausgeblieben – offenbar suchte Severus tatsächlich nur Nähe und jemanden, an dem er sich nachts festhalten konnte. Nach einer Woche Gewöhnungszeit schlief Miguel inzwischen ganz gut mit diesem seltsamen Bettgenossen an seiner Seite. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Tage entsetzlich langweilig verliefen.

Manchmal tauchte eines dieser merkwürdigen fledermausohrigen Geschöpfe auf, um sauber zu machen. Nachdem Miguel herausgefunden hatte, dass diese Wesen tatsächlich sprechen konnten, unterhielt er sich gerne mit ihnen. Hauselfen schienen furchtbar unterwürfige und verschreckte Kreaturen zu sein – Miguel konnte sich im Moment ziemlich gut mit ihnen identifizieren. Er hatte rasch festgestellt, dass sie sehr gesprächig wurden, wenn man nur nett zu ihnen war – Freundlichkeit schienen sie nicht gewöhnt zu sein. Von den Hauselfen stammten fast alle Informationen, die er über den Ort, an dem er gefangengehalten wurde und die Personen, die hier lebten, hatte herausbekommen können.

Die einzigen Menschen, die sein Zimmer während der letzten Woche betreten hatten, waren Severus, Avery und Hraban gewesen. Severus sprach so gut wie gar nicht mit ihm, die beiden Heiler aber waren entgegenkommender – obwohl Miguel nicht übersehen konnte, dass sie ihn in etwa wie einen zahmen Schimpansen behandelten.

Avery war mittlerweile dabei, seine Tasche zu packen.

„Sir?", fragte Miguel vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Ich ... darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?"

Avery lächelte nachsichtig. „Sicher."

„Ich ... ich verstehe nicht, was ... was man ... die Leute hier ... also, was die von mir wollen."

Der Heiler seufzte leise, stellte die Tasche ab und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Du bist für Severus hier", sagte er sanft. „Das hat Aemilius dir doch gesagt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber Severus ... Er kommt jeden Tag her, er schläft jede Nacht bei mir im Bett, aber er ... er _macht_ irgendwie nichts. Er sieht mich an – stundenlang manchmal –, er streichelt mich, er kuschelt sich an mich – und das war's. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich damit unzufrieden wäre oder so, es ist nur ... ich versteh ihn nicht. Er redet nicht mit mir, er sagt mir nicht, was er von mir will. Das ist irgendwie ... das macht mir Angst. Ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich mehr will, aber er traut sich nicht, und dann denk ich, irgendwann macht's ‚peng' und er fällt über mich her ..."

„Könnte passieren. Aber eigentlich dürfte das kein Problem sein für dich, oder? Du hast das schließlich jahrelang gewissermaßen beruflich gemacht."

„Ja schon, aber da hab ich wenigstens gewusst, was die Freier von mir wollten – das hab ich immer geklärt, bevor ich mitgegangen bin. Okay, wenn ich dringend Stoff brauchte, dann konnte ich natürlich nicht so wählerisch sein ..."

„Und die haben sich immer an die Abmachungen gehalten? Dir ist nie was passiert?"

Miguel schwieg einen Moment lang. _Und ob mir was passiert ist ... _„Doch ... schon", gab er schließlich zu. „Und nicht nur einmal. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmachen würde, wenn Severus" –

„Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", unterbrach Avery brüsk. „Du bist nun mal quasi sein Eigentum. Entweder du ordnest dich unter und passt dich seinen Bedürfnissen an, oder du riskierst eine entsprechende Strafe."

Miguel schluckte. Das war deutlich gewesen. „Und wenn ... wenn Severus eines Tages ... wenn er keinen Bock mehr hat auf mich? Was wird dann mit mir? Muss ich dann wieder ..." Seine Eingeweide verknoteten sich vor Angst. „Muss ich dann wieder zurück in den Keller? Damit ... damit sie mich foltern können ..." Seine Stimme brach.

„Merlin, nein!" Avery schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren." Er sah Miguel intensiv an. Miguel war erleichtert, als er die Aufrichtigkeit im Blick des Heilers las. Also würde er wirklich nicht mehr zurück müssen in diesen scheußlichen unterirdischen Alptraum. Doch hinter Averys Beteuerung schien noch etwas zu lauern, versteckt und tückisch.

„Wenn ich ... wenn ich also nicht in den Keller zurück muss, was wird dann passieren mit mir?"

Der Heiler straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch. Dann ließ er den Blick über die Zimmerdecke wandern. „Aha, wusst ich's doch. Die Hauselfen übersehen immer irgendwas."

_Was hat das denn mit meiner Frage zu tun?_

Avery deutete auf eine Ecke über dem Schreibtisch. „Siehst du die dicke schwarze Spinne da oben?" Miguel bejahte. „Accio Spinne!" Das kleine Geschöpf sauste in Averys offene Hand. Er setzte es zwischen sich und Miguel auf die Bettdecke. Sofort begann das Tier emsig davonzukrabbeln. Der Heiler richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die Spinne. „Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz, dann lag das Tier still auf dem Rücken – unverkennbar tot. Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln wandte Avery sich wieder Miguel zu. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?", sagte er sanft.

SSSSSSS

An diesem Abend wartete Miguel zum ersten Mal auf Severus. Sonst hatte er immer versucht, sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, sich abzulenken. Hraban, der ihn in der letzten Woche ebenfalls beinah täglich besucht hatte, hatte ihm einige Bücher mitgebracht: Krimis und Abenteuerromane, druckfrisch und noch mit Preisschild versehen – aus einer Buchhandlung in London, die Miguel sogar kannte. Es versetzte ihm jedesmal einen Stich, wenn er die Adresse auf dem Aufkleber las, aber abziehen wollte er ihn auch nicht.

Lesen half ein bisschen gegen die innere Leere – und gegen die Angst, die immer noch Miguels vorherrschendes Gefühl war. Zunehmend quälte ihn auch das Verlangen nach Heroin, machte ihn kribbelig, unaufmerksam, fast schon aggressiv, was in seiner Lage natürlich ausgesprochen gefährlich werden konnte. Der Stoff hätte es so einfach gemacht, alle Ängste zu betäuben, die Leere auszufüllen mit Ekstase und Euphorie – zumindest eine Zeit lang. Doch natürlich bestand für ihn an diesem Ort keine Aussicht, auf ein noch so winziges Krümelchen Heroin zu stoßen, und so mussten die Bücher zur Ablenkung genügen. Wider Erwarten halfen sie sogar recht gut gegen Langeweile und Angst, wenn sie ihn in ihre fremden Welten entführten, doch die wohltuende Wirkung ließ meist ebenso rasch nach wie die jeder anderen Droge.

So gerne Miguel sich auch von den Büchern verführen ließ, an diesem Abend war es ihm völlig unmöglich gewesen, sich auf den verschlungenen Pfad aus Buchstaben einzulassen, der ihn ins Italien der Renaissance locken wollte. Die Welt, in die er selbst gegen seinen Willen hineingestoßen worden war, war soviel fremder und faszinierender, aber auch weit erschreckender und verstörender als jedes Buch, das Miguel jemals gelesen hatte. Ständig schwebte die Drohung seines eigenen Todes über ihm – eine Vorstellung, mit der er früher oft gespielt hatte. Mit vierzehn hatte er seinen ersten, halbherzigen Selbstmordversuch mittels einer Rasierklinge unternommen. Zwei Jahre später hatte er geplant, sich mit einer Überdosis Heroin umzubringen, doch der Stoff war so stark gestreckt gewesen, dass auch dieser Versuch gescheitert war. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sich schließlich noch einmal die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, diesmal weit professioneller, war aber „rechtzeitig" von einem der anderen Stricher gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Jetzt, wo sein Tod so ausgesprochen real im Raum stand, hatte Miguel plötzlich nicht mehr den Wunsch, zu sterben. Im Gegenteil: Er hing mit einem Mal so verzweifelt an seinem Leben wie nie zuvor.

Nervös ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, das schönste, das Miguel je betreten hatte. Selbst als er noch sehr jung gewesen war und deshalb bessere, großzügigere Freier gehabt hatte als in den letzten zwei, drei Jahren, hatte er nie eine Nacht in einem auch nur annähernd so prachtvollen Raum verbracht. Manche seiner Kunden hatten ihn mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, andere waren mit ihm in ein Hotel gegangen, aber keine Villa und kein Hotel seiner Erinnerung reichte an den finanziellen Aufwand und den exquisiten Geschmack heran, mit dem dieses Zimmer eingerichtet worden war.

Sein Zimmer. Sein Gefängnis. Im Ganzen vielleicht dreißig Quadratmeter groß.

Der Boden war wohl aus Marmor, soweit Miguel das beurteilen konnte, große Steinplatten in Schwarz und warmem Rotbraun im Schachbrettmuster ausgelegt, an zwei Stellen von breiten weichen Teppichen aus heller Wolle bedeckt. Die Wände waren glatt verputzt und in einem erdigen Ockerton gestrichen, die Decke holzvertäfelt im selben Braunrot, das auch im Fußboden vorkam. Vor den raumhohen Flügelfenstern hingen Vorhänge aus schwerem, hellen Leinenstoff. Einige große Kübelpflanzen standen vor der Fensterfront und der Blick ging auf einen weitläufigen Landschaftspark hinaus. Eingerichtet war der Raum mit fast zierlich wirkenden, ziemlich verschnörkelten Möbeln – Himmelbett, Kleiderschrank, Kommode, Schreibtisch, zwei Bücherregale – aus einem rötlichen Holz, das Miguel für Mahagoni hielt. Eine Tür führte in ein türkisgrün und schwarz gekacheltes Badezimmer, eine andere wohl auf den Flur. Doch diese letzte Tür blieb immer verschlossen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Miguel sich hier durchaus wohlgefühlt. Das Zimmer war hell, groß und freundlich und hatte eine irgendwie beruhigende Atmosphäre – manchmal schien es ihm fast so, als ob die Wände ihm sanfte Worte zuraunten, in einer fremden, freundlichen Zaubersprache. Er verfügte über ein eigenes Bad – für jemanden, der die letzten sechs Monate auf der Straße, in Notunterkünften und billigen Absteigen verbracht hatte, ein nahezu unerhörter Luxus. Die Hauselfen brachten ihm regelmäßig und reichlich zu essen, und dieses Essen war so gut, dass er tatsächlich langsam Gewicht zulegte, nachdem er jahrelang klapprig wie eine Vogelscheuche gewesen war. Außerdem versorgten die kleinen Wesen ihn mit Kleidung, die von Miguel bisher unbekannter Qualität war: Samt, Seide, Kaschmir, Angora – in prachtvollen Farben und mit kunstvollen Stickereien versehen. Tatsächlich war er untergebracht, gekleidet und umsorgt wie ein orientalischer Prinz aus einem seiner Abenteuerromane. Und doch war er ein Gefangener.

Miguel musste seine rastlose Wanderung unterbrechen, weil ihm wieder ein bisschen schwindelig wurde. Zwar war der körperliche Entzug so gut wie abgeschlossen, aber gesund war er trotzdem nicht. Avery hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass seine Hepatitis nun zwar nicht mehr ansteckend war, dass jedoch bis zu ihrer Ausheilung noch mindestens ein Monat vergehen würde. Außerdem musste er sich irgendwann irgendwelche Würmer eingefangen haben, die seinem Herzen ziemlich zugesetzt hatten. Laut Avery würde zwar auch das mit der Zeit in Ordnung kommen, aber noch schwächte es Miguel spürbar. Dazu kam die ewige innere Unruhe, die Unsicherheit, die Angst. Er war ihnen so vollkommen ausgeliefert, diesen merkwürdigen Menschen, die er nicht verstand, und er wusste, für sie hatte er kaum einen höheren Stellenwert als irgendein Tier. Es frustrierte Miguel, dass er so wenig tun konnte, um auf seine Situation Einfluss zu nehmen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Severus – doch der stellte gleichzeitig auch die größte Bedrohung dar.

SSSSSSS

Müde tapste Severus die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hoch. Er hatte eine ausgesprochen anstrengende Doppelstunde Duellierkunst hinter sich – nun nicht mehr bei Lucius, den er seit dessen Verrat kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, sondern bei Rabastan, was auch die späte Uhrzeit bedingte, da sein neuer Lehrer tagsüber arbeiten musste. Nachdem Severus fast fünf Wochen lang immer nur mit einem Gegner geübt hatte, war heute erstmals ein weiterer Kombattant dabei gewesen – Hraban. Die Zahl von Severus' Lehrern war eng begrenzt, da jede zusätzliche Person, die von seiner Mitgliedschaft im Orden wusste, eine Erhöhung des Sicherheitsrisikos bedeutete – und andersherum galt natürlich das Gleiche. Sich gegen zwei Angreifer auf einmal zu verteidigen, auch wenn diese sich noch zurückhielten, hatte ein Höchstmaß an Konzentration verlangt.

Rasch huschte Severus in sein Zimmer, nahm eine eilige Dusche und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug – schwarz mit silbernen Schlangenornamenten –, um sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Miguel zu machen. Behutsam öffnete er die Tür – es war bald zwölf Uhr, vielleicht schlief der junge Mann schon.

Miguel lag tatsächlich bereits im Bett, doch bei Severus' Eintreten setzte er sich hastig auf und sah ihm entgegen. „Hallo", sagte Miguel leise. Severus nickte nur. Wie selbstverständlich steuerte er das Bett an, lüftete die Decke und ließ sich neben dem anderen auf die Matratze fallen. Dabei hielt er Miguel permanent mit seinem intensiven Blick gefangen. Aemilius hatte begonnen, Severus zusätzlich in Hypnose zu unterrichten, und er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um zu üben. Mit Rabastan hatte er wenig Erfolg gehabt, aber bei Hraban ... Nun ja, Hypnose erforderte die Mitarbeit des zu Hypnotisierenden, wie Aemilius ihm erklärt hatte, und bei Rabastan stand es natürlich völlig außer Frage, dass er sich freiwillig einem fremden Willen überantworten würde.

Im Gegensatz zur Hypnose konnte Legilimentik auch als Zwangsmaßnahme angewandt werden, der erforderliche Augenkontakt war notfalls mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches herzustellen. In Kombination jedoch waren die beiden Disziplinen am effizientesten: Der geistige Widerstand des Opfers wurde mittels Legilimentik gebrochen, seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen freigelegt, um ihm anschließend in Hypnose zusätzliche „Erinnerungen", eine ideologische Überzeugung oder auch einen Befehl einzupflanzen. Was immer man auf diese Weise in das fremde Bewusstsein implantierte, wurde vom Betroffenen nach seinem Erwachen aus der Trance nicht als geistiger Fremdkörper, sondern als Teil seines Selbst empfunden. Gehirnwäsche in Vollendung, wesentlich präziser und nebenwirkungsärmer als der Imperius. Die Möglichkeiten, die diese Methode bot, waren faszinierend, und dennoch ... Der Gedanke, einen anderen Menschen auf diese Weise zu manipulieren, verursachte Severus eisiges Unbehagen und spornte ihn an, sich selbst durch verbissenes Trainieren seiner Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten vor einer derartigen mentalen Vergewaltigung zu schützen. Er empfand sie als das so ziemlich Erniedrigendste und Niederträchtigste, was man einem anderen Menschen antun konnte. Umso mehr hatte es ihn überrascht, dass Hraban vorhin fast bereitwillig auf dieses „Spiel" eingegangen war, dass er sich Severus' Suggestionen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen überantwortet hatte ...

„Ich ... muss mit dir reden", flüsterte Miguel.

Severus, so unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, grundsätzlich nicht, außerdem war er müde. Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Bitte ..." Miguel sah ihn scheu von der Seite an. „Es ist wichtig ..."

Severus verdrehte die Augen und nickte knapp. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass es unbedingt heute Nacht noch besprochen werden musste?

„Avery war vorhin hier", begann Miguel, indem er auf den Saum der Bettdecke starrte und ein paar imaginäre Fusseln von ihr zupfte.

_Das ist nicht neu. Avery kontrolliert täglich seinen Zustand._

Miguel nahm etwas kleines Schwarzes vom Nachttisch und verbarg es in der geschlossenen Hand. „Er ... er hat mir gesagt ..." Miguel verstummte. Die Stille dehnte sich.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten hakte Severus genervt nach: „Und?! Was hat er nun gesagt, dass du mich deswegen unbedingt sprechen wolltest?!" Der Vorwurf war unüberhörbar. Miguel hatte kein Recht, Severus' kostbare Zeit zu stehlen. Schließlich war er nur ein Muggel und konnte froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war, dass Aemilius ihn kleidete und ernährte, dass –

Miguel öffnete die Hand. In ihr lag eine tote Spinne. „Das ist eine tote Spinne", stellte Severus überflüssigerweise fest. „Was soll das?!", setzte er gereizt hinzu.

„Avada Kedavra", hauchte Miguel und sah Severus anklagend an. In seinen braunen Augen standen Tränen. „Avery hat gesagt, dass ... ihr werdet das mit mir machen. Wenn ich für euch nicht mehr interessant bin. Wenn du dich mit mir langweilst."

Severus starrte auf die tote Spinne. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Das Schlimme war, dass Miguel wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Severus noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was werden sollte, wenn die Ferien zu Ende gingen und er wieder zur Schule musste. Immer noch war da dieses warme, zufriedene Gefühl, wenn er Miguel ansah, ihn berührte. Doch Aemilius hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass Liebe nicht möglich war zwischen einem Zauberer und einem Muggel. Miguel war geduldet im Haus der Malfoys, als eine Art von Spielzeug für Severus – als etwas, an dem er sich ausprobieren, an dem er lernen konnte. Aemilius zweifelte nicht daran, dass Severus sich in den Muggel verliebt hatte, war aber unverkennbar der Meinung, dieses Gefühl würde sich rasch verlieren, wenn Severus häufiger mit dem jungen Mann zusammen war. „Irgendwann", hatte sein Lehrer vorgestern während des Legilimentik-Unterrichts beiläufig bemerkt, „wirst du schlicht genug von ihm haben. Und dann wirst du dir ganz selbstverständlich einen gleichrangigen Partner suchen. – Aber es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn du erst mal ein bisschen übst. Immerhin hat der Junge Erfahrung, er wird dir schon das eine oder andere beibringen können."

Dumm nur, dass Severus immer noch zu verkrampft war, um sich auf diese Art von Erfahrungen einzulassen. Solange Miguel ruhig dasaß, sich anschauen und anfassen ließ – bekleidet, wohlgemerkt – war alles in Ordnung, konnte Severus seine Nähe genießen. Sobald Miguel jedoch irgendwie aktiv wurde, Severus seinerseits berührte oder sich gar auszuziehen begann, erfasste ihn sofort die Panik. Er fühlte sich angegriffen, unter Druck gesetzt, verletzlich. Zwar hatte er es genossen, Miguels nackten Körper zu erforschen, aber da hatte der junge Mann in tiefem Schlaf gelegen. Und als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten – nun, da hatte Severus schlicht die Kontrolle über sich verloren, etwas, das ihm immer noch ausgesprochen peinlich war. So sehr er sich auch nach einer Wiederholung dieser sexuellen Erfahrung sehnte, einen Kontrollverlust wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Und so war alles, was er mit Miguel tat, von dieser unterschwelligen Furcht geprägt. Dass die Situation für Miguel gleichfalls schwierig und mitunter beängstigend sein musste, war ihm schon irgendwie klar gewesen. Doch wie bedroht sich der andere tatsächlich fühlen musste, wurde Severus erst jetzt bewusst. Mühsam riss er sich vom Anblick der starren Spinnenbeine los und sah zögernd in Miguels Gesicht. Da war sie, die Angst – ein wildes Tier, unter Auferbietung aller Kraft gefangengehalten, doch deutlich sichtbar in den braunen Augen.

„Miguel ...", begann Severus unsicher, „Ich ..." Er brach ab. Was konnte er ihm schon versprechen? Sollte er Miguel anlügen, damit er seine Angst verlor? Er ließ seinen Blick über das schweifen, was unter und über der Decke von Miguels Körper zu sehen war. Diesen Körper liebte und begehrte er. Doch was war mit dem Rest von Miguel? Sollte er versuchen, ihn um seines Körpers Willen zu schützen? Würde Aemilius überhaupt bereit sein, Miguel während des Schuljahres in seinem Haus zu beherbergen, wenn ihm klar wurde – und das konnte seinem Lehrer als hervorragendem Legilimentiker nicht allzu schwerfallen – dass da keine Liebe, nur erotische Faszination und sexuelles Begehren in Severus war?

Wieder sah er Miguel in die angsterfüllten Augen. Wer war der Mensch, dem dieser Körper gehörte? Konnte er lernen, auch ihn zu lieben? Und wenn ja, würde er ihn dann retten können? Ihn retten wollen?

„Erzähl mir von dir", verlangte Severus leise.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	19. Glück und Glas

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Da ich in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich keine Zeit zum Updaten finden werde, kommt das nächste Kapitel schon heute. _

_Mein Dank geht wieder an meine unermüdliche Beta Kathrina CH – und an alle eifrigen Review-SchreiberInnen. _

_Ich wünsche euch – und auch den stillen Lesern ;-) – viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 19 **

**Glück und Glas**

SSSSSSS

„_Miguel ...", begann Severus unsicher, „Ich ..." Er brach ab. Was konnte er ihm schon versprechen? Sollte er Miguel anlügen, damit er seine Angst verlor? Er ließ seinen Blick über das schweifen, was unter und über der Decke von Miguels Körper zu sehen war. Diesen Körper liebte und begehrte er. Doch was war mit dem Rest von Miguel? Sollte er versuchen, ihn um seines Körpers Willen zu schützen? Würde Aemilius überhaupt bereit sein, Miguel während des Schuljahres in seinem Haus zu beherbergen, wenn ihm klar wurde – und das konnte seinem Lehrer als hervorragendem Legilimentiker nicht allzu schwerfallen – dass da keine Liebe, nur erotische Faszination und sexuelles Begehren in Severus war? Wieder sah er Miguel in die angsterfüllten Augen. Wer war der Mensch, dem dieser Körper gehörte? Konnte er lernen, auch ihn zu lieben? Und wenn ja, würde er ihn dann retten können? Ihn retten wollen?_

„_Erzähl mir von dir", verlangte Severus leise._

SSSSSSS

„Erzähl mir von dir."

Im ersten Moment war Miguel so überrascht, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte. Sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt.

‚_Erzähl mir von dir.'_

„Was ... was willst du wissen?", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.

„Alles."

Miguel holte tief Luft. „Alles ..." Wo sollte er anfangen? Ich wurde geboren, ich wuchs auf ... Nein, das war nicht das Richtige. Vielleicht sollte er an dem Punkt anfangen, der ihn letztlich hierher gebracht hatte, an die Seite dieses seltsamen Jungen.

„Ich hab angefangen Drogen zu nehmen, da war ich vierzehn. Meine Eltern hatten sich getrennt ... Na ja, war sowieso 'ne Scheißehe, haben sich immer gestritten, sogar geprügelt, die beiden." Er schwieg einen Moment lang. „Meine Mutter ist Spanierin, hat als Putzfrau gearbeitet, mein Vater kommt aus Liverpool, er ist Bauarbeiter. Ich hab noch zwei kleine Schwestern, die sind jetzt ... also, Annie müsste sechzehn sein inzwischen und Grace vierzehn – nein, stopp, die hat im Oktober Geburtstag, dreizehn also. Oh, und ich bin übrigens neunzehn." Pause. „Also, mit den Drogen hab ich angefangen, als ich vierzehn war. Zuerst hab ich nur gekifft und, na ja, ziemlich heftig gesoffen ..." Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin dann oft auch nicht in die Schule, aber meine Mum hat das gar nicht mitgekriegt. Taschengeld gab's nicht viel, ich hab ein paar Jobs gemacht, aber als ich dann erst auf LSD und kurze Zeit später auf Heroin war, da hat die Kohle natürlich nicht mehr gereicht. Na ja, und da meinte mein Dealer halt, in London am Hauptbahnhof, da kannste dich hinstellen und ziemlich schnell ziemlich viel Geld verdienen. Und das hab ich dann auch gemacht. Da war ich fünfzehn – na ja, fast."

Miguel sah den Schock in Severus' Augen und lächelte leicht. „So übel war das gar nicht – zumindest am Anfang. Du machst nirgendwo so viel Kies für so wenig Einsatz wie auf dem Strich – das heißt, wenn du jung bist. So dreizehn, vierzehn, das ist das beste Alter für Jungs. Sechzehn ist die Grenze, ab da fallen die Preise. Und viele Freier wollen auch gar keinen richtigen Sex, nur ein bisschen schmusen und so, das ist echt leicht verdientes Geld."

_Solange man noch in der Position ist, dass man Freier auch ablehnen kann. _

Miguel fühlte sich plötzlich elend, als er sich an die letzten zwei Jahre erinnerte. „Wenn man dir allerdings ansieht, dass du an der Nadel hängst ... Die wissen dann natürlich, dass du unbedingt Geld brauchst, und nutzen das aus. Manche lassen dich arbeiten und zahlen dann nicht. Einer hat mich mal mitten in der Nacht in irgendnem Vorort aus dem Auto geworfen und ich kam da nicht mehr weg, bis sechs Stunden später der erste Bus fuhr – im Winter, bei minus fünf Grad. Und wenn man richtig down ist ... zuletzt hab ich's manchmal bloß für'n Schlafplatz gemacht oder für was zu essen."

Severus sah ihn an. Sah ihn einfach nur an mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen. Lange. „Und deine Eltern?", fragte er schließlich leise. „Haben die dich nicht gesucht?"

„Keine Ahnung." Miguel zuckte die Achseln. „Mein Vater bestimmt nicht, der hat sich 'ne Neue geangelt und interessiert sich 'nen Dreck für uns. Meine Mutter hatte, glaub ich, selber zu viele Probleme, um sich groß um mich zu kümmern ... Depressionen und Alkohol und so. Irgendwann hat sie dann auch das Sorgerecht verloren und wir sind alle ins Heim gekommen. Ich wär gern mit meinen Schwestern zusammengeblieben, aber bei der Behörde fanden die wohl, ich bräuchte 'ne Spezialbehandlung – drogenabhängig, geht auf'n Strich, geklaut hab ich auch schon mal was ... Na, auf jeden Fall kam ich dann in so'n Heim für schwererziehbare Jungs. Das war aber nicht viel besser als auf'm Strich, was da teilweise abging ... Mann." Er lachte, leise und bitter. „Da bin ich dann halt immer wieder abgehauen – wenn ich mich schon begrabschen lassen muss, dann kann ich auch Kohle dafür nehmen, oder? Das ist doch irgendwie fairer."

Miguel hielt erschrocken inne.

_Was, wenn er das jetzt als Angriff versteht? Oder als Beleidigung? Scheiße ..._

„Red doch weiter." In den schwarzen Augen war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

_Scheiße. _

„Severus ... Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du ... dass du mich" –

„Schon gut. Red einfach weiter."

Miguel schluckte mühsam seine Angst hinunter, ehe er mit gedämpfter Stimme fortfuhr: „Na ja, da gibt's eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Im Heim haben sie mich dreimal gezwungen, einen Entzug zu machen, aber ich hab nie mehr als eine Woche gebraucht, bis ich wieder an der Nadel hing. Du sagst dir halt jedesmal, dass es der letzte Schuss ist, du brauchst nur noch diesen einen, und dann bist du clean für die Ewigkeit ... Funktioniert nie. Bei keinem." Er fuhr nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen linken Unterarm. Nach der magischen Behandlung mit Hrabans Salbe waren die Narben stark zurückgegangen, aber man konnte sie immer noch fühlen, feine, stecknadelkopfgroße Knötchen auf seiner Haut. Sie sahen aus wie eine Schnur kleiner blassroter Perlen, die entlang seiner Venen verlief.

„Als ich volljährig wurde, da haben's die Behörden natürlich aufgegeben, mir hinterherzurennen. Das letzte Jahr hab ich fast komplett auf der Straße verbracht. Manchmal konnte ich für ein paar Tage oder Wochen bei einem Freier unterkriechen, oder in irgendner Notunterkunft, aber meist hab ich wirklich unter der Brücke gepennt oder in irgendnem Abbruchhaus." Er atmete tief durch. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, in den vom Mondlicht überglänzten Park hinaus. „Zuletzt war's für mich fast unmöglich, einen Freier zu kriegen. Ich sah aus wie ein Gespenst. Wenn ich keinen Stoff auftreiben konnte, dann war ich halb verrückt und hab bei den Kunden eher Angst erregt als irgendwelche entscheidenden Körperteile." Er grinste schwach. „Man hat mir angesehen, dass ich krank war. Ich hab gestunken, weil ich mich nirgendwo richtig waschen konnte – und meine Klamotten schon gar nicht. Es gibt zwar auch ein paar Männer, die auf so was stehen, aber leider nicht genug für die vielen Fixer im Endstadium, die auf ihre Kohle angewiesen sind ..."

Miguel zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er plötzlich Severus' Hand auf der seinen spürte. Unsicher sah er den Jungen an. Doch Severus nickte ihm nur ernst zu, eine stumme Bitte, mit seiner Erzählung fortzufahren.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich mach's nicht mehr lang. Und wahrscheinlich hätt ich echt kein halbes Jahr mehr durchgehalten." Er begann, ein imaginäres Muster auf die Bettdecke zu malen. „In der Nacht, als er ... als Aemilius mich angequatscht hat ... Also, ich konnt's kaum fassen, dass er mich angesprochen hat auf der Straße, so mies, wie ich aussah. Und da hab ich plötzlich gedacht: Das ist das letzte Mal. Wenn er mich bezahlt hat, dann kauf ich mir richtig gutes H – und dann bin ich weg." Er sah rasch auf, als er fühlte, wie Severus sacht über seine Hand strich. Severus sah ihn an und der Schmerz in seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte den seiner eigenen Seele wider. Als Miguel weitersprach, blickte er Severus dabei unverwandt an.

„Ich wollte mir den goldenen Schuss setzen damals."

_Damals. Dabei ist das erst eine Woche her. _Es war so viel geschehen in diesen wenigen Tagen, dass ihm seine eigene Vergangenheit ganz unwirklich erschien.

„Aemilius ... Er kam mir echt wie ein Engel vor, als er so plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, es ging mir so dreckig, dass ich kaum mitkriegte, was ringsum passierte. Und plötzlich fasst er mich am Arm, fragt mich, wieviel ... Er hatte diesen teuren schwarzen Anzug an, Krawatte und Aktentasche und sein Haar war offen. Er sah aus wie ein stinkreicher Typ, der direkt von der Börse kommt oder aus irgendner Riesenfirma. Freundlich war er, hat mich gar nicht so von oben herab behandelt wie das viele Freier tun. Ich fand ihn richtig sympathisch. Nur ... nur seine Augen, die haben mir Angst gemacht. Sie waren so kalt ..."

Miguel schluckte, als er sich an den eisig taxierenden Blick erinnerte, mit dem Aemilius ihn auf der Straße gemustert hatte. „Aber ich bin natürlich trotzdem mitgegangen. Ich brauchte das Geld – unbedingt. Er hat mich zu seinem Auto gebracht, das zwei Straßen weiter auf ihn wartete, eine Riesen-Limousine mit Chauffeur, und dann ging's in ein Wahnsinns-Hotel mit Liftboys, Palmen, Brunnen und Orientteppichen ... Er hat mich in eine unglaublich teuer eingerichtete Suite gebracht, so'n Raum, in dem man sich nicht traut, irgendwas anzufassen, weil man Angst hat, man könnt's kaputt machen und müsste es dann den Rest seines Lebens abbezahlen. – Er wollte, dass ich bade. Na, ich war natürlich überglücklich, mal wieder mit Wasser in Berührung zu kommen, das kein Regen und keine Pisse war. Ich glaub, ich bin ziemlich lange in diesem Whirlpool geblieben ... Als ich aus dem Bad kam, saß er nebenan auf dem Sofa, ohne Jackett. Ich war nackt, natürlich, aber er hat gesagt, ich soll mich wieder anziehen. Meine Klamotten lagen da über 'nem Stuhl, und sie waren irgendwie verdammt sauber. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie er den ganzen Dreck in so kurzer Zeit da rausgekriegt hat, aber ich denke mal, er wird's weggezaubert haben. Na, ich hab mich angezogen, und da stand ein Imbiss auf dem Tisch, Zeugs, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte, und er hat gesagt, ich soll erst mal was essen. Das hab ich auch getan. Ich kam mir wirklich vor wie im Paradies."

Miguel wandte mit einem melancholisch versonnenen Lächeln den Blick ab und begann wieder auf die Bettdecke zu zeichnen. „Na ja, und als ich fertig war mit essen, da hat er mir 'nen Drink in die Hand gedrückt. Ich soll's auf ex trinken, hat er gesagt, und da dachte ich mir schon, dass er da irgendwas reingemischt hat, aber ich hab's trotzdem getrunken. Hab's halt für irgendein Aufputschmittel gehalten."

Wieder strich ihm Severus leicht über die Hand.

„Ja ...", sagte Miguel leise. „Und dann war ich erst mal weg. Und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin ... da war ich in diesem Keller. Er war auch da. Und du."

SSSSSSS

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Severus ziemlich verschlafen zum Frühstück.

„Na, Severus?", begrüßte Aemilius ihn mit gutmütigem Spott in der Stimme. Seit einer Woche frühstückten sie nur noch zu zweit. „Was hast du denn getrieben letzte Nacht? Du kannst ja kaum die Augen offenhalten."

Severus errötete leicht. „Wir haben geredet."

„Geredet, soso." Aemilius lächelte wissend.

„Wirklich!"

„Ist ja gut. Ich glaube dir ja. Abgesehen davon ist es mir relativ egal, was du mit ihm machst, solange du anschließend noch in der Lage bist, deinem Unterricht zu folgen. – Ich möchte dich heute Abend auf eine kleine Feier mitnehmen, nichts Großartiges, aber du wirst dort einige bedeutende Persönlichkeiten kennenlernen. Viele von ihnen haben hohe Positionen im Ministerium inne und sind noch nicht als Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords bekannt. Daher möchte ich sicherheitshalber deine geistigen Barrieren überprüfen, bevor wir uns gemeinsam ins gesellschaftliche Leben stürzen. Und ein Schnellkurs in Etikette dürfte auch nicht schaden – obwohl sich deine Manieren schon sehr verbessert haben während der Zeit, die du hier verbracht hast."

Severus senkte verlegen den Blick. Er wusste, dass seine gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen in Aemilius' Augen deutlich zu wünschen übrig ließen. Aber Severus war nun einmal im Arbeitermilieu aufgewachsen und die Jahre in Hogwarts mit ihrem Rudelleben hatten auch nicht gerade zur Verfeinerung seiner Tischsitten oder zur Hebung seiner Fähigkeiten in Smalltalk beigetragen. Da er ein scharfer Beobachter war, hatte er sich während der Ferien bemüht, alles, was ihm bei Aemilius, Lucius oder Avery an „Etikette" auffiel, so gut wie möglich zu kopieren. Sein Umgang mit Messer und Gabel beispielsweise war schon viel virtuoser geworden. Außerdem achtete er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf sein Äußeres, wusch sich mehrmals in der Woche die Haare und stellte seine von Aemilius' finanzierte Kleidung mit Sorgfalt zusammen. Aber natürlich lagen weiterhin Welten zwischen ihm und dem, was man als „High Society der Zaubererwelt" bezeichnen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken, in viel zu wenigen Stunden einer Partygesellschaft aus Leuten wie den Malfoys und den Blacks gegenüberzustehen, brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus.

SSSSSSS

Der Abend kam viel zu schnell. Ehe er sich versah, fand Severus sich im weitläufigen Garten eines einsam gelegenen Landhauses wieder. Zwischen den Bäumen waren zahlreiche Lampions aufgehängt, Fackeln staken überall im Erdreich und einige Feen verbreiteten ein spährisches Glühen. Etwa dreißig bis vierzig Personen schlenderten plaudernd über die verschlungenen Kieswege oder saßen an den kerzenbeleuchteten Tischen unweit des mit exquisiten Köstlichkeiten beladenen Buffets.

Severus' Knie fühlten sich immer noch ein bisschen wacklig an. Um seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten zu testen, hatte Avery ihn mit einigen höchst schmerzhaften Flüchen belegt, während Aemilius versuchte, seine geistigen Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Doch Severus hatte standgehalten und so blieb ihm nun nichts anderes übrig, als an dieser grässlichen Party teilzunehmen. Er wurde einer Anzahl teuer gekleideter, sehr eleganter und eloquenter Hexen und Zauberer vorgestellt und war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür, dass sein Lehrer ihm Hraban zur Seite gestellt hatte, der ihn relativ sicher um Fettnäpfchen und Fußangeln herum geleitete. Endlich gelang es ihnen, sich an einen Tisch mit den Lestrange-Brüdern und einigen anderen Todessern zurückzuziehen, während Aemilius in seiner jovialen Art weiter von Gruppe zu Gruppe schritt, sich unterhielt, lachte und trank.

Unter den Todessern herrschte bereits eine ziemlich lockere Stimmung. Anfangs war Severus misstrauisch und zurückhaltend wie immer, doch der Wein war gut und es gab reichlich davon. Schließlich wagte er sich weiter hervor, als er es seit langem getan hatte, und war überrascht, dass sein scharfer und treffender Witz unter den Gästen auf allgemeine Zustimmung stieß. Die Atmosphäre wurde immer gelöster und übermütiger, und zuletzt wurden unter lautem Gelächter und zahlreichen mehr oder weniger intelligenten Kommentaren Anekdoten aller Art zum Besten gegeben.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Muggeljagd in Surrey vor zwei Jahren?", fragte Rodolphus grinsend.

Sein Bruder Rabastan prustete und spuckte eine beachtliche Menge Rotwein über Mulciber. „Salazar, ja! Mann, dieser Idiot, den wir damals dabei hatten – wie hieß er noch gleich?"

„Lowood", sagte Avery.

„Richtig, Lowood", bestätigte Rabastan. „So was von unfähig und blasiert hab ich noch nicht erlebt. Da hat er diese Muggel, dieses blonde Flittchen, mit einem Stichzauber erwischt, aber so schlecht gezielt, bei der kurzen Entfernung ..."

„Und dieser riesige, haarige Kerl, wie der gebrüllt hat, als ich ihn mit dem Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch belegt hab ... Wahnsinn." Rodolphus hob sein Glas und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Wirklich erstaunlich, wie zäh diese Muggel sind ... Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man noch so lange leben kann, wenn einem die Hälfte aller Organe fehlt."

„Oh ja, zäh sind sie ... Das merk ich immer wieder bei meinen Versuchen. Klammern sich mit einer Energie am Leben fest, dass es fast schon lächerlich ist", warf Dolohow ein. „Als ich letzte Woche mit Cutter den neuen Verbrennungszauber und die Heiltränke dazu getestet habe – man sollte nicht glauben, wie lange diese Muggel durchhalten. Verbrennungen dritten Grades auf siebzig Prozent der Körperoberfläche, und die leben und leben immer weiter ... Die Heiltränke waren so gut, dass wir nur zehn Prozent Verlust unter den Versuchsobjekten hatten. Fünfzig Prozent konnten wir vollständig heilen, den Rest zumindest eingeschränkt für die nächsten Experimente wieder flott machen. Ich meine, sie müssen schließlich keine Augen haben, wenn ich sie nur zum Testen von ein paar Knochenbiegezaubern brauche, oder?"

Die anderen lachten zustimmend. Severus fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl, zwang sich aber, eine zumindest neutrale Maske aufrechtzuerhalten. „Diese Muggel, die ihr da für eure Experimente nehmt ...", begann er zögernd, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Eindruck wissenschaftlichen Interesses zu vermitteln. „Ist das nicht schwierig, wenn man die so gut kennt mit der Zeit? Ich meine, vielleicht mag man ja doch den ein oder anderen ..."

Dolohow grinste breit. „Mich interessiert nur ihr Nutzwert, Kleiner. Sie sind Rohmaterial, Messinstrumente, nichts weiter."

Severus nickte, scheinbar vollkommen einverstanden mit Dolohows Aussage. Aber er musste dabei an Miguel denken, an sein Rabenhaar, seine Bronzehaut ... „Verbrennungen dritten Grades auf siebzig Prozent der Körperoberfläche" – das war es doch, was er mit ihm gemacht hatte in jener ersten Nacht, oder? Hatte er deswegen jemals Bedauern empfunden? Sich schuldig gefühlt? Nein. Er hatte noch nicht einmal richtig darüber nachgedacht. Ob Miguel sich oft daran erinnerte? Ob er wohl bei jeder von Severus' Berührungen daran denken musste, was diese Hände vor wenig mehr als einer Woche mit ihm getan hatten?

„Hraban?", fragte Severus leise. „Könnten wir ... könnten wir vielleicht ein Stückchen gehen? Mir ist nicht gut irgendwie ..."

SSSSSSS

Lucius' Lachen hallte durch den Ostflügel, orchestriert von drei anderen Männerstimmen, die ebenfalls lachten, grölten, riefen.

„Ein Hoch auf meinen alten Herrn!", brüllte Lucius, die Stimme voll Spott und Aggression, während er eine Flasche Belladonna-Bier schwenkte. „Trinken wir auf sein Geld, seinen Einfluss, seine ... _Liebenswürdigkeit_!"

„Hoch!", grölten seine drei Gäste.

Über den teuren dunkelroten Teppich lagen bereits zahlreiche Flaschen verteilt, neben dreckigen Schuhen, einem ultramarinblauen Seidenumhang und den Scherben eines zerbrochenen Tellers.

„Ja, Aemilius, der gute, alte Aemilius", höhnte Lucius zwischen zwei Schlucken. „Schutzheiliger der Muggel und Halbblüter, der Stricher und Fixer, der Arschficker und Schwanzlutscher ..."

„Ich kann das kaum glauben, was du uns da erzählt hast, Lucius", warf einer der Gäste ein, ein verlebt wirkender Mittzwanziger in moosgrünem Samt und schwarzer Seide. Er trug ein Saphirarmband ums Handgelenk und zwei mit Diamanten besetzte Ringe an den dürren Fingern. „Aemilius gilt doch als Musterbeispiel eines Reinblüters, als Erster unter den Todessern ... Wieso sollte er all das riskieren für einen perversen kleinen Halbblutjungen?"

„Ja, Degrés, warum sollte er?", fragte Lucius zurück. „Ich kann nur sagen: Ich fürchte, sein Reichtum und seine Macht sind ihm irgendwie zu Kopf gestiegen. Gehirnerweichung im Endstadium, wenn ihr mich fragt. Findest du nicht auch, dass er in letzter Zeit ein bisschen seltsam war, hä, Rosier?" Er versetzte seinem Sitznachbarn einen Rippenstoß. „Hey, Alexander, ich rede mit dir!"

Rosier blinzelte schläfrig und stemmte sich ein Stück aus den Kissen der Ottomane hoch. Mit einer nicht mehr ganz zielgenauen Bewegung strich er sich einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und unternahm den ergebnislosen Versuch, Lucius in die Augen zu sehen – er schwankte zu sehr. „Klar, Mann, wenn du's sagst", nuschelte er und sank zurück auf sein Lager.

Verärgert zog Lucius den Zauberstab. „Aguamenti!" Eine Fontäne eiskalten Wassers spritzte Rosier ins Gesicht und durchweichte sein helles Seidenhemd.

„Ah, Scheiße, Lucius!", fluchte der plötzlich ziemlich wache Rosier und sprang auf. „Du versaust mir meine Klamotten, Mann!"

„Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!", zischte Lucius wütend. „Dann passiert dir auch nichts!"

Rosier kuschte. „Okay, okay, tut mir leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Jetzt erst schaltete sich der dritte der Gäste ein, ein untersetzter Mann mit groben Gesichtszügen und kalten wasserblauen Augen. „Warum zeigst du uns das Muggel-Flittchen nicht mal?", schlug er mit rauer Stimme vor. Ihm war deutlich anzuhören, dass er mehr getrunken hatte, als gut für ihn war. „Dein Alter ist doch weg, und dieses Halbblut-Balg auch, oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?"

Lucius zögerte.

_Warum eigentlich nicht? _

Je länger er über Mallorys Vorschlag nachdachte, desto besser gefiel er ihm. „Jaaa ...", sagte Lucius leise und ein eigentümlicher Hunger stieg in ihm auf. „Jaaa ... warum nicht?" Er leckte sich die Lippen. „Meine Herren ..."

Mit Schwung warf Lucius seine Bierflasche über die Schulter. Sie knallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an die Wand und hinterließ einen hässlichen Fleck auf einem der Ölgemälde. Gelbbraun rann die Flüssigkeit über graue Wolkenfetzen und sturmgepeitschte Wellen, tropfte weiter auf ein kleines Tischchen hinunter, auf dem einige Zauberfotos in silbernen Rahmen standen. Ein Tropfen fiel auf das Bild eines vielleicht sechsjährigen blonden Jungen, der aus ernsten Augen in die Kamera sah. Der braune Fleck fraß sich in sein blasses, verschüchtert wirkendes Gesicht. Erschrocken verschwand er aus dem Bild – im selben Moment, als hinter Lucius und seinen Freunden die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Anmerkung: Der vollständige Spruch (Titel) lautet:_

„_Glück und Glas –_

_wie leicht bricht das."_


	20. Auge um Auge

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Hallo,_

_hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, die Zeit ist euch nicht zu lang geworden. Danke an alle fleißigen ReviewerInnen. :-)_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 20**

**Auge um Auge**

SSSSSSS

_Je länger er über Mallorys Vorschlag nachdachte, desto besser gefiel er ihm. „Jaaa ...", sagte Lucius leise und ein eigentümlicher Hunger stieg in ihm auf. „Jaaa ... warum nicht?" Er leckte sich die Lippen. „Meine Herren ..." _

_Mit Schwung warf Lucius seine Bierflasche über die Schulter. Sie zerschellte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an der Wand und hinterließ einen hässlichen Fleck auf einem der Ölgemälde. Gelbbraun rann die Flüssigkeit über graue Wolkenfetzen und sturmgepeitschte Wellen, tropfte weiter auf ein kleines Tischchen hinunter, auf dem einige Zauberfotos in silbernen Rahmen standen. Ein Tropfen fiel auf das Bild eines vielleicht sechsjährigen blonden Jungen, der aus ernsten Augen in die Kamera sah. Der braune Fleck fraß sich in sein blasses, verschüchtert wirkendes Gesicht. Erschrocken verschwand er aus dem Bild – im selben Moment, als hinter Lucius und seinen Freunden die Tür ins Schloss fiel._

SSSSSSS

Aemilius schritt zufrieden durch das nächtliche Halbdunkel seines Hauses. Es war ein angenehmer Abend gewesen. Er hatte den völlig übermüdeten Severus soeben zu Bett gebracht, jetzt würde er sich noch ein schönes Glas Sherry gönnen und dann ... – ein merkwürdiges Geräusch störte seinen Gedankenfluss.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort.

„Wenn ihr verdammten Hausel – Miguel?!"

Aemilius wäre tatsächlich fast über die reglose, am Boden zusammengerollte Gestalt gestolpert. Er erkannte Miguel sofort an dem türkisblauen Seidenpyjama, den der Junge trug – schließlich hatte er die Kleidung für sein neues Haushaltsmitglied eigenhändig ausgesucht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Muggel die Abwesenheit seiner Herrschaft zu einem Fluchtversuch genutzt. Doch sobald er eine der Türen, die ins Freie führten, berührt hatte, war er von einem Fluch getroffen und betäubt worden. Nichts Schmerzhaftes oder gar Schädliches, aber der Zauber konnte nur magisch gelöst werden.

_Aber wie ist der Bursche überhaupt aus seinem Zimmer entwischt? _

Schließlich war die Tür auf den Flur für einen Muggel nicht zu öffnen, sie reagierte nur auf magisch veranlagte Menschen. Misstrauisch beugte Aemilius sich über sein Eigentum und berührte es leicht an der Schulter. Nass. Warm. Klebrig. Überrascht zog er die Hand zurück. Sie war voller Blut.

„Illuminos!", befahl er, und die Halle wurde von hellem Licht geflutet. Die Welt gewann Konturen, und was die Dunkelheit verhüllt hatte, wurde sichtbar. Ungläubig starrte Aemilius auf den zerrissenen Schlafanzug, die tiefen Schnitte, die den Oberkörper des bewusstlosen Jungen überzogen.

_Lucius, _dachte Aemilius und spürte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Die Verletzungen waren durch den gleichen Fluch entstanden, mit dem er vor knapp zwei Monaten seinen Sohn für dessen Mordversuch an Severus bestraft hatte. Die Schnitte hörten etwa auf Höhe des Bauchnabels auf, auch die Beine des Jungen schienen unverletzt zu sein.

Vorsichtig schob Aemilius einen Arm unter Miguels Achseln, um ihn hochzuheben. Die Verletzungen waren nicht lebensbedrohlich, er würde den Jungen in den Salon bringen und dort verarzten. Als er mit der zweiten Hand nach Miguels Kniekehlen tastete, streifte er flüchtig seinen verlängerten Rücken. Sofort spürte er auch dort warme Nässe auf seiner Haut. Aemilius runzelte die Stirn, hob den schlaffen Körper an und drehte ihn ein Stück herum. Blut. Wie eine Blume hatte es sich auf Miguels Rückseite ausgebreitet. Nun, das musste nichts zu bedeuten haben. Schließlich hatte er durch die Schnittverletzungen einiges an Blut verloren, gut möglich, dass er schlicht in einer Pfütze davon gelegen hatte und sein Hosenboden deshalb rot getränkt war. Andererseits ... Behutsam streifte Aemilius dem Verletzten Hose und Unterhose ab.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! _

Wie glühende Lava schoss die Wut durch Aemilius' Adern. „Dobby!", brüllte er. Keine drei Sekunden später materialisierte der Hauself vor ihm.

„Sie wünschen, Master Mal-. – Oh, Master Malfoy, Sir, was ist passiert, Sir?", fragte Dobby mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.

„Hol sofort Jim Avery her!", befahl Aemilius knapp. „Sag ihm, es ist ein Notfall. – Worauf wartest du noch?!", fauchte er den verdatterten Hauselfen an. „Mach, dass du Beine bekommst!"

„Jawohl, Master Malfoy, Sir", quiekte Dobby und disapparierte mit einem leisen „Plopp".

Aemilius hob Miguel vorsichtig auf und eilte mit ihm in den Salon, wo er den Jungen auf eine der Ottomanen gleiten ließ. Dann entkleidete er ihn vollständig, deckte Beine und Unterleib mit einer Decke ab und begann, die Schnittwunden magisch zu verschließen. Er war fast fertig damit, als Jim Avery in den Raum stürzte, offenbar hastig angekleidet, in der Hand seinen abgewetzten Koffer aus rubinrotem Drachenleder.

„Jim", grüßte Aemilius angespannt.

„Was ist los?", fragte der Heiler atemlos. „Das ... das ist doch nicht etwa Miguel, oder?"

„Doch, das ist er", bestätigte Aemilius grimmig.

„Aber ... was ist denn passiert? Wo hat er sich diese Schnitte zugezogen?"

„Du hättest ihn vor zehn Minuten sehen sollen. Das meiste habe ich schon geheilt. – Ich habe dich nicht wegen der Schnittverletzungen rufen lassen. Das hätte ich auch alleine hinbekommen. – Sieh dir _das_ an." Aemilius schlug die Decke zurück und rollte Miguel vorsichtig auf den Bauch.

Avery trat vor und beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Jungen. „Oh Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Aemilius mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut. „Dieser Junge gehört zu meinem Haushalt, das heißt, ich bin für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Und jetzt sieh dir an, was ihm passiert ist. Hier, unter meinem Dach, in meiner Obhut. Einen einzigen Abend bin ich nicht da, und dann ... Aber dafür wird er bezahlen!"

„Wer –?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Aemilius müde. „Kümmere dich endlich um den Jungen."

Rasch zog Avery seinen Zauberstab und sprach verschiedene Heilflüche. Dann suchte er einen kleinen Tiegel aus seinem Koffer hervor und rieb Miguel mit der darin befindlichen Salbe ein. „Sicherheitshalber sollte das die nächsten drei Tage zweimal täglich wiederholt werden."

Aemilius verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht, als er den Kopf schüttelte und Avery den Tiegel zurückgab, den dieser ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Ich denke, es wird wohl am besten sein, wenn du das persönlich übernimmst. Du bist schließlich der Heiler, nicht ich." Dann, mit einem Seitenblick auf den bewusstlosen Miguel: „Wie schlimm ...?"

„Er wird keine bleibenden körperlichen Schäden zurückbehalten, falls du das meinst. Aber gut möglich, dass er ein seelisches Trauma erlitten hat. Wer immer das war – ich nehme an, es waren mehrere – hat sich keinerlei Zurückhaltung auferlegt. – Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Arbeit er dir wert ist?"

„Severus hängt an ihm, und ich hänge an Severus. Genügt dir das als Antwort?"

Avery nickte ernst. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie sehr Miguel unter dieser Sache leiden wird. Vor ein paar Tagen hat er mir erzählt, dass er seit über vier Jahren auf den Strich geht, um seine Drogensucht zu finanzieren. Mit Sicherheit ist das also nicht die erste Vergewaltigung, die er erlebt hat. Trotzdem ... es ist durchaus möglich, dass er einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt oder so was in der Richtung. Ich lasse dir für alle Fälle zwei Tränke da, ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel und _Traumlosen Schlaf._"

Aemilius schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich habe noch genug von beidem im Haus, danke."

„Gut." Avery steckte die Fläschchen zurück in seine Tasche. „Aemilius ... falls du den oder die Täter kennen solltest ... Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn" –

„Ich kenne zumindest einen", unterbrach Aemilius kalt. „Und der wird bald bitter bereuen, was er diese Nacht getan hat."

SSSSSSS

„Mein allder Herr", lallte Lucius. „Meiiin allder Herr hat mich nich mal für wert ... wert funden, mich zu ... zu bestrafen ..." Die Feuerwhisky-Flasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den teuren und mittlerweile ziemlich mitgenommenen Teppich in Lucius' Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab se ... hab se verraden un ... un er bestraft mich nich ... Un .. un das alles weg'n nem Muggel und nem Halbluuut ..."

„Lucius", schnitt eine strenge Stimme durch den Nebel, der sein Bewusstsein war. „Trink das."

_Trinken ... Gute Idee ... Trinken, jawoll._

„Brrr." Lucius schüttelte sich angeekelt. „Das is ja wiii ... widerlich."

„Ausnüchterungstrank", informierte Hraban kühl. „Doppelte Dosis. Du hast mindestens drei Promille."

Kaltes Gletscherwasser spülte durch Lucius' Hirn. Er stöhnte leise und blinzelte mehrmals.

„Besser?"

„Scheiße, ja." Lucius erhob sich unsicher vom Sofa und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Leere Flaschen. Dreckige Teller. Zerknitterte Kleidungsstücke ...

_Moment mal. Das sind doch meine ... Scheiße, das sind meine Todesserroben. Warum liegen die hier auf dem Fußboden rum?_

„Hraban ...", murmelte Lucius beklommen. „Weißt du ... war gestern ein Ordenstreffen?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Scheiße, was ... warum liegen dann die Sachen ..."

„Du hast gestern eine kleine Party gegeben. Ich konnte nicht kommen, weil ich schon anderweitig verplant war, aber du meintest, Rosier, Mallory und Dégres wollten mit dir feiern. Du warst ziemlich aufgedreht, richtig aggressiv – aber du wolltest mir nicht sagen, was los war." Hraban klang vorwurfsvoll. „Wir waren zum Joggen verabredet heute Morgen um sieben – das heißt jetzt –, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Ich hab geklopft, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Kein Wunder, wenn ich mir so die vielen Flaschen angucke ... Glücklicherweise war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen."

Lucius zermarterte sich das Hirn._ Gestern Abend ... Rosier, Mallory und Dégres ... Ich war wütend ... – Oh Mist. Der Muggel. Oh Scheiße, verfluchte ... _Eisige Hände griffen nach seinem Herzen. „Hraban", sagte Lucius mit belegter Stimme, „diesmal hab ich richtig Scheiße gebaut."

Hraban zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte ihn durchdringend. „Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?"

Doch ehe Lucius antworten konnte, sprang krachend die Tür auf. Aemilius stürmte in den Raum, sah kurz zu Hraban. „Raus." Eilig gehorchte der junge Mann und huschte mit einem letzten besorgten Blick in Lucius' Richtung aus der Tür.

„Vater!" Lucius hob schützend die Hände vors Gesicht, doch er konnte den Schlag nicht mehr abwehren. Aemilius hatte seine ganze Kraft eingesetzt und Lucius taumelte heftig zurück. Blut tropfte von seiner aufgeplatzten Oberlippe.

„_Schweig!",_ herrschte sein Vater ihn an. „Du hast die Grenze überschritten, jenseits derer ich keine Entschuldigung mehr akzeptiere." Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck wischte er die Hand an Lucius' Umhang ab, der über einen der Sessel gebreitet lag. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mir die Finger an dir schmutzig gemacht habe, _Sohn. _Ich habe zwei gemeinsame Bekannte hergebeten, die dir einen angemessenen Lohn für deine abstoßende Tat auszahlen werden."

„Wen?", flüsterte Lucius. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm kaum.

„Antonin und Walden. Ich bin der Auffassung, ihre _spezielle_ Methode der Bestrafung könnte recht lehrreich für dich sein. Es ist immer schwierig, etwas zu beurteilen, das man nur aus zweiter Hand kennt."

„Vater!", keuchte Lucius entsetzt. „_Bitte_ ..."

„Du wirst deine Strafe in deinem Schlafzimmer in Empfang nehmen. Danach wirst du mein Haus verlassen und es von heute an für ein Jahr nicht mehr betreten. Sämtliche finanziellen Zuwendungen sind gestrichen. Guten Tag, Lucius." Aemilius drehte sich um und schritt in Richtung Ausgang.

„Vater!"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„_Vater!" _

Lucius rannte zur Tür und rüttelte an der Klinke. Verschlossen.

„Alohomora!"Nichts._ „Detonatio!" _Nichts. Betäubt ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Immobilia."Die ölige Stimme klang fast gelangweilt. Wie eine Faust traf der Fluch Lucius in die Magengrube und ließ ihn schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallen. Er fühlte, wie er grob durchsucht wurde und jemand ihm den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Dann wurde er unter den Achseln und in den Kniekehlen gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Der arrogante kleine Malfoy-Scheißer", knurrte die Stimme Macnairs in sein Ohr. „Salazar, dich wollte ich schon immer mal ficken."

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als sie ihn fallen ließen. Lucius schnappte erschrocken nach Luft – und fühlte, dass er auf seinem Bett gelandet war. Er kämpfte gegen den Immobilia an, versuchte die Augen aufzureißen, Arme und Beine zu bewegen ... Eine Hand fuhr ihm unter die Robe und übers Geschlecht.

_Hass._ Grenzenloser, glühender Hass. Er wollte aufspringen und zuschlagen, zutreten ... Doch er war gelähmt. Und jetzt kam die Angst. Sie hatte scharfe Krallen, die sie in sein Herz und seinen Unterleib schlug. Mit größter Anstrengung gelang es Lucius, gegen den Druck des Immobilia die Augen zu öffnen. Er starrte in das breit grinsende, von Begierde verzerrte Gesicht Antonin Dolohows.

„Wir sollten den Fluch von ihm nehmen. Macht doch viel mehr Spaß, wenn er sich wehrt", grunzte Macnair irgendwo rechts von Lucius.

„Gleich."

Er wurde unsanft auf den Bauch gedreht. Jemand riss seine Robe hoch und zerrte ihm die Unterhose herunter. Ein Kissen wurde unter seinen Bauch geschoben.

_Ich hasse euch ... _

Grobe Hände banden ihn an Hand- und Fußgelenken an den Bettpfosten fest, legten ihm zur Krönung des Ganzen eine Augenbinde an.

_Scheiße, wie ich euch hasse ..._

„Jetzt", gluckste Dolohow vergnügt. „Finite Incantatem."

Augenblicklich warf sich Lucius in die Seile, zerrte wild – und ergebnislos – an seinen Fesseln. „Ihr Schweine", keuchte er, atemlos vor Wut und Angst. „Euch mach ich fertig!"

Die beiden lachten nur.

„Genug Vorspiel!", grölte Macnair plötzlich. Lucius fühlte die Matratze erbeben, als der Mann sich neben ihn warf. Dann wurde er schmerzhaft fest an den Hüften gepackt. „Hinein ins Vergnügen", grunzte Macnair – und Lucius konnte nichts tun, als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und es irgendwie durchzustehen.

SSSSSSS

Schwer atmend und zitternd lag Lucius auf seinem Bett. Sie waren fort, lange schon. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft gefunden, sich zu erheben. Sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch. Bevor die Todesser gegangen waren, hatten sie Lucius losgebunden und von der Augenbinde befreit. Er war keine Gefahr mehr gewesen, hatte nicht mehr den Wunsch verspürt, die beiden anzugreifen. Er wollte sich nur noch ganz klein zusammenrollen und schlafen. Schlafen und vergessen.

Dolohow hatte ihm eine Decke übergeworfen und ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter geklopft. „Du wirst's überleben. Da müssen wir alle irgendwann durch." Macnair hatte eine Phiole neben Lucius' Zauberstab gelegt. „Reib dich damit ein, dann bist du die Schmerzen in fünf Minuten los."

Dann waren sie gegangen. Und seitdem lag er so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten – mit nacktem Unterleib, auf dem Bauch, die Beine gespreizt, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Endlich brachte er die Kraft auf, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, um sich in eine etwas weniger erniedrigende Lage zu bringen. Der Schmerz schoss rasiermesserscharf durch seinen Unterleib. Lucius schrie und biss sich auf die Zunge. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er einen erneuten Versuch wagte. Der Schmerz machte ihn fast blind. Mühsam kroch er ein Stück übers Bett und tastete nach Macnairs Phiole, öffnete sie und verteilte etwas von der blassgrünen Flüssigkeit über seinen Zeigefinger. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte er sich daran, das Heilmittel zu verteilen. Als er seinen Finger zurückzog, war er glitschig von Blut, Scheiße und Sperma. Angewidert wischte Lucius ihn am Bettlaken ab.

Er lag völlig still, atmete so flach wie möglich und wartete darauf, dass der widerwärtige Schmerz endlich abebbte. Nach einer Weile wagte er eine vorsichtige Bewegung. Ein dumpfes Pochen antwortete aus seinem Unterleib, aber das war alles. Erschöpft setzte Lucius sich auf und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster. Nach einer langen Zeit erhob er sich, ordnete und vervollständigte mit steifen Bewegungen seine Kleidung. Dann begann er zu packen.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Anmerkung: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Detonatio-Fluch aus Rowlings Büchern stammt. Falls ich ihn aus einer anderen Fanfiction übernommen haben sollte, möge die / der betreffende AutorIn mir verzeihen._


	21. Annäherung

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Heute gibt es Balsam für die geplagten Leserseelen: Ein ruhiges Kapitel ganz ohne Gewalt. Schließlich müssen wir alle uns ab und zu erholen ... ;-)_

_Wer mal ein Bild von Miguel sehen möchte, kann das auf meiner Profilseite unter www. fanfiktion.de tun. Über Kommis dazu würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

_Oh, und ehe ich es vergesse: Danke für eure Reviews. :-) _

_Ihr bringt mich immer wieder auf neue Ideen und tragt mit euren Fragen und Kommentaren sehr zum Gelingen der Geschichte bei. _

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 21**

**Annäherung**

SSSSSSS

_Endlich brachte er die Kraft auf, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, um sich in eine etwas weniger erniedrigende Lage zu bringen. Der Schmerz schoss rasiermesserscharf durch seinen Unterleib. Lucius schrie und biss sich auf die Zunge. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er einen erneuten Versuch wagte. Der Schmerz machte ihn fast blind. Mühsam kroch er ein Stück übers Bett und tastete nach Macnairs Phiole, öffnete sie und verteilte etwas von der blassgrünen Flüssigkeit über seinen Zeigefinger. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte er sich daran, das Heilmittel zu verteilen. Als er seinen Finger zurückzog, war er glitschig von Blut, Scheiße und Sperma. Angewidert wischte Lucius ihn am Bettlaken ab. _

_Er lag völlig still, atmete so flach wie möglich und wartete darauf, dass der widerwärtige Schmerz endlich abebbte. Nach einer Weile wagte er eine vorsichtige Bewegung. Ein dumpfes Pochen antwortete aus seinem Unterleib, aber das war alles. Erschöpft setzte Lucius sich auf und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster. Nach einer langen Zeit erhob er sich, ordnete und vervollständigte mit steifen Bewegungen seine Kleidung. Dann begann er zu packen._

SSSSSSS

Miguel lag im Bett, wieder einmal, und fühlte sich schlecht – wie eigentlich jeden Tag, den er in diesem schrecklichen Haus verbracht hatte. Als er nach jener Nacht aufgewacht war, war er allein gewesen. Allein in dem schönen, scheußlichen Zimmer, das sein Gefängnis war. Das war jetzt drei Tage her, und noch immer hatte er, abgesehen von den notwendigen und vor allem anfangs schmerzhaften Gängen ins Badezimmer, das Bett nicht verlassen. Niemand außer den Hauselfen und dem Heiler Avery hatte sein Zimmer betreten, die Besuche von Severus waren ausgeblieben.

Miguel hatte inzwischen keine Schmerzen mehr, da, wo er welche hätte haben sollen, herrschte nur ein warmes, taubes Gefühl. Er starrte den cremefarbenen Leinenstoff des Betthimmels an. Ihm war so elend zumute, dass er am liebsten geheult hätte, aber die Tränen wollten nicht kommen. Er hatte sich wohl leer geweint in all den Tagen in diesem goldenen Käfig. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch standen ein Glas Wasser und ein Teller mit Obst. Irgendjemand hatte ihm ein neues Buch dazugelegt. Er wusste nicht, ob er Hunger oder Durst hatte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür. Hraban trat ein, gehüllt in ein weites, umbrabraunes Gewand. _Er sieht aus wie ein Mönch, _dachte Miguel müde und schloss die Augen. _Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, ja? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. _Doch er hörte, wie der andere sich einen Stuhl heranzog, sich setzte. Nach einer Weile spürte er eine Hand, die sacht über die seine strich. Miguel schlug die Augen auf und sah Hraban an, der seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte. „Hallo Miguel", sagte er leise. Seine blauen Augen waren trüb vor Kummer.

„Weißt du ...", begann Miguel rau. Doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und er musste erneut ansetzen. „Weißt du , was er mit mir gemacht hat? Lucius?"

„Ja", sagte Hraban gedämpft und drückte seine Hand. „Er hat bitter dafür bezahlt. Er ist weg. Aemilius hat ihn aus dem Haus geworfen."

„Er wird wiederkommen", flüsterte Miguel.

„Vielleicht – aber frühestens in einem Jahr."

„In einem Jahr?"

„Ja. So lange hat er Hausverbot."

_Er hat ihn rausgeworfen. Aemilius hat ihn tatsächlich rausgeworfen ..._

„Und falls er irgendwann wiederkommt, dann wird er dir nichts tun. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt", sagte Hraban hart. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er dir nichts tun wird", setzte er freundlicher hinzu. Doch sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen und verschwand wieder, als er mit dumpfer Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich ... er hat mich zu sich nach London gebeten, vor drei Tagen. Aemilius' Methode der Bestrafung war sehr ... eindrucksvoll. Lucius hat geweint, als ich kam und ich glaube, er hat gleich wieder damit angefangen, sobald ich weg war."

_Geweint?!_

Miguel konnte sich nicht viel vorstellen, das einen so arroganten, selbstbewussten und kalten Mann wie Lucius Malfoy zum Weinen bringen würde.„Wie ... wie hat sein Vater ihn bestraft?"

Hraban presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Hraban?"

„Er hat ihn vergewaltigen lassen!", stieß Hraban zornig hervor.

Die Worte betäubten Miguel. Er hörte sie, aber er begriff sie nicht.

_Er hat seinen Sohn ...? Seinen eigenen Sohn ...? _

„Du kannst also zufrieden sein."

„Hraban – ich ...", stotterte Miguel erschrocken.

_Mir geht's doch nicht besser, bloß weil Lucius das Gleiche passiert ist, was er mit mir gemacht hat! _

Er starrte den jungen Heiler an, sah den Schmerz in seinem Blick. Und endlich begriff Miguel. „Hraban ...", begann er erneut, sehr leise diesmal. „Du magst Lucius ... ziemlich gerne, oder?"

Tränen stiegen in die hellen Augen. „Ja!", presste Hraban voll unterdrückter Wut hervor. „Ja! Und Lucius weiß das auch. Aber er ..." Mit einer ärgerlichen Geste wischte er die unwillkommene Nässe aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich hab keine Chance bei ihm. Er steht nicht auf Männer. Ich kann dankbar sein, dass er mich überhaupt in seiner Nähe duldet, obwohl er weiß, dass ich schwul bin. Er macht ganz gerne Witze auf meine Kosten, vor allem, wenn andere Freunde von ihm dabei sind. Aber ... ich bin ja schon froh, wenn er mich überhaupt dabei haben will", schloss Hraban resigniert.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Miguel wusste einfach nicht, was er auf Hrabans Ausbruch erwidern sollte. Nach einigen Minuten fragte er schüchtern: „Hraban? Wo ist eigentlich Severus?"

Schweigen. „Ich glaube, er schämt sich", sagte Hraban schließlich widerstrebend. „Er gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was dir passiert ist. Weil er in dieser einen Nacht nicht bei dir war, sondern mit Aemilius und mir auf irgendeiner blöden Party ..."

_Severus gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was mir passiert ist? Er _schämt_ sich deswegen? _

Miguel musste hart schlucken. Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Severus sich auf diese Weise für ihn verantwortlich fühlen könnte. Anfangs war er sogar sicher gewesen, dass der andere sich überhaupt nicht für ihn als Person interessierte. Erst vor vier Tagen hatte sich das geändert, in dem Moment, als Severus ihn überraschend aufgefordert hatte, von sich zu erzählen. Da hatte Miguel das erste Mal gedacht, es könnte dem Jungen um mehr als nur seinen Körper gehen. Doch dann war jene Nacht gekommen, jene eine und bis dahin einzige Nacht, in der Severus nicht bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Diese gottverdammte Nacht, in der Lucius mit seinen Freunden zu ihm gekommen war. Seither hatte Severus sein Zimmer nicht mehr betreten.

_Und ich dachte, er kommt nicht mehr, weil er sich vor mir ekelt – nachdem mich vier andere Männer ... _

Miguel war wirklich überzeugt gewesen, Severus käme nicht mehr zu ihm, weil er seinen Körper nach der Vergewaltigung als unattraktiv, als beschmutzt empfand. Auch die Freier waren ausgesprochen ungern daran erinnert worden, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, denen Miguel sich hingab, dass sein Körper viele Männer gekannt hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Severus sich deshalb von ihm fernhielt, weil er sich schuldig fühlte.

_Oh Mann ..._

Miguel empfand plötzlich eine verrückte Art von Zuneigung für Severus. Ein fragiles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen – das erste in drei Tagen. Seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er Hraban fragte: „Kannst du ... Ich meine, würd's dir was ausmachen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich bestimmt nicht böse bin auf ihn? Und dass er zu mir kommen soll, bitte? Sobald es ihm passt? – Und, Hraban", setzte er fast unhörbar hinzu, „es tut mir echt leid für dich. Die Sache mit ... mit Lucius, meine ich. Ehrlich."

Ein kleines Antwortlächeln huschte über Hrabans Gesicht. „Ich werde Severus holen. – Hör mal", sagte er sanft, indem er sich über Miguel beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, „du bist ein wirklich netter Muggel." So, wie er das Wort sagte, klang es fast wie ein Kosename. „Wenn du irgendwann meine Hilfe brauchen solltest –." Er zog zwei kleine Spiegel aus der Tasche und strich rasch mit dem Zauberstab darüber, ehe er einen an Miguel überreichte. „Du musst nur in den Spiegel schauen und meinen Namen sagen, dann können wir miteinander sprechen."

„Danke", flüsterte Miguel und schloss die Hand fest um das kostbare Geschenk.

Hrabans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du bist wirklich süß." Ein zweiter flüchtiger Kuss auf seine Wange. Dann war der junge Heiler aus dem Raum verschwunden.

SSSSSSS

Zögernd betrat Severus Miguels Zimmer. Wie so oft saß der junge Mann im Bett, ein Kissen im Rücken und ein Buch in den Händen. „Hallo Severus." Die Stimme klang wärmer, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und das Lächeln wirkte irgendwie aufrichtiger als sonst.

„Hallo", entgegnete er leise und trat an Miguels Lager. Miguel sah ein bisschen blass aus, davon abgesehen schien er aber nicht kränker zu sein als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Vorsichtig sank Severus auf der Bettkante nieder. Lange ließ er seinen Blick auf Miguels Gesicht ruhen, ehe er es sich erlaubte, auch seinen Körper zu betrachten. Endlich streckte er eine Hand aus, um ihm in einer ungeschickten Geste des Trostes über die zugedeckten Beine zu streichen. Miguel zuckte nicht vor der Berührung zurück.

_Ob ich mich wohl zu ihm ins Bett legen kann? Oder gerät er dann in Panik?_

Als hätte Severus seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, hob Miguel einladend die Decke an. „Bitte", sagte der junge Mann und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich würde mich, glaube ich, besser fühlen, wenn du neben mir liegen würdest."

Leicht verunsichert folgte Severus der Aufforderung, legte umständlich Schuhe und Umhang ab, um anschließend vollständig bekleidet zu Miguel unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Dabei war er sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren – er hatte Angst, den jungen Mann zu erschrecken. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Severus lauschte Miguels tiefen und ruhigen Atemzügen. Nein, besonders verstört wirkte er eigentlich nicht.

_Aber wahrscheinlich war das, was Aemilius und ich mit ihm gemacht haben, auch hundertmal schlimmer als eine Vergewaltigung ... Und wenn es nach Aemilius gegangen wäre, dann hätten wir ihn noch tagelang gequält und danach ... ich hätte ihn töten müssen. _

Miguel war gefoltert worden, weil Aemilius ihn als „Lehrmaterial" für Severus' Unterricht ausgewählt hatte. Er hatte eine Vergewaltigung durchleiden müssen, weil Lucius sich an seinem Vater und an Severus hatte rächen wollen. Um Miguel als Person war es dabei überhaupt nicht gegangen, weder bei Aemilius, noch bei Lucius, er war nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen.

_Und bei mir war's genauso, _erkannte Severus erschüttert. _Ich hab mich auch nicht für ihn als Menschen interessiert ... Ich wollte nur mit ihm schlafen. Und hinterher ... ich wollte, dass er mir gehört. Ich wollte ihn _für mich_ retten. Nicht um ihm, sondern um mir selbst zu helfen._

Zum ersten Mal wurde Severus in vollem Umfang bewusst, dass Miguels Leben tatsächlich ganz in seiner Hand lag. Miguel lebte nur noch, weil Severus sich den Wünschen seines Lehrers widersetzt hatte, und Aemilius würde den jungen Mann genau so lange in seinem Haus dulden, wie Severus Interesse an Miguel hatte. Sollte dieses Interesse jemals erlahmen, würde Aemilius Miguel töten. Noch nie war Severus für einen anderen Menschen verantwortlich gewesen – und nun hatte er plötzlich Gewalt über Leben und Tod. Das machte ihm ein bisschen Angst, doch als er rasch zu Miguel hinübersah, der ihn sehr aufmerksam aus seinen dunklen Augen musterte, durchströmte ihn wieder dieses warme und weiche Gefühl. Er hätte nach wie vor nicht sicher sagen können, ob er den anderen liebte – aber er wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er sich wohl fühlte.

„Miguel?", fragte er leise.

„Hmm?"

„Wenn du dir was wünschen dürftest – etwas, das ich dir erfüllen kann, meine ich –, was wäre das dann?"

„Der Garten", antwortete Miguel sofort. „Ich möchte einmal in den Garten."

Das war ein so kleiner Wunsch ... „Ist das alles?", fragte Severus beklommen.

„Das ist der Wunsch, den du mir erfüllen kannst." Miguels Lächeln wirkte dünn und verloren.

„Jetzt? – Ich meine, willst du jetzt gleich in den Garten?"

„Wenn es geht ... ja."

Severus überlegte. _Aemilius hat ihm verboten, das Zimmer ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu verlassen. Und er hat was von magischen Bannen gesagt, die Miguel erkennen würden, nachdem er ihn gekennzeichnet hat ... _Wieder sah er in Miguels bittende Augen. „Okay", sagte er schließlich.

_Probieren wir's einfach mal aus._

Miguel sprang mit einem für Severus absolut überraschenden Satz aus dem Bett, war in drei Sekunden beim Schrank und in einer halben Minute angezogen, während Severus immer noch unter der Decke lag und ihn verblüfft anstarrte. Als Miguel in seine Hosen geschlüpft war –er trug ausnahmslos Muggelkleidung –, war der junge Mann leicht zusammengezuckt und hatte für einen Augenblick das Gesicht verzogen. Also hatte er wohl doch noch Schmerzen.

_Wäre auch ein Wunder, wenn er keine hätte, _dachte Severus unbehaglich. Nach allem, was er von Aemilius erfahren hatte – und in diesem Fall war sein Lehrer nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen –, war Lucius nicht alleine gewesen bei seiner hässlichen Racheaktion.

_Warum bin ich nicht bei ihm geblieben, verdammt noch mal?, _dachte Severus bitter. Dann bemerkte er Miguels erwartungsvollen Blick. Rasch stand er auf, zog die Schuhe an und warf sich den Umhang über.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was passiert, wenn du versuchst, diesen Raum ohne Aemilius' Erlaubnis zu verlassen", begann er zögernd. „Ich glaub nicht, dass die magischen Banne dich irgendwie verletzen werden, aber es kann sein, dass wir's vielleicht nicht bis in den Garten schaffen."

Herbe Enttäuschung malte sich auf Miguels Zügen ab.

Severus fuhr hastig fort: „Aber ich werde versuchen, dich runterzubringen. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du meine Hand nimmst, ich weiß nicht, aber eventuell können wir die Banne auf diese Art täuschen ..."

Miguel lächelte leicht, trat an seine Seite und ergriff seine Hand.

„Okay ..." Severus führte ihn zur Tür und berührte zögernd das Holz. Er war sich nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, vielleicht, dass sie sich gar nicht öffnen oder ihn und Miguel zurückstoßen würde, aber sie schwang völlig unzeremoniell auf und gab den Weg in den Flur frei. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen zog Severus seinen Schützling in den dunklen Gang hinaus.

SSSSSSS

Es war das erste Mal, dass Miguel sein Zimmer verließ. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Pracht von Malfoy Manor, schritt staunend an Severus' Seite durch die langen Korridore. Gelegentlich schoss eine dumpfe Schmerzwelle seine Wirbelsäule hoch – wahrscheinlich hätte er mit Rücksicht auf seine Verletzungen lieber im Bett bleiben sollen. Aber wann würde er wieder eine Gelegenheit bekommen, sein Gefängnis zu verlassen? So schlimm, dass er deswegen den Garten verpassen wollte, waren die Schmerzen nicht. Da war er von seinem Leben auf der Straße ganz anderes gewohnt.

„Was beim Auge des Basilisken hat ein Muggel in diesen Hallen zu suchen?!", ertönte plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme zu seiner Linken. Miguel blieb fast das Herz stehen, er fuhr herum – und sah sich einem beinahe lebensgroßen Portrait gegenüber, aus dem ihm ein hagerer Mann mit gepuderter Perücke missbilligend entgegensah.

„Severus", keuchte Miguel fassungslos, „das Bild, das hat – es hat gesprochen."

Severus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das tun sie dauernd. Hör einfach nicht hin."

Miguel sah sich nun alle Bilder, die sie passierten, genau an und stellte dabei fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich ausnahmslos bewegten – und mehr als einer ihrer Bewohner zischte ihm eine hässliche und sehr phantasievolle Beleidigung entgegen.

Schließlich waren sie im Parterre angekommen und Severus führte ihn in ein helles, großes Zimmer – eigentlich war es schon eher ein Saal. Im Zentrum des Raumes befand sich ein langer, von hochlehnigen Stühlen umstandener Tisch. Andere Möbel gab es nicht. Die Fenster waren riesig und reichten vom Boden bis zur Decke. „Das Speisezimmer", bemerkte Severus beiläufig, während er Miguel auf eine von transparenten Vorhängen umwehte Terrassentür zu führte. „Jetzt wird's kritisch", murmelte der Junge angespannt, während er die Tür ganz aufstieß und Miguel rasch nach draußen in den Garten zog. Als er die Schwelle überschritt, fühlte Miguel ein feines Prickeln über seinen Körper laufen, das ihm sämtliche Härchen aufstellte. Nervös trat er auf die Terrasse hinaus – und wurde völlig überwältigt vom Licht, vom Wind, vom Geruch nach frisch gemähtem Gras.

„Oh", hauchte Miguel und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Oh!", wiederholte er verzückt und machte sich wie ein Schlafwandler auf den Weg über die Terrassentreppe in den Garten, wobei er Severus hinter sich her zog wie einen widerspenstigen Hund. Sobald Miguel Gras unter seinen Füßen spürte, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Severus gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als er mitgerissen wurde und unsanft neben Miguel auf den Hintern plumpste.

„Aua!", protestierte Severus anklagend, aber Miguel nahm ihn kaum wahr. Gierig sog er die warme Sommerluft ein, befreite sich aus Severus' Griff, um mit beiden Händen durch das sattgrüne Gras zu fahren.

„Ist das toll", flüsterte er selig.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	22. Wandlungen

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke euch allen für die lieben Reviews!_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 22**

**Wandlungen**

SSSSSSS

„_Oh", hauchte Miguel und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Oh!", wiederholte er verzückt und machte sich wie ein Schlafwandler auf den Weg über die Terrassentreppe in den Garten, wobei er Severus hinter sich her zog wie einen widerspenstigen Hund. Sobald Miguel Gras unter seinen Füßen spürte, ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Severus gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als er mitgerissen wurde und unsanft neben Miguel auf den Hintern plumpste. _

„_Aua!", protestierte Severus anklagend, aber Miguel nahm ihn kaum wahr. Gierig sog er die warme Sommerluft ein, befreite sich aus Severus' Griff, um mit beiden Händen durch das sattgrüne Gras zu fahren. _

„_Ist das toll", flüsterte er selig._

SSSSSSS

Severus starrte ungläubig auf Miguel, der mit entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck über den Rasen streichelte, die Augen halb geschlossen.

_Der muss sich ja wirklich beschissen gefühlt haben, immer eingesperrt, anderthalb Wochen lang ..._

„Was ist denn das da hinten?", fragte Miguel plötzlich aufgeregt. „Das Gebäude hinter den Bäumen?"

„Ställe", erwiderte Severus knapp.

„Ställe? Es gibt Tiere hier? Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?" Miguels Augen weilten mit sehnsüchtigem Ausdruck auf dem bisschen Dach und Mauer, das hinter den mächtigen alten Bäumen zu sehen war. „Können wir hingehen? Severus, bitte ..."

Severus nickte und stand umständlich auf.

„Was sind das für Tiere?" Miguels Stimme zitterte vor Begeisterung.

„Pferde, Jagdhunde ... und Thestrale."

„Thestrale?!"

„Das sind magische Tierwesen. Flügelpferde – aber nicht so hübsch wie Pegasus. Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man dem Tod begegnet ist."

„Dem Tod?"

„Du musst dabei gewesen sein, als jemand starb."

„Oh. Dann kann ich sie auch sehen. – Einen Freund von mir hat's erwischt. Überdosis", setzte Miguel erklärend hinzu.

_Wie er das sagt – als ob gar nichts dabei wäre, wenn jemand stirbt, der ihm wichtig ist._

Als sie bei den Ställen angekommen waren, schlüpfte Miguel sofort durch die halb offen stehende Tür ins Innere des Gebäudes.

„He, warte mal!" Severus eilte hinterher. Er war noch nie ohne Lucius oder Aemilius in den Ställen gewesen, und er war sich sicher, dass sie für seinen Gastgeber zum Allerheiligsten zählten.

Miguel stand vor dem einzigen Pferd, das weit und breit zu sehen war, einem Grauschimmel mit edel geschnittenem Kopf, geblähten Nüstern und nervös rollenden Augen, in denen deutlich das Weiße zu erkennen war. Das Tier machte nicht eben einen friedfertigen Eindruck, aber Miguel schien begeistert zu sein. „Er heißt Rih", flüsterte er andächtig, indem er auf das Boxenschild zeigte. „Ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen, in dem ein schwarzer Hengst vorkam, der auch so hieß." Vorsichtig hielt er dem Pferd die flache Hand hin. Das Tier beugte den Hals und schnoberte über Miguels Finger. Miguel kicherte und begann, Rih sacht über den Nasenrücken zu streicheln.

„Miguel!", warnte Severus nervös. Er hatte überhaupt keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Pferden, und das große Tier machte ihm fast schon Angst. „Sei vorsichtig."

Miguel lachte glücklich, packte einen auf dem Gang liegenden Strohballen und zerrte ihn in die Nachbarbox.

„Miguel, was zum Henker hast du vor?!"

Miguel strahlte ihn an. „Reiten."

„Bist du verrückt geworden?! Du kannst doch nicht –."

Doch da war Miguel schon auf den Strohballen gestiegen und von dort weiter auf die Trennwand der Boxen geklettert.

„Oh Scheiße, Miguel, das meinst du doch nicht ernst ..."

SSSSSSS

Das Pferd stand in einer für Miguels Vorhaben ziemlich günstigen Position, parallel zur Boxenwand und nicht einmal einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Miguel holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, dann streckte er das linke Bein aus und ließ sich vorsichtig auf den grauen Rücken gleiten. Rih schnaubte und warf den Kopf zurück.

„Miguel!", jammerte Severus und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, als ob das Pferd aus der Box springen und ihn anfallen könnte. „Spinnst du?! Komm sofort wieder runter!"

_Ich denke gar nicht dran._

Zwischen seinen Beinen bebte der warme Pferdekörper, er spürte jeden Atemzug, jeden Herzschlag des Tieres. Sein Hintern protestierte heftig gegen die harte Unterlage, aber Miguel wischte den Schmerz einfach beiseite. Verzaubert ließ er seine Finger über das seidige Fell gleiten, zwirbelte einige silberweiße Strähnen. Schüchtern klopfte er den muskulösen Hals. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte, zwölf Jahre war er damals alt gewesen, seine Familie noch zusammen, ein Sommer auf dem Land ... Miguel zitterte vor Glück. Nie, nie wieder würde er freiwillig von diesem Pferd herunterkommen.

Da ertönte Hufschlag.

„Oh Scheiße, Miguel, das ist bestimmt Aemilius", zischte Severus. Er war so weiß wie die gekalkte Stallwand. „Komm sofort da runter, oder wir kriegen beide mächtig Ärger!"

Miguel ging seine Optionen durch, als ob er alle Zeit der Welt hätte. _Nein, _dachte er schließlich. _Soll er mich doch sehen auf einem seiner Pferde. Soll er doch. _Es war nicht so, dass Miguel sich nach einer Konfrontation mit seinem „Herrn" sehnte, und noch weniger wollte er, dass Severus seinetwegen Ärger bekam. Aber er wusste mit einem Mal, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Jetzt war er dazu in der Lage, Aemilius in die Augen zu sehen – und wenn es seinen Tod bedeuten sollte. Diese wenigen Momente des Glücks, erst im Garten, dann auf dem Pferderücken, hatten ihm die Kraft dazu gegeben. Doch Angst hatte er trotzdem.

Die Flügel der Stalltür schwangen auf. Aemilius stand im Gegenlicht. Sein weißblondes Haar leuchtete wie ein Strahlenkranz um seinen Kopf und am Zügel führte er ein tänzelndes, nervös schnaubendes Pferd. „Severus", sagte er überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?" Dann bemerkte er Miguel. „Runter da – sofort!", fauchte Aemilius, ließ die Zügel fallen und war mit wenigen weit ausholenden Schritten bei Miguel angekommen. „Bist du taub?!"

Miguel rührte sich nicht, blieb stolz und hoch aufgerichtet auf dem Pferd sitzen. Aemilius kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn so durchdringend, dass er den Blick in seinen Eingeweiden prickeln spürte.

„Aha", sagte Aemilius schließlich. Nichts weiter. Dann: „Du sitzt da gerade auf meinem wertvollsten Pferd, einem Shagya-Araber-Deckhengst, der mich fast eine Viertelmillion Dollar gekostet hat."

Miguel wurde beinah schwindlig bei dem Gedanken – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass man für ein Pferd solche Summen ausgeben konnte.

„Ganz abgesehen davon hat Rih ein ziemlich unleidliches Temperament. Letzte Woche hat er meinem Stallburschen drei Rippen gebrochen, als der ihn aus der Box holen wollte. Also: Es wäre nur in deinem eigenen Interesse, wenn du jetzt _sehr_ _vorsichtig_ absteigen würdest."

_Oh Scheiße. _

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm heiß und er begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Der Hengst spürte seine Angst und warf nervös den Kopf hin und her, scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen.

„Miguel", sagte Aemilius leise. „Keine Panik. Langsam atmen. Keine heftigen Bewegungen." Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Pferd, murmelte Worte, die Miguel nicht verstand, die Rih aber augenblicklich ruhig werden ließen. Aemilius öffnete die Boxentür, trat neben den Hengst und streckte Miguel beide Hände entgegen. „Los, runter jetzt. Schnell." Zitternd rutschte Miguel von Rihs Rücken. Aemilius fing ihn auf, zog ihn aus der Box und verriegelte eilig die Tür hinter ihnen.

„So", sagte er und drückte Miguel auf einen Strohballen. „Und jetzt will ich wissen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat. – Severus?"

SSSSSSS

Severus starrte in die kalten blaugrauen Augen seines Lehrers. _Ich hab ihn schon wieder enttäuscht, _dachte er bitter.

„Ich warte, Severus."

„Ich ... ich wollte Miguel eine Freude machen. Er wollte so gern mal in den Garten ... Und als er das Pferd gesehen hat ... Er ist einfach draufgeklettert, ehe ich ihn stoppen konnte. – Aber es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen", setzte er hastig hinzu.

Aemilius musterte ihn nachdenklich, ziemlich lange, sagte aber nichts. Dann wandte er sich Miguel zu, der schniefend auf dem Strohballen saß, jede Spur von Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein wie weggewischt. „Sieh mich an." Miguel gehorchte hastig. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du und ich. Wie lautete sie?"

„Ich ... dass ich nicht ohne Ihre Erlaubnis aus meinem Zimmer darf."

„Und weiter?"

„Dass ich ... dass ich nichts machen darf, was Severus weh tut", flüsterte Miguel.

„Und meinst du, er hätte sich gefreut, wenn mein Hengst dich zu Brei zerstampft hätte?"

„Ich ... ich glaub nicht, Sir", sagte Miguel unglücklich.

„Siehst du ein, dass du falsch gehandelt hast?"

„Ja, Sir", hauchte Miguel.

Aemilius atmete hörbar tief durch. „Na, immerhin etwas. – Weiter im Text. Was war das, was ich vorhin in deinen Augen gelesen habe?"

Miguel sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ich ... weiß nicht, Sir?"

„Doch, du weißt es", beharrte Aemilius unnachgiebig. „Ich habe ich zweimal aufgefordert, von meinem Pferd herunterzukommen, und du bist einfach oben geblieben. Du hast dich ganz bewusst widersetzt. Warum?"

„Ich ... es tut mir leid."

„_Warum?",_ wiederholte Aemilius nachdrücklich.

Miguel holte tief Luft. „Weil ich so nicht leben kann!", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. „Ich ... ich bin doch weniger wert für Sie als irgendeins Ihrer Tiere! Sie foltern mich, Sie brandmarken mich wie ein Stück Vieh, Sie sperren mich ein, Sie verlangen von mir, Ihnen zu gehorchen ... Ich sitze den ganzen Tag in diesem verfluchten Zimmer und starre an die Decke. Und so wie ich die Sache sehe, wird mein Leben bei Ihnen immer so aussehen, ein Tag wie der andere, ohne Sinn, ohne Zweck. Sie wollen mich aufbewahren wie einen kuriosen Gegenstand in einer Vitrine ... Und wozu? Als Spielzeug für Severus! Aber ich weiß, dass Sie mich töten werden, sobald er sich nicht mehr für mich interessiert. Sie werden eines Tages in mein Zimmer kommen, mich aus Ihren kalten grauen Augen ansehen, Ihren Zauberstab heben und mich umbringen, als ob Sie einem Huhn den Hals umdrehen würden, weil es nicht mehr genug Eier legt. Und bevor das passiert – ." Er brach ab.

„Ja?", hakte Aemilius nach.

„Bevor ich wochen- und monatelang in einem goldenen Käfig auf den Tod warten muss, immer in Angst, dass Sie plötzlich in mein Zimmer stürmen, um mich umzubringen, da – da will ich lieber gleich sterben!", rief Miguel trotzig und sah hastig zu Boden.

Severus starrte ihn fassungslos an.

_Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?! Merlin, wie kann er so was zu Aemilius sagen!_

Aemilius fasste Miguel am Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Gut", sagte er schließlich. „Dann komm mit."

Severus blieb fast das Herz stehen. „Aemilius!", rief er entsetzt.

Sein Lehrer warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Du hast Miguel gehört. Er ist der Auffassung, dass er so nicht leben kann. Also soll er bekommen, was er sich wünscht." Damit fasste er Miguel am Arm, zog ihn hoch und führte ihn aus dem Stall hinaus. Severus stolperte betäubt hinter ihnen her. Draußen im Schatten stand immer noch das Pferd, das Aemilius vorhin am Zügel geführt hatte, eine grazile Araberstute mit dunkelbraunem Fell, Mähne und Schweif gelbrot wie loderndes Feuer. Aemilius schnalzte mit der Zunge und das Tier trottete ihm wie ein Hund hinterher.

_Warum nimmt er das verdammte Pferd mit?, _fragte Severus sich benommen, während er Aemilius und Miguel einen schmalen Pfad zwischen dichten Sträuchern und mannshohen Schierlingsdolden entlang folgte. Dann standen sie vor einem großen eingezäunten Sandplatz, der von mächtigen Wildhecken umsäumt war. Sein Lehrer stieß das Gatter auf, schob Miguel vor sich her und rief das Pferd zu sich. „Severus, mach das Tor zu." Aemilius tätschelte der Stute den Hals. „Das ist Alisha. Sie ist für den Anfang sicher besser geeignet als Rih", bemerkte er mit leiser Ironie in der Stimme.

Severus blinzelte verblüfft. _Für den Anfang?_

Miguel strich scheu über das glänzende braune Fell und bedachte das Pferd mit fast schon ehrfürchtigen Blicken.

„Oh Mann", murmelte Severus, als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er Aemilius' Worte die ganze Zeit falsch interpretiert hatte. „_Oh Mann,_ das gibt's doch nicht." Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie Aemilius Miguel Hilfestellung gab, damit dieser die Stute mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit nicht nervös machte. Schon thronte der junge Mann auf Alisha und winkte Severus überschwänglich zu. Severus ließ sich auf die niedrige Umzäunung fallen, weiterhin damit beschäftigt, seinen Schock zu verarbeiten.

_Und ich hab wirklich gedacht, er bringt ihn um ..._

Aemilius unterrichtete Miguel auf die gleiche ruhige, freundliche und mit positiver Verstärkung arbeitende Weise, die er auch bei Severus anwandte. Allerdings richtete er seine Kommandos abwechselnd an Miguel und an das Pferd, und Severus konnte dabei keinen Unterschied in seinem Ton feststellen. Er selbst saß stumm auf der Bande und beobachtete die beiden. Er hatte Miguel noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Konzentriert folgte der junge Mann Aemilius' Anweisungen. Für den Moment schien jede Furcht vor seinem Herrn ausgelöscht zu sein – ebenso wie die Schmerzen, die er zweifellos empfinden musste, selbst wenn Aemilius ihn nur Schritt reiten ließ.

Nach einer Weile fiel Severus eine subtile Veränderung im Tonfall seines Lehrers auf. Seine Stimme verlor den „Ich-spreche-mit-einem-Tier-das-mich-ohnehin-nicht-wirklich-versteht"-Klang. Aus den Kommandos wurden Erklärungen. Fast glaubte Severus, eine Spur von Anerkennung in Aemilius' Stimme zu hören. Auch Miguel schien diesen Wandel zu bemerken, er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Stolz und glücklich sah er aus. Severus fand ihn schöner als je zuvor.

_Ich wünschte, er könnte öfter so sein, _dachte er wehmütig. Und dann: _Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn wirklich._

SSSSSSS

„So, genug für heute", verkündete Aemilius und winkte Miguel zu sich in die Mitte des Reitplatzes. „Nein, bleib ruhig noch einen Moment oben", sagte er rasch, als Miguel absteigen wollte. „Da du dich auf dem Pferderücken so wohl zu fühlen scheinst, hörst du dir vielleicht lieber von dort an, was ich jetzt zu sagen habe."

Miguel nickte beklommen. Aemilius nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand und klopfte Alisha den Hals. Eine seiner Hände blieb dort liegen, als er aus ernsten Augen zu seinem Reitschüler aufsah.

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde dich eines Tages töten, Miguel."

Stählerne Finger wanden sich um Miguels Herz und Magen, als er wie gebannt in die kalten grauen Augen hinabsah. Aemilius' Hand wanderte vom Hals des Pferdes zu Miguels linkem Bein und blieb auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen.

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es so geschehen wird, dass du keine Angst davor zu haben brauchst."

Miguel lächelte schief. Fast fühlte er sich erleichtert, jetzt, wo seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt worden waren. Seine Finger suchten und fanden eine der lohroten Strähnen Alishas, zwirbelten sie zu einem unordentlichen Zopf.

„Sagen Sie ... sagen Sie's mir vorher, Sir? Damit ich weiß ..."

„Wenn du das möchtest, ja." Auf Miguels zaghaftes Nicken hin setzte Aemilius leise hinzu: „Du hast mein Ehrenwort." Dann klopfte er Miguel leicht auf den Oberschenkel. „Und jetzt sollten wir unser Gespräch beenden. Ich glaube, Severus wird schon eifersüchtig."

SSSSSSS

Aemilius hatte seinen Stallburschen gerufen, damit dieser Miguel zeigte, wie man ein Pferd ordentlich absattelte, putzte und versorgte.

„Du hast mir solche Angst gemacht vorhin", hauchte Severus, während er seinem Lehrer durch die Hundezwinger folgte. Aemilius, der gerade prüfend über den Bauch einer hochtragenden Setter-Hündin strich, drehte den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wann?", fragte er.

„Als du gesagt hast, Miguel sollte haben, was er sich wünscht ..." Severus stockte und schluckte mühsam. „Ich dachte, du willst ihn töten. – Jetzt gleich töten, meine ich", ergänzte er flüsternd.

Aemilius zog die Brauen zusammen. „Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Aber er hat doch gesagt, dass er lieber sofort sterben will, als" –

„Salazar, Severus, das hat er vielleicht _gesagt_, aber _gewünscht_ hat er sich etwas ganz anderes! Miguel hängt am Leben, das kann ich dir versichern. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für ihn, sterben zu wollen. Was ihn verständlicherweise quält, ist die Ungewissheit, wie lange sein Leben hier dauern wird – eine Angst, die ich ihm nicht nehmen kann, da sie völlig berechtigt ist."

Severus' Hals wurde eng. Es war das erste Mal, dass Aemilius offen davon sprach, Miguel eines Tages töten zu wollen.

„Doch er wird lernen, mit dieser Angst zu leben. Und egal, wie lange es dauert, es wird kein schlechtes Leben sein in meiner Obhut. Miguel mag es nicht besonders, in meinem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, es kränkt ihn, dass er uns gegenüber immer in einer untergeordneten Position sein wird und natürlich hat die Folter ihn fürs Leben gezeichnet. Aber dafür ist er seine Drogenabhängigkeit los, sein armseliges Stricherdasein und einen ganzen Strauß quälender körperlicher Beschwerden. Die Sache mit meinem Sohn und seinen Freunden war schlimm, ja, und natürlich hat sie Miguel tief getroffen. Aber der Junge ist hart im Nehmen – sonst hätte er nicht jahrelang auf der Straße überlebt. Er wird auch in meinem Haus überleben – solange er irgend kann."

Severus hob in einer schwachen Geste des Protestes die Hände, nur um sie Sekunden später hilflos wieder sinken zu lassen. „Aber –warum willst du ihn töten? Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Miguel ist für dich hier, Severus, und für dich allein. Ich habe keine Verwendung für ihn. Soll ich ihn wieder in der Muggelwelt aussetzten, wenn deine Begeisterung für ihn abgekühlt ist? Er würde in spätestens drei Monaten am gleichen Punkt stehen, wo er vor anderthalb Wochen war, als ich ihn von der Straße geklaubt habe. Willst du das für ihn?"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Wenn ich ihn für längere Zeit hier in meinem Haus behalte, dann stellt er eine permanente Gefahr dar – nicht nur für mich, auch für dich. Was meinst du wohl würde der Dunkle Lord zu deiner Beziehung mit Miguel sagen, wenn ihm Lucius oder einer seiner feinen Freunde darüber berichtete? Ich habe die jungen Herren zwar einen nach dem anderen aufgesucht – niemand betritt mein Haus, ohne dass ich seinen Namen erfahre – und ihnen auf _eindringliche_ Weise nahegelegt, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Interesse lieber den Mund halten sollten, aber der Dunkle Lord kann weit überzeugender sein als ich."

Ein eisiger Klumpen machte sich in Severus' Magengegend breit. _Der Dunkle Lord darf es nie erfahren. Nie. _„Und ... wenn du Miguel bei einem anderen Magier unterbrächtest?", fragte er verunsichert.

Aemilius lachte leise. „Und bei wem? Was soll eine reinblütige Familie mit einem Sklaven, der nicht einmal zu einfachster Magie fähig ist? Wenn Miguel eine Schönheit wäre, gut, vielleicht würde sich dann eine entsprechende Verwendung für ihn finden lassen. Aber in diesem Fall wäre er noch weniger wert als ein Hauself, ein Nichts, seinem neuen Herrn vollkommen ausgeliefert. Und sei versichert, die in Frage kommenden Männer sind weit davon entfernt, auch nur ein Minimum an Rücksicht auf einen solchen Sklaven zu nehmen. Möchtest du Miguel in den Händen von Antonin Dolohow oder Rabastan Lestrange wissen?"

Severus verneinte entsetzt. _Merlin, ganz sicher nicht!_

„Siehst du", sagte Aemilius ruhig. „So hart es klingen mag, der Tod wird eines Tages die gnädigste Lösung sein für Miguel. Selbst wenn du ihn _jetzt_ aufrichtig lieben solltest, eine Beziehung, die man mit sechzehn Jahren eingeht, ist ganz sicher keine fürs Leben – besonders dann nicht, wenn sie zwischen zwei so ungleichen Partnern besteht. Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass deine Schwärmerei die ersten Monate des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts überleben wird."

Betroffen senkte Severus den Blick. Zu nahe lag Aemilius' Feststellung an seinen eigenen Befürchtungen. „Aber ... aber dann wäre ich schuld an seinem Tod!"

Sein Lehrer legte ihm zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob es behutsam an, bis Severus ihm in die Augen sah. „Nein, Severus, das wärst du nicht. Eigentlich sollte Miguel schon seit einer Woche tot sein, und die meisten Teile von ihm wären längst in irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Zaubertränke gewandert – menschliche Organe sind, wie du weißt, viel wirkmächtiger als tierische."

Severus schluckte hart.

„Du hast ihm Zeit geschenkt, Severus. Jeden Tag, den Miguel leben darf, lebt er durch dich." Aemilius schwieg einen Moment lang, ehe er mit sanfter Stimme fortfuhr: „Wenn du einen Rat von mir möchtest, Severus, dann empfehle ich dir folgendes: Sorge dafür, dass die letzte Ferienwoche für Miguel – und für dich – eine wunderbare und erfüllte Zeit wird. Du hast so eifrig gelernt, dass wir deinen Stundenplan guten Gewissens lockern können. Schenk Miguel ein paar schöne Tage, das wird es leichter machen für euch beide. Und wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückgehst, behalte ihn in guter Erinnerung. Alles ... andere überlasse mir."

Severus spürte, wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich.

„Severus", sagte Aemilius eindringlich. „Ich verspreche dir jetzt das, was ich vorhin auch schon Miguel versprochen habe: Es wird ein sanfter Tod sein, vor dem er sich nicht zu fürchten braucht."

„Du hast ... du hast mit ihm darüber gesprochen?", fragte Severus heiser.

„Ja. Und er hat es akzeptiert. Für einen Muggel ist Miguel wirklich ein sehr verständiger junger Mann."

„Er hat dich beeindruckt", flüsterte Severus ungläubig.

Sein Lehrer nickte knapp. „Miguel hat Mut. Es gehört sehr viel dazu, einem Menschen, der absolute Gewalt über dich hat, so in die Augen zu sehen, wie er es vorhin bei mir gewagt hat. Was Miguel mir gesagt hat, Severus, war keine Bitte um den Tod, es war eine Herausforderung. Er wollte mir zeigen, dass er keine Angst vor mir hat – was nicht zutrifft," – Aemilius schmunzelte leicht – „und er wollte mich zu einer Stellungnahme zwingen. Miguel wollte wissen, woran er ist, womit er zu rechnen hat, das ist alles. Ein riskanter Versuch, aber er hat sich gelohnt für ihn."

Mit leicht geistesabwesendem Blick kraulte Aemilius die Hündin hinter den Ohren. „Ja, Miguel hat mich tatsächlich beeindruckt", sagte er nach einer Weile. „So sehr sogar, dass ich ihn auf einem Pferd habe reiten lassen, dessen materieller Wert in etwa dem eines siebenjährigen Stipendiums für Hogwarts entspricht." Severus' Lehrer verstummte nachdenklich und widmete sich eine Zeit lang ganz der vor Behagen brummenden Setter-Hündin. „Ich schätze, es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich Miguel für seine verbleibende Zeit in meinem Haus eine Aufgabe zuteile", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Dadurch wird er sich wohler fühlen, sicherer. Er scheint ein gutes Gespür für Tiere zu haben. Wenn ich ihm vorhin nicht solche Angst eingejagt hätte, dann hätte Miguel sicher stundenlang auf Rih sitzen und vollkommen ungefährdet seine Box verlassen können. Tiere merken ganz genau, wenn man sich vor ihnen fürchtet – und entsprechend verhalten sie sich dann auch. Miguel könnte Raimond – das ist mein Stallmeister – und meinem Burschen Rob zur Hand gehen. Dann wäre er zumindest beschäftigt und müsste keine Löcher mehr in die Decke starren, während du deinen Unterricht absolvierst. Die Pausen könnt ihr ja weiterhin zusammen verbringen. Und die Nächte auch."

Severus' Wangen begannen zu brennen, als er ein fast schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen seines Lehrers aufblitzen sah. Aemilius lachte leise und wandte sich rücksichtsvollerweise wieder seinem Hund zu.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	23. Reue?

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die ihre Meinung in Review-Form kundgetan haben:-)_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 23**

**Reue?**

SSSSSSS

_Severus' Lehrer verstummte nachdenklich und widmete sich eine Zeit lang ganz der vor Behagen brummenden Setter-Hündin. „Ich schätze, es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich Miguel für seine verbleibende Zeit in meinem Haus eine Aufgabe zuteile", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Dadurch wird er sich wohler fühlen, sicherer. Er scheint ein gutes Gespür für Tiere zu haben. Wenn ich ihm vorhin nicht solche Angst eingejagt hätte, dann hätte Miguel sicher stundenlang auf Rih sitzen und vollkommen ungefährdet seine Box verlassen können. Tiere merken ganz genau, wenn man sich vor ihnen fürchtet – und entsprechend verhalten sie sich dann auch. Miguel könnte Raimond – das ist mein Stallmeister – und meinem Burschen Rob zur Hand gehen. Dann wäre er zumindest beschäftigt und müsste keine Löcher mehr in die Decke starren, während du deinen Unterricht absolvierst. Die Pausen könnt ihr ja weiterhin zusammen verbringen. Und die Nächte auch."_

_Severus' Wangen begannen zu brennen, als er ein fast schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen seines Lehrers aufblitzen sah. Aemilius lachte leise und wandte sich rücksichtsvollerweise wieder seinem Hund zu._

SSSSSSS

„Schwachsinn!" Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben klappte Hraban sein Buch zu. _Dem Bösen begegnen. Zur Behandlung schwarzmagischer Fluchschäden. _stand auf dem Titel.

Müde rieb Hraban sich über die Augen und warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht.

_Höchste Zeit, mal wieder nach Lucius zu sehen. _

Hraban erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Seit vier Tagen wohnte er jetzt bei Lucius in London. Nur vorübergehend, natürlich. Lucius hatte ihn zu sich gebeten, weil er sich – nun, er hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber ja, weil er sich davor fürchtete, alleine zu bleiben.

_Sein Vater hat ihm diesmal wirklich einen heftigen Knacks verpasst, _dachte Hraban bitter, während er die knarrende Holztreppe hinabstieg. Er kannte Lucius seit einer Ewigkeit und hatte mit seinem besten Freund alle Höhen und Tiefen dieses schwierigen Vater-Sohn-Verhältnisses durchlebt. _Aber diesmal ist Aemilius echt zu weit gegangen. _

Seit vier Tagen befand Lucius sich in einem hysterischen Zustand irgendwo zwischen tiefster Depression und gefährlicher Aggressivität. Und er war während dieser Zeit noch keine einzige Stunde nüchtern gewesen.

_Das muss aufhören. Ich muss was unternehmen, sonst macht er sich kaputt._

Hraban stieß die Tür zum Salon auf. Lucius lag im Bademantel auf dem dunkelbraunen Ledersofa, die Augen geschlossen. Er hielt ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand. Vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch stand eine halb leere Flasche.

„Lucius?" Hraban neigte sich über den Tisch und berührte seinen Freund leicht am Arm.

Lucius zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er den Whiskey verschüttete. Halbherzig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, um die Flecken vom sündhaft teuren, cremefarbenen Seidenteppich zu entfernen, doch auf halbem Wege ließ er die Hand sinken. „Scheiße", fluchte er kraftlos. Dann stemmte er sich mühsam in die Höhe, griff zur Whiskeyflasche und füllte das Glas wieder auf.

„Lucius", versuchte Hraban es erneut.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte Lucius. Er klang müde und gereizt. Für die Menge an Alkohol, die er vermutlich bereits intus hatte, war seine Stimme erstaunlich kontrolliert. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Hraban. Ich _will_ mich betrinken, okay?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hraban entschieden. „Das ist nicht okay, Lucius."

„Verpiss dich, Mann. Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Hau ab!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall."

_Jetzt ist Schluss. Sonst säuft er sich noch um sein letztes bisschen Verstand._

Hraban richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Whiskeyflasche. „Evanesco!" Die Flasche verschwand.

„He du Arschloch, spinnst du?! Das Zeug ist fünfzig Jahre alt, praktisch unbezahlbar!" Mit unsicheren Bewegungen angelte Lucius erneut nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch Hraban war schneller: „Accio Zauberstab!"

„Hraban, du verdammter Wichser ..." Lucius' Augen wurden schmal vor Wut.

„Accio Whiskeyglas!" Mit einer Hand fing Hraban den Kristallbecher auf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kippte das teure Getränk mit Schwung in den Rattankübel von Lucius' Magischer Madagaskarpalme. Sie schlürfte genüsslich und rülpste laut.

„Das find ich nicht lustig, weißt du das?!", fauchte Lucius vom Sofa aus. In seiner Stimme schwang unterschwellige Mordlust mit. „Das hier ist mein Haus, du schmierige Schwuchtel, und du –"

_So nicht, mein Freund!_

„Silencio!"

Hraban machte zwei Schritte in Richtung Sofa. Lucius starrte ihm aus zornfunkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, Lucius", befahl Hraban ruhig. Doch sein Freund war bereits aufgesprungen, schwankend zwar, aber mit kampfbereit erhobenen Fäusten.

„Sei vernünftig, Lucius, ja?", bat Hraban nachdrücklich. „Andernfalls sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, dir einen Lähmzauber auf den Hals zu jagen." Langsam ging er auf Lucius zu. „Komm, setz dich wieder." Behutsam legte Hraban dem andern die Hand auf den Arm. Lucius beantwortete die beruhigend gedachte Geste mit einem Faustschlag in sein Gesicht. Glücklicherweise hemmte der hohe Alkoholpegel Lucius' Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit und schränkte seine Treffsicherheit ein, so dass Hraban nur am Wangenknochen gestreift wurde. Hastig wich er zurück. Dann hob er erneut den Zauberstab. „Du lässt mir leider keine Wahl. – Immobilia!"

Lucius, der ungeschickt versucht hatte, dem Fluch auszuweichen, sackte rückwärts auf die Couch. Hraban zog seinen schlaffen Körper in eine sitzende Position und ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, weißt du?", sagte er leise. „Ich hab auch Gefühle. Du tust mir weh, wenn du solche Sachen zu mir sagst wie vorhin. Hast du dir da schon mal Gedanken drüber gemacht, hm?" Er strich Lucius leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über das durch den Fluch unbeweglich gewordene Gesicht. Die grauen Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten ihn furchtsam an. „Schhh, Lucius. Ich würde dir nie wehtun. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Hraban zögerte kurz – dann hauchte er einen Kuss auf die stummen Lippen. „Dir ist schon klar, was ich für dich empfinde, nicht, Lucius?", flüsterte er rau. „Und trotzdem verspottest du mich, immer und immer wieder ... Hraban tu dies, Hraban tu das ... seit unserer Schulzeit geht das schon so. Ich hab jederzeit auf dem Sprung zu sein für dich, selbstverständlich, klar. Aber wenn ich mal Hilfe brauche, dann muss ich betteln. Und anschließend hältst du mir monatelang vor, wieviel du für mich getan hast ... Schließlich bin ich nur eine schmierige Schwuchtel, nicht? Ich muss wirklich dankbar sein, dass du dich mit mir abgibst." Jedes Wort schmeckte bitter auf seiner Zunge.

Aufmerksam sah er in Lucius' Augen. Hraban war kein Legilimentiker, wenn Lucius ihm nicht wiederholt erzählt hätte, wie sein Vater diese Form der Mentalmagie nutzte, um ihn zu schikanieren, hätte Hraban nicht einmal von ihrer Existenz gewusst. Aber er kannte Lucius sehr genau und konnte ihm zumindest starke Gefühle in der Regel von den Augen ablesen. Und jetzt sah er vor allem Angst in ihnen. Angst, die sich allmählich zur Panik auswuchs.

„Schhh, Lucius", flüsterte Hraban besänftigend und streichelte das blasse Gesicht. „Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde. Ich will nur, dass du mir zuhörst – ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zuhörst, ohne dich über mich lustig zu machen und ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Und ohne mich zu schlagen, natürlich. Du hast mich heute nicht das erste Mal geschlagen, mein Freund, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es das letzte Mal war. So. Und jetzt komm her." Hraban beugte sich vor und zog Lucius in seine Arme.

SSSSSSS

Lucius spürte den warmen Körper Hrabans unter seinem eigenen. Die schmalen Hände, die er immer als lächerlich feminin empfunden hatte, strichen sacht über sein Gesicht.

Lucius fürchtete sich. Nie zuvor hatte er Angst gehabt vor Hraban Pryde, dem immer sanften, unbegrenzt verständnisvollen Hraban. Dem albernen, lächerlichen, schwulen Hraban. Freunde waren sie, seit Lucius denken konnte, und es gab keinen Menschen, der ihm näher stand oder der ihn besser kannte als Hraban. Und doch hatte Lucius immer auf ihn herabgesehen. Das hatte schon begonnen, als sie fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen waren, und das Überlegenheitsgefühl hatte sich immer weiter verstärkt –erst recht, nachdem Lucius erfahren hatte, dass Hraban homosexuell war.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Hraban ihn liebte. Es war eine Liebe bis zur Selbstaufgabe – sein bester Freund wäre für ihn in den Tod gegangen, ohne Widerworte. Immer hatte Lucius diese Ergebenheit für selbstverständlich gehalten, für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt und dabei wenig Rücksicht auf Hraban genommen. Nie hatte sein Freund sich verweigert oder auch nur protestiert. Doch jetzt lag Lucius stumm und gelähmt in Hrabans Schoß, unfähig, sich zu wehren, auf Wohl und Wehe den Launen und der Gnade des anderen ausgeliefert. Hraban konnte _alles_ mit ihm tun – bis hin zu Vergewaltigung und Mord. So schlecht, wie Lucius sich derzeit mit seinem Vater stand, hätte Hraban wohl nicht einmal Aemilius' Rache zu fürchten gehabt. Die Angst bildete glutheiße Knoten in Lucius' Körper.

Hraban neigte sich über ihn, so dass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Hörst du mir zu, Lucius?"

_Ja sicher. Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?_

Der Immobilia erlaubte es ihm kaum, vernünftig zu atmen, geschweige denn, einen Finger zu rühren. Ein verstörendes Gefühl der Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit überspülte ihn. Es kam in warmen Wellen und schien ihn von innen her aufzulösen.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich für hundert Prozent hetero hältst, und das ist okay so. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mit mir schläfst, _mein Freund._ Aber ich verlange Respekt. Ich hab's gründlich satt, von dir verhöhnt zu werden, weil ich auf Männer stehe. Ich mach mich schließlich auch nicht lustig darüber, dass du auf Frauen abfährst. Also keine dummen Sprüche, keine dämlichen Schwulenwitze mehr, Lucius, hast du das kapiert?!"

Ein drohender Unterton war in Hrabans Stimme getreten. Lucius starrte zwangsweise geradeaus und damit direkt in die sehr blauen Augen seines besten Freundes, die jetzt vor jahrelang unterdrücktem Zorn glitzerten.

_Warum hat er nie was gesagt?, _fragte Lucius sich verwirrt. _Wieso hat er sich nie gewehrt, wenn ihn das alles so sehr verletzt hat? Ich dachte immer, es macht ihm nichts aus ... _Aber die Antwort auf seine Frage stand deutlich in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen. _Weil er dich liebt, du Idiot, _schalt sich Lucius in Gedanken. _Und so, wie du dich benommen hast, konnte er ja nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass er dich verliert, wenn er den Mund aufmacht ... und wahrscheinlich hat er damit sogar Recht gehabt. _

Langsam verschwand die Wut aus Hrabans Blick. Er seufzte leise und strich Lucius wieder übers Gesicht, dehnte seine Liebkosungen nach und nach weiter aus, fuhr ihm über den Oberkörper, die Arme ... Lucius erwartete halb, jeden Moment in Panik auszubrechen. Doch die sanften Berührungen Hrabans, denen er jahrelang mit Bedacht ausgewichen war, hatten nichts mit den groben Handgreiflichkeiten Dolohows oder Macnairs zu tun – es lag keine Bedrohung in ihnen. Obwohl Lucius sich sehr danach sehnte, dass Hraban den Immobilia endlich aufhob und er wieder Herr seines Körpers wurde, verflüchtigte sich die Angst allmählich. Hraban hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle und würde ganz sicher nichts tun, was Lucius ablehnte. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste Lucius sogar zugeben, dass ihm diese zärtlichen Berührungen guttaten, dass sie genau das waren, was seine zerrüttete Psyche im Moment brauchte.

„Meinst du, du hast dich jetzt beruhigt?", fragte Hraban schließlich und warf einen langen, prüfenden Blick in Lucius' Augen. Lucius versuchte ihm wortlos mitzuteilen, dass seine Wut in der Tat verraucht und er durchaus gesprächsbereit war. „Finite Incantatem." Offensichtlich war die Botschaft angekommen. „Alles okay?", fragte Hraban leise.

Lucius nickte. Einen Moment blieb er benommen in Hrabans Armen liegen, ehe er sich zögernd aufrappelte und ein Stück von ihm abrückte. „Hraban ... es tut mir leid", sagte er nach längerem Schweigen – tonlos und ohne seinen Freund anzusehen.

„Was genau?"

„Ich ... alles."

Lucius wischte sich fahrig ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Doch mitten in der Bewegung erstarrten seine Hände. Wie aus weiter Ferne stellte er fest, dass seine Finger heftig zitterten. Der Immobilia war nicht folgenlos geblieben. Dieses erneute Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, die lähmende Angst, einem anderen vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein ... die Panik hatte sich zunächst vornehm zurückgehalten, aber im Nachhinein packte sie unbarmherzig zu. Ehe Lucius begriff, was mit ihm geschah, schlug die Erinnerung über ihm zusammen.

SSSSSSS

Die plötzliche Panik in Lucius' Augen war nicht zu verkennen. „He!", machte Hraban erschrocken. „Was ist los mit dir, Mann?"

Lucius schüttelte stumm den Kopf, kauerte sich hastig auf dem Sofa zusammen, zog die Knie hoch und schlang die Arme schützend um die Beine. Sein Gesicht verschwand hinter seinen langen Haaren.

_Verdammt. Ich hätte den Immobilia nicht benutzen dürfen! Klar, dass ihn das an die Sache mit Dolohow und Macnair erinnert hat ..._

Schuldbewusst starrte Hraban auf die bebende Gestalt an seiner Seite.

_Mach was! Du musst ihn irgendwie beruhigen._

„Lucius ...", sagte er gedämpft. „Ich nehme dich jetzt in den Arm, okay? Nur umarmen, nichts sonst." Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Lucius sich unter normalen Umständen höchst ungern von ihm berühren ließ.

Lucius nickte ruckartig. Hraban rutschte vorsichtig an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Er war sicher, dass Lucius wieder weinte. „Schhhh ...", machte er beschwichtigend und strich ihm über den Rücken. Lucius hasste es, vor anderen die Fassung zu verlieren, das wusste Hraban. „Heul ruhig", flüsterte er tröstend. „Vor mir brauchst du dich doch nicht zu schämen deswegen ..."

„Ich heul nicht!", schniefte Lucius irgendwo hinter dem Vorhang aus weißblondem Haar. „Ich ... ach Scheiße!" Er brach in ein wildes und wütendes Schluchzen aus. „Diese verdammten Wichser!... Aemilius! ..."

„Schhhh, Lucius ... ist ja gut ..."

„Nichts ist gut!", schrie Lucius und warf den Kopf zurück. Seine Augen standen voller Tränen, sein Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt. „Er hätte das nicht mit mir machen dürfen! Ich bin sein Sohn, verdammt!"

„Lucius ..." Hraban schob sich noch dichter an seinen Freund heran und legte nun auch den zweiten Arm um ihn. „Natürlich war das falsch! Aemilius hatte kein Recht dazu, dich auf diese Weise zu bestrafen." Er zögerte. _Irgendwann müssen wir das klären. Und jetzt scheint ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein. _„Niemand hat das Recht, einen andern auf diese Weise zu erniedrigen, dein Vater nicht ... aber du auch nicht", setzte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. „Und auch wenn ich es furchtbar finde, was Dolohow und Macnair mit dir gemacht haben, immerhin hast du zuerst –"

„Das war ein Muggel, Hraban! Ein _Muggel_! Und noch dazu einer, den mein Alter ursprünglich aufgesammelt hatte, um ihn zu Tode zu foltern. Und jetzt spielt er sich auf, als hätte ich ein scheißverdammtes Heiligtum entweiht!"

„Lucius", entgegnete Hraban scharf, „ich bin genauso sehr Todesser wie du, und mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Muggel uns Zauberern nicht das Wasser reichen können, in keiner Hinsicht. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man sie quälen und vergewaltigen darf, bloß weil einem gerade der Sinn danach steht. Wenn du dich über deinen Vater geärgert hast, dann lass deine Wut verdammt noch mal an ihm aus und nicht am schwächsten Menschen, den du im ganzen Haus auftreiben kannst! Sich mit drei andern Idioten hinzustellen und ... Das ist definitiv einfach nur arm und abstoßend, Lucius!"

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich, aber Hraban merkte deutlich, wie unwohl er sich hinter seiner arroganten Fassade fühlte. Er zog seinen letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel. „Weißt du", begann er sehr sanft, „dass unser Muggelchen gar nicht begeistert war, als er von mir erfahren hat, wie deine Strafe aussah? Ich glaub fast, du hast ihm leid getan, Lucius. Was sagst du dazu, mein Freund?"

Fassungslosigkeit malte sich auf Lucius' Zügen ab. „Du hast ihm ... Hraban, tickst du noch ganz richtig?! Du hast Miguel gesagt, was mein Vater mit mir gemacht hat?!"

„Ja und?!", gab Hraban aggressiv zurück. „Wo ist das Problem? Miguel kann sicher am besten nachempfinden, was dir passiert ist ... Und auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass man bei Vergewaltigungen so was wie eine Bewertungsskala aufstellen kann, da vermutlich _jede_ Vergewaltigung für das Opfer die Hölle ist – vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn du dir mal vor Augen hältst, wie _er_ die Sache erlebt haben muss. Und dann frag dich noch mal, ob du wirklich das Recht hast, dich zu beschweren!"

Lucius hatte sich zornig aus Hrabans Armen gewunden und war schon halb vom Sofa aufgesprungen, doch jetzt ließ er sich schwer atmend zurück in die Polster fallen.

„Stell dir nur einmal, ein einziges Mal, vor, in was für einer Scheißsituation Miguel schon ohne dich war!", sagte Hraban eindringlich. „Der Typ ist _neunzehn_, Lucius, und er hängt an der Nadel, seit er vierzehn ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, seinen Körper mit vierzehn Jahren an irgendwelche notgeilen Arschlöcher verkaufen zu müssen, die dich auch noch verachten für das, was du da für sie tust? Du machst das fünf Jahre lang mit, bis du völlig am Ende bist und nur noch hoffst, dass du am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufwachst."

Hraban schwieg einen Moment lang und stellte sich vor, wie Miguel die Begegnung mit Aemilius empfunden haben musste. Muggellondon in einer warmen Sommernacht, irgendeine Straße hinter dem Hauptbahnhof, wo sich die Jungen in finsteren, verdreckten und nach Urin stinkenden Nischen und Hauseingängen herumdrückten, immer auf Ausschau nach einem Freier, immer in Angst vor der Polizei ...

„Jeden Tag auf der Straße, jeden Tag drei, vier Männer, um deine Sucht zu finanzieren – falls du Glück hast. Falls du Pech hast, dann kriegst du keinen ab und kannst sehen, wo du bleibst, wenn dich die Gier nach der Droge fast verrückt macht ... Gerade als du glaubst, den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben, kommt jemand wie Aemilius vorbei, gepflegt, gutaussehend und vermutlich alles andere als arm. Er spricht dich an, nimmt dich mit ... Ein Glückstreffer, denkst du. Und dann befördert dich dieser Schutzengel in die Hölle. Er sagt dir nicht, was er mit dir vorhat und warum, aber du begreifst sehr bald, dass er dich töten wird – und zwar auf eine gräßlich langsame, qualvolle Weise."

Lucius hatte sich auf der Couch zurückgelehnt, so weit wie möglich von Hraban entfernt, und die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt. _Aber immerhin hört er mir zu, _dachte Hraban. _Und das ist schon viel für Lucius._

„Jetzt kommt ein naiver sechzehnjähriger Junge ins Spiel, der gerade beginnt, seine Sexualität zu entdecken – und der höchst beunruhigt ist, weil er da irgendwie nicht ganz ‚normal' zu sein scheint. Du siehst diesen Jungen und dank deiner Erfahrung merkst du sofort, was mit ihm los ist. Du setzt alles ein, was du hast, um ihn für dich zu gewinnen. Es gelingt dir: Er rettet dich. Nun bist du von lauter seltsamen Menschen umgeben, die ständig irgendwelche verrückten Dinge tun, die du nicht begreifst, weil du noch nie von Magie gehört hast. Aber du bist in Sicherheit, denkst du. Man behandelt dich zwar wie ein Haustier, aber wie ein geschätztes Haustier, immerhin."

_Ein Haustier. Mehr war er nicht für mich, anfangs. Jetzt ist er Miguel. Ob er das gemerkt hat, als ich heute Morgen bei ihm war?_

„Doch dann tritt ein junger Mann auf." Hraban lehnte sich nun seinerseits zurück, um Lucius besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können, während er in seiner Erzählung fortfuhr. „Ein junger Mann, der furchtbar eifersüchtig ist auf diesen sechzehnjährigen Jungen, weil er glaubt, dass der ihm die Liebe seines Vaters stiehlt." Lucius schnaubte erneut, doch Hraban ignorierte die Unmutsbezeugung. „Für dich interessiert sich dieser junge Mann eigentlich gar nicht", fuhr er in sachlichem Ton fort. „Er betrachtet dich eher wie ein lästiges Insekt und hat keine Bedenken, dich ganz nebenbei zu zerquetschen, wenn dass seiner Rache an seinem vermuteten Konkurrenten irgendwie förderlich ist. Aber sein Plan misslingt."

Lucius betrachte interessiert seine Hände, spielte an seinem Siegelring herum.

„Wider Erwarten verbessert dieser Anschlag auf dein Leben deine Situation sogar. Du wirst in ein schönes Zimmer gesperrt, gut gefüttert, gekleidet und heilkundlich versorgt. Ab und zu taucht dieser sechzehnjährige Junge auf, um mit dir zu ... spielen. Du bist nicht glücklich, aber du könntest dich mit der Situation arrangieren, denkst du."

Hraban machte eine längere Pause. „Ja, und dann ...", nahm er schließlich den Faden wieder auf, „dann kommt eine Nacht, in der dein junger Freund dich alleine lässt. Und in dieser Nacht stolpern plötzlich vier besoffene Männer in dein Zimmer" – Hrabans Stimme wurde hart – „grölen, schreien, schlagen dich, reißen dir die Kleider vom Leib und vergewaltigen dich, einer nach dem andern, solange, bis sie keinen mehr hochkriegen. Dann zerfetzen sie dich mit ihren Zauberstäben, werfen dich in die Eingangshalle wie einen überflüssigen Gegenstand und lassen dich in deinem Blut liegen. Es ist ihnen egal, ob du lebst oder stirbst. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, Lucius?"

Lucius schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Er sah mit einem Mal sehr jung und verunsichert aus. „Nein, ich ... Hraban, so war es nicht", begann er mit brüchiger und seltsam fremd klingender Stimme. „Ich meine ... ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Zumindest ... zumindest nicht mehr, nachdem wir ..." Seine Stimme erstarb. „Ich ...", setzte er erneut an, so leise, dass Hraban ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Nachdem ich ... danach nicht mehr. Am Anfang, da war's mir egal, ob er stirbt, aber ... aber als er dann vor mir lag und die andern haben gesagt, wir sollen abhauen ... Er hat gewimmert und so unregelmäßig geatmet ... Ich wollte, dass sie ihn finden. Deshalb hab ich ihn in die Eingangshalle gelegt. Es ... er hat mir plötzlich leid getan. Und ich ... dann wollte ich auf einmal nicht mehr, dass er stirbt. Wirklich nicht, Hraban."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	24. Zeit und Ewigkeit

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht heute mal wieder an meine unermüdliche Beta-Leserin Kathrina CH, die sehr viel zum Gelingen dieses Kapitels beigetragen hat._

_Außerdem herzlichen Dank an alle, die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben haben._

_Wir haben die 150-Review-Grenze überschritten!_

:-)

_Daher (und weil ich das Feiern der 100-Review-Grenze verpennt habe ...) gibt es heute ein extra langes Kapitel ... plus Kürbischips, Schokofroschtorte und Weißdornwein. ;-)_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 24**

**Zeit und Ewigkeit**

SSSSSSS

_Hraban machte eine längere Pause. „Ja, und dann ...", nahm er schließlich den Faden wieder auf, „dann kommt eine Nacht, in der dein junger Freund dich alleine lässt. Und in dieser Nacht stolpern plötzlich vier besoffene Männer in dein Zimmer" – Hrabans Stimme wurde hart – „grölen, schreien, schlagen dich, reißen dir die Kleider vom Leib und vergewaltigen dich, einer nach dem andern, solange, bis sie keinen mehr hochkriegen. Dann zerfetzen sie dich mit ihren Zauberstäben, werfen dich in die Eingangshalle wie einen überflüssigen Gegenstand und lassen dich in deinem Blut liegen. Es ist ihnen egal, ob du lebst oder stirbst. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, Lucius?"_

_Lucius schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Er sah mit einem Mal sehr jung und verunsichert aus. „Nein, ich ... Hraban, so war es nicht", begann er mit brüchiger und seltsam fremd klingender Stimme. „Ich meine ... ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Zumindest ... zumindest nicht mehr, nachdem wir ..." Seine Stimme erstarb. „Ich ...", setzte er erneut an, so leise, dass Hraban ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Nachdem ich ... danach nicht mehr. Am Anfang, da war's mir egal, ob er stirbt, aber ... aber als er dann vor mir lag und die andern haben gesagt, wir sollen abhauen ... Er hat gewimmert und so unregelmäßig geatmet ... Ich wollte, dass sie ihn finden. Deshalb hab ich ihn in die Eingangshalle gelegt. Es ... er hat mir plötzlich leid getan. Und ich ... dann wollte ich auf einmal nicht mehr, dass er stirbt. Wirklich nicht, Hraban."_

SSSSSSS

Miguel erwachte vor Sonnenaufgang. Eine Weile blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen von Severus, der sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte wie eine Katze, das Gesicht zum Bettrand gekehrt. Schließlich blinzelte Miguel, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, dehnte und streckte sich und rutschte aus dem Bett. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zu einem der Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf.

Der Mond hing als blasse Sichel über dem Park, der Morgenstern blitzte im verwischenden Tintenblau. Am Horizont zogen helle Streifen auf, schwefelgelb und mintgrün. Miguel öffnete das Fenster und atmete in tiefen Zügen die kalte, klare Morgenluft. Obwohl er fror in seinem dünnen Seidenpyjama, blieb er reglos zwischen den sacht wehenden Vorhängen stehen und sah zu, wie die Sonne aufging. Langsam, träge kroch sie über die Hügel, kippte ihr glühendes Orange, Rosa und Rotgold über die Ebene aus, ließ die Spitzen der Bäume in Flammen aufgehen.

_So schön, _dachte Miguel. Und dann: _Wie lange noch? _

‚_Ich werde dich eines Tages töten, Miguel.' _Aemilius' Worte begleiteten ihn unablässig, er atmete sie, sein Herz schlug in ihrem Rhythmus. Der Tod hatte Wohnung genommen in Miguel.

_Wie lange noch?_ Vielleicht hätte Severus ihm diese Frage beantworten können, doch Miguel hatte bewusst darauf verzichtet, sie zu stellen. Wenn der Tod kam, würde er es früh genug erfahren. Aemilius hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben und Miguel hatte keinen Anlass, an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln.

Es schien absurd, aber er hatte das Gefühl, aus der Auseinandersetzung mit dem Tod Kraft zu gewinnen. Noch nie hatte er so intensiv gelebt wie in diesen Tagen. Zwar war der Tod auch früher Bestandteil seiner Welt gewesen, nicht zuletzt als Ausweg, als Fluchtmöglichkeit aus seinem elenden Fixerdasein. Aber jetzt war Miguel nicht mehr krank. Er verspürte kein Verlangen nach der Droge, wollte sich nicht mehr betäuben, nicht länger der Welt entfliehen. Im Gegenteil: Er wollte leben. Jede Stunde, jede Minute, jede Sekunde. Leben mit allen Sinnen, mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Dennoch akzeptierte er seinen bevorstehenden Tod. Es kam ihm sogar auf seltsame Weise angemessen vor, dass er sterben sollte, jetzt, wo er endlich gelernt hatte, wirklich zu leben. Ein bisschen Angst hatte er schon – aber sie war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Man würde ihn nicht quälen dieses Mal, da war er sicher. Vielleicht würde Aemilius ihn einfach einschlafen lassen, so wie Lucius es schon einmal getan hatte. Doch diesmal würde es ihm erlaubt sein, in den dunklen Strom hinabzusinken, tiefer und tiefer, den Frieden auszukosten, den er schon einmal empfunden hatte. Wenn der Tod wirklich das war, was er unter Einfluss dieses Trankes erfahren hatte, dann gab es keinen Grund, sich vor ihm zu fürchten.

Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen ihren Platz am Himmel erobert. Die zarten Federwölkchen loderten in Goldorange und Rosa und der ganze Park war von warmem Licht überglänzt. Miguel ging zum Kleiderschrank hinüber und zog sich an. Dann trat er ans Bett und strich Severus sacht über den Kopf. „Severus – aufstehen", sagte er sanft. Ein missmutiges Brummen erklang aus den Kissen. „He, Severus, wach auf, du kommst sonst noch zu spät zum Frühstück."

„Hmpf." Severus wühlte sich erst noch tiefer ins Bettzeug, doch dann rollte er sich stöhnend auf den Rücken und schlug die Augen auf. „Tyrann", knurrte er. Es klang fast liebevoll. „Komm wieder ins Bett. Wir haben noch ewig Zeit."

_Ewig, _dachte Miguel. _Du vielleicht. Ich sicher nicht. _Dennoch folgte er Severus' Aufforderung und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Bettdecke.

„Näher", flüsterte Severus rau. Miguel gehorchte und schmiegte sich an ihn, Rücken an Brust. Die Zeit, in der Severus' Berührungen ihn in Angst versetzt hatten, war endgültig vorbei. Davon abgesehen wurden die Hände des Jungen immer geschickter, es war durchaus nicht unangenehm, sich von ihm liebkosen zu lassen. Und gerade jetzt sehnte Miguel sich sehr nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit. In den letzten Tagen wagte Severus sich zunehmend weiter vor, ließ seine Hände immer öfter unter Miguels Kleidung und auf seine nackte Haut wandern. Es störte Miguel nicht. Er war an jede Art von Berührungen gewöhnt. Tatsächlich hatte er es immer als Vorteil seiner Tätigkeit als Stricher empfunden, dass bei ihr auch sein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Zuwendung befriedigt wurde.

Severus' Hände glitten unter Miguels Hemd und strichen mit sanftem Druck über seine Schultern, seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Miguel räkelte sich behaglich und schnurrte. Er konnte tatsächlich schnurren – zumindest klang das tiefe Brummen, das seiner Kehle entstieg, sehr nach einem zufriedenen Kater. Ein fast unschuldiger Kuss traf seine rechte Wange. Er schnurrte lauter und presste seinen Hintern an Severus' Becken. Sofort wich der Junge zurück, seine Hände erstarrten irgendwo neben Miguels Bauchnabel. Miguel verdrehte frustriert die Augen. Es war nun nicht gerade so, dass er sich nach Sex verzehrte, dazu lag die Sache mit Lucius und seinen Kumpanen zu kurz zurück, aber Severus' Sprödigkeit ging ihm allmählich etwas auf die Nerven. Fast fühlte er sich in seiner Berufsehre gekränkt. Es musste doch möglich sein, diesen Jungen irgendwie aus der Reserve zu locken. Schließlich konnte Miguel sich nicht für den Rest seines Lebens wie ein asexuelles Kuscheltier verhalten.

_Na ja. Der Rest meines Lebens ist vermutlich ein sehr kleiner. Vielleicht ist die Kuscheltier-Nummer in dem Fall nicht ganz so dramatisch ..._

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Miguel. Severus entkrampfte sich und nahm seine Liebkosungen wieder auf. Mit einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzen schloss Miguel die Augen und gab sich der Berührung hin.

_Es kann ja auch ganz schön sein, mal nichts tun zu müssen ..._

Fast eine halbe Stunde lang ließ er sich von Severus streicheln, kraulen und küssen, ohne dabei noch einmal eine Spur von Eigeninitiative zu zeigen. Im Grunde seines Herzens war er sogar erleichtert, dass Severus nicht mehr von ihm wollte – Miguel war derzeit wirklich nicht nach Sex zumute. Schließlich schob Severus ihn sanft von sich und schwang stöhnend die Beine über die Bettkante. In den letzten Tagen wirkte er längst nicht mehr so motiviert wie früher, wenn er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte.

Nachdem Severus sich angezogen und den Raum verlassen hatte, um gemeinsam mit dem Hausherrn das Frühstück einzunehmen, setzte Miguel sich an den Schreibtisch und wartete. Er aß nach wie vor alleine auf seinem Zimmer, umsorgt von den Hauselfen, die in der Hierarchie noch eine Stufe tiefer standen als er selbst. Über das Essen konnte Miguel sich nicht beklagen, es war ausnahmslos hervorragend. Doch die Zurücksetzung, die darin lag, nicht mit den Zauberern speisen zu dürfen, war ihm sehr wohl bewusst.

Im Anschluss ans Frühstück machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Seit vier Tagen – seit er es gewagt hatte, Aemilius in die Augen zu sehen und ihn herauszufordern – genoss Miguel fast völlige Bewegungsfreiheit auf dem Besitz der Malfoys. „Alle Orte, an denen du nicht erwünscht bist, werden sich von selbst vor dir verschließen", hatte sein „Herr" ihm erklärt. Und so war es tatsächlich: Viele Türen im Haus standen Miguel offen, andere aber ließen ihn nicht passieren. Offensichtlich hatten sie es nicht einmal nötig, sich vor ihm zu verschließen, doch wenn er hindurch wollte, dann stieß er auf eine zwar nachgiebige, aber undurchdringliche Kraft, die unsichtbar war, ihn jedoch effektiv am Betreten des Raumes hinderte.

Doch das Haus interessierte Miguel lange nicht so sehr wie der Park, der Wald und die Weiden, in die es eingebettet lag. Zwar gab es innerhalb der Mauern Malfoy Manors unendlich viel für ihn zu entdecken – und das bezog sich nicht nur auf sprechende Portraits, Farben wechselnde Räume und flüsternde Bücher: Auch die schiere Pracht, mit der der Landsitz eingerichtet war, überwältigte Miguel jeden Tag aufs Neue. Vielleicht allerdings war das auch einer der Gründe, aus denen er sich lieber im Freien aufhielt. Hier fühlte er sich unbeschwerter – und unbeobachteter. Sein erstes morgendliches Ziel waren stets die Ställe, wobei sich dort momentan nur wenige Pferde befanden, denn im Sommer standen die Zuchttiere Tag und Nacht auf der Weide. Nur zwei oder drei junge Pferde warteten einige Stunden täglich in der Box, bis der Stallmeister Zeit fand, sich ihrer Ausbildung zu widmen. Gelegentlich kam noch ein Tier hinzu, das Aemilius sich für seine Ausritte hatte bereitstellen lassen. Aber die Hunde waren eigentlich immer in den Zwingern. Der Begriff „Zwinger" traf es allerdings nicht ganz, denn an die Innenräume schlossen sich riesige bepflanzte Ausläufe an, in denen die Tiere – Irish Setter und Afghanische Windhunde – rudelweise lebten.

Eine wirkliche Aufgabe im Sinne von _Arbeit_ hatte Miguel eigentlich nicht in den Ställen. Alles, was Kraft erforderte oder potentiell dreckig sein könnte, erledigten Raimond und Rob mit Hilfe von Magie. Miguel konnte ihnen höchstens bei der Versorgung der Tiere zur Hand gehen, die Hunde füttern, die Pferde striegeln. Meistens allerdings war er den beiden Zauberern schlicht zu langsam, und so hatte der Stallmeister schon am ersten Tag gebrummt, Miguel solle sich zwei von den Hunden schnappen und einen schönen _langen_ Spaziergang mit ihnen machen, statt den Männern ständig vor die Füße zu laufen und sie an der Arbeit zu hindern. Miguel war nicht wirklich unglücklich über diese Regelung, hatte er doch ohnehin den Eindruck, dass Raimond und Rob ihn ziemlich feindselig beäugten. Auch heute huschte er daher nur kurz in die Sattelkammer, um Halsbänder und Leinen für die Hunde zu holen. Dort stieß er auf den Burschen Rob, der gerade eine Armada aus Schwämmen, Tüchern und Bürsten befehligte, die Sättel und Zaumzeuge so eilig einseiften, abwuschen und fetteten, dass Miguel schon vom Zusehen schwindelig wurde.

„Afra und Ferra", knurrte Rob. „Linker Zwinger. Die kleine Setterhündin mit der hellen Nase. Die alte Afghanin mit dem cremefarbenen Fell."

Miguel nickte nur, schlüpfte rasch an dem missgelaunten Magier vorbei und zurück auf die Stallgasse. In der Futterkammer füllte er sämtliche Hosen- und Hemdtaschen mit Hundekeksen. Als er die Tür zum Zwinger aufschloss, kamen ihm die Tiere schon entgegengesprungen. Ferra, eine junge, kupferrote Setterhündin, quirlig und zudringlich, sprang sofort an Miguel hoch, legte ihm die Pfoten auf die Schultern und fuhr mit ihrer feuchten Zunge leidenschaftlich durch sein Gesicht. „Igitt", lachte Miguel und steckte ihr einen Keks ins Maul. Das ganze Rudel begann zu betteln und zu fiepen. Miguel verteilte Leckerli an alle, wobei er sich sorgfältig an die Rangfolge hielt. Raimond würde alles andere als begeistert sein, wenn sich die wertvollen Tiere aus Futterneid gegenseitig verletzten.

Miguel leinte Ferra und Afra an und bugsierte sie mühsam an den anderen vorbei aus dem Zwinger. Lachend ließ er sich von den Hündinnen durch die Stallgasse ziehen. Rob steckte den Kopf aus der Sattelkammer. „Setz dich durch!", knurrte er missbilligend. „Und lass sie ja nicht von der Leine, klar?!"

„Klar!", rief Miguel, während die Hunde ihn auf den Hof hinaus zerrten. Er hörte Rob lästerlich fluchen und grinste in sich hinein. „Auf geht's, meine Hübschen." Zärtlich fuhr er den Tieren über Kopf und Rücken. „Wir machen uns einen schönen Vormittag, wir drei."

Miguel schlug einen schmalen Pfad Richtung Wald ein. Nach vielleicht fünfhundert Metern tauchten sie aus dem grellen Sommersonnenlicht in die kühle Dunkelheit der Bäume ab. Der weiche, federnde Boden verschluckte den Klang ihrer Tritte. Ein kleiner Bach wand sich parallel zum Weg entlang, die Ufer überwuchert von Farnkraut und Sternmoos. Miguel hockte sich hin und strich über die weichen Polster. Er schnupperte an seinen Fingern, sie rochen erdig und dumpf. Ferra drängte sich heran und stieß ihm ihre nasse Nase ins Gesicht.

_Wie lange noch?_

SSSSSSS

Miguel schlenderte gemächlich durch den Wald. Es kam ihm vor, als ginge er durch einen Traum. An seiner Seite raschelten die Hunde durchs Unterholz. Alles war so klar, so überdeutlich, dass es nicht wirklich sein konnte.

_Es ist nicht schlecht hier. Wenn ich das machen dürfte bis ans Ende meines Lebens ... Die Hunde, die Pferde, Severus ... Der Park, die Wiesen, der Wald ... Ich glaube fast, ich könnte hier glücklich sein. Irgendwie._

Doch da war dieser Satz, der wie Gift durch seine Adern rann und in dessen Rhythmus sein Herz schlug: _‚Ich werde dich eines Tages töten, Miguel.'_

_Vor zwei Wochen, da wäre ich gerne gegangen. Auch vor zwei Monaten oder zwei Jahren. Aber jetzt ... _

Plötzlich war es ganz still im Wald. Es war, als hätte jemand einen feinen Schleier über die Welt geworfen, der alle Geräusche verschluckte und einen Teil der Wirklichkeit verschlang. Miguel erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Nach einiger Zeit begannen die Hunde zu winseln und vorwärts zu zerren. Obwohl Miguel Angst hatte, folgte er ihnen, als sie ihn geradewegs auf ein ausgedehntes, dunkles Eibendickicht zu zogen, das wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer vor ihnen aufragte. Schon standen sie direkt davor. Miguel streckte zögernd eine Hand nach den weichen Nadeln aus. Ferra fiepte und steckte den Kopf ins Gebüsch, Afra immer an ihrer Flanke. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck – Miguel hatte nur noch die Leinen in der Hand. Kein Widerstand mehr. Die Hunde waren verschwunden.

„Afra?! Ferra?!", rief er bang.

Kein Laut. Nur sein Herzschlag dröhnte ihm in den Ohren und das Echo seiner Stimme – klein und verloren. Zitternd kniete Miguel sich vor die Stelle des Gebüsches, an der die Hunde sich buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Die Zweige bewegten sich. Nicht wie vom Wind oder von einer Berührung, sondern wie die Finger eines lebendigen Wesens.

_Oh Gott._

Miguel schluckte und streckte die Hand aus. Ein Zweig wand sich seinen bebenden Fingern entgegen. Sekundenlang verharrten sie so. Dann entschied das fremde Wesen für Miguel: Der Zweig berührte seine Haut.

Es war wie ein Stromschlag, nein, wie eine Hand, die ihn plötzlich packte und in einen dunklen Tunnel hineinriss. Miguel schrie, aber er wehrte sich nicht, als er durch die Finsternis gewirbelt wurde. Und dann lag er auf dem Rücken und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Zweige wiegten sich über ihm im Wind, weiße Blütenblätter regneten auf ihn hinab. Benommen rollte Miguel sich auf die Seite und rappelte sich hoch. Er kniete auf einem Teppich aus dunklem Moos. Rings um ihn bildeten die Eiben eine schwarze, scheinbar undurchdringliche Mauer von mehr als fünf Metern Höhe. Der Kreis, den sie beschützten, hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht zwanzig Metern. In der Mitte stand ein einzelner Baum, eine junge Zierkirsche in voller Blüte, unter deren äußersten Zweigen Miguel gelandet war. Neben ihr entsprang eine kleine Quelle. Vor dem Kirschbaum befand sich ein weißes, steinernes Podest, auf dem eine Gestalt in einem ebenfalls weißen Gewand lag und zu schlafen schien. An der Miguel gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rundes stand ein Pferd, ein hochblütiger Grauschimmel, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor sich hin döste.

„Rih", hauchte Miguel.

„Ja", bestätigte ein Flüstern hinter ihm.

Miguel wirbelte herum – und blickte in die grauen Augen Aemilius Malfoys. Doch diesmal waren sie nicht kalt und abweisend: Sie wirkten offen und verletzlich. Und sie waren gerötet. Rot geweint. Sprachlos starrte Miguel sie an. Aemilius lächelte gezwungen und brach den Blickkontakt, als er sich auf ein Knie sinken ließ. Miguels Augen folgten der Bewegung – Afra und Ferra lagen zu Füßen ihres Herrn, zufrieden hechelnd und fiepend. Aemilius strich den Hündinnen über die Köpfe, jeder mit einer Hand. „Meine Frau", sagte er leise, indem er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der reglosen Gestalt deutete, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Geh ruhig zu ihr und sieh sie an. Sie ist sehr schön."

Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen folgte Miguel der Aufforderung und schritt zögernd über den Moosteppich zum steinernen Podest hinüber. Die Frau hatte goldblondes Haar, dichte Locken, die ihr offen über die Schultern fielen. Kleid und Schleier waren weiß. _Wie eine Braut, _dachte Miguel. Sie trug weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe. Ihr Gesicht war sehr schmal, die Züge im Tod kantig und scharf geworden, als hätte sie jemand in die bleiche Haut eingemeißelt. Zerbrechlich wie ein Kind sah sie aus, sehr jung und verletzlich. Miguel wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass sie schon sehr lange tot sein musste.

„Sie heißt Agra", hauchte Aemilius. „Agrimonia." Er sprach so leise und ehrfurchtsvoll, wie Miguels Mutter es immer in der Kirche getan hatte. „Sie ist ... war erst neunzehn."

_Neunzehn. Genauso alt wie ich._

Miguel blickte in das erstarrte Gesicht hinunter. Es wirkte abweisend und friedlich zugleich.

„Wir hatten nur ein Jahr ... ein einziges Jahr, bevor dieses Monster sie umgebracht hat ..." Der Hass und die Bitterkeit in Aemilius' Stimme schnitten Miguel ins Herz.

„Monster, Sir?", fragte er beklommen.

„Manchmal ... manche Menschen werden böse geboren. Sie bringen anderen nichts als Unglück und Schmerz. Alles, was sie tun, ist zu verletzen und zu zerstören."

Miguel hatte plötzlich eine sehr präzise Vorstellung, von wem Aemilius da sprach. „Lucius", hauchte er.

„Lucius", bestätigte Aemilius in ätzendem Tonfall. „Mein ... _Sohn_."

„_Du stehst also drauf, dich ficken zu lassen?! Vielleicht hat mein Vater dich deshalb ins Haus geholt. Ja, ich glaub, er hat sich in deinen schwulen Arsch verliebt ... Bei Frauen kriegt er doch keinen mehr hoch, seit meine Mutter ..."_

„_Sollen wir deinen mickrigen kleinen Tuntenschwanz abschneiden? Wir könnten ihn zerhacken und meinem Vater ins Abendessen mischen ... Männlichkeit, Härte ... das war ihm ja immer so wichtig ..."_

„_Weißt du, dass er dich besser behandelt als mich?! Du bist nichts als ein dreckiges kleines Muggelflittchen, und mein Vater behandelt dich besser als mich!" – „Lucius, stopp, hör auf! Du bringst ihn um!" – „Aemilius macht uns fertig, wenn du ihn abmurkst! Komm Mann, lass ihn jetzt ..." _

Miguel rang mühsam die Erinnerungsfetzen nieder, die Worte, die Bilder, den Schmerz. Gerade als er glaubte, es endlich geschafft zu haben, stieg etwas Neues hoch.

„_Dornröschen ist aufgewacht." Eine spöttische Stimme. Kräftige Hände, die ihn unnachgiebig niederhielten, so sehr er auch gegen sie ankämpfte. „Schhh." Die Stimme war jetzt weich und leise, der Griff weniger grob. „Beruhig dich. Du bist in Sicherheit." Ein blasses, von hellen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht. Ernste, quecksilbrige Augen, die seinen Blick erwiderten und ihm etwas gaben, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. „Schhh ... dir passiert nichts. Gleich kommt ein Heiler, der wird sich um dich kümmern."_

_Dasselbe Gesicht, das sich über ihn neigte. Der Blick der grauen Augen war streng, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Alles okay." Die Stimme klang kühl und beruhigend – wie kaltes Wasser auf einer Brandwunde. Schmale weiße Hände, die seine Decken ordneten. „Schlaf weiter."_

„_Scheiße. Ich glaub, das war zu viel für ihn." – „Lass uns machen, dass wir hier wegkommen!" – „Nein, warte." – „Warten?! Spinnst du, Lucius? Dein Alter kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen!" – „Ich ... ich wollte ihn nicht töten ..." – „Hast du aber. Los, lass uns endlich abhauen." – „Ich ... geht schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich." Hände. Hände auf seiner Haut. Angst. Schmerz. „Das wollte ich nicht. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Hände, die ihn hastig auf die Seite rollten. Das Atmen wurde leichter. Der Schmerz brüllte in seinem Körper. „Ich ... ich bring dich runter, ja? Sie werden dich finden ... Es wird nicht lange dauern." Hände, die ihn hochhoben. Er schrie, aber der Schrei verließ seinen Kopf nicht. „Schhh, Miguel, nicht weinen ... Es tut mir so leid ..."_

Miguel rang nach Luft. Die Bilder verblassten nur langsam. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. „Ich ... ich glaub nicht, dass Lucius böse geboren ist, Sir. Ich ... vielleicht ist er überhaupt nicht böse."

Aemilius sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Und das sagst _du_? Nach all dem, was er dir angetan hat? Er hätte dich beinah umgebracht – zweimal schon. Ich hatte vor, dich zu töten, als ich vor vierzehn Tagen mit Lucius in euer Versteck kam. Und vor einer Woche ... hätte ich dich auch nur eine halbe Stunde später gefunden, dann wärst du mit Sicherheit verblutet."

Miguel schlug die Augen nieder. „Aber ohne ihn ... Sir, ohne Lucius wäre ich schon vor zweieinhalb Wochen gestorben. Im ... im Keller. Und ich weiß nicht, ob mir das lieber gewesen wäre, als ... als zu verbluten. Es hätte sicher länger gedauert da unten – oder?"

Schweigen. Räuspern. Schließlich eine leise, fast betretene Stimme: „Ja, das hätte es wohl."

Erneutes Schweigen. Endlich hob Miguel den Blick – und stellte verblüfft fest, dass Aemilius ihn höchst nachdenklich musterte. Und so, wie es aussah, tat er das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ein für Miguel völlig fremder Ausdruck war in die grauen Augen getreten: Interesse ... und Zweifel. Waren es Selbstzweifel? Miguel wusste es nicht. Nach mehreren Minuten zäher Stille fasste er sich schließlich ein Herz.

_Wer weiß, ob ich je wieder Gelegenheit bekomme, ihm Fragen zu stellen._

„Sir, ich ... darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Aemilius hob beide Augenbrauen, nickte aber.

„Damals, als Sie mich ausgewählt haben – auf dem Straßenstrich, meine ich ... Warum haben Sie mich baden lassen im Hotel? Mir zu essen gegeben? Meine Kleidung gereinigt?"

Aemilius legte die Hände ineinander und blickte ihn ernst, aber durchaus wohlwollend an.

_Das ist also sein Lehrergesicht, _dachte Miguel. _Das Gesicht, das Severus sieht, wenn er mit ihm spricht. _

„Du fragst mich da nach einem sehr alten Brauch, Miguel."

_Und meinen Namen betont er jetzt auch anders, irgendwie._

„Zumindest, was das Essen betrifft. Die Henkersmahlzeit, wenn du so willst." Aemilius lächelte, aber es wirkte forciert. „Selbst Muggel halten sich bis heute an diese Tradition. Ursprünglich diente sie dazu, den Geist des Opfers mit seinen Richtern und dem Henker zu versöhnen. Bis in die Gegenwart ist es vielerorts üblich, einen zum Tode Verurteilten vor seiner Hinrichtung wieder hochzupäppeln – unter Muggeln wie unter Magiern." Aemilius machte eine längere Pause, während der er Afra konzentriert unterm Kinn kraulte. „Der Ursprung dieses heute ein wenig – _absurd_ wirkenden Brauches liegt darin, dass jede Hinrichtung ursprünglich eine Art Gottesdienst war", fuhr er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme fort. „Und selbstverständlich bringt man den Göttern ein möglichst unbeschädigtes Opfer dar. – Der _Henker_, Miguel," – der Blick der grauen Augen wurde härter – „war in erster Linie ein Priester. Und als solcher war er nicht nur für eine eventuelle rituelle Folterung und den Tötungsakt verantwortlich, sondern auch dafür, dass das Opfer auf eigenen Füßen zum Richtplatz laufen konnte. Und diese Aufgabe ist dem Scharfrichter zumindest zum Teil – je nach kulturellem Hintergrund – bis in die jüngste Vergangenheit erhalten geblieben. Er war immer auch _Heiler_, dem vom Volk große Zauberkräfte zugeschrieben wurden."

_Henker und Heiler in einer Person – ist es _das_, was sie aus Severus machen wollen?,_ fragte Miguel sich entsetzt. _Aber er ist doch erst sechzehn!_

„Nehmen wir als Beispiel das europäische Mittelalter. Vor der Hinrichtung erfolgte in aller Regel eine gemeinsame letzte Mahlzeit, an der der Verurteilte, der Henker mit seinen Gehilfen und auch die Richter und Ratsleute teilnahmen. Häufig wurde das Opfer dabei sogar ausdrücklich gebeten, den für seinen Tod Verantwortlichen zu vergeben."

_Das hast du nicht getan, _dachte Miguel. _Keiner von euch hat mich um Verzeihung gebeten – weder vorher, noch hinterher. Niemand ... außer Lucius._

„Und das Bad, Sir? Die Kleidung?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Nun, du hattest einen letzten Wunsch frei, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, das Luxushotel, in das ich dich mitgenommen habe, kam deiner damaligen Vorstellung vom Paradies sehr nahe."

„Ja."

„Und du hast dich geschämt für dein Erscheinungsbild, obwohl es dir schon sehr schlecht ging. Ich wollte, dass du dich noch einmal wohl fühlst in deinem Körper, bevor ..."

„Bevor Sie ihn zu meiner Hölle machen."

„Ja."

Noch immer stand Miguel, während Aemilius am Boden kniete und die Hunde streichelte. Wenn er seinem „Eigentum" in die Augen sehen wollte, musste er zu ihm aufblicken.

„In unserer Welt wird überwiegend nach mittelalterlichen Rechtstraditionen gelebt – und auch gestraft. Es gibt ein Zauberergefängnis auf einer Insel in der Nordsee, das der finstersten mittelalterlichen Zwingburg in nichts nachsteht. Die meisten Gefangenen überleben dort nur wenige Jahre. Die Todesstrafe ist zwar offiziell abgeschafft, aber dafür haben wir den ‚Kuss', der weit schlimmer ist als der Tod." Aemilius sah auf und bemerkte Miguels fragenden Blick. „Dem Verurteilten wird die Seele ausgesaugt. Sein Körper bleibt am Leben, als leere Hülle, aber seine Seele ist für immer verloren."

Miguel starrte ihn schockiert an. „Und ... Sie gehören zu dieser ... dieser Gruppe, die solche ... Strafen durchführt, Sir?"

Aemilius schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein. Das sind Strafen, die offiziell verhängt und von der Regierung vertreten werden. Sie sind allgemein akzeptiert und werden nur von wenigen hinterfragt."

„Und die Folter? Ist die auch ... offiziell?"

„Nein. Aber sie kommt, wie in jeder Gesellschaft, auch da vor, wo es sie eigentlich nicht geben dürfte. Wir allerdings ..." Aemilius zögerte. „Miguel, die Menschen, die du hier auf Malfoy Manor kennengelernt hast, gehören einer Art ... Untergrundorganisation an. Manche würden uns als Terroristen bezeichnen. Avery, Hraban, Lucius – auch seine ... Freunde – , Severus und ich ... wir gehören zu einer Gruppe von Zauberern, die die Gesellschaft reformieren will, bevor sie sich selbst zerstört."

„Und dazu gehört, dass sie foltern? Und morden? Und einen Sechzehnjährigen zwingen, es auch zu tun?" Miguels Stimme klang schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Aemilius sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, Miguel!", warnte er leise.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte Miguel und senkte den Blick.

„Ich zwinge Severus zu gar nichts. Er ist freiwillig hier. Sein Unterricht umfasst auch Folter und Mord, ja, aber das ist nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, was er hier lernt."

„Er leidet darunter", flüsterte Miguel.

„Natürlich leidet er darunter! Andernfalls wäre er nicht normal, und ich würde mich sehr unwohl fühlen beim Gedanken, ihn in meinem Haus zu beherbergen."

„Aber warum" –

„Weil er dieses Dinge lernen_ muss_, Miguel, wenn er in unserer Organisation überleben will. Und es ist besser, er lernt sie von mir, als von gewissen anderen Leuten, denen es Vergnügen bereiten würde, dir beispielsweise bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abzuziehen!"

_Oh Gott. _Miguel erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, das Lucius vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er zusammen mit Severus bei ihm im Keller aufgetaucht war.

‚_Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast ein scheißverdammtes Glück. Ich an Severus' Stelle hätte dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abgezogen.'_

„Lucius ... er ...", stammelte Miguel verstört. „Würde er ... so was tun?"

Sein „Herr" schnaubte verächtlich. „Gut möglich. Lucius gehört zu der Sorte von Menschen, denen es Vergnügen bereitet, andere zu quälen und zu erniedrigen. Er braucht das" – Aemilius' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln – „für sein Selbstwertgefühl."

_Aber warum? Wie kann man so wenig Selbstachtung haben, dass man andere quälen muss, um sich gut zu fühlen? _Miguel sah nachdenklich in die nun wieder harten und mitleidlosen Augen seines Gegenübers. _Wenn mein Vater allerdings so gewesen wäre wie Aemilius ..._

„Sir ...", begann Miguel zögernd. „Hraban ... er hat mir gesagt, dass Sie ... dass Ihr Sohn vergewaltigt wurde auf ... auf Ihren Befehl hin."

Ein Schatten legte sich über Aemilius' Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden grauer und kälter. „Ja", bestätigte er grimmig.

„Sir ... war es, weil er mich ..."

„Auch. Aber nicht nur", erwiderte Aemilius streng. „Ich bin das Haupt dieses Hauses. Das heißt, mein Wort ist Gesetz für alle Familienmitglieder – und das gilt ebenso sehr für meinen Sohn wie für dich oder die Hauselfen. Wenn er mein Eigentum absichtlich beschädigt, dann fordert er mich damit bewusst heraus. Und das dulde ich nicht."

_Niemand fordert mich ungestraft heraus, _dachte Miguel und strich beklommen über das Zeichen auf seiner Haut. _Oh Mann, ich sollte mich wirklich niemals mit einem Mitglied dieser Familie anlegen. _

„Ich habe Lucius nach dem Talionsprinzip bestraft. Auch das ist ein alter – unter anderem mittelalterlicher – Rechtsbrauch, der bis heute in vielen Kulturen lebendig geblieben ist", setzte Aemilius seine Erläuterungen mit wahrheitsgewisser Stimme fort.

_Jetzt hat er genau den gleichen Ton drauf wie mein Relilehrer in der Achten. _

„‚Talionsprinzip' bedeutet, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten. Der Missetäter soll am eigenen Leib erfahren, was er angerichtet hat. Seine Tat wird gewissermaßen in seinen Körper eingeschrieben."

Miguel schluckte. _Das klingt gerecht. Aber ..._

„Aber Sir ...", begann er unsicher. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie jemand auf diese Weise ändern können? Ich meine ... ich würde, denk ich, noch wütender werden dadurch. Wenn ich jemanden hasse und ihn deshalb verletzte und dann werde ich auf so grausame Weise dafür bestraft ... Ich schätze, ich würde nach der Strafe noch mehr hassen als vorher."

Aemilius schwieg eine Zeit lang, in der er sich ausgiebig der Liebkosung seiner Hunde widmete. „Schmerz ist ein hervorragender Lehrmeister", entgegnete er endlich, ohne Miguel dabei anzusehen. „Seelischer Schmerz, körperlicher Schmerz ... Die wichtigsten Lektionen in meinem Leben waren äußerst schmerzhaft. Und ich bin kein schlechterer Mensch geworden dadurch."

_Das glaub ich dir nicht!, _begehrte Miguel wortlos auf. _Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du immer schon so grausam warst._

Er sah zu der reglosen Gestalt unter dem Kirschbaum hinüber. „Sir ...", sagte er leise. „Sie hassen Lucius, weil seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben ist. Aber ... ich hab sie angesehen. Sie ist sehr schön, da haben Sie Recht ..." Miguel stockte. „Sie hat sich bestimmt sehr auf das Kind gefreut, oder?"

„Ja, hat sie", bestätigte Aemilius knapp. Seine Lippen waren gefährlich schmal geworden.

„Könnte es ...", fuhr Miguel unsicher fort, „ ... meinen Sie nicht, dass ... Na ja, also, wenn meine Mutter hätte wählen müssen zwischen ihrem eigenen Leben und dem von einem von uns ... von mir oder einer meiner beiden Schwestern ... ich glaub, sie wär gern gestorben, wenn sie uns dadurch hätte retten können."

Aemilius starrte ihn an, sekundenlang, mit einem Blick, den Miguel nicht zu deuten wusste. Dann erhob der Magier sich abrupt. Wortlos schritt er zum Leichnam Agrimonias hinüber. Miguel beobachtete gespannt, wie Aemilius an der Seite seiner Frau niederkniete und seine Hand auf die ihre legte. Nach einer ziemlich langen Zeitspanne begann er, leise mit der Toten zu sprechen. Dann schwieg er wieder, minutenlang. Endlich erhob Aemilius sich und kam mit raschen Schritten auf Miguel zu. „Genug für heute", verkündete er kategorisch. „Severus' Unterricht müsste in fünfzehn Minuten zu Ende sein – und du willst ihn doch nicht warten lassen. – Rih!"

Miguel drehte sich um und sah den Hengst auf sie zu trotten. „Ich dachte, der ist so gefährlich ...", murmelte er.

„Manchmal. Aber nicht, wenn _ich_ mit dir oben sitze." Aemilius schwang sich mit einer ausgesprochen eleganten Bewegung auf das ungesattelte Pferd. Dann beugte er sich zu Miguel hinab, reichte ihm beide Hände und zog ihn hinter sich auf Rihs Rücken. Der Hengst grunzte missgelaunt.

„Sind wir nicht zu schwer für ihn, Sir?", fragte Miguel besorgt.

„Eigentlich schon, aber für die kurze Strecke bis zum Stall wird es ausnahmsweise gehen. Es ist fast vier Uhr, Severus dürfte jede Minute mit seinem Unterricht fertig sein. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen, oder? Schließlich habe ich ihm extra zwei Stunden täglich freigegeben, damit er häufiger mit dir zusammensein kann."

Aemilius schnalzte aufmunternd mit der Zunge und Rih setzte sich in Bewegung – nicht ohne ein weiteres Mal schnaubend sein Missfallen kundzutun. Miguel wurde wieder von dieser unglaublichen Euphorie überflutet, als er den warmen Pferdeleib unter sich spürte. Sie hielten direkt auf die schwarze Hecke zu. Wie in einem Märchen teilte sie sich vor ihnen, formte einen weiten Torbogen, unter dem Rih unbeeindruckt hindurchschritt. Afra und Ferra folgten mit offenkundiger Begeisterung. Sobald sie auf einem festen Weg angekommen waren, wurde der Hengst schneller, seine Schritte raumgreifender. Automatisch legte Miguel die Arme um Aemilius' Taille, erschrak Sekunden später darüber und wollte sie hastig zurückziehen.

„Halt dich lieber gut fest", empfahl Aemilius. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Unmittelbar darauf fiel Rih in einen raschen Trab, dann in einen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Galopp. Miguel strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während er sich eng an Aemilius schmiegte. Für kurze Zeit war es, als wären sie zu einem einzigen Körper verschmolzen, das Pferd, Aemilius und er selbst. Jeder Galoppsprung übertrug sich auf seinen eigenen Körper, und die hellen Haare seines „Herrn" mischten sich mit seinen schwarzen Locken. Neben Rih rannten die beiden Hunde durch Moos und Laub. Der Wald flog an ihnen vorbei.

Und Miguel war glücklich.

_So,_ dachte er, _sollte die Ewigkeit sein. So sollte sich der Tod anfühlen._

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	25. Zwischen Tod und Traum

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ich danke euch herzlich für eure inspirierenden Reviews!_

_:-)_

_LG Zora._

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 25**

**Zwischen Tod und Traum**

SSSSSSS

_Aemilius schnalzte aufmunternd mit der Zunge und Rih setzte sich in Bewegung – nicht ohne ein weiteres Mal schnaubend sein Missfallen kundzutun. Miguel wurde wieder von dieser unglaublichen Euphorie überflutet, als er den warmen Pferdeleib unter sich spürte. Sie hielten direkt auf die schwarze Hecke zu. Wie in einem Märchen teilte sie sich vor ihnen, formte einen weiten Torbogen, unter dem Rih unbeeindruckt hindurchschritt. Afra und Ferra folgten mit offenkundiger Begeisterung. Sobald sie auf einem festen Weg angekommen waren, wurde der Hengst schneller, seine Schritte raumgreifender. Automatisch legte Miguel die Arme um Aemilius' Taille, erschrak Sekunden später darüber und wollte sie hastig zurückziehen. _

„_Halt dich lieber gut fest", empfahl Aemilius. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Unmittelbar darauf fiel Rih in einen raschen Trab, dann in einen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Galopp. Miguel strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während er sich eng an Aemilius schmiegte. Für kurze Zeit war es, als wären sie zu einem einzigen Körper verschmolzen, das Pferd, Aemilius und er selbst. Jeder Galoppsprung übertrug sich auf seinen eigenen Körper, und die hellen Haare seines „Herrn" mischten sich mit seinen schwarzen Locken. Neben Rih rannten die beiden Hunde durch Moos und Laub. Der Wald flog an ihnen vorbei. _

_Und Miguel war glücklich._

So, _dachte er,_ sollte die Ewigkeit sein. So sollte sich der Tod anfühlen.

SSSSSSS

Langsam schritt Severus über ausgetretene Steinstufen in die Kellergewölbe Malfoy Manors hinab. Eine besondere Stunde hatte sein Lehrmeister für die heutige Nacht angekündigt – eine neue Grenzerfahrung.

Inzwischen war sich Severus nicht mehr so sicher, ob er tatsächlich weitere Grenzen erfahren und möglicherweise überschreiten wollte. Doch eine Weigerung hätte ihm – und seinen Lehrern – nur geschadet. In zwei Nächten würden er und Aemilius vor den Dunklen Lord treten und die Ergebnisse des verstrichenen Sommers präsentieren müssen. Bei dieser Vorstellung erstarrte Severus' Innerstes jedes Mal zu Eis. Seine Zuneigung zu Miguel gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu den Lernzielen, die sein Herr für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Während der letzten Tage hatte Severus wie besessen Okklumentik trainiert, aber er war dennoch nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Barrieren halten würden. Aemilius konnte sie inzwischen nicht mehr durchdringen, jedenfalls nicht, ohne Severus schweren physischen und psychischen Schaden zuzufügen – was sein Lehrer natürlich unterlassen hatte. Aber würde der Dunkle Lord die gleiche Zurückhaltung üben, wenn er ketzerische Geheimnisse im Geist seines jüngsten Gefolgsmannes vermutete?

Severus hatte die ihm von Aemilius beschriebene Tür erreicht. Sie bestand aus schwerem Eichenholz und war mit alten Metallbeschlägen versehen, die in der Feuchte des Kellers grün angelaufen waren. Als Severus sie genauer betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass sie mit winzigen Totentanz-Motiven verziert waren. Der Tod und der König. Der Tod und die Jungfrau. Der Tod und der Säugling ... Ein unangenehm weiches und kribbliges Gefühl breitete sich in Severus' Magengegend aus. Er wandte den Blick ab und drückte die Klinke herunter.

Es war dunkel im Unterrichtsraum. Dunkel und kühl. Dreizehn Kerzen, am Boden zu einem weiten Rund zusammengestellt, brannten mit bläulichen Flammen. In der Mitte des Kreises lag ein Totenschädel.

Severus stand in der Tür und blickte beklommen zu seinen Lehrern hinüber. Der Kerzenkreis war zwischen ihnen. Aemilius und Avery trugen beide ihre Todesserkluft, sogar die Masken hatten sie angelegt.

„Tritt ein." Aemilius' mit gedämpfter Stimme gesprochene Aufforderung wurde von einer einladenden Geste begleitet.

Vorsichtig, um keine der Kerzen umzustoßen oder zum Erlöschen zu bringen, folgte Severus dem Rand des Zirkels, bis er neben den beiden Männern stand.

„Heute", sagte Aemilius ernst, „lernst du den Tod kennen. Deinen Tod." Er legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn in Richtung des Kreises. Erst jetzt sah Severus, dass der Totenschädel auf einer dicken schwarzen Matte lag, die ungefähr seine Körpergröße und menschenähnliche Umrisse hatte. Es sah aus, als wäre sein Schatten auf den Boden gefallen und dort klebengeblieben. Mit einem Mal kam es Severus sehr kalt vor in diesem unterirdischen Raum.

„Wenn du Fragen hast, dann ist jetzt der letzte Zeitpunkt, sie zu stellen. Im Kreis werden Jim und ich die Führung übernehmen und du wirst genau das tun, was wir dir sagen."

Severus versuchte, seine verschreckten Gedanken zu sammeln. „Wie wird das aussehen – dem Tod zu begegnen?", hauchte er schließlich.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Avery. Seine Stimme war voll Wärme. „Du vertraust uns doch, oder?"

Severus nickte. Ja, er vertraute ihnen.

„Das Ritual wird dich auf metaphysischer Ebene mit dem Tod konfrontieren, in deinen eigenen Bildern. Du wirst deiner größten Angst begegnen – und sie überwinden. Diese Begegnung wird dich frei machen. Du wirst das Leben danach mit anderen Augen sehen. Und den Tod auch." Aemilius hatte seine Hand nicht von Severus' Schulter genommen.

„Du wirst natürlich nicht wirklich sterben", sagte Avery. „Aber dein Bewusstsein wird deinen Tod vorwegnehmen. Wahrscheinlich wirst du einigen furchteinflößenden Bildern begegnen, Bildern, die aus den Tiefen deines Selbst stammen und irgendwie mit Verlust, Verfall und Tod zusammenhängen. Es wird eine erschreckende Erfahrung für dich, aber wenn du den Schrecken besiegst, dann wirst du danach sehr viel stärker sein."

„Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?", fragte Severus bang.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Severus. Ganz sicher." Aemilius lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Außerdem passen wir gut auf dich auf, während du dein Bewusstsein auf die Reise schickst. Im Notfall holen wir dich sofort zurück."

Severus starrte den grauen Schädel an, auf dem sich matt und verschwommen die Kerzenflammen spiegelten.

„Severus?", fragte Avery behutsam. „Bist du bereit für das Ritual?"

_Bin ich bereit für den Tod? _

Severus schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, öffnete sie wieder. „Ja", sagte er fest.

„Dann leg deine Kleider ab", befahl Aemilius leise.

Schweigend tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Avery streifte ihm ein bodenlanges weißes Gewand über. Bereits jetzt begann Severus, in der kalten, feuchten Kerkerluft zu frieren. Aemilius bemerkte es und belegte ihn kommentarlos mit einem Wärmezauber. Dann traten seine Lehrer gleichzeitig in den Kreis. Avery hob den Totenschädel auf und hielt ihn abwartend vor der Brust. Aemilius streckte Severus eine Hand entgegen.

„Komm in den Kreis, Severus."

Severus ergriff die Hand seines Lehrers und überschritt die magische Linie. Es wurde kälter und dunkler.

„Trink."

Avery hielt plötzlich einen Kelch in der Hand, der mit einer dampfenden, schwarzroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Severus nahm das Gefäß entgegen und trank. Ein bitterer, metallischer Geschmack kroch über seine Zunge.

_Blut, _dachte er. _Wermut. Schlafmohn. Bilsenkraut ..._

„Leg dich hin."

Aemilius hielt seine Hand weiterhin fest, ging langsam mit ihm zu Boden und kniete an seiner Seite nieder, als Severus sich auf der Matte ausstreckte. Sie fühlte sich überraschend weich und bequem an. Severus sah, wie Avery sich mit dem Schädel in der Hand über ihn beugte und das knöcherne Ding an seinem Kopfende ablegte. Danach kniete sich der Heiler an Severus' andere Seite und ergriff seine freie Hand.

„Schließ die Augen."

Severus gehorchte und fühlte, wie etwas Weiches und Nachgiebiges über seinem Herzen drapiert wurde. Ein penetranter, unangenehm süßlicher Geruch stieg in seine Nase.

_Verwesung. Die haben mir irgendwas Totes auf die Brust gelegt._

Aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Ein feinerer Duft mischte sich mit dem ersten, dunkel und verführerisch – wie Eiben im Hochsommer. Harz, Nadeln, Gift. Der Duft war wie ein Pfad, der sich vor Severus auftat.

„Du musst dir selbst einen Weg hinab suchen, Severus. Einen Tunnel, eine Quelle ... was du willst."

Übergangslos sah er einen See vor sich, einen Felskrater, gefüllt mit türkisblauem Wasser. Er stand ganz oben auf den Klippen, blickte hinab auf den kalten See, der zwanzig Meter unter ihm lag.

„Geh hindurch, Severus. Geh durch dein Tor in die Unterwelt."

Eine Sekunde zögerte er, dann trat er zwei Schritte vor – und stürzte sich von den Klippen in die Tiefe hinab. Der Aufprall fühlte sich ausgesprochen real an, ebenso wie das eisige Wasser, in dem er augenblicklich versank, das seine Lungen füllte und ihn zu ersticken drohte. Er keuchte und rang panisch nach Atem.

„Es ist nicht wirklich. Es kann dir nichts tun."

Sofort verschwand das Erstickungsgefühl. Severus sah sandigen, steinigen Grund unter sich – und ein Loch. Sicher wie ein Wasserwesen schwamm er zu der dunklen Höhlung hin. Sie war so klein, dass höchstens seine Hand hindurchpasste.

„Du musst dir einen Weg bahnen. Wenn du durch willst, dann wird es nachgeben."

Severus begann zu graben. Das Loch wurde größer, tiefer – und dann stand er plötzlich in einem dunklen Tunnel, ebenmäßig geformt und mindestens fünf Meter im Durchmesser. Die Wände waren zwar glatt, aber in regelmäßigen Abständen von breiten Längsrillen durchzogen. Neugierig ließ er seine Hände über die Tunnelwand gleiten – sie war warm und fühlte sich irritierend lebendig an. Rasch zog er die Finger zurück.

Severus sah sich unschlüssig um. In welche Richtung sollte er gehen? Als keine Anweisung von seinen Lehrern kam, entschied er sich, einfach drauflos zu marschieren. Eine Weile folgte er den Biegungen des Tunnels und hatte dabei das Gefühl, immer schneller zu werden, fast schon zu fliegen. Dann, und ohne dass er wusste, wie er überhaupt dorthin gelangt war, stand er mit einem Mal in einem kleinen Raum, der keinen Ausgang hatte. An einer Wand hing ein verhüllter Spiegel, an der anderen eine Art Vorhang aus transparentem, wie nasse Algen wirkendem Material.

_Wie geht's jetzt weiter?_

Zögernd näherte er sich dem Spiegel. Eine unbestimmte Furcht stieg in ihm auf und ließ jeden seiner Schritte langsamer werden als den vorherigen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den weißen Stoff berührte. Das Material zerfiel unter seinen Händen zu Staub und bildete ein graues Hügelchen vor seinen Füßen.

Der Spiegel war schwarz. Severus berührte seine Oberfläche mit bebenden Fingerspitzen – die Schwärze schmolz und zeigte ihm ein Gesicht. Miguels Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten leer, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, dann waren sie so voll Bitterkeit und Schmerz, dass man ihren Blick kaum ertragen konnte.

‚_Was hast du aus mir gemacht, Severus?', _ertönte Miguels Stimme anklagend in seinem Kopf. _‚Deinetwegen haben sie mich gefoltert. Deinetwegen haben sie mich vergewaltigt. Und jetzt hältst du mich gefangen wie einen zahmen Kanarienvogel – aus purem Egoismus. Wenn du Malfoy Manor verlässt, dann werden sie mich töten. Deinetwegen. Ich bin nichts als ein Spielzeug für dich, das man achtlos wegwerfen kann, wenn man das Interesse an ihm verloren hat. Und du bist nichts als ein selbstsüchtiges, verdorbenes kleines Balg für mich. Ich verachte dich, Severus. Ich hasse dich!'_

Miguels Mund lächelte ihm voll bitterem Hohn zu. Geringschätzung und Abscheu blitzten aus den braunen Augen. Dann verschwand das Gesicht aus dem Spiegel und ließ nichts als Leere und Schwärze zurück.

Severus atmete viel zu hastig und würgte krampfhaft an den aufsteigenden Tränen, die er nicht zulassen wollte. _Es ist nicht real, _dachte er immer wieder. _Er hasst mich nicht wirklich. _Aber es half nicht viel. Zu schmerzhaft hatten sich die verächtlichen Worte in sein Herz gebohrt, zu groß war die Angst, dass der Miguel aus dem Spiegel Recht haben könnte mit seinen verletzenden Worten.

Severus brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmen konnte. Endlich raffte er sich zusammen. Ratlos drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Immer noch war kein Ausgang erkennbar. Zaghaft näherte Severus sich dem Algenvorhang, berührte ihn mit den Händen. Das Material war feucht, glatt und dehnte sich wie Gummi. Er verstärkte den Druck – der Vorhang hielt stand. Severus legte mehr und mehr von seinem Gewicht in die Bewegung, schob und stieß – mit einem hässlichen Ratschen riss das grüne Material, und er stürzte kopfüber durch den entstandenen Spalt. Mit einem dumpfen Platschen landete er in etwas Nassem, Glitschigem.

Hastig sah Severus sich um. Er war in eine hohe alte Emaille-Badewanne gefallen, die bis zum Rand mit einer bräunlich-roten, Fäden ziehenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Etwas lag unter ihm – und dieses Etwas bewegte sich. Zu seiner Rechten tauchte ein dürrer Gegenstand aus dem schmutzigen Wasser auf. Severus starrte ihn an, sekundenlang – dann schrie er.

_Eine Hand! Das ist eine Hand!_

Die Bewegung unter seinem Körper wurde nachdrücklicher. Panisch packte Severus den Wannenrand, der auf einmal furchtbar hoch und fast unerreichbar weit entfernt schien, klammerte sich daran fest und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus der schleimigen Brühe zu ziehen. Doch das Emaille war so glitschig, dass er immer wieder abrutschte. So sehr er auch kämpfte, er konnte nicht entkommen. Seine heftigen Bewegungen bewirkten schließlich nur, dass er endgültig den Halt verlor, rückwärts in die Wanne stürzte und mit dem Kopf unter Wasser geriet. Er schluckte einiges von der trüben, ekelhaft süßlichen Flüssigkeit, ehe er an den Handgelenken gefasst und zurück an die Oberfläche gezerrt wurde. Severus blinzelte hastig den Dreck aus seinen Augen – und sah sich einer Leiche gegenüber, einem halb verwesten Körper, dessen verfaulte Hände ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten. Der Schrei erstarb auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste, dass es Miguels Körper war.

Severus starrte in die leeren Augenhöhlen, auf den zähnestarrenden Mund, von dem das Fleisch der Lippen bereits weggeschmolzen war. Miguels Leichnam wimmelte von Würmern und Maden.

_Das ist der Tod, _dachte Severus und sein Herz wurde kalt. _So sieht er aus. _

Er betrachtete ihn genau, diesen körperlichen Tod – die Fäulnis, den Gestank, das Gewürm – , solange, bis er ihn akzeptieren konnte. Solange, bis er die Schönheit in ihm erkannte.

War es nicht ein Wunder, dass jeder Körper sich zuletzt auflösen, zerfließen und mit seiner Umgebung verschmelzen würde? Dass der Tod neues Leben spendete, ein Kadaver zuerst zur Nahrung für die Würmer, dann zum Dünger für die Pflanzen wurde? Der Tod, Quelle des Lebens.

Doch dieser Leichnam gehörte Miguel. Severus' Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das war aus dem Körper geworden, den er so sehr begehrt hatte. Nichts war übrig geblieben von seiner Schönheit, seinem Zauber. Nichts. Nur totes, verwestes Fleisch und schmutziggraue Knochen.

_Ich habe ihn nicht retten können, _erkannte Severus bestürzt. _Aemilius hat ihn getötet. Ich habe Miguel verloren. Für immer verloren. _

Die starren Hände gaben ihn frei. Severus sah erneut in die schwarzen Löcher, in denen einst Miguels warme braune Augen gesessen hatten. Dieser Körper war tot. Und dennoch ... er spürte, dass Miguel anwesend war in diesen traurigen Überresten seiner selbst. Unsicher streckte er die Hand aus und verharrte Zentimeter vor dem verwesten Gesicht. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug überwand er seinen Ekel und berührte die Leiche. Kalt und glitschig. Dann neigte er sich vor und küsste Miguel.

Im selben Moment, als seine Lippen auf den zerstörten Mund Miguels trafen, löste sich etwas in Severus. Fort war der Leichnam, fort waren die Wanne und das Wasser. Severus schwebte und stieg, stieg immer weiter, umgeben von Finsternis, aber frei von Furcht. Er breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich treiben. Nach einer Weile fühlte er wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen. Die Dunkelheit wich zurück, formte eine Gasse. Am einen Ende stand er selbst, am anderen wartete ... _jemand._ Er war schwarz und fließend, von annähernd menschlicher Gestalt, aber größer. Viel größer.

Die Gasse, die sich für Severus öffnete, war eine deutliche Aufforderung. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging auf die schwarze Gestalt zu. Näher und näher kam er, und mit jedem Schritt wurde es kälter in seinem Herzen. Dann hatte er sein unheimliches Gegenüber erreicht. Der Schwarze breitete die Arme aus, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen. Severus schloss die Augen. Sein Herz erstarrte. Er tat den letzten Schritt und sank in die Arme des Todes.

Licht. Wärme. Severus schlug die Augen auf. Die Gestalt hatte sich verwandelt und bestand nun völlig aus reinem weißen Licht. Sie gab ihn frei, wich zur Seite und sein Blick fiel auf etwas ... eine Art Landschaft, hell und strahlend. Ganz in der Ferne sah er jemanden stehen, der ihm grüßend zuwinkte. War es Miguel? Oder war es seine Mutter? Severus wusste es nicht.

Wieder verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, ohne dass es ihm Angst gemacht hätte. Er schwebte aufwärts, trieb durch das Licht ... Er fühlte sich schwerelos und schillernd wie eine Seifenblase.

Freiheit ... Erfüllung.

Nichts.

SSSSSSS

„Hohoho! Langsam, Severus, langsam!" Kräftige Hände packten ihn an den Schultern und zwangen ihn auf den Boden zurück. „Langsam", wiederholte Avery. Jemand strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht.

„Severus? Tief und gleichmäßig atmen. So ist's gut." Zwei Paar Hände fuhren mit kräftigem Druck über seinen Körper, vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

„Mach die Augen auf, Severus." Er gehorchte und blinzelte verwirrt ins Kerzenlicht.

„Junge", sagte Aemilius und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. In den blaugrauen Augen flackerte es. „Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Hab ich .. hab ich's verbockt?", murmelte Severus benommen.

„Aber nein, Junge, nein!" Avery tätschelte seine Schulter. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast deine Aufgabe so gut erfüllt, dass du beinah auf der anderen Seite geblieben wärst." Der Heiler grinste schief. Auch in seinen Augen stand deutlich Besorgnis zu lesen – und Erleichterung. „Herzstillstand, Severus. Und zwar gefährlich lange."

„Man sollte nicht mit dem Tod spielen", flüsterte Severus. „Er ... er ist immer im Vorteil ..."

„Nun setz dich erst mal hin und trink einen kräftigen Schluck hiervon." Avery drückte ihm einen Kelch in die Hand. „Das wird dich wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Severus trank und wurde von Aemilius in eine dicke Decke gehüllt, während der Heiler sorgfältig seinen Gesundheitszustand überprüfte. „Er ist okay", verkündete Avery schließlich. „Erschöpft, aber unbeschädigt."

„Möchtest du reden, Severus?", fragte Aemilius leise.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen", nuschelte er. „Jetzt ... schlafen."

„Wo?", zwinkerte Avery ihm zu. „Bei dir – oder bei Miguel?"

„Miguel", murmelte Severus müde.

„Wir bringen dich hoch", entschied Aemilius und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Und ... das war wirklich sehr beeindruckend, Severus."

SSSSSSS

Miguel fuhr abrupt aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging in hastigen, kurzen Stößen. Im ersten Moment dachte er, Lucius und seine Freunde wären zurückgekommen. Doch dann erkannte Miguel, dass nur eine Person im Halbdunkel des Raumes stand, schmal, in sich zusammengesunken und irgendwie verloren wirkend.

„Severus?", flüsterte er rau und stemmte sich hastig auf den Ellenbogen in die Höhe.

Die Gestalt kam zögernd auf ihn zu.

„Severus?!"

„Ja", hauchte es.

Aufatmend ließ Miguel sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Doch Severus verharrte unschlüssig etwa zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt. „Severus?", fragte Miguel unsicher. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Severus löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung, setzte sich seltsam ungelenk in Bewegung und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Miguel, dass der Junge am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„He Mann, was ist denn passiert?" Miguel streckte beide Hände nach Severus aus, verharrte kurz, ehe er sie ihm auf die Schultern legte. Severus zuckte leicht zusammen, wehrte die Berührung aber entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht ab. Minutenlang blieb er steif und unbeweglich wie ein Eiszapfen. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um, schlang die Arme um Miguel und presste sich an ihn wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst ...", flüsterte Severus.

_Was?! _

Miguel starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Severus ... ich ..." Nach kurzem Zögern legte er die Arme um den verstörten Jungen und zog ihn noch enger an sich, so dicht, dass er Severus' rasenden Herzschlag spüren konnte. „Severus, heee ...", murmelte er unsicher. „Ist ja gut." Er begann, den bebenden Körper sanft hin und her zu wiegen. „Ich ... ich hab keine Angst davor", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und legte sein Gesicht an Severus' Wange. „Es ist okay. Du musst nicht" –

„Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!" Diesmal klang der Satz keineswegs hilflos und verstört, sondern ausgesprochen zornig.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte Miguel beschwichtigend, während er versuchte, seine eigene Verunsicherung in den Griff zu bekommen. „Alles ist gut. Jetzt komm erst mal runter ... Wir reden morgen darüber. Morgen ..."

„Morgen wird sich nichts an meiner Meinung geändert haben. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." Severus' Stimme war jetzt völlig kontrolliert – und der Satz wirkte gerade dadurch umso stärker auf Miguel.

_Mein Gott, er meint das wirklich ernst!_

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Aemilius dich tötet. Niemals."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	26. Den Tod essen

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke euch allen für die lieben Reviews!_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 26**

**Den Tod essen**

SSSSSSS

„_Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!" Diesmal klang der Satz keineswegs hilflos und verstört, sondern ausgesprochen zornig._

„_Ist ja gut", murmelte Miguel beschwichtigend, während er versuchte, seine eigene Verunsicherung in den Griff zu bekommen. „Alles ist gut. Jetzt komm erst mal runter ... Wir reden morgen darüber. Morgen ..." _

„_Morgen wird sich nichts an meiner Meinung geändert haben. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." Severus' Stimme war jetzt völlig kontrolliert – und der Satz wirkte gerade dadurch umso stärker auf Miguel. _

Mein Gott, er meint das wirklich ernst!

„_Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Aemilius dich tötet. Niemals."_

SSSSSSS

Lucius ging nervös in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

_Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Ordenstreffen._

Er trank einen Schluck Wein und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Achtlos kippte er das halbvolle Glas in den Kübel der Madagaskarpalme aus, die sofort zu schlürfen und zu schmatzen begann.

_Albernes Ding. _

War es richtig, was er getan hatte?

_Wenn es einer verdient hat, dann mein Vater!_

Aber was war mit Severus? Mit Miguel?

_Du wirst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um ein schwules Halbblut und einen Muggel-Stricher machen?!_

Doch es stand keine Überzeugung hinter dem zornig verächtlichen Gedanken – Lucius' Gefühle sagten etwas ganz anderes.

„Ach Scheiße!"

Er nahm sich ein neues Glas und füllte es bis zum Rand mit flämischem Feuerwhiskey. Schon mit dem ersten Schluck leerte er es fast zur Hälfte.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster.

_Post? Jetzt noch? Mitten in der Nacht?_

„Alohomora!" Lucius öffnete die Fensterflügel mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Eine prächtige Schleiereule kam ins Zimmer geflattert und ließ sich auf der Lehne von Lucius' Lieblingssessel nieder.

_Styx. Von meinem Vater also._

„Komm her, Styx." Vorsichtig löste er das Pergament von dem dünnen, gefiederten Beinchen. In Ermangelung von Eulenkeksen versuchte er, den Vogel mit gerösteten Kürbiskernen zu füttern, die das Tier indigniert ausspuckte. Wie zum Zeichen seiner Verachtung ließ Styx einen großen Klecks auf den Lederbezug des Sessels fallen.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", fauchte Lucius und scheuchte die Eule händefuchtelnd zum Fenster hinaus. „Sollte das ein spezieller Gruß von meinem hochverehrten Herrn Vater sein?!", brüllte er ihr wütend hinterher. „Unterstes Niveau, was?!"

Verärgert entfernte er den Vogeldreck. Dann setzte er sich, um den Brief zu öffnen und zu lesen. Doch plötzlich entschied er sich anders. „Zur Hölle mit meinem Vater!" Zornig pfefferte er das Pergament auf den Couchtisch. „Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, wenn er sich mit mir anlegt ..."

Hastig kippte Lucius den restlichen Whiskey hinunter, warf seinen Umhang über und stürmte aus dem Haus.

SSSSSSS

Prüfend umrundete Aemilius seinen Schüler, zupfte ihm Robe und Umhang zurecht. Severus trat derweil unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Bald, viel zu bald, würde er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen. Sein Herr würde ihn prüfen, mit Sicherheit. Severus hoffte, dass sich diese Prüfung auf heilerische Aufgaben beschränken würde. Während der vergangenen Wochen hatte er hart gearbeitet, er fürchtete nicht, vor seinem Gebieter zu versagen. Avery hatte ihn gelehrt, seine starken Heilkräfte zu fokussieren und gezielter anzuwenden, als Severus es damals bei Lucius getan hatte. Tränke und Salben, Sprüche und Berührungen – Severus hatte gelernt, was es in diesem Bereich zu lernen gab. Natürlich war er nicht perfekt, noch lange nicht, aber er verfügte über solide Grundlagen, die er später würde ausbauen können. In den anderen Bereichen, in denen der Dunkle Lord eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten verlangen könnte – Schwarze Flüche, Geistmagie und Duellkunst etwa – hatte er ebenfalls gute Fortschritte gemacht. Selbst in der von ihm so ungeliebten Kunst der Folter war Severus zu seiner eigenen Beunruhigung überraschend talentiert, bat jedoch im Stillen darum, von einer derartigen Prüfung verschont zu bleiben.

Severus sorgte sich nicht darum, in seinen Fächern zu versagen: Er wusste, dass er gut war. Was ihn zu Eis erstarren ließ, war die Befürchtung, der Dunkle Lord könnte Miguel in seinem Geist entdecken – und Severus' verbotene Liebe zu dem jungen Nichtmagier. Was würde die Strafe für eine solche Verfehlung sein? Der Tod? Severus fürchtete ihn nicht mehr, seitdem er ihm auf so intensive Weise begegnet war. Die Folter? Er hatte gelernt, mit Schmerzen umzugehen – und jede Folter endete irgendwann, selbst, wenn es durch den Tod war. Nicht diese ihn selbst, seinen Körper, sein Leben bedrohenden Strafen waren es, die Severus ängstigten, es war der mögliche Verlust Miguels, der ihm als bleicher Schrecken im Nacken saß. Miguel zu verlieren, vielleicht zusehen zu müssen, wie er gequält und getötet wurde – das war Severus' kaum beherrschbare, quälende Angst.

„Heute ist dein großer Tag", verkündete Aemilius plötzlich. Seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Stolz und Nervosität. „_Unser _großer Tag, denn ich war dein Lehrmeister in den letzten sechs Wochen – dein Erfolg oder Misserfolg wird auf mich zurückfallen." Er lachte leise und angespannt, als er Severus' beunruhigten Blick registrierte. „Keine Sorge, Severus, ich bin sicher, dass du unseren Lord nicht enttäuschen wirst."

Aemilius ließ endlich von ihm ab und warf sich seinen Todesser-Umhang über. „Bist du sicher, dass deine mentalen Barrieren unsichtbar sind? Der Dunkle Lord darf auf keinen Fall merken, dass du etwas vor ihm verbirgst!"

Noch hatte Severus nicht den Mut gefunden, sich seinem Gastgeber in Bezug auf die geplante Tötung Miguels entgegenzustellen. Aemilius hatte ohnehin vor, sich erst nach der Abreise seines Schülers um den Muggel zu ... kümmern. Solange würde Miguel also sicher sein.

_Wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht ..._

„Sie sind unsichtbar", erwiderte Severus mit mehr Überzeugung, als er im Moment verspürte. „Er wird Miguel nicht finden in meinem Geist."

SSSSSSS

Diesmal war es keine Waldlichtung, sondern eine Höhle, in der Severus sich nach dem Apparieren wiederfand. Obwohl der Begriff „Höhle" den Ort nur sehr unzureichend beschrieb: Eigentlich war es eine unterirdische Kathedrale, geschmückt von einem bizarren Säulen- und Figurenwald aus Tropfsteinen, die im unruhigen Fackelschein glitzerten, als wären sie von Eiskristallen überzogen. Der weite Raum war voll von schwarzen Gestalten, die wie ein unruhiger Krähenschwarm hin und her wogten. Es waren sicher an die hundert Personen versammelt und Severus hielt sich unwillkürlich dicht neben Aemilius, als sie das flüsternde Menschenmeer durchschritten. Zielstrebig steuerte sein Lehrer ein steinernes Podest an, auf dem ein Thronsessel aus dunklem Holz stand. Noch war er leer.

Aemilius berührte Severus leicht am Arm. „Such dir einen Platz in der ersten Reihe", wies er seinen Schüler an. „Da, wo unser Lord dich sofort sehen kann." Dann eilte er die Stufen des Podestes empor und stellte sich auf die – aus Severus' Sicht – linke Seite des Thrones. Severus hatte sich derweil zwischen zwei ihm unbekannte Todesser gedrängt, ließ seinen Lehrer aber nicht aus den Augen. Einige Minuten verharrte Aemilius schweigend und unbeweglich wie eine Statue. Dann bemerkte Severus ein winziges Zusammenzucken. Aemilius trat vor und hob die Arme. „Ruhe!", donnerte seine magisch verstärkte Stimme über die Todesser hinweg. „Unser Lord wird gleich hier sein. Macht euch bereit, ihn würdig zu empfangen." Damit trat er auf seinen Platz neben dem Thronsessel zurück.

Ein Raunen und Rascheln erhob sich, als alle Anwesenden eilig niederknieten. Dann wurde es völlig still in der Höhle.

Der Dunkle Lord erschien diesmal völlig ohne Theatereffekte, saß einfach von einer Sekunde zur anderen auf seinem Thron. „Meine Todesser", grüßte er mit spöttischer Freundlichkeit in die Runde.

„Unser Lord!", kam es als vielstimmiges Echo zurück.

„Erhebt euch."

Diesmal wurde nicht geflüstert, alle standen schweigend auf, die Blicke erwartungsvoll auf ihren Herrn gerichtet. Der Dunkle Lord neigte sich zu Aemilius hinüber. „Aemilius, ich denke, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, uns deinen talentierten Schüler zu präsentieren."

Aemilius trat einige Schritte vor, drehte sich zum Dunklen Lord und verbeugte sich leicht. Dann wandte er sich seinem Schüler zu. „Severus, komm herauf zu uns." Ein fast unmerkliches Zittern schwang in seiner Stimme. Aemilius war nervös, das war für Severus, der ihn in den letzten Wochen gut kennengelernt hatte, deutlich zu hören.

‚_Dein Erfolg oder Misserfolg wird auf mich zurückfallen.'_

Severus fühlte die Blicke aller Anwesenden in seinem Rücken wie feine Nadelstiche. Plötzlich verlangte der simple Vorgang, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, seine ganze Konzentration. Dennoch stolperte er über die vierte Stufe, fing sich im letzten Moment mit einem ziemlich würdelosen Satz und stürzte fünf Meter weiter nicht ganz freiwillig seinem Herrn zu Füßen, um dessen Robensaum zu küssen. „Mein Lord", hauchte er. Dabei konnte auch er ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Was war das nur? Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord hatte er sich so sicher, so willkommen gefühlt ... Jetzt dagegen schien eine eisige, geradezu vernichtende Kälte von seinem Herrn auszugehen.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte leise, ein helles, metallisches Klirren, das in Severus' Knochen vibrierte. „Steh auf, mein Junge. Steh auf, und sieh mir in die Augen."

Unsicher rappelte Severus sich hoch und richtete den Blick auf die Augen seines Herrn. Auch sie waren verändert. In jener Sommernacht im Verbotenen Wald hatten sie vollkommen menschlich ausgesehen, nur ein rötliches Glimmen war in ihnen gewesen, das auf Severus leicht irritierend, aber nicht bedrohlich gewirkt hatte. Jetzt glühte die Iris dunkelrot, ein Rot, das sich permanent veränderte, unruhig flackerte, als brenne ein Feuer hinter den Augäpfeln. Der Blick war körperlich zu spüren, auf eine fast schmerzhafte Weise, die Severus das Gefühl gab, an Metall festzufrieren. Dann waren da plötzlich geisterhafte Finger, die durch sein Bewusstsein strichen, eine feine Eisschicht auf seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen hinterließen.

„Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir, Severus."

Die Eisschicht bildete nadelspitze Ausläufer, die durch Severus' Nervenbahnen schossen und ihn noch heftiger zittern ließen. Der Dunkle Lord entließ ihn nicht aus seinem durchbohrenden Blick. „Und du auch, Aemilius", zischte er so leise, dass nur die beiden Angesprochenen ihn verstehen konnten. „Aber euren kleinen Heimlichkeiten werden wir uns später unter acht Augen widmen. Ihr werdet mir nicht die Schau verderben heute Nacht, verstanden?! Andernfalls werdet ihr bitter bereuen, dass unsere Wege sich jemals gekreuzt haben."

Severus war starr vor Angst. _Er hat Miguel gesehen in meinem Geist. Ganz sicher. Scheiße, verdammt ..._

Der Dunkle Lord sprang plötzlich auf und packte ihn an den Schultern. Sein Lächeln ließ Severus' Seele gefrieren. Er konnte nichts anderes denken als: _Er bringt mich um ... Er bringt mich um ..., _im Rhythmus seines panisch klopfenden Herzens.Doch dann wurde er mit einem Ruck herumgedreht, der Menge der wartenden Todesser entgegen.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, hat unser Heiler seit einiger Zeit unter zunehmender Arbeitsüberlastung zu leiden. Die vielen Verhöre, die Hinrichtungen ...", begann der Dunkle Lord in lässiger Manier. Einige der Anwesenden lachten. „Daher habe ich beschlossen, ihm einen Assistenten an die Seite zu stellen. – Nun, dies ist er. Severus hat in nur sechs Wochen die Grundlagen des Heilerberufes und, nebenbei gesagt, die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten eines Todessers erlernt und jetzt werden wir sehen, ob er seiner künftigen Aufgabe im Orden gewachsen sein wird." Während seiner kurzen Ansprache hatte der Dunkle Lord seine Hände nicht von Severus' Schultern genommen. Sein Herr stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass Severus jede seiner Bewegungen spüren konnte. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes: Die ungeheure Wut des Dunklen Lords, sorgsam verborgen vor den anderen Todessern, aber so dicht bei ihm fühlbar wie giftiger Nebel, der aus seinem Körper quoll.

_Er bringt mich um, _dachte Severus wieder. _Mich – und Miguel – und Aemilius vielleicht auch ... _

Da teilte sich die Menge der Ordensmitglieder. Sie bildeten eine Gasse, durch die zwei von ihnen eine zerlumpte und leblose Gestalt schleiften. Eine sehr magere Gestalt mit schwarzem Haar ... Ein stummer Schrei explodierte in Severus' Kopf.

_Nein. Nein! NEIN!_

Dann hatten die Männer den Platz vor dem Podest erreicht und ließen ihre Last unsanft zu Boden fallen. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen entrang sich dem gequälten Körper.

„Nun, Severus?", fragte der Dunkle Lord leise. „Bist du gar nicht neugierig? Willst du dir deinen Patienten nicht ansehen?" Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung und Severus stolperte die Stufen hinab, sank neben der reglosen Gestalt auf die Knie. Bebend verharrten seine Hände über Schultern und Hüften des Mannes, ehe er ihn endlich packte und herumdrehte.

Ein fremdes Gesicht. Nicht Miguel.

_Oh Merlin ... danke ... Danke!_

Sekundenlang war er zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Doch dann riss er sich mit gewaltiger Kraftanstrengung aus seiner Starre, richtete sich auf und suchte den Blick des Dunklen Lords. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seines Herrn. „Nun, Severus? Wie lautet deine Diagnose?"

Hastig zog Severus seinen Stab und führte verschiedene Zauber durch. Die Beine des Mannes waren mehrfach gebrochen, ebenso seine Hände. Eine Nierenbeckenentzündung. Hämatome am ganzen Körper. Vier ausgeschlagene Zähne. Austrocknung. Unterkühlung. Herzrhythmusstörungen. Plötzlich fühlte Severus sich auf beunruhigende Weise beobachtet. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihm ruhten und ganz besonders der des Dunklen Lords, aber das hier war ... anders. Severus drehte den Kopf – und war rettungslos gefangen. Der Verletzte sah ihn an. Er hatte graue Augen. In ihnen lag nur ein einziger Gedanke: _‚Lass mich sterben.'_

„Deine Diagnose, Severus?", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord. Seine Stimme klang schärfer als beim ersten Mal.

Monoton zählte Severus die Verletzungen und Erkrankungen auf. Doch der Wunsch seines „Patienten" hatte sich unauslöschlich in sein Herz gebrannt.

„Nun, dann bietet er dir ja eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, uns dein ganzes Können zu zeigen."

„Ich soll ihn heilen, Herr?"

„Später ... vielleicht. Aber zunächst hätte ich gern eine Demonstration der Unverzeihlichen. Von zweien der Unverzeihlichen. Erst den Imperius."

_Den Imperius ... _

Zu was um alles in der Welt sollte er dieses zerbrochene Menschenwesen denn bringen? Es konnte nicht laufen, es konnte nichts greifen –

„Lass ihn eine Runde durch den Saal kriechen, Severus."

Severus sah auf den zerschlagenen Mann zu seinen Füßen herab. „Herr ...", begann er zögernd, „er ist sehr schwach. Sein Herz" –

„Lass ihn eine Runde durch den Saal kriechen!" Die Drohung in der kalten Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. „Wie Ihr befehlt, Herr." Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. „Imperio!" Wenigstens würde sein Opfer keine Schmerzen verspüren – zumindest nicht, solange der Fluch anhielt.

_Aber ob er das überhaupt schafft?_

Doch der Mann kroch, obwohl er sich nur mit Hilfe der Ellenbogen über den rauen Steinboden ziehen konnte. Der Befehl war unwiderstehlich – das war die Natur des Imperius'. Wenn man ihm aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht gehorchen konnte, dann verursachte der Fluch Schmerzen, die durchaus an den Cruciatus heranreichten. Aemilius hatte ihn das am eigenen Leib erfahren lassen.

Einige Minuten schaute der Dunkle Lord schweigend zu, wie der Verletzte sich vorwärts quälte. Endlich wandte er sich wieder an Severus. „Lass ihn eine schöne große Runde durch den Saal drehen." Dann befahl der Dunkle Lord Avery zu sich, besprach sich leise mit ihm, winkte nach und nach weitere Todesser auf das Podest.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis der Verletzte die Versammelten umrundet hatte. Einmal ausgesprochen, erforderte der Imperius eigentlich nicht, dass man die Aufmerksamkeit ständig auf sein Opfer richtete. Aber Severus fokussierte seine Konzentration völlig auf den Mann, der seinen zerschlagenen Körper Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch die Höhle schleifte. Der Imperius öffnete einen permanenten geistigen Kanal zwischen Fluchwerfer und -empfänger, und so hatte Severus durch vorsichtiges Tasten in dem fremden Bewusstsein inzwischen dessen Namen erfahren: David.

Severus konnte David von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen, aber er spürte, wie der Mann sich abmühte, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, obwohl sein Körper kaum die Kraft dazu hatte. Dann, nach langer Zeit, sah er ihn. David robbte um einige der schwarzen Gestalten herum, quälte seinen kaputten und nutzlosen Körper über die Steine. Und ohne Übergang war Severus wieder am See von Hogwarts, hatte den Mund voll Seifenschaum, kroch vor seinen Feinden durchs Gras ... Er schüttelte sich, um die ungerufene Erinnerung loszuwerden. Jetzt sah er wieder David vor sich, der ihm in der Zwischenzeit kaum einen halben Meter näher gekommen war, ihn aber fixierte, als wäre Severus sein Rettungsanker. Eine Blutspur bezeichnete den Weg, den der Mann bereits zurückgelegt hatte.

_Du schaffst das, _sandte Severus eine sorgfältig abgeschirmte Botschaft zu ihm hinüber. _Nur noch zehn Meter. _

Eigentlich war der durch den Imperius geschaffene Kanal eine Einbahnstraße, er diente lediglich dazu, Befehle zu übermitteln. Aber natürlich musste der dominierende Geist in der Lage sein, Warnsignale, wie etwa ein Aufbegehren gegen den Fluch, rechtzeitig zu erkennen, und so ließ der Imperius auch eine sehr eingeschränkte Form des geistigen Dialogs zu. Im Grunde ermöglichte er nicht viel mehr, als die Gefühle des Opfer zu empfangen. Und so spürte Severus am anderen Ende der Verbindung unter der fluchbedingten Betäubung ein schwaches Echo von Angst, Schmerz und unendlicher Erschöpfung.

_Komm, David. Komm her zu mir, _lockte er.

Im Schneckentempo legte David die letzten Meter zurück. Sein Körper war am Ende seiner Leistungsfähigkeit angelangt. Endlich hatte er Severus erreicht und blieb keuchend zu seinen Füßen liegen. Rasch warf Severus einen Blick zum Thron hinüber. Sein Herr stand in ein Gespräch mit mehreren Todessern vertieft und beachtete ihn nicht. Severus kniete sich neben sein Opfer und rollte es auf den Rücken. David starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Vorsichtig untersuchte Severus seine Arme. Die Haut an den Ellenbogen war bis auf die Knochen abgeschürft. Allein das, ganz abgesehen von all den anderen Verletzungen, war Grund genug, ihn unter dem Imperius zu belassen, solange der Dunkle Lord es irgend gestattete. Der Fluch würde verhindern, dass die Schmerzen in Davids Bewusstsein drangen.

„Das sieht übel aus", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Avery hatte sich unbemerkt zu ihnen vorgearbeitet.

Severus nickte nur, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. Er wünschte sich so sehr, die Sache hier und jetzt zu beenden, David von seinen Qualen zu befreien – auf die eine oder andere Weise. Der Avada Kedavra würde bestimmt kein Problem für ihn darstellen, auch wenn er ihn bis jetzt nur an Stechmücken und Stubenfliegen erprobt hatte. Man musste nicht hassen, um den Fluch erfolgreich anzuwenden. Der Wunsch zu töten genügte, die Motive dafür hatten keinen Einfluss auf das Ergebnis.

„Ah, da ist er ja wieder." Severus zuckte unter der mitleidlosen Stimme zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. „Dann können wir jetzt wohl zu Teil zwei deiner Aufgabe übergehen. Dein Imperius war ja recht eindrucksvoll, aber ich wüsste doch zu gerne, ob du den Cruciatus genauso gut beherrschst."

_Der Cruciatus._

Der Gedanke, die kümmerlichen Überreste Davids mit dem Folterfluch zu traktieren, drehte Severus buchstäblich den Magen um. Doch er hielt seine Emotionen sorgsam verborgen. Als er aufstand und zum Dunklen Lord hinübersah, bemerkte er Aemilius an dessen Seite. Sein Lehrer war bleich und wirkte beunruhigt. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sehr wohl, mein Lord."

Um den Cruciatus aussprechen zu können, musste er zunächst den Imperius von David nehmen. In derselben Sekunde gab der Gefolterte einen entsetzten, heiseren Schmerzensschrei von sich. Sofort belegte Severus ihn mit dem Cruciatus. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, das dafür notwendige Verlangen aufzubringen, seinem Opfer Qualen zuzufügen. Zu seinen Füßen wand David sich schreiend unter dem Folterfluch, krümmte sich in so absurden Verrenkungen, dass es Severus nicht gewundert hätte, wenn dabei weitere Knochen zu Bruch gegangen wären.

„Hervorragend", ertönte nach einer viel zu langen Zeit die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Das reicht mir für den Anfang."

Augenblicklich brach Severus den Fluch ab. Er empfand einen ausgesprochenen Widerwillen davor, die zuckende Gestalt am Boden anzusehen, doch er tat es trotzdem, blickte in die weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen. Diesmal war es nicht der Imperius, der David betäubte, sondern der Schmerz. Er erfüllte das Bewusstsein des Gefolterten so vollkommen, dass Severus darunter nichts wahrnehmen konnte – nichts als den verzweifelten Wunsch, dass es aufhören sollte. _Alles_ sollte aufhören. Jetzt sofort. Bitte.

„Und nun wirst du ihn heilen. Schließlich ist das deine eigentliche Aufgabe, nicht wahr, Severus?" Der Spott war unverkennbar. Und in diesem Moment erkannte Severus, dass es sich nicht um eine Prüfung, sondern um eine Strafe handelte. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Mein Lord, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Er war schon vor dem Cruciatus sehr geschwächt, und sein Herz" –

„Avery!"

Severus drehte sich hastig zu dem Angesprochenen um. Seit dem Tag, an dem Avery Joris gefoltert hatte, hatte sein Gesicht nicht mehr so maskenhaft und kalt gewirkt. Der Heiler sank kommentarlos neben Severus auf die Knie und sprach verschiedene Diagnosezauber über den wimmernden und bebenden David. „Er hat Recht, Herr. Archer hat starke Herzrhythmusstörungen und lebensbedrohliche innere Blutungen."

_Archer. Er kennt ihn also, _dachte Severus flüchtig.

„Aber auch, wenn er auf die Dauer wahrscheinlich nicht zu retten sein wird – eine Stabilisierung seines Zustandes und eine Heilung zumindest der äußeren Verletzungen und der Knochenbrüche sollte möglich sein."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte süffisant. „Mehr wollen wir ja auch gar nicht, oder? – Fang an, Severus."

Wortlos schob Avery seinem Schüler die rote Ledertasche zu. Severus starrte auf den zitternden David. „Herr", fragte er beklommen, da er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte, „darf ich ihm ein Schmerzmittel geben? Es würde meine Arbeit erheblich erleichtern."

Der Dunkle Lord hob in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augenbrauen. „Aber Severus – wozu gibt es Lähmflüche?"

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Herr."

Doch noch konnte Severus den Immobilia nicht anwenden, denn fürs Erste war er auf ein Minimum an Mitarbeit durch seinen Patienten angewiesen. Zunächst belegte er den völlig erschöpften David mit einem Wärmezauber. Dann holte er einige Fläschchen aus Averys Tasche hervor.

„Soll ich dir assistieren?", fragte der Heiler gedämpft.

Severus nickte stumm.

Avery hob Davids Kopf an, damit Severus ihm die Tränke verabreichen konnte. David leistete zwar keinen aktiven Widerstand, aber sein zerstörter Körper verweigerte jede Form von Kooperation. Severus musste ihm den Mund öffnen und den Schluckreflex magisch auslösen. Nacheinander verabreichte er seinem Patienten _Cœur de lion, _um sein flatterndes Herz zu stärken, _Sanguis Finis _gegen die inneren Blutungen und einen dritten Trank gegen die Nierenbeckenentzündung – obwohl letzterer wohl kaum eine Chance haben würde, seine Wirkung zu entfalten, da er über mehrere Tage in Folge eingenommen werden musste. Zuletzt schickte Severus einige Schlucke Wasser hinterher. Dann belegte er David mit dem Immobilia.

Severus sah die Panik in den Augen seines Patienten. Er durfte nichts tun, um ihm die körperlichen Qualen zu nehmen, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn zumindest etwas beruhigen. Doch er musste vorsichtig sein dabei, allzu leicht konnte der Dunkle Lord den Versuch bemerken. Severus sammelte seine Konzentration und sah David fest in die Augen. _Hab keine Angst_, versuchte er ihm wortlos mitzuteilen. _Ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen. Hab keine Angst ..._ Dass sie bereits einmal durch den Imperius-Fluch verbunden gewesen waren, erleichterte die Kommunikation ein bisschen. Nach einigen Sekunden sah Severus, wie sich etwas in Davids Augen veränderte: Er hatte begriffen.

„Ich werde jetzt die Knochen wiedereinrichten", bemerkte Severus zu niemandem im Speziellen. Alles, was er in Bezug auf die Frakturen tat, würde David weitere Schmerzen verursachen – auch wenn Magie das Richten der Brüche wesentlich beschleunigte. Mit höchster Konzentration senkte Severus seinen Zauberstab nacheinander auf Hände und Beine seines Patienten. Zwischendurch warf er einen raschen Blick ins Gesicht des Mannes und sah den stummen Schrei in seinen Augen. Hastig wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Obwohl die Knochen teilweise zertrümmert waren, wuchsen sie problemlos und in Sekundenschnelle zusammen. Anschließend heilte Severus die malträtierten Ellenbogen, führte zuletzt seinen Zauberstab über Davids Körper, um Prellungen und Hämatome zu beseitigen. Dann löste er den Immobilia.

David musste sich mit Sicherheit völlig zerschlagen fühlen, aber die schlimmsten Schmerzen waren wohl verschwunden. Dennoch blieb er reglos auf dem Rücken liegen. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich, fixierten Severus. _‚Beende es. Bitte.'_

„Komm hoch", murmelte Severus, stand auf und packte David unter den Achseln. Er lehnte den schlaffen Oberkörper des Mannes gegen seine eigenen Beine. „Ich bin fertig, mein Lord."

„Ah ja." Der Dunkle Lord trat an den Rand des Podestes und blickte auf sie herab. „Avery?"

Der Heiler untersuchte Severus' Patienten systematisch und gründlich. „Severus hat getan, was möglich war, mein Lord. Mehr hätte auch ich nicht erreichen können."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte leicht. „Gut gemacht, Severus. – Und jetzt wirst du ihn töten."

_Endlich. _Das war alles, was Severus denken konnte, und er sah seine eigene Erleichterung in Davids Augen reflektiert. _Endlich._

„Den Avada Kedavra, Severus. Aber vorher werde ich dir noch etwas zeigen." Gemächlich, geradezu lasziv stieg sein Herr die Stufen hinunter und tauchte ein in das Meer seiner Gefolgsleute, die sich tief vor ihm verneigten. Auch Severus senkte den Kopf, als der Dunkle Lord langsam auf ihn zukam. „Sieh mich an, Severus." Er gehorchte und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ein Großteil der Wut seines Herrn verflogen zu sein schien. „Hast du dich jemals gefragt, woher der Name ‚Todesser' kommt?"

„Ja, Herr. Oft", entgegnete Severus leise.

„Und hast du eine Antwort gefunden?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich sie dir jetzt geben. – Archer, steh auf!", kommandierte er scharf. Mühsam kam David auf die Füße, doch er musste sich auf Severus stützen, um nicht zu fallen. Die Lippen des Dunklen Lords kräuselten sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. „Du hast dich mir verschrieben, Archer. Du hast mir deine Seele verkauft." Severus spürte, wie David wieder zu zittern begann. „Ach, beruhige dich, Archer. Ich will sie gar nicht haben, deine kostbare Seele. Ich will nur dein Leben."

„Es gehört euch bereits, mein Lord", krächzte David mühsam.

„Ich weiß, Archer!", fauchte der Dunkle Lord ihn an. „Unterbrich mich nicht, oder ich könnte mich entschließen, dich noch ein bisschen weiterleben zu lassen! – Severus", fuhr er in sanfterem Ton fort, „du hast viel Energie in die ... Behandlung dieses Mannes investiert. Zum Dank dafür wird er dir ein machtvolles Geschenk machen: seine Lebensenergie. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, diese Energie aufzufangen, wenn ein Mensch stirbt – vor allem dann, wenn er einen gewaltsamen Tod erleidet. Der Spruch lautet _Omitteo Animam_. Er wurde bis ins ausgehende achtzehnte Jahrhundert legal genutzt – beispielsweise, um auf dem Schlachtfeld den Tod eines Gegners dafür zu nutzen, die eigene Kraft zu steigern. Dumme Menschen hielten ihn für unmoralisch, daher wurde er 1789 verboten." Der Dunkle Lord sah Severus bedeutungsvoll an. „Dies wird dein erster wirklicher Mord sein. Du wirst den Avada Kedavra gegen Archer sprechen, unmittelbar danach den Omitteo Animam. Dadurch wird seine Lebensenergie auf dich übertragen, sobald sie seinen Körper verlässt." Er ergriff Severus' rechte Hand und führte sie in einer liegenden Acht durch die Luft. „Das ist die zugehörige Zauberstabbewegung. Jetzt probier's alleine."

Severus gehorchte und schwang seinen Stab. Zweimal wurde er vom Dunklen Lord korrigiert, dann saß die Bewegung.

„Gut. – Töte ihn." Der Dunkle Lord trat zurück, ebenso die umstehenden Todesser. David schwankte, als Severus seinen Arm losließ, doch es gelang dem Mann, auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Severus entfernte sich nicht mehr als zwei Meter von ihm und hielt dabei Augenkontakt – auch dann noch, als er den Zauberstab hob.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Das grüne Licht schoss los und traf David mitten in die Brust. Er riss Mund und Augen auf und stolperte zurück.

„_Omitteo Animam!"_

Ein orangeroter Wirbel stieg aus Severus' Zauberstab auf und senkte sich blitzschnell auf den zusammensackenden Körper. Das warme Licht umschloss den Sterbenden wie eine zweite Haut. Dann veränderte sich die Farbe, wurde zu einem tiefen Rotviolett. In weiten Wirbeln löste es sich von der Leiche, driftete zurück zu Severus und floss in seinen Körper. Die Empfindung war so machtvoll, dass sie ihn in die Knie zwang. Severus spürte ein schwaches Echo von Davids Persönlichkeit – doch vor allem war es Energie. Prickelnde, sirrende Energie, die seinen Körper flutete. Absolute Euphorie.

Severus lachte.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	27. Schattenprinz

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Danke für eure zahlreichen und konstruktiven Reviews! _

_:-)_

_Meine Beta Kathrina CH war wieder sehr aktiv in Bezug auf dieses Kapitel. Dankeschön! Allerdings hat sie die letzte Version leider noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Fehler gehen hier also allein auf meine Kappe._

_;-)_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 27**

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

„_Gut. – Töte ihn." Der Dunkle Lord trat zurück, ebenso die umstehenden Todesser. David schwankte, als Severus seinen Arm losließ, doch es gelang dem Mann, auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Severus entfernte sich nicht mehr als zwei Meter von ihm und hielt dabei Augenkontakt – auch dann noch, als er den Zauberstab hob._

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Das grüne Licht schoss los und traf David mitten in die Brust. Er riss Mund und Augen auf und stolperte zurück._

„Omitteo Animam!"

_Ein orangeroter Wirbel stieg aus Severus' Zauberstab auf und senkte sich blitzschnell auf den zusammensackenden Körper. Das warme Licht umschloss den Sterbenden wie eine zweite Haut. Dann veränderte sich die Farbe, wurde zu einem tiefen Rotviolett. In weiten Wirbeln löste es sich von der Leiche, driftete zurück zu Severus und floss in seinen Körper. Die Empfindung war so machtvoll, dass sie ihn in die Knie zwang. Severus spürte ein schwaches Echo von Davids Persönlichkeit – doch vor allem war es Energie. Prickelnde, sirrende Energie, die seinen Körper flutete. Absolute Euphorie. _

_Severus lachte._

SSSSSSS

„Komm wieder runter, Junge!", raunzte Avery ihn an. Severus nahm die Worte wie durch zähen, farbigen Nebel wahr. Seine Sinneseindrücke schienen sich verkehrt zu haben, er sah Töne, hörte Farben ... und immer noch hielt dieses unglaubliche Glücksgefühl an. Der Heiler packte und schüttelte ihn, doch Severus konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Lass ihn, Avery", erklang die Stimme des Dunklen Lords ganz aus der Nähe. Sie war weiß und glitzerte wie verharschter Schnee. Doch das Weiß war nur oberflächlich, darunter schienen beunruhigend viele Farben zu lauern. „Es war das erste Mal für ihn. Soll er es ruhig genießen."

Severus brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Nur langsam normalisierte sich seine Wahrnehmung, fanden die Dinge ihren vertrauten Platz im Gefüge der Wirklichkeit. Doch selbst als die Farben verblassten, die verrückten Empfindungen verebbten, fühlte Severus sich nach wie vor großartig: Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Energie und Wohlbehagen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein verkrumpeltes Bündel, nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Davids Leichnam. Das Glücksgefühl verschwand wie Wasser aus einer Wanne, nachdem jemand den Stöpsel herausgezogen hat. In rasenden Wirbeln zog sich die Euphorie aus seinem Geist und seinem Körper zurück. Dennoch fühlte Severus sich weiterhin stark und energiegeladen – aber jetzt verursachte dieses Gefühl ihm ein stetig steigendes Unbehagen. Wie paralysiert starrte er die Leiche an, minutenlang. Der Tote lag auf der Seite, fast schon auf dem Bauch. Severus wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, aber er trat auf sein Opfer zu und stupste es mit dem Fuß an. Der Körper rollte auf den Rücken, schlaff und tot. Alles, was an Leben in ihm gewesen war, pulste jetzt durch Severus selbst. Er hatte nicht den Tod gegessen, sondern das Leben. Ein fremdes Leben. Ein leiser Schauder lief über seinen Rücken. Severus beugte sich herab, sah halb verschreckt, halb forschend in das starre Gesicht. Die grauen Augen waren leer.

_Wo ist er hingegangen?, _fragte Severus sich plötzlich. _Ist er weg – für immer? Oder ist ein Teil von ihm jetzt _in mirEr hatte Davids Persönlichkeit, sein innerstes Wesen gespürt, als er seine Lebensenergie in sich aufgenommen hatte. _Bedeutet das ... _Behutsam und minutiös tastete Severus seinen eigenen Geist nach Unregelmäßigkeiten ab. Da war etwas ... eine winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Veränderung, sehr nah am Kern seines Selbst.

_Wie ein Sandkorn in einer Auster ..._

Bedeutete diese Anomalie, dass David tatsächlich ein Teil von ihm geworden war? Beklommen sah Severus in die glasigen grauen Augen. Oder kam die Veränderung dadurch, dass er zum ersten Mal getötet hatte? Sicher, er hatte nicht aus niedrigen Beweggründen gehandelt, hatte David letztlich von dessen Leiden erlöst – aber es war dennoch ein Mord gewesen. Sein erster wirklicher Mord. Diesmal würde sein Opfer nicht wieder aufwachen.

Severus kamen plötzlich Geschichten in den Sinn, die er vor langer Zeit gehört hatte, nicht von Zauberern, sondern von Muggeln – Sagen und Märchen von Geistern, die ihren Mörder verfolgten, ihn nicht in Frieden ließen, bis er seinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzte. Severus schauderte. War so etwas möglich? Würde er vielleicht bis ans Ende seines Lebens einen bleichen Schatten an seiner Seite haben, einen unheimlichen Begleiter, der ihn nie zur Ruhe kommen lassen, ihn immer und immer wieder an seine Schuld erinnern würde?

_Ich muss Aemilius danach fragen ..._

Behutsam drückte Severus seinem Opfer die Augen zu. Dabei fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, wer dieser Mann eigentlich gewesen war, was er getan hatte, um den vernichtenden Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen. War es ein schweres Vergehen gewesen? Ein Verrat vielleicht? Oder hatte er nur einen falschen Schritt gemacht, eine schlichte und nicht einmal gegen ihren Herrn gerichtete Verfehlung begangen, wie Severus selbst es getan hatte?

_Aber es wird mehr werden als ein Fehler. Weit mehr, wenn der Dunkle Lord von mir verlangt, Miguel zu opfern._

Von Unruhe und Furcht getrieben, hob Severus erstmals in mehr als zehn Minuten, in denen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den toten David gerichtet gewesen war, den Blick und sah sich hastig um. Er stellte fest, dass der Raum sich verändert hatte. Drei lange Tische, beladen mit Speisen und Getränken, waren erschienen, und fast alle Anwesenden hatten daran Platz genommen. Nur einige wenige Todesser standen noch in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, vertieft in Gespräche. Augenscheinlich war der offizielle Teil des Treffens vorbei. Severus schickte nervös suchende Blicke durch die Höhle. Wo waren Aemilius und Avery? Wo war der Dunkle Lord?

„Severus?" Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Severus zuckte zusammen, drehte sich eilig um – und sah in das müde und angespannte Gesicht Jim Averys. „Du sollst zum Dunklen Lord kommen. – Hier entlang." Der Heiler führte ihn zu einer Tür rechts hinter dem Podest. „Viel Glück", raunte Avery und drückte seinen Arm, als sie sich vor Severus öffnete, noch ehe er sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen konnte. „Du wirst es brauchen."

Unsicher betrat Severus den Raum, eine im Verhältnis zum Versammlungssaal kleine und niedrige Seitenkammer des Höhlensystems. Auch hier gab es Tropfsteine, die von der Decke herabhingen und aus dem Boden emporwuchsen. Ihre Farben changierten im Licht der Fackeln zwischen grau und violett. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch, ebenso wie die Tafeln im Saal bedeckt mit erlesenen Speisen und Weinen. Rings herum saßen der Dunkle Lord, Aemilius und – Lucius. Severus' Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Der Zorn schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Severus", grüßte der Dunkle Lord mit sanfter Stimme. „Setz dich zu uns."

Severus nahm den freien Platz neben seinem Lehrer ein – gegenüber von Lucius, der an der Seite des Dunklen Lords saß und den Neuankömmling mit einem spöttisch herablassenden Lächeln bedachte. Doch so kühl und überlegen, wie er sich gab, war Lucius nicht. Severus konnte deutlich die Unruhe und einen Hauch von Furcht, sogar von Schuldbewusstsein in seinen Augen erkennen. Aemilius' Sohn hatte kein Talent für Legilimentik oder gar Okklumentik, dazu war er viel zu unbeherrscht. Daher konnte Severus, der in beiden Disziplinen große Fortschritte gemacht hatte, seine Gefühle deutlich wahrnehmen – auch wenn Lucius sie sorgsam zu verbergen suchte.

„Wein?", fragte der Dunkle Lord unvermittelt und schenkte Severus ein, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Danke, Herr", sagte Severus überrascht.

„Da nun alle Beteiligten versammelt sind, komme ich gleich zum Wesentlichen." Der Ton des Dunklen Lords war geschäftsmäßig, neutral. Doch unter der ruhigen Oberfläche brodelte es, das spürte Severus deutlich. „Severus, du hast eine hervorragende Leistung erbracht heute Nacht. Du beherrschst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, was die meisten Menschen deines Alters hoffnungslos überfordern würde. Du bist in der Lage, auch ernsthafte Verletzungen zuverlässig zu heilen. Dass du wirksame Tränke brauen und dich effizient verteidigen kannst, hast du bereits zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt unter Beweis gestellt. Deine Lehrer sind ausnahmslos begeistert von deinem Talent und Arbeitseifer. In dieser Hinsicht hast du das Lernziel des Sommers erreicht und meine Erwartungen erfüllt."

Der Dunkle Lord stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und musterte Severus über seine zusammengelegten Hände hinweg. Die roten Augen wurden dabei schmal und ihr Blick so intensiv, dass Severus ihn kaum mehr ertragen konnte. „Du hast kein Vergnügen daran, andere zu quälen. Es kostet dich Überwindung, zu töten." Er machte eine kleine, bedeutungsschwangere Pause. In Severus' Magen begann es unangenehm zu kribbeln. „Auch damit kann ich leben, Severus. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du noch sehr jung bist, und dass es vermutlich einige Zeit dauern wird, bis du dich an die harten Realitäten des Ordens gewöhnt haben wirst." Wieder schwieg sein Herr einen Moment lang. „Es gibt verzeihliche Schwächen, Severus. Niemand ist vollkommen – auch ich nicht. Wir haben alle unsere wunden Punkte, unsere kleinen Geheimnisse. Daher mische ich mich in der Regel auch nicht in das Privatleben meiner Gefolgsleute ein. Aber es gibt Grenzen." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war in scharfem Kontrast zu seinen verständnisvollen Worten von Satz zu Satz härter und kälter geworden. Severus verstärkte hastig seine mentalen Barrieren, versuchte, die aufsteigende Furcht fest in seinem Geist zu verschließen.

„Diese Grenzen sind immer dann erreicht, wenn ein Todesser privat Dinge tut, die in eklatantem Widerspruch zu den Prinzipien unseres Ordens stehen. Ich spreche hier nicht von deiner Homosexualität, Severus, die sexuelle Orientierung meiner Leute ist für mich zweitrangig."

Severus schluckte und spürte, wie er feuerrot wurde – Okklumentik hin oder her.

„Nein, es geht mir darum, mit _wem_ du diese Neigungen auslebst. Und was das betrifft, fürchte ich, muss ich in deinem Fall Einspruch einlegen." Mit einem leisen, theatralischen Seufzen richtete der Dunkle Lord sich zu voller Größe auf. „Du bist sechzehn, Severus, ein Alter, in dem die Triebe begreiflicherweise manchmal mit einem durchgehen." Die roten Augen bohrten sich tief in seinen Geist. Severus hatte solche Angst, dass er kaum zu atmen wagte. „Allerdings denke ich nicht", zischte der Dunkle Lord drohend, „dass du so naiv bist zu glauben, ich könnte es tolerieren, wenn meine Todesser _Liebes_beziehungen zu Muggeln eingehen. Noch einmal: Ich spreche hier nicht von Sex. Du kannst so viele Stricher vögeln, wie du willst, du kannst meinetwegen jeden Muggel bespringen, der deinen Weg kreuzt – aber es ist _absolut inakzeptabel_, sich einen Muggel zum _Geliebten _zu nehmen. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt, Severus?!"

„Ja, Herr", murmelte Severus geschlagen.

_Das war's dann wohl ... Für mich, für Miguel, für Aemilius ..._

Der Dunkle Lord taxierte ihn mit kaltem, kalkulierendem Blick. „Ich könnte dir befehlen, ihn zu töten, Severus, das weißt du", stellte er mit bedrohlich sanfter Stimme fest.

„Ja, Herr", hauchte Severus.

„Ich könnte dich sogar dazu zwingen, ihn vor den Augen des gesamten Ordens bei lebendigem Leib in Stücke zu schneiden. Und du würdest es tun, nicht wahr?" Der Dunkle Lord klang erregt, auf eine obszöne, abstoßende Weise. „Es würde dir das Herz brechen, du würdest dich dafür hassen, aber du würdest es tun."

„Ja." Severus' Lippen formten das Wort, ohne dass ihnen ein Laut entkam.

Stille.

„Ach, Severus." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords wurde noch sanfter und für eine kurze, surreale Zeit war alle Kälte, alle Bedrohlichkeit aus ihr gewichen. „Ich will dir nicht das Herz brechen. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich will, dass du aus freien Stücken für mich lebst und, wenn es nötig sein sollte, stirbst." Fast glaubte Severus, eine Spur von Sehnsucht in den Worten zu hören. „Deshalb werde ich dir auch nicht befehlen, deinen Muggel zu töten – oder auch nur, ihn zu vergessen. Du wirst selbst wählen dürfen, was du tust. So, wie die Dinge im Moment stehen, wirst du nächste Woche nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und die Schule bis zu deinem Abschluss mit vollem Engagement absolvieren. Deine Ferien – alle Ferien – wirst du weiterhin auf Malfoy Manor verbringen, damit deine Ausbildung in den Dunklen Künsten fortgesetzt werden kann. Nach deinem Schulabschluss wirst du zur Tarnung ein Heiler- oder Tränkestudium aufnehmen, doch in Wirklichkeit wirst du als Heiler für den Orden tätig sein."

Severus verschlug es die Sprache. Er hatte sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht, auf Todesdrohungen, auf den Befehl, Miguel zu foltern und zu ermorden – stattdessen bot der Dunkle Lord ihm ein Leben im Orden an, versprach eine Fortsetzung seiner Ausbildung ...

„Das ist es, was du haben wirst, wenn du deine Beziehung zu diesem Muggel fortsetzt: Einen Platz in meiner Familie, als einer unter vielen. Doch dies ist nicht, was ich ursprünglich für dich im Sinn hatte."

Beim plötzlich veränderten Klang der Stimme seines Herrn stellten sich sämtliche Härchen auf Severus' Körper auf.

„Du könntest mehr haben, Severus, weit mehr." Der Dunkle Lord sprach jetzt in einem tiefen, fast warmen und lockenden Tonfall. „Du bist ein außerordentlich talentierter junger Mann – und du gefällst mir auf vielerlei Weise. Du könntest ganz nach oben kommen. Du könntest an meiner Seite herrschen."

Die Spannung im Raum verdichtete sich, bis sie beinahe sichtbar wurde.

„Dieser Weg steht dir immer noch offen, Severus", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord. Auf Severus wirkte er in diesem Moment tatsächlich wie eine große schwarze Katze, ein Panther, der Zähne und Klauen für kurze Zeit verborgen hielt und stattdessen seinen betörenden Raubtier-Charme spielen ließ. „Ich stelle nur eine Bedingung, nur eine einzige: Bring mir Miguel und töte ihn vor meinen Augen."

„Ihr ... Ihr lasst mich wählen, Herr?", flüsterte Severus verstört.

„Ja", hauchte der Dunkle Lord. „Und ich werde deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, wie auch immer sie lauten wird."

Die Versuchung war groß. Sie war gefährlich groß.

_An seiner Seite herrschen ... _

Severus sah sich neben dem Dunklen Lord stehen, fühlte, wie ihn die Macht durchströmte ... Niemand würde ihn mehr verletzen können, er würde stark sein, unbezwingbar ... Er würde sich endlich rächen können an allen, die ihn gequält und erniedrigt hatten: an Potter, Black, Lupin ... an den Lehrern in Hogwarts ... an seinem Vater ... an Lucius ...

Doch dann schob sich Miguels Gesicht vor das seines Herrn. Es war ein lachendes Gesicht mit vor Begeisterung funkelnden Augen – Miguel, wie er war, wenn das Glück ihn überwältigte. Miguel, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen über den Rasen streichelte. Miguel, der Severus strahlend vom Pferderücken herab zuwinkte. Miguel, der –

‚_Es ist okay, Severus. Ich hab keine Angst vorm Tod. Du musst nicht – '_

_Ich will aber nicht, dass du stirbst! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, verdammt noch mal!_

„Ich kann ihn nicht töten, Herr."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Severus spürte, dass Aemilius neben ihm vor Anspannung zitterte. Er sah, wie Lucius ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Dunkle Lord atmete hörbar tief durch. Einen Lidschlag lang glaubte Severus, so etwas wie Enttäuschung in den roten Augen zu sehen, Enttäuschung, Gekränktheit – vielleicht sogar eine Spur von Verletzung. Doch der Eindruck verflog so rasch, dass Severus ihn seiner Einbildungskraft zuschrieb. Als sein Herr sprach, hatte seine hohe Stimme einen schneidend kalten, metallischen Klang. „Wie du willst. In diesem Fall muss ich dich darüber informieren, _dass ich es nicht schätze, von meinen Gefolgsleuten hintergangen zu werden._ Das gilt auch für dich, Aemilius. Ich weiß, dass du gern eigene Wege gehst und habe mich bisher nicht in deine privaten Machtspielchen eingemischt, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass mein Stellvertreter mich _anlügt_, aus welchen Motiven auch immer. Daher wirst du den Posten als meine Rechte Hand verlieren."

Aemilius wurde totenblass.

„Es wird keine weiteren Strafen für dich geben. Du wirst auch zukünftig eine Beraterfunktion für mich ausüben, aber ich werde mir einen neuen Stellvertreter wählen. Um präzise zu sein: Ich _habe_ ihn bereits gewählt. – Lucius."

Lucius erhob sich von seinem Platz und verneigte sich leicht. „Zu Euren Diensten, mein Lord."

„Ich habe es allein Lucius zu verdanken, dass ich von euren Heimlichkeiten gegen mich erfahren habe."

_Also haben meine Barrieren doch gehalten! Und es war wieder Lucius! Immer wieder Lucius ... _

Der Hass nahm Severus fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords wurde wieder weicher, flüssig wie Quecksilber – und genauso giftig. „Lucius ist noch sehr jung und unerfahren. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er diesen Posten auf Dauer angemessen ausfüllen kann."

Nun war es an Lucius, zu erbleichen.

In den Augen des Dunklen Lords tobte jetzt ein roter Sturm und seine Stimme war so tödlich süß wie die Beeren des bittersüßen Nachtschattens. „Daher mache ich euch, Aemilius, Severus, folgendes Angebot: Solltest du _jemals_ deine Meinung ändern, Severus, und bereit sein, deinen Muggel vor meinen Augen zu töten, dann wirst du die versprochene Position an meiner Seite erhalten. Gleichzeitig wird Aemilius in seine alte Funktion als mein Stellvertreter wiedereingesetzt." Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich in siegessicherer Pose zurück und bedachte Severus mit einem schneidend kalten Blick. „Alles hängt also von dir ab, Severus", zischte er höhnisch. „Mit einer einzigen Entscheidung kannst du dich an Lucius rächen, dich gegenüber Aemilius erkenntlich zeigen und selber zu Macht und Einfluss gelangen. Eine einzige Entscheidung holt dich ins Licht – mein Schattenprinz."

Fassungslos starrte Severus den Dunklen Lord an. Sein Herr lächelte süffisant und erhob sich mit einer raubtierhaften, geschmeidigen Bewegung. Lucius sprang dermaßen hastig auf, dass er sein Weinglas umstieß. Mit bebenden Fingern stellte er es wieder hin und ließ den Fleck vom Tischtuch verschwinden. Aemilius' Atem ging so rasch, dass Severus fürchtete, sein Lehrer könnte kollabieren.

Mit einer ironischen Handbewegung winkte der Dunkle Lord sie alle aus dem Raum. „Ihr dürft euch entfernen. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag, die Herren."

SSSSSSS

Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, als Severus, Aemilius und Avery schweigend durch den Park von Malfoy Manor schritten. Es dämmerte bereits und die aufgehende Sonne malte bunte Streifen an den Horizont.

„Es tut mir so leid, Aemilius", brach Severus schließlich mit leiser und bedrückter Stimme die Stille. „Aber ich kann ihn nicht töten. Ich ..."

„Ich verlange ja auch gar nicht, dass du ihn tötest", entgegnete Aemilius müde.

„Aber du hast deine Position im Orden verloren – meinetwegen."

„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut so", seufzte sein Lehrer matt. „Vieles hat mir schon lange nicht mehr gefallen ... Vielleicht sollte ich es als Befreiung betrachten, dass ich einen Teil der Verantwortung für die Politik des Ordens los bin."

„Aber du musst mich doch hassen! Wie kannst du's ertragen, mich weiter zu unterrichten, mich in deinem Haus zu haben ... Du warst so mächtig, so einflussreich ... Ich hab dir alles kaputt gemacht!"

Aemilius blieb stehen und sah Severus direkt in die Augen. „Für dich wird es immer einen Platz geben auf Malfoy Manor. Solange ich lebe, wirst du hier jederzeit willkommen sein. – Du hast nichts kaputt gemacht, Severus. Mir war das Risiko sehr wohl bewusst, als ich dir gestattet habe, Miguel für den Rest der Ferien zu behalten."

Eisige Konten bildeten sich in Severus' Eingeweiden. „Aber ... Aemilius ... ich ... Was wird nach den Ferien mit Miguel? Du darfst ihn nicht töten! Niemals! Bitte ..." Severus war überrascht, wie flehend seine eigene Stimme plötzlich klang.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte sein Lehrer leise.

„Weil ..." Severus stockte und schluckte. Aemilius sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Weil ... weil ich ... ihn liebe", würgte Severus schließlich mühsam hervor.

Aemilius sah ihn weiterhin an, so lange, bis Severus glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Sein Gesicht wurde immer wärmer, er wusste, dass er komplett rot angelaufen war vor Scham. Aber er hielt dem Blick stand. Schließlich war es sein Gastgeber, der die Augen abwandte – lächelnd. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Miguel sein Leben hier verbringen kann, gut beschützt vor allen, die ihm schaden wollen – und zwar ganz gleich, wie lange deine Liebe zu ihm anhält."

Severus spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden vor Erleichterung. „Danke", hauchte er. Doch dann regten sich leise Zweifel in ihm. Meinte Aemilius sein Angebot wirklich ernst? Oder wollte er Severus nur beruhigen, um dann, sobald sein Schüler abgereist war ... „Warum?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

Aemilius lachte leise, sah dabei allerdings ein bisschen gekränkt aus. „Du kannst meinem Wort vertrauen, Severus. Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Miguel schützen werde, dann meine ich das auch so. – Warum? Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, Severus. Und Miguel ... nun, irgendwie wird er sich schon nützlich machen können, in den Ställen, im Garten, vielleicht auch im Haus ... Er ist nicht dumm für einen Muggel und –." Aemilius verstummte abrupt und lächelte schief. „Ganz abgesehen davon: Ich werde mich nicht von meinem eigenen Sohn erpressen lassen."

„Es musste eines Tages so kommen", warf Avery mit ernster Stimme ein. „Du warst ein schlechter Vater für Lucius, und jetzt gibt er dir zurück, was er all die Jahre von dir bekommen hat."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es ist meine eigene Schuld", gab Aemilius widerwillig zu. Er schwieg einige Sekunden lang. „Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, Lucius zu lieben, das weißt du, Jim. _Aber es ging einfach nicht. _Jedesmal, wenn ich den Jungen gesehen habe, musste ich an Agra denken, daran, wie sie sich wohl bei seiner Geburt abgequält hat ... daran, wie ich sie gefunden habe im Wald, tot und kalt und in Blut gebadet, und dieses Ding lag neben ihr und kreischte und war so ekelhaft _lebendig_ ..." Aemilius' Stimme war so voll Hass und Abscheu, dass Severus unwillkürlich zwei Schritte zurückwich. „Es hat sie umgebracht, Jim! _Lucius hat Agra umgebracht!"_

Avery legte Aemilius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er kann nichts dafür, Aemilius. Merlin, er war ein Baby! _Er kann nichts dafür_."

„Das weiß ich doch, verflucht noch mal!" Aemilius schlug plötzlich die Hände vors Gesicht und sank auf die Knie. „Verdammte Scheiße!" Avery trat hinter ihn und berührte ihn wieder an den Schultern. Halt suchend lehnte Aemilius sich gegen ihn. Severus stand hilflos daneben. Er hatte seinen Gastgeber noch nie so schwach und verletzlich gesehen.

„Geh ins Haus, Severus", wies Avery ihn leise an.

Aber Aemilius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lass ihn. Komm her, mein Junge."

Zaghaft trat Severus zu den beiden Männern. Aemilius sah mit einem kläglichen Lächeln zu ihm auf. In seinen Augen glitzerte es. „Ich war ein absolut miserabler Vater. In gewisser Weise bin ich Schuld an allem, was Lucius diesen Sommer getan hat – daran, dass er dich und Miguel verraten hat, dass er und seine Freunde Miguel vergewaltigt haben und dass er zuletzt uns alle drei an den Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hat. Ich habe Lucius dazu getrieben. Er hat mit allen Mitteln um meine Liebe gekämpft, aber er hatte nie eine Chance. Es war klar, dass er sich eines Tages gegen mich wenden würde." Aemilius wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Es ist zu spät. Ich werde das nicht mehr an ihm gutmachen können. Gestern habe ich ... aber wozu darüber reden. Es ist viel zu spät. Lucius hat kein Interesse mehr daran, sich mit mir auszusöhnen, das hat er vorhin deutlich gezeigt. Aber du, Severus ... du bist noch hier. Wenn du ... falls du mich als einen zweiten Vater haben wolltest ... Du könntest der Sohn sein, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe."

Severus stockte der Atem. „Aemilius – ich ..." Er sah die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Lehrers. „Aber sicher!", rief er hastig. „Aemilius, ich ... ich würde mich geehrt fühlen. Wirklich!"

Ein Lächeln wanderte über Aemilius' Gesicht. Wie ein dünner Schleier legte sich sein vertrauter, selbstsicherer Habitus über die Risse und Brüche seiner Persönlichkeit, auf die Severus soeben einen flüchtigen Blick erhascht hatte.

Aemilius sprang auf und klopfte den Dreck von seiner Kleidung. „Wie spät ist es, Jim?"

„Gleich sieben Uhr." Inzwischen war die Sonne weiter den Horizont hinaufgeklettert und tauchte den Park in rötlichen Glanz.

„Zeit fürs Frühstück", stellte Aemilius fest. „Ich würde vorschlagen: duschen, umziehen und in einer Viertelstunde treffen wir uns im Speisezimmer. Oh, und Severus, meinst du, Miguel ist schon wach? Falls ja, dann bring ihn doch einfach zum Frühstück mit."

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	28. Heimkehr

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure vielen lieben Reviews! Sie sind mir ein täglicher Ansporn zum Weiterschreiben und beflügeln meine Kreativität ungemein. :-)_

_Heute kommt nun also das vorletzte Kapitel. Die Jungs werden mir fehlen ... 'seufz'_

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 28**

**Heimkehr**

SSSSSSS

_Zaghaft trat Severus zu den beiden Männern. Aemilius sah mit einem kläglichen Lächeln zu ihm auf. In seinen Augen glitzerte es. „Ich war ein absolut miserabler Vater. In gewisser Weise bin ich Schuld an allem, was Lucius diesen Sommer getan hat – daran, dass er dich und Miguel verraten hat, dass er und seine Freunde Miguel vergewaltigt haben und dass er zuletzt uns alle drei an den Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hat. Ich habe Lucius dazu getrieben. Er hat mit allen Mitteln um meine Liebe gekämpft, aber er hatte nie eine Chance. Es war klar, dass er sich eines Tages gegen mich wenden würde." Aemilius wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Es ist zu spät. Ich werde das nicht mehr an ihm gutmachen können. Gestern habe ich ... aber wozu darüber reden. Es ist viel zu spät. Lucius hat kein Interesse mehr daran, sich mit mir auszusöhnen, das hat er vorhin deutlich gezeigt. Aber du, Severus ... du bist noch hier. Wenn du ... falls du mich als einen zweiten Vater haben wolltest ... Du könntest der Sohn sein, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe." _

_Severus stockte der Atem. „Aemilius – ich ..." Er sah die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Lehrers. „Aber sicher!", rief er hastig. „Aemilius, ich ... ich würde mich geehrt fühlen. Wirklich!"_

_Ein Lächeln wanderte über Aemilius' Gesicht. Wie ein dünner Schleier legte sich sein vertrauter, selbstsicherer Habitus über die Risse und Brüche seiner Persönlichkeit, auf die Severus soeben einen flüchtigen Blick erhascht hatte. _

_Aemilius sprang auf und klopfte den Dreck von seiner Kleidung. „Wie spät ist es, Jim?"_

„_Gleich sieben Uhr." Inzwischen war die Sonne weiter den Horizont hinaufgeklettert und tauchte den Park in rötlichen Glanz._

„_Zeit fürs Frühstück", stellte Aemilius fest. „Ich würde vorschlagen: duschen, umziehen und in einer Viertelstunde treffen wir uns im Speisezimmer. Oh, und Severus, meinst du, Miguel ist schon wach? Falls ja, dann bring ihn doch einfach zum Frühstück mit."_

SSSSSSS

In seinem Haus in London angekommen, ließ Lucius sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen.

„Oh Mann!"

Er legte sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Scheiße."

Er hatte die Sache so sorgfältig geplant gehabt, war so überzeugt gewesen, dass sie funktionieren würde ... seinen Vater entthronen, sich für Severus' Anmaßung rächen und selbst die Gunst des Dunklen Lords erlangen – alles in einem einzigen, geschickten Handstreich. Und jetzt? Was hatte er jetzt? Lucius stand vor einem Scherbenhaufen.

Zwar hatte er den Posten als Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords erhalten, aber er war nicht mehr als ein armseliger und vermutlich sehr vorübergehender Lückenbüßer für Aemilius. Lucius hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, wie unfassbar hochfliegend die Pläne seines Herrn mit Severus gewesen waren und ihre Enthüllung hatte ihm einen wirklichen Schock versetzt. Nun würde Severus nicht zu der unerhörten Machtposition aufsteigen, die der Dunkle Lord ursprünglich für den Jungen vorgesehen gehabt hatte, aber nicht etwa dank Lucius' Intrige, sondern weil er sich seinem Herrn offen widersetzt hatte. Dass Severus für diese ungeheure Dreistigkeit nicht getötet, ja nicht einmal wirklich bestraft worden war – Macht, die er nie gehabt hatte, konnte er schließlich auch nicht vermissen – , überstieg Lucius' Fassungsvermögen. Zudem war seine eigene Position im Orden äußerst prekär geworden. Sein neues Amt stand auf tönernen Füßen, und er hatte sich eine Menge einflussreicher Feinde geschaffen mit seinem Verrat an Aemilius: Niemand war so beliebt unter den Todessern wie sein Vater.

„Das ist die Rache", dachte Lucius plötzlich. „Die Rache dafür, dass ich den Muggel ... dass ich Miguel ..."

Kälte kroch in ihm hoch, als er an jene Nacht dachte, die kaum länger als eine Woche zurücklag. Die Erinnerung schlich sich oft in sein Herz und von Mal zu Mal wurde sie detailreicher und erschreckender. Meist geschah es ganz unerwartet: Beim Essen, im Gespräch mit Freunden, während eines offiziellen Termins im Ministerium ... Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die jene Nacht in sein Bewusstsein zurückholten, eine Farbe, ein Laut, ein Geruch. Oft kamen die Bilder und Gefühle so überraschend, dass er den Auslöser nicht einmal identifizieren konnte.

Das Seltsame war, dass er sich in diesen plötzlichen Visionen niemals in seinem Körper befand. Um präzise zu sein: Er betrat Miguels Zimmer als Lucius, verhöhnte und schlug ihn als Lucius – doch wenn er ihn vergewaltigte, dann schien Lucius irgendwo neben sich im Raum zu schweben. Und während Miguel vor Schmerz und Angst schrie, ihn anflehte und verzweifelt von ihm loszukommen versuchte, spürte Lucius die Hände Dolohows und Macnairs auf seiner Haut, fühlte das gemeine Reißen in seinem Körper und löste sich fast auf vor Furcht, Schmerz und Scham.

Niemals hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass sein Vater eines Tages so weit gehen würde. Manchmal hatte Aemilius bei von ihm verhängten Körperstrafen eventuelle bleibende Schäden und einmal, nach Lucius' Mordversuch an Severus, auch seinen möglichen Tod in Kauf genommen. Aber dass er seinen eigenen Sohn auf derartige Weise erniedrigen ließ – das hätte Lucius ihm nicht zugetraut. Allerdings hatte Lucius sich auch niemals zuvor an einem Mitglied der „Familie" vergriffen. Die Hauselfen – na ja, vielleicht war er ab und an etwas grob mit ihnen gewesen. Wenn sein Vater dahinter gekommen war, dann hatte es jedesmal ein paar Ohrfeigen oder eine Tracht Prügel gesetzt, doch wirklich grausam war Aemilius dabei nie geworden. Aber Lucius hatte auch nie eins der lästigen Dinger ernsthaft verletzt – nun, zumindest nicht lebensbedrohlich.

Miguel dagegen ... Lucius und seine Freunde waren nah dran gewesen, ihn zu töten. Sehr nah. Nicht mit ausdrücklicher Absicht, aber sie waren brutal gewesen, rücksichtslos. Wie leicht hätte Dégres Miguel ersticken können, als er seinen Kopf in die Kissen gepresst hatte ... Auch Lucius selbst hätte ihn leicht „aus Versehen" töten können. Zwar hatte Miguel sich kaum noch bewegt, als er seine Haut mit Flüchen zerschnitten hatte, aber er hätte dabei eine Hauptschlagader treffen können – die gab es schließlich nicht nur am Hals und an den Handgelenken.

Erst als das Blut Miguels zuckenden Leib wie eine zweite Haut bedeckt hatte, war Lucius' Hass erloschen. Er war buchstäblich eingefroren, hatte vollkommen reglos auf sein halb ohnmächtiges Opfer herabgestarrt. Die anderen hatten plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen und darauf gedrängt, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und Miguel einfach liegenzulassen. Lucius hatte seine Freunde vorausgeschickt und war allein zurückgeblieben – allein mit Miguel, der gefährlich flach atmend mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seinem Blut gelegen hatte, von Zeit zu Zeit ein kaum wahrnehmbares Wimmern von sich gebend.

Mit einem Mal hatte Lucius sich entsetzlich geschämt. Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Sache ungeschehen gemacht. Vorsichtig hatte er Miguel auf die Seite gerollt, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Das Wimmern war sofort vernehmlicher geworden.

Was Heilzauber betraf, war Lucius eine absolute Niete. Und Hraban und Avery, die einzigen Heiler, an die er sich vielleicht hätte wenden können, waren auf dieser verdammten Party gewesen ... Schließlich hatte Lucius entschieden, Miguel in der Eingangshalle abzulegen. Er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, sich seinem Vater aus eigenem Antrieb zu stellen, aber auf diese Weise würden er und Severus bei ihrer Rückkehr praktisch über den Verletzten stolpern. Lucius hatte Miguel auf den Arm genommen und ihn ins Erdgeschoss getragen. Das unaufhörliche gequälte Schluchzen und das warme Blut, das langsam seine Robe durchtränkte, hatte ihm eine stetig steigende Übelkeit verursacht. Nachdem er sein Opfer unübersehbar in der Halle drapiert hatte, war Lucius in seine Räume zurückgekehrt und hatte sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken. Wenige Stunden später war sein Vater zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt, und dann ...

An die Vergewaltigung selbst konnte Lucius sich nur sehr verschwommen erinnern. Es waren immer nur einzelne Details, die ihn plötzlich ansprangen: Der aufdringliche Geruch von Dolohows Rasierwasser. Das Gefühl von Macnairs groben Händen auf seiner Haut. Das lähmende Entsetzen, das jede Fähigkeit zur Gegenwehr im Keim erstickte, als Macnair es schließlich wirklich tat, als er – . Und dann war da vor allem Schmerz. Ein reißender, gemeiner Schmerz, der ihn blendete, der ihn schreien und zuletzt sogar weinen ließ, obwohl er doch so verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfte.

Er hatte sie getroffen vorhin, Dolohow und Macnair. Lucius hatte gedacht, er würde bei ihrem Anblick nichts als den Wunsch verspüren, sie zusammenzuschlagen und ihnen die Eingeweide herauszureißen. Doch stattdessen waren seine Knie so weich geworden, dass er sich auf Hraban hatte stützen müssen. Stumm hatten sie sich angesehen, er und seine beiden Peiniger. Obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst hatten, wie einflussreich Lucius keine drei Stunden später in seiner neuen Position sein würde, hatten sie ihn äußerst beklommen gemustert. Vielleicht war ihnen bei ihrer Tat nicht in vollem Umfang bewusst gewesen, dass sie anschließend wieder mit Lucius würden zusammenarbeiten müssen – und dass er eines Tages im Orden sehr wohl im Rang über ihnen stehen könnte.

_Oder mein Vater hat ihnen schlicht soviel Geld geboten, dass sich ihr Verstand vorübergehend ausgeklinkt hat._

Sicher würde Lucius sich an den beiden rächen, jetzt, wo er zumindest vorübergehend zur Rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords aufgestiegen war. Obwohl ... im Moment fühlte er sich selbst für das Schmieden von Racheplänen zu erschöpft und geschlagen.

Lucius strich sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Als er den Kopf hob, fiel sein Blick auf den Brief seines Vaters, der ihn kurz vor dem Ordenstreffen erreicht und den er zornig beiseite geworfen hatte, ohne ihn zu lesen.

_Jetzt ist es sowieso egal,_ dachte er müde und griff nach dem Pergament. Es war sorgfältig mit grünem Wachs versiegelt worden. Lucius hätte das Siegel beinah achtlos zerbrochen, doch dann hielt er überrascht inne. Auf dem Wachsklumpen zeichnete sich wie immer deutlich das Familienwappen ab – aber es war verändert. Die silberne Schlange versenkte ihre Giftzähne nicht länger in der fremden Ferse: Das Reptil lag zusammengerollt neben dem Fuß, der es nicht etwa bedrohte, sondern schlicht an seiner Seite stand. Der Wappenspruch fehlte ganz.

Verwirrt strich Lucius mit den Fingerspitzen über das Wachsrelief. Eine unbestimmte Furcht erfasste ihn. Kaum wagte er, das Siegel zu erbrechen. Endlich gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete das zusammengerollte Pergament.

_Mein Sohn._

_Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Bitte tue nichts, was du hinterher bereuen könntest. Komm am Tag nach dem Ordenstreffen zum Dinner. Ich erwarte dich um Punkt neunzehn Uhr._

_Dein Vater_

_Aemilius Malfoy._

Lucius ließ den Brief sinken. Dann las er ihn noch einmal, danach ein drittes und viertes Mal. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ fluchtartig das Haus.

SSSSSSS

„Miguel." Aemilius fasste über den Tisch und hielt seine Hand fest. „Du kannst essen, wie du möchtest", sagte der Hausherr ruhig. „Tischmanieren bringen wir dir später bei."

Miguel lächelte verkrampft. Aemilius zog seine Hand zurück und nickte ihm zu. Erleichtert gab Miguel seinen fruchtlosen Kampf mit dem Besteck auf und begann, sein Hühnchen mit den Fingern zu zerpflücken. Es war heute schon das dritte Essen, dass er gemeinsam mit den Zauberern einnahm, und allmählich sehnte er sich nach den einsamen und unbeobachteten Mahlzeiten auf seinem Zimmer zurück. Zwar war Miguel durchaus bewusst, dass es eine hohe Auszeichnung bedeutete, gemeinsam mit Aemilius und Severus speisen zu dürfen, aber er fühlte sich durch all das herrschaftliche Zeremoniell bei Tisch überfordert und verunsichert. Obwohl es einen kleinen Trost bedeutete, dass Severus offenbar ebenfalls noch nicht ganz sicher war, was Etikette und Besteckakrobatik betraf ...

„Severus", bat Aemilius freundlich, „würdest du" –

Ein aufgeregter Hauself platzte ins Speisezimmer. „Sir, der junge Master Malfoy hat eine Nachricht geschickt ... Der junge Master Malfoy steht am nördlichen Grenzstein und bittet, Euren Grund und Boden betreten zu dürfen, Sir."

Alle am Tisch erstarrten. Miguels Hände begannen heftig zu zittern, sein Weinglas klirrte versehentlich gegen den Teller. Das Geräusch erschien ihm so erschreckend laut wie eine Explosion.

_Er ist zurück, _dachte Miguel entsetzt. _Lucius ist zurück._

Halt suchend sah er zu Severus, der rechts neben ihm saß und dessen Gesicht weiß war vor Zorn. Hastig tastete Miguel nach der Hand seines Beschützers. Severus umschloss seine zitternden Finger und drückte sie. Hass stand in den schwarzen Augen wie eine kalte Flammenwand.

„Wenn er dich noch einmal anfasst, ist er tot", hauchte Severus in Miguels Ohr, so leise, dass dieser seine Worte eher ahnte als hörte.

Aemilius stand mit einem Ruck auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl so heftig zurück, dass er fast umgefallen wäre.

„Aemilius!" Severus' Stimme bebte vor Erregung. „Was hast du vor?!"

Doch Aemilius schüttelte stumm den Kopf und verließ mit weit ausholenden Schritten den Raum.

SSSSSSS

Lucius stand bewegungslos an der Grenzmarkierung zum Besitz seiner Familie. Stundenlang war er durch die umliegenden Wälder und Felder gewandert, bis er den Mut gefunden hatte, über das alte magische Netzwerk der Marksteine eine Nachricht an Aemilius zu senden. Sein Vater hatte ihm Hausverbot erteilt, und das bedeutete, dass Lucius keinen Fuß auf das Gelände von Malfoy Manor setzen konnte – er musste auf eine persönliche Einladung durch den Hausherrn warten.

_Oder auf das, was statt der Einladung kommt._

Fast wehmütig ließ er den Blick über die ausgedehnten Ländereien seiner Familie schweifen. Hier kannte er jeden Baum, jeden Tümpel, jeden Stein. Es tat weh, dieses Land seiner Kindheit und Jugend plötzlich nicht mehr betreten zu dürfen.

Ein Knall.

„Lucius."

Sein Vater war unmittelbar hinter ihm appariert. Langsam drehte Lucius sich um. Vor ihm stand Aemilius Malfoy, eine beeindruckende Erscheinung vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, nur der Saum seines Umhangs und die Aufschläge seiner Robe waren mit feinen Goldfäden durchwirkt. Im warmen Licht der Abendsonne schimmerten sie mit Aemilius' platinblondem Haar um die Wette.

„Vater." Lucius zögerte eine Sekunde. Dann sank er vor Aemilius auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf – eine uralte Demutsgeste, die es dem Mächtigen erlaubte, mit einem Tritt oder Schwertstreich in den ungeschützten Nacken das Leben seines Untergebenen kommentarlos zu beenden.

Lucius starrte angestrengt ins Gras, nahm jeden einzelnen Halm wahr, als wäre er in seine Netzhaut geschnitten. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die Stiefelspitzen seines Vaters in sein Blickfeld. Dann spürte er, wie Aemilius ihm mit dem Zauberstab über den entblößten Nacken fuhr. Lucius hielt den Atem an. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Steh auf."

Schwankend erhob er sich. Er wagte kaum, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Immerhin hätte sein Verrat Aemilius leicht das Leben kosten können, zumindest aber hatte er ihn um seinen Rang im Orden gebracht, ihm die Gunst des Dunklen Lords entzogen. Es war kaum fassbar, dass sein Vater nicht härter bestraft worden war – ganz zu schweigen von Severus. Und von Miguel. Dass der Muggel mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, grenzte schon an ein Wunder.

Als sich ihre Blicke endlich trafen, war es ein wirklicher Schock für Lucius: Das Eis in den Augen seines Vaters schien geschmolzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucius in ihnen so etwas wie Zuneigung erkennen konnte.

„Komm", sagte Aemilius leise. „Sei heute Abend mein Gast."

Lucius nickte benommen. Er wusste, dass der Bann nur vorübergehend aufgehoben war, aber das war schon weit mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Unendlich viel mehr.

Eine Hand umfasste seinen linken Oberarm. „Komm", wiederholte Aemilius sanft, ehe er mit Lucius disapparierte.

Dann standen sie auf der kiesbestreuten Auffahrt des Herrenhauses. Mit einem Gefühl der Beklemmung und Fremdheit folgte Lucius seinem Vater ins Innere des Gebäudes, passierte die Tür, die Eingangshalle ... Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, woher das Fremdheitsgefühl stammte: Er war nicht länger Teil dieses Hauses, er war Gast. Und Gast würde er bleiben, solange Aemilius an diesem Ort lebte.

Sie betraten das Speisezimmer. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, das Essen offenbar in vollem Gange gewesen, als Lucius es mit seiner Bitte um Einlass unterbrochen hatte. Hinter halb leeren Weinkaraffen und dampfenden Porzellanterrinen saßen Severus – und Miguel. Lucius schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Beide Jungen starrten ihn an wie einen menschenfressenden Mantikor. Severus war kreidebleich vor Wut, seine schwarzen Augen glühten bedrohlich. Fast machte er den Eindruck, jede Sekunde aufspringen und sich auf den ungebetenen Gast stürzen zu wollen. Miguel war, wenn möglich, noch blasser als Severus. Doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nicht Zorn, sondern Furcht. Dennoch legte der Muggel Severus die Hand auf den Arm, als ob er ihn stumm darum bitten wollte, ruhig am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben.

Aemilius deutete auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von Severus. „Setz dich, mein Sohn." Steif und verkrampft ließ Lucius sich nieder. Sein Vater nahm neben ihm Platz.

Das Essen verlief fast vollkommen schweigend. Wann immer Lucius versehentlich Severus' Augen begegnete, fühlte es sich an, als ramme der Junge glühende Dolche in seinen Geist. Außerdem hatte Lucius den beunruhigenden Eindruck, permanent von Miguel angestarrt zu werden. Aber der Muggel mied seinen Blick – und als ihre Augen sich doch einmal trafen, drehte der Junge hastig den Kopf zur Seite. Was seinen Vater betraf, so benahm dieser sich vollkommen fremd und verwirrend. Er schob Lucius die Schüsseln zu, legte ihm das Essen auf, goss ihm Wein nach – all dies, ohne dass sein Sohn ihn ein einziges Mal darum gebeten hätte. Eigentlich war das Bedienen ohnehin Sache der Hauselfen. Doch noch irritierender als die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit bei Tisch waren die flüchtigen Berührungen, mit denen Lucius von seinem Vater bedacht wurde. Immer wieder spürte er während des Essens Aemilius' Hand an seinem Bein, seinem Arm, seiner Seite – fast, als ob sein Vater sich regelmäßig vergewissern wollte, dass er tatsächlich noch neben ihm saß.

Lucius war sehr froh, als dieses seltsame Abendessen endlich vorbei war, sein Vater die Tafel förmlich aufhob und die Hauselfen das Geschirr abzutragen begannen. Aemilius gestikulierte sie alle in den Salon hinüber. Verwirrt fragte Lucius sich, was in diesem Haus und zwischen diesen Menschen geschehen war, seit sein Vater ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Severus und Miguel hatten sich Händchen haltend auf das Sofa gegenüber von Lucius' Sessel gesetzt. _Händchen haltend._

„Wein – oder lieber Whiskey?", fragte Aemilius leise. Etwas in Lucius krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Wein", erwiderte er knapp.

_Von allem anderen sollte ich ein Weilchen die Finger lassen._

„Und ihr?"

„Wein, bitte", antworteten Severus und Miguel unisono.

Aemilius schenkte ein und verteilte die Gläser. Dann ließ er sich auf dem Sessel zwischen den beiden Parteien nieder.

Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein Vater saß und aß an einem Tisch mit einem Muggel. Er duldete es, dass Severus und Miguel in seiner Gegenwart Händchen hielten. Er ließ sich sogar dazu herab, Miguel zu _bedienen_. Dabei war es nicht länger als drei Wochen her, dass Aemilius die Begriffe „Muggel" und „Ungeziefer" synonym verwendet hatte.

„Es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist, Lucius."

Nur zögernd begegnete er dem Blick seines Vaters. „Ist es das?", fragte er leise.

„Ja."

Lucius sah rasch zu den beiden jungen Männern hinüber. Es fiel ihm plötzlich schwer, von ihnen als „Jungen" zu denken. Severus war auf eine fast verstörende Weise erwachsen geworden im Laufe dieses Sommers. Und Miguel ... der war eigentlich von Anfang an erwachsen gewesen. Hilflos und ausgeliefert, aber dennoch erwachsen.

„Wie dir wohl kaum entgangen sein dürfte, hast du uns drei ganz schön in die Bredouille gebracht." Merkwürdigerweise klang sein Vater nicht zornig, nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll, sondern so, als ob er eine schlichte Feststellung gemacht hätte.

Lucius schluckte mühsam und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rand seines Glases. „Ja", erwiderte er leise. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich über die Formulierung „uns drei".

_Er redet von Miguel wie von einem Gleichgestellten. _

Und der neutrale Tonfall, in dem sein Vater gesprochen hatte, war ebenfalls äußerst irritierend.

_Eigentlich müsste er toben vor Wut._

„Dir brauche ich sicher nichts über die Verlockungen der Macht zu erzählen, Lucius. Und weder Severus noch ich sind immun gegen solche Versuchungen. Daher haben wir gemeinsam beschlossen, Miguel auf magische Weise vor unseren Schwächen zu schützen. Wir werden den Homagium-Schwur leisten. Und du wirst ihn bezeugen."

_Ihr wollt WAS?! Und ich soll ... wie bitte?!_

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz ...", sagte Lucius unsicher.

„Und ich glaube, du verstehst sehr gut. Den Homagium-Schwur. Severus und ich gegen Miguel, Miguel gegen uns. Und du wirst unser Zeuge sein."

„Sir", warf Miguel schüchtern ein, „was ist das genau, dieser Schwur?"

Aemilius lächelte dem Muggel ermutigend zu.

_Mich hat er nie so angelächelt, wenn ich's mal gewagt habe, ihm eine Frage zu stellen, _dachte Lucius bitter.

„Miguel ...", begann sein Vater freundlich. „Vor drei Wochen, da habe ich dich einfach in Besitz genommen und als mein Eigentum gekennzeichnet. Im Moment bist du praktisch rechtlos, ich kann alles mit dir tun, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Zum Beispiel könnte ich Severus erlauben, dich zu töten – oder es selber tun, wenn das für mich von Vorteil sein sollte."

Lucius stellte verblüfft fest, dass diese Aussage Miguel in keiner Weise zu beunruhigen schien.

„Aber ich würde gerne etwas ändern an deinem Rechtsstatus. Ich möchte dich enger in die Familie aufnehmen. Der Homagium-Schwur bewirkt eine wechselseitige Bindung, die nur in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen oder durch den Tod einer Partei wieder aufgehoben werden kann. Dafür ist es aber erforderlich, dass du dein Leben _freiwillig_ in meine Hände legst – und auch in die von Severus."

„Ich bin schon in Ihrer Hand", erwiderte Miguel mit einem Anflug von Resignation in der Stimme.

Aemilius schüttelte den Kopf. „In diesem Fall liegt die Sache etwas anders. Der Homagium-Schwur beinhaltet eine_ gegenseitige_ Verpflichtung. Er würde eine dauerhafte Verbindung zwischen uns schaffen. Beide Seiten verpflichten sich mit ihm zu Schutz und Schirm der jeweils anderen. Ich wäre dann magisch gebunden und müsste für deine Sicherheit und dein Wohlergehen sorgen, so lange, bis du in eine Auflösung des Eides einwilligst. Für Severus würde es unmöglich werden, dich in irgendeiner Weise zu verraten oder dir sonstwie Schaden zuzufügen."

„Das heißt, sie werden mich nicht töten, wenn Severus übermorgen abreist?"

Lucius verschlug es den Atem.

_Aemilius hat _so offen_ mit ihm geredet?! Und Miguel geht derartig abgeklärt damit um?!_

„Das bedeutet es, ja. Unter anderem. Severus und ich verpflichten uns dir gegenüber zum Schutz von Leib, Leben, Ehre und, was für dich ziemlich sekundär sein dürfte," – Aemilius lächelte leicht – „Besitz."

_Ehre?! Bei Miguel? Welche Ehre?! _

„Im Gegenzug legst du dein Leben in unsere Hände und schwörst, für uns das Gleiche zu tun. Bist du dazu bereit?"

0

Miguel zögerte keine zwei Sekunden lang. „Ja."

„Lucius?", wandte sich sein Vater an ihn. „Bist du willens, unseren Schwur zu bezeugen?"

„Ich ..." Drei Augenpaare musterten ihn durchdringend, fordernd. Lucius begriff, dass dies seine letzte Chance war, seine Fehler ein Stück weit wiedergutzumachen. „Ja."

SSSSSSS

Miguel blickte leicht verunsichert von einem zum anderen. „Und ... was genau soll ich jetzt machen?"

Aemilius erhob sich. „Knie nieder. – Nein, nur auf ein Knie. So ist es richtig."

Severus stand auf und trat hinter Miguel, so dicht, dass dieser seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Sofort fühlte er sich sicherer und ruhiger.

„Jetzt leg die Hände aneinander – wie beim Beten", wies Aemilius ihn an. „Genau."

Aemilius neigte sich zu Miguel herab, schob ihm den Zauberstab zwischen die gefalteten Hände und umfasste sie dann mit seinen eigenen. Severus tat es ihm nach und legte seine Hände zuoberst. Zuletzt stellte sich Lucius dazu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihre verflochtenen Finger. Die Angst klopfte als unwillkommener Gast in Miguels Herzschlag mit und ließ ihn erzittern.

„Alles okay", raunte Severus und drückte seine Hände durch die von Aemilius. „Er wird es nicht wagen, dir wehzutun."

Miguel nickte nervös.

„Bereit?", fragte Aemilius freundlich.

„Ja", antworteten Severus und Miguel gleichzeitig.

„Lucius?", hakte Aemilius nach, als von diesem keine Reaktion kam.

„Ich ... ja."

Lucius wirkte verwirrt, fast ein bisschen ängstlich. Doch als er den Zauberstab hob, war er ganz Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit.

„Schutz und Schirm", begann Aemilius laut, indem er Miguel in die Augen sah und seine Hände fester fasste. „Bist du – wie heißt du überhaupt mit vollem Namen?"

„Starkey ... Michael Robin Starkey. Meine Mutter hat mich immer Miguel genannt, aber mein Taufname ist Michael."

Flüchtig huschte ein Bild von einer mageren, ernsten Frau vor Miguels innerem Auge vorbei.

_Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie mich jetzt hier sehen könnte? Unter Zauberern? Unter Mördern? _

„Schutz und Schirm", setzte Aemilius erneut an. „Bist du, Michael Robin Starkey, genannt Miguel, bereit, dein Leben in meine, Lucius Abraxas Aemilius Malfoys, Hände und auch in die von Severus Snape zu legen?"

„Ja."

Ein blassblaues Licht entströmte Lucius' Zauberstab und umgab ihre Hände mit einer leuchtenden Wolke.

„So nehme ich, Lucius Abraxas Aemilius Malfoy, dein Leben an, es und deinen Leib, deine Ehre und deinen Besitz treu zu schützen und zu schirmen, solange ich atme oder bis du diesen Eid aus freien Stücken löst."

„So nehme ich, Severus Snape, dein Leben an, es und deinen Leib, deine Ehre und deinen Besitz treu zu schützen und zu schirmen, solange ich atme oder bis du diesen Eid aus freien Stücken löst."

Die blaue Wolke verdichtete sich. Miguels Finger begannen zu kribbeln.

„Schutz und Schirm. Bist du, Michael Robin Starkey, bereit, mein, Lucius Abraxas Aemilius Malfoys, Leben, meinen Leib, meine Ehre und meinen Besitz und auch das Leben, den Leib, die Ehre und den Besitz von Severus Snape mit dem deinigen zu schützen, uns mit Treue und Gehorsam zu dienen, solange du atmest oder bis wir diesen Eid aus freien Stücken lösen?"

„Ja."

Die Wolke begann zu zischen und sich zu teilen. Drei blaue Ringe schwebten in der Luft, sanken auf ihre Handgelenke hinab. Ein Energiestoß schoss durch Miguels Körper. Dann sickerte das Blau in seine Haut und verblasste.

„Huh", machte Miguel, als Aemilius und Severus seine Hände losließen und sein Herr – nun dachte er das Wort tatsächlich ohne Anführungszeichen – beide Zauberstäbe an sich nahm, um einen an seinen Schüler weiterzureichen. „Das war ja schräg."

„Steh auf", sagte Aemilius freundlich. Doch Miguel war furchtbar wacklig auf den Beinen. Mit einem leisen Lachen packte Aemilius ihn an beiden Armen. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass Muggel anders auf Magie reagieren als wir."

„Huh", wiederholte Miguel. Ihm war ziemlich schwindelig.

„Oh – und das Ganze wird traditionsgemäß durch einen Kuss besiegelt." Aemilius zog ihn überraschend an sich und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Miguel blinzelte irritiert, doch da wurde er schon an den Schultern ergriffen und herumgedreht. Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem bei ihm bestürzend fremd wirkenden Lächeln im Gesicht schlang Severus beide Arme um Miguel und küsste ihn – allerdings weit leidenschaftlicher als Aemilius. Anschließend huschte eine leichte Röte über sein Gesicht. In diesem Moment fand Miguel ihn einfach nur süß.

SSSSSSS

Lucius starrte halb fasziniert, halb abgestoßen auf die beiden jungen Männer, die sich eng umschlungen hielten und gerade einen ziemlich intensiven Kuss austauschten.

_Brrr, _dachte Lucius und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Lucius?", fragte Aemilius gedämpft. „Kommst du mal mit nach nebenan?"

_Au weia. Jetzt bin ich dran, _stellte Lucius zwischen Schock und Resignation fest._ War ja auch ausgesprochen dämlich von mir zu glauben, er würde mich einfach so davonkommen lassen ..._

Widerstrebend folgte er seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer.

_Das Arbeitszimmer. Ausgerechnet._

Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er hier Moralpredigten und körperliche Züchtigungen über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.

„Setz dich, Lucius." Zu Lucius' Überraschung deutete sein Vater nicht auf den vertrauten, furchtbar unbequemen Arme-Sünder-Stuhl, sondern auf den luxuriösen, mit dunkelgrünem Samt bezogenen Besuchersessel.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll ..." Sein Vater nahm hinterm Schreibtisch Platz und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast meinen Brief doch schon gestern bekommen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich ..." Lucius rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Zu seinem Ärger half der pompöse Sessel nicht viel, er fühlte sich trotzdem wie auf der Anklagebank. „Ich habe ihn bekommen, ja. Aber ich habe ihn nicht gelesen. Erst heute Morgen ..."

Aemilius lehnte sich seufzend auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hättest du deine gestrige Aktion unterlassen, wenn du meinen Brief vorher gelesen hättest? Sei ehrlich mit mir, bitte."

Lucius überlegte.

_Hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich seine Mitteilung noch vor dem Ordenstreffen zur Kenntnis genommen hätte?_

Er hatte den Dunklen Lord schon brieflich kontaktiert gehabt, bevor Aemilius' Nachricht ihm buchstäblich ins Haus geflattert war. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er seinem Herrn noch nichts Konkretes mitgeteilt gehabt, nur vage Andeutungen darüber gemacht, dass sein Stellvertreter ihn hintergehen würde. Erst kurz vor dem Ordenstreffen hatte Lucius den Dunklen Lord in einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch über die Details informiert. Hätte er also den Brief seines Vaters rechtzeitig gelesen, dann hätte zumindest theoretisch die Möglichkeit bestanden, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Lucius hätte in diesem Fall eine harmlose, nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord gerichtete Intrige seines Vaters aufdecken können, irgendetwas, das Aemilius nicht allzu sehr, Severus und Miguel überhaupt nicht geschadet hätte. Er hätte die Katastrophe verhindern können – wenn er es gewollt hätte.

_Hätte ich es gewollt? _

Er war sich nicht sicher. Zu groß war sein Zorn gewesen, zu brennend sein Hass. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. „Ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht."

Aemilius nickte sinnend. „Das dachte ich mir. – Ich bin dir nicht böse, Lucius, das solltest du wissen – nicht _mehr_ böse, um genau zu sein. Nun, es war natürlich höchst unfair von dir, Severus und Miguel in die Sache hineinzuziehen ... Dir ist doch bewusst, dass sie hätten sterben können? Sehr wahrscheinlich hätten sterben können?"

Lucius nickte. „Sicher."

„Und das war dir gleichgültig?"

_Ich wünschte, es wäre mir egal gewesen ... Dann würde ich mich jetzt vielleicht besser fühlen._

„Nein ... nicht ganz. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände ..." Lucius räusperte sich nervös und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Du wolltest sie opfern, um mich zu treffen. Dein Hass gegen mich war so groß, dass du ihren Tod in Kauf genommen hast." Aemilius klang sachlich, neutral – als ob ihn diese Angelegenheit überhaupt nicht berühren würde.

„Ich ... ja", gab Lucius widerstrebend zu.

Aemilius stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus. „Gut. Es ist, wie ich gedacht hatte, meine Schuld gewesen."

_WAS?!_

„Vater ... ich verstehe Sie nicht ..."

Aemilius schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als er sprach, drückte sein Tonfall deutlich die defensive Haltung aus, in die er sich begeben hatte. „Was du getan hast, war in gewisser Weise eine ... gerechte Strafe für mein langjähriges Verhalten gegen dich. Zumindest, soweit deine Racheaktion mich getroffen hat. Ich ... jemand, von dem ich es nicht erwartet hätte, hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Es ist wohl so ... natürlich bist du nicht Schuld am Tod meiner Frau und ich hatte kein Recht, dich dafür zu hassen. Und ich ... im Grunde wusste ich das schon immer. – Ich habe dir sehr unrecht getan, Lucius. Ich ... ich möchte dich ... um Verzeihung bitten."

In dieser Sekunde zerriss ein zentraler Teil von Lucius' Weltbild. Entgeistert starrte er seinen Vater an, nicht fähig zu fassen, was er soeben gehört hatte. „Vater ... Sir ...", stammelte er hilflos.

„Dennoch möchte ich das Hausverbot vorerst nicht aufheben. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir lernen, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Ich fürchte, nur wenn wir eine Zeit lang Abstand voneinander halten, wird es uns gelingen, unseren gegenseitigen Hass zu überwinden."

Lucius nickte betäubt.

Sein Vater legte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich leicht vor. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Lucius. Ich verstoße dich nicht. Aber ich möchte dir die Möglichkeit geben, endlich auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, ohne meine Unterstützung – und ohne meine Gängelei. Von Zeit zu Zeit wirst du mir als Gast willkommen sein, und nach Ablauf dieses Jahres kannst du nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren – in der Hoffnung, dass wir beide dadurch nicht in unsere eingefahrenen Bahnen zurückfallen."

Wieder nickte Lucius. „Ja", sagte er leise. „Das klingt nach einer ... annehmbaren Lösung." Er erhob sich, ohne die Aufforderung seines Vaters abzuwarten.

„Lucius?"

„Ja?"

„Habe ich deine Verzeihung?", fragte Aemilius gedämpft. Es klang fast demütig.

Lucius zögerte einen Moment lang.

_Verzeihung._

‚Ich verzeihe dir.' Er könnte es sagen, jetzt gleich ... Aber so einfach war es nicht. Selbst, wenn er das Wort jetzt aussprechen würde – er hatte seinem Vater noch lange nicht verziehen. Vor allem diese letzte Sache mit Dolohow und Macnair nicht. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er jemals dazu fähig sein würde, Aemilius diese letzte und ultimative Demütigung zu vergeben.

„Ich muss ... noch darüber nachdenken. Über alles. Ich brauche Zeit. – Es tut mir leid, Vater."

Aemilius starrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Lange. Endlich hob er den Blick und sah Lucius aus dunklen, wehen Augen an. „Ja. Mir auch", sagte er leise.

SSSSSSS

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	29. Abschiede

**Schattenprinz**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier kommt es also – das letzte Kapitel. 'schnüff'_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die die Geschichte begleitet und mit ihren Fragen, ihren Kommentaren, ihrer Kritik bereichert haben. Manche Szenen wären ohne euch nie geschrieben worden. _

_Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Kathrina CH, die mutig genug war, energisch Einspruch zu erheben, wann immer sie Widersprüche, Ungereimtheiten oder stilistische Mängel entdeckte. Ohne sie wäre „Schattenprinz" nur halb so gut geworden. _

SSSSSSS

**Kapitel 29**

**Abschiede**

SSSSSSS

„_Lucius?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Habe ich deine Verzeihung?", fragte Aemilius gedämpft. Es klang fast demütig._

_Lucius zögerte einen Moment lang. _

Verzeihung.

‚_Ich verzeihe dir.' Er könnte es sagen, jetzt gleich ... Aber so einfach war es nicht. Selbst, wenn er das Wort jetzt aussprechen würde – er hatte seinem Vater noch lange nicht verziehen. Vor allem diese letzte Sache mit Dolohow und Macnair nicht. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er jemals dazu fähig sein würde, Aemilius diese letzte und ultimative Demütigung zu vergeben. _

„_Ich muss ... noch darüber nachdenken. Über alles. Ich brauche Zeit. – Es tut mir leid, Vater."_

_Aemilius starrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Lange. Endlich hob er den Blick und sah Lucius aus dunklen, wehen Augen an. „Ja. Mir auch", sagte er leise._

SSSSSSS

„Master Pryde, Sir?"

Hraban knurrte verärgert und richtete sich halb im Bett auf, als die quäkende Stimme seiner Hauselfe Poky durch die Tür des Schlafzimmers drang.

„Hab ich nicht _ausdrücklich_ gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht auf gar keinen Fall gestört werden will, Po- ... hmm ..." Hraban verstummte gezwungenermaßen, als sich die Lippen seines Liebsten auf die seinen senkten, eine vorwitzige Zunge ihren Weg in seinen Mund fand. „Nun warte doch mal ... fünf Sekunden, Giton, ... bis ich das geklärt hab", keuchte er, sobald er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Der andere platzierte einen frechen Kuss auf Hrabans Nasenspitze, und strich sich anschließend mit lässiger Geste die langen braunen Haare zurück. Seine blassgrünen Augen blitzten schelmisch und herausfordernd, als er sich lasziv auf den lila Laken räkelte und Hraban somit eine hervorragende Sicht auf seinen nackten Körper bot.

„Master Pryde, Sir?!", drängte die Elfe von jenseits der Tür. Sie klang nervös und etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Was gibt's denn, verdammt noch mal?!", fauchte Hraban zornig, während er versuchte, Gitons aufdringliche Finger beiseite zu schieben.

„Lass mich raten", murmelte Giton an seinem Ohr, während er Hrabans Hals mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte und die Hände zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ. „Es ist fast Mitternacht, du liegst mit mir im Bett, wir nähern uns dem interessantesten Teil des Abends, wir wollen auf gar keinen Fall gestört werden, und deine blöde Elfe hat das mit Sicherheit jedem unwillkommenen Gast mitgeteilt, so dass jeder durchschnittlich intelligente Mensch sich höflich entschuldigt und seinen Besuch auf einen anderen Tag verlegt haben dürfte ... Das heißt, wer auch immer da gerade vor deiner Tür steht, ist dämlich, unhöflich, unsensibel und aufdringlich – das kann eigentlich nur Lucius Malfoy sein, oder?"

„Entschuldigung, Master Pryde, Sir, aber Master Malfoy, der junge Master Malfoy, möchte Sie sprechen, Sir", quiekte die Hauselfe unglücklich.

Hraban stöhnte genervt und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Geh nicht hin", schlug Giton vor. „Du hast auch ein Recht auf dein Privatleben. Du hast dich jetzt eine Woche lang ausschließlich um diesen wehleidigen Schnösel gekümmert, bist sogar vorübergehend zu ihm gezogen ... Eine Woche, in der wir uns insgesamt nicht mehr als drei Stunden gesehen haben, weil Lucius Lackarsch Malfoy ein Problem mit Schwulen hat und wir natürlich Rücksicht nehmen müssen auf seine sensiblen ... hmpf." Der Rest des Satzes ging leider unter, weil Hraban den Mund seines Freundes mit einem Kuss verschlossen hatte.

„Ich komme, Poky", rief Hraban schließlich, als er sich nach einer ziemlich langen Weile von Giton gelöst hatte, und kletterte über seinen Liebhaber hinweg aus dem Bett.

„Schmeiß ihn möglichst schnell raus, ja?", rief Giton ihm missmutig hinterher. „Ich hab noch so einiges vor mit dir heute Nacht. Und ich kann dabei gut auf die Gesellschaft von Lucius Lästig verzichten."

Hraban schüttelte lachend den Kopf, angelte nach seinem ultramarinblauen Seidenkimono, der zerknüllt auf dem Bettvorleger lag, warf ihn hastig über und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

_Aber ich schmeiß ihn wirklich so schnell wie möglich raus, _schwor er sich, während er barfuß die Wendeltreppe ins Erdgeschoss hinuntertappte.

Poky erwartete ihn im Hausflur. „Er ist im Salon, Master Pryde, Sir", fiepte die Elfe mit einer unterwürfigen Verbeugung.

Die Tür zum Salon stand einen Spalt breit offen. Warmes Licht flutete über das Eichenparkett, und das muntere Prasseln eines Kaminfeuers drang an Hrabans Ohren.

„Na, hast du dich schon häuslich eingerichtet?", fragte er spöttisch freundlich, als er die Tür ganz aufstieß und zu Lucius ins Zimmer trat.

„Hallo Hraban. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aus dem Bett geholt habe."

_Besonders schuldbewusst siehst du aber nicht aus, _dachte Hraban leicht verstimmt.

Lucius hatte sich auf ein niedriges Sofa gefläzt, vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen ein Glas Rotwein –

_Mein teuerster Spätburgunder, _seufzte Hraban stumm, als er die dazugehörige Flasche erblickte.

– und ein Spankorb mit Kiefernzapfen. Gerade griff er wieder zu, warf einen Zapfen ins Feuer und lauschte versonnen dem Knacken und Knistern, bis der Spaß in einer kleinen violetten Explosion endete, die winzige rote und blaue Sternchen auf das abgetretene Nundu-Fell vor dem Kamin regnen ließ.

„Hab sie ein bisschen interessanter gemacht", erklärte Lucius mit einer vagen Geste in Richtung Spankorb. „Wie geht's Richie?"

„Giton", verbesserte Hraban und verdrehte die Augen. „Richie war vor einem Jahr."

„Oh", machte Lucius halbherzig. „Sorry."

„Giton geht's gut, falls die Frage wirklich ernst gemeint war – allerdings liegt er gerade oben in meinem Bett und ist nicht eben glücklich, dass wir unterbrochen wurden."

„Oh", wiederholte Lucius, wobei ein Hauch von Röte über seine Wangen huschte. „Ich wusste nicht ..."

„Schon okay." Hraban raffte den Kimono zusammen und ließ sich neben Lucius auf dem Sofa nieder. Prüfend sah er seinem Freund ins Gesicht. „Alles klar bei dir, Kumpel?"

Lucius nickte und warf einen weiteren Kiefernzapfen ins Feuer. „Ich war bei ihm. Gestern Abend."

„Bei wem?"

„Bei meinem Vater."

Hraban starrte ihn überrascht an. „Wie denn das?"

„Er ... er hatte mir einen Brief geschrieben. Vorgestern schon. Ich hab ihn vor dem Ordenstreffen gekriegt ... hab ihn aber nicht gelesen. Ich war zu wütend ... Na, und nach dem Treffen ..." Lucius riss seinen Blick mit sichtlicher Mühe von den silbernen Schneeflöckchen los, die gerade aus dem Kaminfeuer stoben, um Hraban in die Augen zu sehen. „Hat geschrieben, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht. Ich glaub, das war das erste Mal in seinem scheißverdammten Leben, dass er einen Fehler zugegeben hat. – Ohne dass ihm jemand den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hat, meine ich. – Ich war zum Dinner da ... Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, Hraban. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Mann? Er hat sich echt entschuldigt ..."

_Ehrlich gesagt, nein, _dachte Hraban verblüfft. _Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Nicht nach zweiundzwanzig Jahren, in denen Aemilius nie auch nur ein freundliches Wort für Lucius gehabt hat ..._

„Glaubst du, er hat das ernst gemeint?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Oh ja!" Der Nachdruck in Lucius' Stimme überraschte ihn. „Ganz sicher." Lucius verstummte abrupt und begann, einen Kiefernzapfen zu zerpflücken, scheinbar völlig in Anspruch genommen von dieser Tätigkeit. Es verging eine ziemlich lange Zeit, ehe er wieder sprach, aber er sah nicht auf dabei. „Er war so anders, Hraban ... so total anders." Mit Schwung warf Lucius die Holzstückchen ins Feuer. Die Flammen zischten und wechselten die Farbe, von Orange zu Rot zu Violett zu Blau ...

„Er hat mit Miguel an einem Tisch gesessen und gegessen, Hraban. Mein Vater hat mit einem Muggel am Tisch gesessen. Kapierst du das?"

_Nein. Eigentlich nicht, nein._

„Und das Beste kommt erst noch. Severus und mein Vater haben Miguel den Homagium-Schwur geleistet – und vice versa. Ich musste das Ganze bezeugen.Verrückt, was?" Lucius' Lachen klang verwirrt und unsicher.

„Ja. Allerdings." Hier versagte Hrabans Vorstellungsvermögen endgültig.

_Ich hoffe, Aemilius weiß, was er tut._

„Und jetzt?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Gehst du zu ihm zurück?"

Lucius schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Er hat das Hausverbot nicht aufgehoben", sagte er leise. „Und außerdem ... er meinte, es sei wohl besser, wenn wir eine Zeit lang etwas Abstand voneinander hielten."

„Schätze, da hat er Recht."

Schweigen.

„Ich hab gestern den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, wie's jetzt weitergehen soll", fuhr Lucius endlich fort. „Komisch, was? Seit Jahren wünsche ich mir, dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt – und jetzt ist es irgendwie so, als hätte er mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich glaub, ich hab die letzten Jahre tatsächlich nur für meinen Hass gelebt. Alles, was ich gemacht habe, hatte mit ihm zu tun: Der Job im Ministerium, meine Spekulationen an der Kobold-Börse, mein ... Engagement bei den Todessern ... Ich wollte immer besser sein als mein Vater, ihn auf allen Gebieten übertreffen, die ihm wichtig waren."

_Ja. Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Obwohl du bisher nirgendwo besonders erfolgreich warst ..._

„Und jetzt?", wiederholte Hraban nach einiger Zeit erneuter Stille. „Hast du schon irgendwelche Pläne – jetzt, wo du frei bist?"

Wie in Antwort auf Hrabans Frage schwirrte ein Schwarm winziger gelber und roter Kolibris aus dem Feuer, als der vorletzte Kiefernzapfen knallend explodierte. „Na, ich werde ganz nach London gehen", entgegnete Lucius achselzuckend. „Die Villa gehört schließlich mir ... Intensiver für das Ministerium arbeiten, meinen neuen Posten im Orden so gut wie möglich ausfüllen ..."

„Da hast du dich ganz schön in was reingeritten, mein Freund ...", unterbrach Hraban beklommen. Als Lucius nach der Ordenszusammenkunft zu ihm gekommen war, um das Ergebnis seiner bis dahin von ihm vor Hraban geheimgehaltenen Verhandlungen mit dem Dunklen Lord mitzuteilen, war Hraban fast das Herz stehengeblieben vor Schreck. Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords ... Wie sollte sein Freund diesen Posten jemals angemessen ausfüllen können? Lucius war viel zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu impulsiv ...

„Ja", erwiderte Lucius leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Aber im Moment möchte ich nicht darüber reden. Es gibt andere Dinge ... Du kennst doch Narcissa Black?"

Hraban grinste breit, abrupt aus seinen düsteren Vorahnungen gerissen. „Klar, wer kennt die nicht?"

„Wir waren öfter aus in den letzten Wochen ..." Lucius lächelte versonnen und beförderte den letzten Kiefernzapfen ins Feuer. „Ich hab mir überlegt ... vielleicht sollten wir uns verloben."

„Was – wir?!" Hraban zog in gespielter Begeisterung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Liebling, wie lange hab ich _darauf_ gewartet ..." Doch er hörte selbst, wie seine Stimme kippte, als sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.

„Spinner!" Lucius lachte unsicher und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Hraban sich mit übertriebener Geste über ihn neigte, um ihm einen Theaterkuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Aber die aufgesetzte Albernheit half Hraban nicht, die Tränen niederzukämpfen, die ihm ungerufen in die Augen stiegen. Sanft umfasste er Lucius' Hände, die ihn auf Abstand halten wollten. Er fühlte, dass die Finger seines Freundes zitterten. Stumm suchte er in den grauen Augen nach einer Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Bitte. Schließlich senkte Lucius die Lider und nickte leicht, kaum wahrnehmbar. Hraban ließ seine Hände los und umfasste stattdessen das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Dann neigte er sich vor, berührte Lucius' Lippen mit den seinen, spürte, wie sie sich für ihn öffneten.

In Hrabans Rücken explodierte der letzte Kiefernzapfen in einem kalten, blauen Funkenwirbel, als er und Lucius sich zum ersten und letzten Mal in ihrer langen Freundschaft zärtlich küssten.

SSSSSSS

Severus ließ einen Finger über das glatte Holz der Tür zu Miguels Zimmer wandern. Im oberen Bereich war eine Intarsienarbeit eingelassen, zwei Schlangen, die Körper ineinander verwoben, die Köpfe wachsam erhoben. Ihre Reptilienaugen fixierten ihn unentwegt, während ihre schlanken Leiber sich umeinander wanden.

„Heute ist mein letzter Abend", sagte er leise, indem er die eine Schlange berührte. Sie zischte und legte den Kopf schief, wie ein Hund, der seinem Herrn lauscht. „Morgen muss ich zurück ins Internat."

_Verrückt, _dachte er kopfschüttelnd._ Früher hab ich mich immer gefreut, wenn die Ferien zu Ende waren und ich wieder zur Schule durfte – weg von meinem Vater, weg vom Rest meiner Muggelverwandtschaft._

Zu Beginn der Ferien hatte Aemilius ihm angekündigt, dass er sich selbst kennenlernen würde im Verlauf dieses Sommers – sich selbst und seine Grenzen. Severus war ganz sicher bis an den Rand seiner Möglichkeiten gebracht worden, sowohl was die Belastbarkeit seines Körpers, als auch was die seines Geistes anbelangte. Doch als die größte Herausforderung hatte sich seine Seele, hatten sich seine Gefühle erwiesen. Im Rahmen seines Unterrichts hatte Severus Schmerzen ertragen und zugefügt, hatte geheilt und gefoltert, hatte getötet und war selbst fast gestorben. Er wusste jetzt Bescheid über Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Kreaturen der Finsternis, hatte sich weit auf das verbotene Terrain der Dunklen Künste hinausgewagt und schließlich sogar gelernt, den Tod zu essen. Was nicht auf seinem Stundenplan gestanden hatte, war seine Liebe zu Miguel. Und dennoch gingen von ihr die wichtigsten Erkenntnisse dieses Sommers aus.

Während der letzten acht Tage hatte Severus sich so intensiv um den jungen Nichtmagier gekümmert, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war. Natürlich hatte der Unterricht nach wie vor an erster Stelle gestanden, aber er hatte deutlich mehr Freizeit gehabt als in den vorausgegangenen Wochen. Statt wie anfangs stundenlang bei Miguel auf dem Zimmer zu sitzen, hatte er ihn nunmehr im Garten oder bei den Ställen getroffen. Dass Miguel jetzt eine eigene Aufgabe hatte, hatte ihr Zusammensein ebenfalls stark verändert. Wenn Severus nach dem Unterricht zu ihm gegangen war, dann hatte Miguel stets etwas zu erzählen und zu zeigen gehabt. Einmal war es ein Wurf neugeborener Hundewelpen, den er Severus mit vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme präsentierte, das nächste Mal schleppte Miguel ihn zu den Weiden am Waldrand, um voll überschäumender Begeisterung sein neu erworbenenes Pferdewissen zu demonstrieren.

Dass Miguel ihn nicht liebte, war Severus klar. Auch er liebte den jungen Mann nicht so, wie man einen Ebenbürtigen liebt. Die Machtverhältnisse in ihrer Beziehung waren ungleich verteilt und würden es immer bleiben, Homagium-Schwur hin oder her. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Miguel inzwischen eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn hegte. Die Nächte verbrachte Severus nach wie vor im Bett des jungen Mannes – ohne dabei jemals mehr getan zu haben, als ihn zu streicheln, zu küssen und zu umarmen. Und ohne sich seinerseits von Miguel berühren zu lassen, soweit sich das verhindern ließ. Severus fürchtete sich viel zu sehr vor den Konsequenzen, hatte Angst, dass seine Maske reißen würde, seine Mauern bröckeln könnten, scheute vor dem zu erwartenden Kontrollverlust zurück.

Severus' Hand legte sich auf das kalte Metall der Türklinke. Er zögerte und entschied sich schließlich, das erste und einzige Mal in drei Wochen anzuklopfen.

Einen Moment war es still. „Herein", ertönte endlich eine unsichere Stimme. Severus drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Miguel stand mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch und starrte ihm verblüfft entgegen. „Du ... du hast angeklopft", flüsterte er rau.

SSSSSSS

_Er hat angeklopft,_ dachte Miguel benommen. _Mein Gott, er beginnt tatsächlich, mich wie einen Menschen zu behandeln._

Er versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. Severus stand immer noch in der offenen Tür und sah ihn an, aber auf eine fremde, neue Weise. Miguel hatte das Gefühl, dass der Zauberer ihn tatsächlich zum ersten Mal als einen _Menschen_ wahrnahm – als ein eigenständiges Wesen mit Gefühlen, als jemanden, der das Recht hatte, nein zu sagen, wenn er etwas nicht wollte.

„Darf ich ... darf ich reinkommen?"

Miguel schluckte hart und nickte.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zögernd auf ihn zu. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Da zog er doch tatsächlich ein kleines Päckchen aus der Hosentasche, ein richtiges Geschenk, komplett mit buntem Papier und Schleife. „Hier, nimm."

Miguel streckte eine zitternde Hand aus. Das Päckchen war ganz leicht. Er öffnete es mit unsicheren Fingern. Ein Armband. Ein Armband aus kleinen Bernsteinen in allen erdenklichen Farbvarianten von Creme bis Ebenholz. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und ließ die Fingerspitzen über die glatten Steine gleiten. „Danke", hauchte er.

„Dieser Abend ist mein letzter auf Malfoy Manor. Morgen muss ich zurück nach Hogwarts – so heißt meine Schule."

_Er geht noch zur Schule?!_

Das war ja abartig ... In den Ferien Folterunterricht – und während des restlichen Jahres? Mathe und Englisch vielleicht? Oder Gifte mischen und Menschen in Mäuse verwandeln?

_Gruselig._

Wieder einmal dachte Miguel, dass er nichts, absolut gar nichts über diesen Jungen wusste. Severus hatte nie von sich gesprochen, nicht einmal in drei Wochen. Tatsächlich bestand die einzige persönliche Information, die Miguel von ihm hatte, darin, dass er der Erste gewesen war, mit dem Severus geschlafen hatte. Und auch dies hatte ihm der andere nicht verbal, sondern schlicht durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit mitgeteilt. Nein, er wusste kaum etwas von Severus, das ihm mit Worten mitgeteilt worden wäre. Aber er hatte trotzdem viel über ihn erfahren in den vergangenen Wochen. Dass er einsam war, zum Beispiel. Dass er sich nach Berührungen sehnte, sie aber nicht zulassen konnte. Dass er sich hässlich fand. Dass er voller Ängste steckte, die sein ganzes Handeln bestimmten. Und dass er sehr, sehr liebevoll und ungeheuer mutig sein konnte, wenn ihm ein anderer Mensch etwas bedeutete.

Miguel sah auf Severus, der immer noch vor ihm stand, die Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet hielt. „Komm ...", sagte Miguel und nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm." Widerstandslos ließ der Junge sich von ihm zum Bett ziehen, setzte sich, ohne den Blick für eine Sekunde von ihm zu lassen. Diesmal kam kein Protest, als Miguel sich auszuziehen begann. Nackt beugte er sich über Severus, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Der Junge schloss die Augen. Miguel liebkoste mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wangen, seine Lider, seine Lippen. Als er Severus über die Nase streichelte, fuhr dieser zurück und riss die Augen auf.

„Du hast eine sehr schöne Nase", flüsterte Miguel und küsste sie. Severus entzog sich und sah ihn durchdringend an. Miguel hielt dem Blick stand. Schließlich atmete Severus tief durch und schloss die Lider wieder – was er in den Augen des anderen gesehen hatte, hatte ihn offenbar überzeugt. Miguel küsste ihn erneut, diesmal auf den Mund, und ließ die Hände dabei unter Severus' T-Shirt gleiten. Er spürte, wie der Atem des Jungen sich beschleunigte. Behutsam streifte er Severus das Shirt über den Kopf, streichelte seine magere Brust. Dann wanderten seine Finger tiefer, huschten über Jeansstoff hinab zu den Schuhen. Er begann, die Schnürsenkel aufzuknüpfen, merkte aber, wie Severus sich verspannte und hielt inne. Miguel wollte die Atmosphäre nicht zerstören, trotzdem entschlüpfte ihm ein geflüstertes: „Meinst du, meine Füße müffeln nicht, wenn sie den ganzen Tag in Turnschuhen gesteckt haben?"

Severus gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. Miguel blickte rasch zu ihm auf und sah noch den Schatten eines Lächelns davonhuschen. Er zog Severus Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, massierte ihm ein bisschen die Füße, ehe er die Hände wieder höher gleiten ließ. Ganz langsam fuhren sie an den Beinen hinauf und wandten sich schließlich den Hosenknöpfen zu. Ein tiefes Atemholen ließ ihn erneut innehalten. Wieder sah er Severus an, bis ein knappes Nicken ihm bedeutete, fortzufahren. „Jetzt musst du mithelfen", flüsterte er. Severus hob sein Becken an und Miguel befreite ihn vom Rest der Kleidung. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über den knochigen Körper wandern. Severus hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst.

_Er schämt sich für seinen Körper._

„Du bist schön", versicherte Miguel leise. Diesmal klang das Schnauben geringschätzig.

„Ich hab nicht behauptet, dass du aussiehst wie Alain Delon ... aber ich mag deine Haut ..." – er ließ seine Hände über Severus' Oberkörper gleiten – „ ... deinen Bauchnabel ..." – er küsste ihn – „ ... deine Halsbeuge ..." – er küsste ihn auch dort. Severus stöhnte leise und bog sich ihm ein Stück weit entgegen.

SSSSSSS

Severus öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er spürte, dass Miguel sich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken ließ. Da war er wieder, dieser wundervolle Körper. Scheu streckte er die Hände nach ihm aus. Er fuhr Miguel über Brust und Bauch, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn ungeschickt auf den Mund. Ehe er sich hastig zurückziehen konnte, fasste der andere ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich heran und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Eine Welle aus flüssigem Feuer brandete durch Severus' Körper. Ihr erstes Mal war hastig und ungeschickt verlaufen, beide waren sie voller Angst und Unsicherheit gewesen – wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Diesmal war es anders. Diesmal hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt – und niemand würde sie stören.

Langsam wurde Severus mutiger. Er begann, den anderen zärtlich zu streicheln, wie er es in den letzten Wochen so oft getan hatte. Doch diesmal war keine Schutzschicht aus Kleidern zwischen ihren Körpern und er wagte sich in Regionen vor, die er normalerweise nicht einmal hätte ansehen können, ohne zu erröten. Nun, auch diesmal wurde er rot und wollte seine Finger rasch zurückziehen, als sich etwas unter ihnen zu regen begann. Doch Miguel hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und führte seine Hände wieder zwischen seine Beine. Wann immer Severus unsicher wurde, war Miguel da, um ihn zu leiten und ihm die Scheu zu nehmen. Es war etwas Wunderbares, das ihm da zuteil wurde, ein kostbares Geschenk, das Miguel ihm bereitete, dessen war Severus sich bewusst. Endlich konnte er loslassen, sich fallen lassen in diese verzauberte Welt der sanften Berührungen und geflüsterten Worte.

Nach einer Weile rollte Miguel sich auf den Bauch. Wieder führte er Severus' Hände, zeigte ihm wortlos, was er tun musste. Und als sie sich schließlich vereinten, war es einfach nur schön.

SSSSSSS

Severus blieb die ganze Nacht bei Miguel, schmiegte sich eng an ihn, badete in seinem Duft und genoss das Gefühl, die samtene Haut auf der seinen zu spüren. Sie schliefen weit in den Morgen hinein – bis ein leises Klopfen sie aufschrecken ließ.

„Severus?", drang Aemilius' Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür.

Severus fuhr hoch. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Severus, bist du da drin?"

„Ja", antwortete er mit kieksiger Stimme.

_Oh Merlin, lass ihn bloß nicht reinkommen ..._

„Es ist gleich neun Uhr. Um zehn müssen wir los. Beeil dich ein bisschen."

„Ich ... ja, ist gut, Aemilius. Ich komm gleich." Er hörte sich entfernende Schritte. „Mann", hauchte Severus. „Ich dachte echt, gleich kommt er rein und ..."

„Und was?", fragte Miguel lächelnd und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was meinst du wohl, wozu er mich hierbehalten hat – wenn nicht dazu?" Er küsste Severus auf den Mund und erstickte damit gleichzeitig dessen Protest.

„Ich ...", murmelte Severus verlegen, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Es stimmte natürlich: Aemilius wusste sehr gut, welcher Art Severus' Interesse an Miguel war. Und vermutlich war er auch darüber informiert, dass Severus fast keine Nacht in den letzten drei Wochen in seinem eigenen Zimmer verbracht hatte. Allerdings konnte sein Gastgeber wohl kaum wissen, dass in diesen Nächten nichts, absolut gar nichts passiert war – abgesehen von der allerletzten, wundervollen, zauberhaften Nacht. Severus wurde schon rot, wenn er nur daran _dachte, _Aemilius beim Frühstück in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich muss los", verkündete er widerwillig. Er schlüpfte aus den Decken und zog sich eilig an.

Miguel beobachtete ihn schweigend vom Bett aus. „Du wirst mir fehlen", sagte er plötzlich.

Severus erstarrte mit einem Schuh in der Hand. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah Miguel in die Augen. „Du mir auch", flüsterte er. Rasch zog er die Schuhe an, huschte zurück zum Bett und drückte seinem Freund einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen.

„Schreib mir mal", bat Miguel.

Severus nickte stumm. Er hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Miguel lächelte gezwungen. „Na geh schon. So, wie die Sache aussieht, werde ich ja auf jeden Fall hier sein – egal, wann du wiederkommst."

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich ... ich werde schreiben. Jede Woche. Ich versprech's."

Miguels Lächeln wurde bitter. „Du wirst mich bald vergessen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie", sagte er rau. Dann drehte er sich um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

SSSSSSS

Nachdem Severus gegangen war, stand Miguel auf und schritt zur Fensterfront hinüber. Lange sah er in den sonnenüberfluteten Park hinaus. Die Pappeln vorm Haus rauschten im Septemberwind. Hoch im grellblauen Himmel jagten ein paar Schwalben nach Insekten.

Bald würde der Herbst kommen und die Schwalben mit sich nehmen. Miguel fühlte sich mit einem Mal furchtbar wund und verlassen. Nach dem Herbst würde es Winter werden, dunkel und einsam in diesem seltsamen Haus.

_Aber schließlich, _dachte Miguel mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, _kommen die Schwalben jedes Jahr wieder, oder?_

_**ENDE.**_

SSSSSSS

_Hier endet der erste Teil von „Schattenprinz". Eventuell werde ich irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Für diesen Fall würde mich interessieren, was eurer Meinung nach unbedingt im nächsten Teil vorkommen müsste. Im Zentrum wird natürlich weiterhin Severus stehen, aber der Rest ist noch ziemlich offen. Vielleicht wird die Fortsetzung vorwiegend in Hogwarts spielen und sich mit Severus und den Rumtreibern beschäftigen, oder sie handelt von den nächsten Ferien und seinem weiteren Weg im Dunklen Orden, oder ... Auf eure Ideen bin ich sehr gespannt – auch wenn ich letztlich natürlich schreibe, wonach mir gerade der Sinn steht. ;-)_

_Sehr freuen würde ich mich auch, wenn ihr euch jetzt, am Ende von „Schattenprinz", ein wenig Zeit für eine detaillierte Kritik nehmen würdet. Was hat euch gut gefallen, was gar nicht? Inhaltlich, stilistisch, usw.? Wer sich zu einem solchen Kommentar aufraffen kann und mir seine e-mail-Adresse hinterlässt, dem sende ich eine kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung ..._

_Liebe Grüße und schöne Feiertage_

_Zora._


End file.
